Acme Acres Robot Rumble
by cartoonfan93
Summary: In a Tiny Toons & Robot Wars crossover, 16 students from Acme Looniversity are pitted against 16 students from Perfecto Prep in Acme Acres's first ever robot combat competition.
1. The arrival of a new sport

It was another day at Acme Loo, and the students were in the hallway, getting ready for their next classes.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi were at their own lockers, side by side, when they heard Calamity's voice call out.  
"Hey guys!", the grey coyote shouted at the cat &amp; skunk.  
"What is it, Cal?", said Furrball.  
"Come over here, I've got something to show you."  
"Okay, be right zhere", Fifi replied as she &amp; Furrball closed their lockers &amp; hurried up to Calamity, who was with Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hamton, Little Beeper, and Cosette.  
"What's going on here?", Furrball asked.  
"I have something to show you guys", Calamity replied as he pulled out a laptop.  
"What is it?", Babs asked.  
"Acme Acres will be hosting a brand new competition in a couple of months, and it's the first time this town will be hosting this specific sport."  
"Oooh, which one?", Plucky asked before he changed into different outfits that are associated with his guesses.  
"Rodeo? Water polo? Extreme shuffleboards?"  
"Nope. Robot combat."  
And with one press of a button, Calamity turned his laptop to the toons, where they saw a video of various robots in different sizes &amp; shapes fighting each other.  
There was a robot with a large vertical flywheel smacking into a 4-inch tall robot &amp; sending it flying in a shower of sparks, another robot grabbing a plant-covered robot &amp; lifting it completely off the ground, and another robot, with a demonic face &amp; a devilish smile, spinning itself onto its side &amp; upside-down.  
"Wow!", exclaimed Buster. "Is this real?!"  
"Yep, this is all 100% real."  
"What is this?", Furrball asked.  
"Eet's a show called 'Battlebots'", Cosette replied, "where people build zhese killer robots &amp; fight zhem een an enclosed arena for money."  
"Ooh, sounds tres exciting, no?", Fifi said.  
"Yes eet eez, and Acme Acres will be holding their first ever robot combat competition here een a couple of months."  
"Awesome", Shirley said, "like, I think it would be fun if we all built a robot &amp; competed together as a team or some junk."  
"That would be fun", said Calamity, "but there's only one problem."  
"What's that?", asked Hamton. Calamity closed his laptop as he continued.  
"The competition will be having 16 people from Acme Loo competing against 16 people from Perfecto Prep."  
Little Beeper pulled out a sign that says, "Are you serious?"  
"I'm dead serious. I already built my robot, and I'm working on Cosette's robot right now, so that makes 2 for Acme Loo. We need 14 more people to enter."  
"Count me in!", exclaimed Furrball.  
"Oui, me too", said Fifi.  
"Okay, that's 4", Calamity replied. "Anyone else?"  
"I want in", Plucky said.  
"Like, so do I", Shirley responded.  
"We don't want to be left out either", Buster said, referring to himself &amp; Babs.  
"Alright, what about you guys?", Calamity asked Hamton &amp; Little Beeper.  
"Well, umm", Hamton said as he scratched the back of his head, uncertain if he wanted to enter or not, "I don't know, I mean..."  
Little Beeper elbowed Hamton &amp; gave him a nod. After a moment, Hamton came up with his decision.  
"Ah, what the heck. Might as well try something new."  
"Excellent!", Calamity exclaimed. "So, that's 10. We need just 6 more people."  
"Who else could we ask to join?", Furrball asked.  
"Let's split up &amp; look for someone who's interested in competing."

After Furrball &amp; Fifi split from the group &amp; spent a few minutes searching for someone to enter the robot competition, they came across Sweetie Bird &amp; Lil Sneezer, who were having a conversation.  
"Hey guys, how's it going?", Furrball spoke up.  
"Hi Furrball", Lil Sneezer greeted.  
"What are YOU doing here?", Sweetie scolded at the blue cat.  
"Well, there's this robot tournament going on, and we need a few more people to join the event &amp; represent Acme Loo."  
"We already know about it", Sneezer replied.  
"You do?", Fifi asked.  
"Yeah. Sweetie &amp; I were talking about what our robots will look like and...ahh...Ahhh..."  
"Oh no", Furrball said as he &amp; Fifi stepped back before he quickly concluded, "I'm glad you guys are entering, see you guys later, bye!"  
The cat &amp; skunk immediately fled for their lives as Sweetie flew up &amp; away from the mouse.  
"Ahhh...AHHHHHH...choo. Bless me."  
"That's it?", Sweetie asked. "No hurricane of a sneeze?"  
"Nope, not this time."

Meanwhile, Shirley was putting things away in her locker &amp; getting ready for class. She closed her locker, and as she turned to head straight to class, she spotted Fowlmouth coming toward her.  
"Hi Shirley", said the little chicken.  
"Like, hello Fowlmouth. How are you?"  
"Ah, dad-gum same ol', same ol'. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay, bye."  
As the two parted, Shirley stopped in her tracks &amp; quickly realized something.  
"Fowlmouth, wait", she turned back, facing Fowlmouth again.  
"What is it, Shirley?"  
"Like, I want to ask you a favor."  
"Anything, my dear."  
"I was wondering if you can enter this robot contest with me or some junk."  
"You mean, as a team?"  
"No, I mean as a repesentative of Acme Loo. We're gonna be fighting against Perfecto Prep, and we need a couple more people."  
"I'd like to join, but I don't have a dad-gum robot."  
"It's okay, the competition is a couple months away. I'm sure you'll have time to build a robot or some junk."  
"Really? Okay, I'll try my best."  
"Anyway, gotta go. See ya."  
As the two birds parted again, Shirley turned a corner &amp; toward Calamity &amp; Cosette.  
"Now we got Fowlmouth", Shirley said to the coyote.  
"Thanks, Shirley. I'll add him right now."  
Calamity took out a notepad &amp; wrote down Fowlmouth on a list of people entering the competition.  
"We only need 3 more now", the coyote said.  
"Who else could we ask?", Cosette replied.  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out later."


	2. Construction begins

Later that day, the bell rang as the students left the school to get ready for the weekend. Furrball &amp; Fifi were walking down the street, when a voice called out from behind.  
"Hey guys!"  
The cat &amp; skunk turned to see Dizzy Devil coming up to them.  
"Bonjour, Dizzy", Fifi greeted, "how are vous?"  
"Doing great. Dizzy looks forward to robot competition."  
"Are you gonna compete?", Furrball asked.  
"Yes. Dizzy already built robot. We will crush other robots."  
"That's great, buddy. I can't wait to see it."  
"You guys going too?"  
"We sure are", Fifi replied. "What does your robot do?"  
"Robot spins like Dizzy!"  
And in that moment, Dizzy started spinning &amp; headed across the street &amp; to his home.  
"Okay, see you at the event!", Furrball shouted at the purple Tasmanian devil. The cat &amp; skunk continued their walk to the Acme Junkyard.

Once they arrived at the red Cadillac, Furrball &amp; Fifi put their school supplies away, since they were given no homework for the weekend, and roamed around the junkyard.  
They went over to the other side of Fifi's home, where a port-a-potty, a stove with an awning, and a refrigerator stood. Soon afterwards, Furrball spoke up.  
"So, Fifi, we only have a couple of months to build ourselves a couple of robots."  
"Oui, and I theenk we shall use whatever we find een zhis junkyard to build our robots."  
"Alright. I say we shan't show our robots until we are completely finished building them."  
"Sounds good to moi. May zhe best robot win."  
At that moment, the cat &amp; skunk shook hands before they parted to different areas of the junkyard. They each made their own workspace, in opposite corners of the junkyard.  
At Furrball's end of the junkyard, he found several small steel frames, a few wheels with inflatable tires, and a few 750 watt motors.  
Over on Fifi's side, she found some windshield wiper motors, a large steel plate, and some aluminum &amp; polycarbonate panels.  
The couple went to the hardware store to get the tools they needed to create their robots. They bought some welders, grinders, hammers, and Furrball bought himself a milling machine.  
After they got back to the junkyard, they continued with their constructions. Furrball welded the steel frames together &amp; formed them into a chassis.  
Next, he placed 4 of the 5 motors he found into the chassis, putting the extra motor aside, looking to use that for a weapon.  
Meanwhile, Fifi used her tools to cut the black steel plate into a neatly-shaped pair of spikes. She made the chassis from an aluminum frame &amp; placed the windshield wiper motors in place on the chassis.  
She found 4 motors total, meaning to make a 4-wheeled robot, but after scavenging for more parts, she found 4 more motors, and decided to have a 6-wheeled robot instead, while using the 2 remaining motors for the weapons.  
Back at Furrball's work area, he started making several different weapons for his robot, since he didn't know what kind of robots he'll be facing. He made a solid metal disc, a steel wedge, and a static steel spike just to name a few.  
As for Fifi, with the 2 extra motors she found, she planned to equip her robot with the black steel spikes &amp; make them electric lifting spikes. As for the other motor, she planned on adding a device on her robot that would flip it back over if it got turned upside-down.

Later at the Cadillac, after doing some more work on her robot, Fifi went inside to prepare dinner, only to see Furrball resting in bed, breathing tiredly, sweating, one arm hanging over the side.  
The blue cat's whole body was aching after all the work spent on building his robot. His eyes were closed, his tongue sticking out.  
Fifi approached the blue cat &amp; pulled the blanket up over him. She then kissed him on his forehead &amp; gently stroked the top of his head.  
Furrball continued to breathe exhaustingly as Fifi stepped back.  
"Poor theeng", she said softly, not wanting to wake Furrball up. She wished she could help him with his robot, but Furrball wanted to keep it all a surprise.  
The purple skunk silently exited the car &amp; went around the other side to cook dinner.


	3. Construction finished

The cat &amp; skunk returned to the hardware store, Furrball trading the extra motor he found for a 3.5HP motor, which he believed would be perfect for his robot's weapon.  
The two bought a few paint cans, red &amp; black for Furrball, yellow &amp; black for Fifi, and quickly returned to their work stations.  
They spent a month &amp; a half working on their robots, and the competition was getting closer &amp; closer.  
The couple painted their robots, Furrball painting his robot almost completely red, with the sides painted black.  
Fifi painted her robot with a yellow &amp; black striped pattern on the side, and painted a large black spider on the top of her robot.  
Once Fifi put her finishing touches on her robot, sharpening the spikes with her grinder &amp; placing a sticker of the French flag on the side of her robot, she grabbed her remote control &amp; powered it on.  
Meanwhile, Furrball just finished painting the name of his robot on the side. A smile appeared on his face as he proudly stared at his completed machine.  
"Finally", Furrball sighed, "all finished."  
"Furrball?", Fifi called out. Furrball frantically grabbed a blue tarp &amp; covered his robot, just as Fifi appeared from around a pile of junk.  
"Oh, hey Fifi."  
"Bonjour. How's eet goeeng?"  
"Well, I just finished my robot."  
"Oh, you deed? Let's see."  
"Well, what about you? Are you finished?"  
"Oui, we shall, how you say, reveal our robots now. Starting weeth you."  
"Oh, okay." The blue cat cleared his throat before he continued.  
"Fifi, I'd like you to say hello to my robot...Tornado!"  
And with that, Furrball removed the tarp &amp; uncovered his robot.  
"Oooh!", Fifi exclaimed, astonished.  
Tornado was a basic box-shaped robot with a durable red welded-steel frame and clear polycarbonate armour with fixed spikes at the front and back.  
The robot was equipped with a vertical spinning disc at the front. The design would allow it to run upside-down if it got flipped.  
"Ooh la la", Fifi said as she stepped toward Furrball's robot for a closer look.  
"Eet's tres nice, Furrball. Does zhis theeng at zhe front spin?"  
"Yep, at 2000 RPM."  
"Ooh! Eet's tres fast, no?"  
"Oh yeah, VERY fast."  
"And eet can drive upside-down?"  
"Yep, if it gets flipped, it can still fight."  
"Clever. Well, I bet you'll be, how you say, shocked when vous see my robot."  
"Alrighty then, let's see it."  
Fifi stepped aside as she used her remote control to bring her robot around the corner.  
"Oh, wow!", Furrball exclaimed as he saw Fifi's robot turn &amp; come up toward him.  
Fifi's robot was a yellow &amp; black striped 6-wheel driven box-shape, with a set of electrically powered 12-inch long lifting spikes at the front &amp; skirt wedges at the sides.  
The top of the robot had an extra layer of armor, with the spider painted on it. A pair of red angry eyes were painted at the front, with the spikes in between.  
"Holy mackerel", Furrball said, feeling very astonished, "this is very cool! What's it called?"  
"Panic Attack."  
"'Panic Attack'."  
Furrball noticed the spikes at the front of the robot &amp; asked, "What do these do?"  
"Zhey are le lifteeng spikes. I'll show vous."  
With a motion of the joystick on Fifi's transmitter, the spikes on her robot moved up at a 90-degree angle.  
"Wow, very nice. What's this thing on top?"  
"Eet's somezhing to help flip eet back over if it gets flipped."  
"Oh, it's a self-righting mechanism?"  
"Oui, watch zhis."  
Furrball looked to see the top layer of Fifi robot move upward in a similar fashion of the spikes, also at a 90-degree angle.  
"Very cool, Fifi."  
"What say we take our robots out for, how you say, a test drive?"  
"Okay, sounds good to me."  
Furrball went over &amp; activated Tornado. Once he grabbed his remote control, he &amp; Fifi began driving Tornado &amp; Panic Attack toward the junkyard exit &amp; out onto the sidewalk.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you're interested or curious to know what the robots look like, send me a PM &amp; I'll send you pictures of any robot you wish to see. The robots in this story are all based on real life robots that fought in Robot Wars in the UK, hence this is a Tiny Toons &amp; Robot Wars crossover.**


	4. The competition grows

As Furrball &amp; Fifi were driving Tornado &amp; Panic Attack around town, they turned a corner &amp; saw Calamity's house. Furrball then spoke up.  
"Hey Fifi, I'm curious to see what Calamity's robot looks like."  
"Oui, I'd like to see Cosette's robot too. But you know what zhey say, 'curiosity killed zhe cat.'"  
"Yeah, well, in this case, it might be 'curiosity THRILLED the cat."  
Fifi giggled as she &amp; Furrball drove their robots up to Calamity's house. The blue cat stepped up &amp; rang the doorbell.  
"Hello?", Calamity's voice is heard.  
"Calamity?", Fifi replied. "Where are vous?"  
"I'm using the intercom, I'm in the lab right now."  
The cat &amp; skunk looked up &amp; saw a surveillance camera looking down on them.  
"You guys wanna meet up at the lab?", asked Calamity's voice.  
"Yeah", Furrball said, "we'll be right there."  
The cat &amp; skunk returned to the sidewalk, where their robots were, and made their way around Calamity's house &amp; into the cave where his lab is located.  
"Calamity?", Furrball called out.  
"Bonjour, guys."  
The couple turned to see Cosette approaching them.  
"Hey Cosette", Furrball greeted as Cosette hugged him, then Fifi.  
"What brings vous here?", Cosette asked.  
"We want to show our robots", Furrball replied.  
Fifi then said, "Oui, and we'd like to see yours."  
"Okay", Cosette said, "follow me."  
Cosette began leading Furrball &amp; Fifi, along with Tornado &amp; Panic Attack, into the lab.  
"Calamity", Cosette said, "Furrball &amp; Fifi are here."  
"Ah, goodie", Calamity responded, working on a robot placed on a table.  
"Is that your robot, Cal?", Furrball asked.  
"No, this is Cosette's robot."  
The robot Calamity's working on appeared to be a two-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, colored yellow at the front &amp; orange at the rear.  
"Hey, honey", Calamity said to Cosette, "wanna help me get your robot off the table?"  
"Oui, I'll help", Cosette replied as she went to one side of the table &amp; Calamity went to the other side.  
"On 3, ready? 1, 2, 3."  
The coyote &amp; skunk lifted the robot off the table, both straining to hold it, then moved away from the table &amp; tried lowering it to the floor.  
But Calamity lost his grip &amp; the robot fell from his hands &amp; landed on his foot.  
"**YEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!**"  
Furrball &amp; Fifi cringed at the sight as Cosette shouted, "Oh my gosh!"  
She dropped her robot &amp; quickly lifted the other end of her robot, allowing Calamity to pull his foot free.  
The grey coyote held his foot as he hopped around, hollering in pain.  
"Oh mon goodness", Cosette exclaimed, "are you okay?"  
Calamity sat down on the floor &amp; took his shoe off, his foot blistering &amp; bulging in &amp; out painfully.  
"Oh, man", Furrball said in a disgusted tone, "that looks very painful."  
"How much does zhat robot weigh?", Fifi asked.  
"It weighs almost 200 pounds", Calamity answered.  
"Are vous alright, my love?", Cosette asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be alright. At least I didn't break any bones."  
Calamity put his shoe back on &amp; stood up wobbly.  
"Anyhow", Calamity said, "I'm glad you guys are here, because we were just adding our finishing touches to our robots."  
Furrball then said, "Well, we're here to show you what we built."  
"Oui", Fifi said, "but let's see your robots first."  
"Alrighty then", Calamity said as he turned to his girlfriend. "Cosette, if you may."  
"Oui, I'd love too."  
Cosette went to the table, grabbed her remote control &amp; powered on her robot. Furrball &amp; Fifi watched as the robot in front of them turned to face toward them.  
They immediately saw that the robot has no front armor, so they could see the inner workings of the robot.  
"Well, what do you theenk?", Cosette asked.  
"Eet looks nice", Fifi said. "What's eet called?"  
"Firestorm."  
"Very cool", Furrball replied as he leaned forward for a closer look. He noticed 2 red canisters inside the machine.  
"Are these fire extinguishers?"  
"Oui, they power zhe 2 weapons I have for zhis macheene. Zhere eez a flipper at le front..."  
Furrball moved back as Cosette flicked a switch, causing Firestorm's flipper to move in a forward motion instead of an upward motion.  
"Wow", Furrball exclaimed, quite astonished.  
"Yep", Calamity said, "it's a front-hinged flipper, so it can flip other robots across instead of upwards."  
"Eet's also used for, how you say, self-righteeng", Cosette then said.  
"Very nice", Furrball said. Cosette then continued.  
"Zhe other weapon eez zhis spike at le rear."  
Once Firestorm turned around, Cosette reached down &amp; pulled out a long spear from the robot's rear. It was as long as the robot itself.  
"That's very cool, Cosette", Furrball said.  
"Merci. I am, how you say, very pleased weeth zhe robot mon cutie coyote built for moi."  
As Cosette turned to her boyfriend &amp; smiled romantically, Calamity replied, "Anything for you, honey."  
The couple giggled as they rubbed their noses together.  
"Zhey are cute togezher, no?", Fifi said to Furrball.  
"Indeed they are", the blue cat replied.  
"So anyway", Calamity started as he turned to Furrball and Fifi, "would you like to see my robot now?"  
"Oui, defeenitely."  
"Yeah, let's see it."  
"Alright, follow me", Calamity said as he walked off into another part of the lab, the cat &amp; skunk following.  
Soon they arrived at a work station, where Calamity's robot, covered in a brown tarp, stood.  
"Are you guys ready for this?", Calamity asked as he grabbed his remote control.  
"We are ready", Furrball replied.  
"You guys weell love heez robot", Cosette said as she approached the group.  
"Alrighty", Calamity said as he reached under the tarp &amp; turned on his robot. The grey coyote removed the tarp. Furrball &amp; Fifi both gasped in awe at the sight.  
Calamity's robot is a 4-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, completely silver-colored, with a single large claw arched forward into the wedge.  
The robot moved toward the cat &amp; skunk, before it slowly raised its claw, where 2 small wing-like arms stuck out from the sides of the claw.  
"Wow!", Furrball exclaimed.  
"Ooh la la!", Fifi chirped.  
"Guys", Calamity said, "say hello to Razer. That's with an E."  
As Furrball &amp; Fifi stepped in for a closer look, the blue cat spoke up.  
"Wow, this is magnificent."  
"Yep", Calamity replied. "Made from a steel frame, armored in aluminum, powered by 2 electric motors each sporting 1 kilowatt, and can reach a top speed of 11 miles per hour."  
"Sacre bleu", Fifi said as she examined the claw on Razer, "zhis look tres scary."  
"That claw", Calamity continued, "is powered by a 3000PSI, 5-piston radial hydraulic pump, which is operated by a 12-volt car ignition motor. The claw as a whole has 9 tons of crushing force.  
"9 tons?!", Furrball exclaimed, quite shocked. "That's a lot!"  
"Yep. Also, notice the wheels on my robot."  
The cat &amp; skunk looked to see that the front wheels were covered in tiny spikes, and the rear wheels had rollers mounted sideways. Calamity then continued.  
"The wheels in front will give my robot extra traction, while the ones at the rear will allow him to turn right on the spot, so he will always be facing his opponent."  
"That's very clever", Furrball complimented.  
"Why are zhere so many holes?", Fifi asked, noticing the many tiny holes all along the side of Razer's claw.  
Calamity answered, "That's because I went over the weight limit by the time I finished building Razer. So I had to drill in some holes to put him under the 220-pound weight limit."  
"How many holes deed vous make?"  
"About 450."  
"Dang, that's a lot of holes", Furrball said before looking at the 'wings' on Razer.  
"Are these for self-righting?"  
"Yep, and notice the tail at the rear."  
Furrball looked &amp; saw the end of Razer's claw, which formed into a spike tail that lifted the rear wheels off the ground.  
"When the claw is all the way up, the self-righting mechanism, or srimech for short, will push Razer back onto his wheels, but the spike will prevent him from crashing back onto the floor. Instead, he'll rock back &amp; forth just slightly before I can lower the claw &amp; go back on the attack."  
"Wow, very nice", Furrball said.  
"I took Razer out for a test run the other day at the junkyard, while you guys weren't there, and I tested his weapon on a car, and...let's just say, the car didn't win."  
Calamity then pulled out a grey car door, which has several holes in it.  
"Ooh!", Fifi exclaimed. Calamity then flipped the door around, which also had holes. Furrball realized that Razer managed to bite through the door!  
"Holy smoke!", Furrball said. "Wow, this robot looks unbeatable. I guess he doesn't have any weakness?"  
"Well", Calamity replied, "there is ONE weakness. He's sort of unreliable."  
"What does zhat mean?", Fifi asked.  
"It means he doesn't work properly", Furrball explained.  
"Exactly", Calamity said. "During the test run, the drive motors burned out &amp; I had to buy new ones."  
Calamity reached into his toolbox &amp; pulled out one of the burned motors. It was completely singed all around, as if it had been on fire.  
"Whoa", said Furrball, "what happened?"  
"I don't know. He was working fine, then all of a sudden smoke started coming out. The wires might have shorted somehow."  
"Well, I gotta say, Cal, you &amp; Cosette have some really neat looking robots."  
"Merci, Furrball", Cosette replied.  
"Why don't we all take our robots for a test drive?", Fifi suggested.  
"Sounds good to me", Calamity said. "Hopefully Razer's motors won't burn out again."  
The 4 toons all activated their robots, with Cosette putting the armor on hers, before they all drove their bots out of the cave.

Later on in the park, the 4 toons along with their robots entered, and not long afterward, they spotted Buster &amp; Babs in the distance with their robots sparring.  
One robot appeared to be a black robot with a rear-hinged flipper, and the other is grey with a pickaxe, which it used to hit the top of the black robot a few times.  
The robot with the pickaxe also had a lifting bar, which it used to flip over the other robot.  
"Hah! Gotcha now!", Babs exclaimed.  
"Not for long", Buster replied.  
"Hey guys", Furrball called out.  
"Hey, how's it going?", Babs said as her robot stopped fighting Buster's robot.  
"Going pretty well", Calamity said, "how about you guys?"  
"We're doing fine", Buster replied. "Are those your robots?"  
"Oui", Fifi said, "zhis eez my robot Panic Attack, zhe red robot eez Furrball's robot Tornado, zhe yellow one eez Cosette's robot Firestorm, and zhe silver bot eez Calamity's robot Razer."  
"Wow, very cool", Buster exclaimed as he checked out the 4 robots.  
"Let's check out your robots", Furrball said as he approached the grey robot. "Which one is this?"  
"That's my robot", Babs replied. "His name is Mortis."  
Mortis appeared to be a tank-like robot, with an axe positioned exactly at the center &amp; a lifting arm placed right next to the axe.  
"Ooh, eet has 2 weapons, no?", Cosette said.  
"Yep", Babs replied, "a pickaxe, which is powered by a windshield wiper motor, which allows it to strike 3 times per second."  
Babs flicked the joystick back &amp; forth, and Mortis's axe swung in &amp; out in a blink of an eye.  
"Wow, that's fast", Furrball exclaimed. "What about this arm?"  
"It's a simple lifter bar, which is also used for self-righting."  
"Is that kevlar armor?", Calamity asked.  
"Yep. It also runs on tracks for extra traction &amp; has a top speed of 9 miles per hour."  
"Zhat eez tres cool, Babs", Fifi said. "Now what about Buster's robot?"  
"Well, my robot", Buster started, "is also capable of self-righting."  
With a flick of a switch, Buster's robot activated its flipper, which popped it up onto its rear, but then fell back upside-down.  
"Huh?", Buster said as he tried again. "What's going on here?"  
After a few failed attempts at self-righting, Buster went over &amp; lifted his robot onto its side &amp; gently set it back down on its wheels.  
The others could see that Buster's robot is a small 2-wheeled black wedge-shaped with a flipper at the front, and a see-through plastic panel at the rear, where the mechanics can be seen. The toons saw a fire extinguisher placed diagonally inside the robot, which they assumed is what powered the flipper.  
"Ah-ha!", Buster said as he went to the front of his robot. "No wonder I couldn't right myself."  
"What happened?", Babs asked. Buster then took the panel off the flipper.  
"You broke my flipper panel."  
Buster showed the toons that the panel had a few holes &amp; cracks where Mortis's axe had hit it. Furrball looked &amp; saw what appeared to be the robot's name written on the panel in red.  
"'Chaos 2'", Furrball said. "Is that the name of your robot?"  
"Yep, that's the name of my robot", Buster replied. "I can't believe it, the competition hasn't started yet &amp; my robot is already damaged."  
"Hi guys!", Shirley called out as she &amp; Plucky drove their robots up to the group.  
"Hey, you made it!", Buster exclaimed as Plucky &amp; Shirley's robots came to a stop.  
"What een zhe world", Fifi said as she looked at Plucky's robot &amp; started laughing with the rest of the toons.  
It was a heptagonal-shaped robot with a large black scoop at the front. But what really got the toons attention was its look.  
It was covered in fur that's colored red with black polka-dots. It has a pair of decorative bloodshot eyes placed on the robot, with a grin painted on the shovel.  
"Oh my gosh", Furrball said as he started to calm down, "that's the best robot I've ever seen."  
"Thank you, Furrball", Plucky replied, "even though I have no idea if you're being sarcastic or not."  
Cosette giggled as she said, "Oui, eet eez le bomb. What's eet called?"  
"His name is Diotoir, which is an Irish word that means 'annihilator'."  
"Ooh", Fifi exclaimed, "zhat sounds, how you say, tres catchy, no?"  
"Yep, and this robot has 2 weapons: this lifting scoop &amp; the luck of the Irish."  
"What the weapon's power?", Calamity asked. "Co2?"  
"Nope, it's powered by a couple of car springs."  
The toons looked closer to see a pair of red car spring placed under the lifting arm.  
"Why use car springs?", Babs asked. "Why not use Co2?"  
"Because, unlike flippers that's powered by Co2, which has only a limited supply of power, these car springs can give my robot an unlimited supply of flipping power."  
"Ah, that's very clever", Calamity said, "I like that."  
"Wow", Furrball said as he pointed at Shirley's robot. "Check out Shirley's bot."  
The toons then checked out the robot next to Diotoir. It was a 4-wheeled low rectangle-shaped robot armored in 6mm diamond-plated aluminum.  
The front of the robot had a large horizontal flywheel with 2 red teeth &amp; a spiral painted on top. There were a few spikes placed along the top of the robot behind the disc.  
"You like my robot or some junk?", Shirley asked.  
"It looks scary", Buster said as he shivered. "What's it called?"  
"Hypno-Disc."  
"Very fitting", Furrball said as he crouched to check out Hypno-Disc's disc. "Does this thing spin?"  
"Yep, at 900 RPM."  
"Nice." As Furrball continued checking out Hypno-Disc, Fifi spoke up.  
"What's zhis?"  
"What's what?", said Shirley.  
"Zhat theeng in zhe middle."  
"You mean the spikes?"  
"Non...", Fifi then approached Shirley's robot &amp; pointed at a small metal bar mounted sideways behind the disc. "Zhis thing."  
"Oh, like, that the self-righting mechanism."  
Shirley flipped the joystick on her remote, which caused the metal bar to rise up to the right of Hypno-Disc.  
"Am I late for the party?", a voice called out. The toons turned to see Hamton with his robot, a tall blocky robot with the appearance of a tiger-striped bulldozer fitted with a large flipping scoop at the front.  
"Come on over", Buster beckoned the pig. Hamton drove his robot forward &amp; joined the group.  
"Neat robot, Hamton", Babs complimented.  
"Thanks, Babs", Hamton replied. "This is Behemoth, it's 6-wheeled driven, powered by 2KW electric motors, and can run up to 12 MPH."  
"Does that shovel lift or some junk?", Shirley asked.  
"Yep, and once it does...", Hamton flipped a switch, which caused Behemoth to lift its scoop, "there are these tiny arms at the sides which are for self-righting."  
"Cool, Hamton", Calamity responded. "What's the armor made of?"  
"Polycarbonate &amp; titanium."  
"Man", Furrball said, "the competition is growing quite fast."  
"Oui", Fifi agreed, "zhere are many, how you say, interesting designs."  
Shirley then said, "Well, let's hope that we'll have 16 people representing Acme Loo when the competition arrives or some junk."  
"Oh, about that", Calamity said, "we have MORE than 16 people."  
The toons all exclaimed questionably as the grey coyote continued.  
"In fact, here's all the people that are competing for our school."  
Calamity took out his notepad &amp; opened it as the toons looked over his shoulders &amp; saw the names of all the people competing in the tournament that are representing Acme Looniversity.  
Furrball saw one name on the list that made him open his eyes wide in shock.  
"Elmyra is competing?!"  
"Yep, she is", Calamity replied.  
"Sacre bleu", Fifi &amp; Cosette said in unison.  
"Don't worry about it. If any of us ends up fighting her, she'll probably lose."  
"Let's hope that's the case", Babs said.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi looked at each other fearfully. They're not looking forward to seeing what Elmyra's robot look like.  
In fact, they hoped Elmyra wouldn't be competing in the first place.


	5. Acme Acres Robot Rumble

The competition has finally arrived. The event was taking place in a large warehouse in the outskirts of town.  
The toons were waiting outside in a single file line with their robots. Furrball &amp; Fifi were together with their robots on carts, waiting for the weigh-in &amp; safety inspection.  
Once they passed the weigh-in &amp; safety inspection, the cat &amp; skunk rolled Tornado &amp; Panic Attack into the pits, where many of the other competitors were unpacking &amp; preparing their robots.  
"Wow", Fifi said, "look at all of zhe robots!"  
"Yeah, there's quite a lot", Furrball replied.  
The couple rolled their robots down one row of the pits &amp; toward a couple of empty tables, where they placed their robots &amp; tools.  
"Hey, you made it", Calamity said from the table next to them. He &amp; Cosette were using the tables right next to Furrball &amp; Fifi's tables.  
"Yeah, glad we did", Furrball said. "So, what are we doing now?"  
"We're waiting for the qualifiers to start."  
"Qualifiers?", Fifi asked. "What are those?"  
"They are fights that will determine who will fight in the main competition &amp; be on TV."  
"Wait", Furrball said, "this is gonna be a televised competition?"  
"Yep, but the qualifiers will not be televised, so if we want to be on TV, we'll have to earn it."  
"Why are we having qualifiers anyway?"  
"Because there are too many people competing. The event organizers are narrowing it down to the exact number of competitors required for the event."  
"Who will we be fighteeng?", asked Fifi.  
"I don't know yet, but I heard that some fights will be one-on-one, maybe two-on-two. We'll just have to wait &amp; see."  
Cosette then said, "Let's just hope zhat we weell all make it to le main event."  
At that moment, a voice shouted from one end of the pit, "Alright, all contestants to this area please!"  
The toons stood up &amp; joined the gathering crowd of people competing in the event. Once everyone gathered, a man on a balcony, a chubby man with short white hair, spoke up.  
"Good afternoon, roboteers, my name is Stuart, and welcome to the Acme Acres Robot Rumble!"  
The whole room was filled with cheers of excitement from the competitors for several moments before Stuart continued.  
"Before we begin the event, I would like to go over the rules with you. First, the weapons. There are a certain number of weapons that are not allowed in this tournament. No liquids, no explosives, no electrical discharges, no entanglement devices, no untethered projectiles, and anything that is used to interfere with radio signals is not allowed. Any robot caught using these weapons will be disqualified from the tournament."  
"What about my robot?", Plucky asked as he raised his hand. "My robot is covered in fur, but it's only for decoration. Is that allowed?"  
"As long as they're not used in any ways of attacking, then yes, they're allowed."  
Plucky lowered his hand as Stuart continued.  
"Also, all robots must remain inactive outside the arena at all time. This means in the pits, outside the building, anywhere outside the arena. If any of you activate a robot outside the arena, you will be disqualified. If you want to activate &amp; test your robot, we have a miniature arena outside the building where you can put your robot for testing. Also, welding &amp; grinding is only allowed outside the building."  
"What about sharp objects?", Calamity asked.  
"Yes, thank you for reminding me. All sharp edges of a robot must remain covered up. Spikes, wedges, blades of a spinning weapon, they must remain covered up in the pits for your &amp; everyone else's safety. Now, during the tournament, you will have 20 minutes to repair your robots between battles. If you're up next &amp; still not done, you can request a postponement. After that, there will be no more chances. If you're called up again &amp; still unable to battle, you will be forced to forfeit the battle."  
There was a bit of murmuring coming from the crowd after what Stuart just said. Many of them never knew that things would be so strict &amp; serious.  
"Now", Stuart continued, "I would like to turn things over to Derek. All yours, mate."  
"Thank you, Stuart", said Derek, who was in front of the crowd below Stuart. He appeared to be thinner than Stuart &amp; also has short white hair.  
"Afternoon, everyone", Derek said, "it's great to have you all here. Now, if you'll all follow me to the arena, I would like to show you around."  
As Derek began walking to one side of the pits, everyone else followed him, many of them feeling excited to see what the arena looks like.

The group followed Derek to 3 big metal gates &amp; approached the middle one. Derek then spoke up.  
"Right then. Here we are at the arena. This is where all the action will happen."  
Derek then pressed a button next to the gate, which slowly raised up until everyone could see the arena.  
The arena was 32 by 48 feet with 2-foot high walls surrounding it. There's also 20-foot high walls of bulletproof glass enclosing the arena to protect spectators from any danger.  
The group all gasped &amp; exclaimed in awe as they all stepped in the arena.  
"Welcome to the warzone!", Derek said. "This is where the robots will do battle to the death. I would like to show you the hazards around the arena."  
From nearby to the group's left, there's a floor panel colored in black &amp; yellow stripes, similar to Panic Attack.  
"This right here", Derek said, "is the arena's Floor Flipper. Any robot that drives over it will be flung across the arena."  
Derek then led the group to an X in the center of the arena floor.  
"This is the Drop Zone. When a robot is placed here, whatever comes out of that large container up there will come crashing down on top of your robot."  
The group looked up to the ceiling where Derek is pointing, but they didn't see anything.  
"There's nothing there", Babs said.  
"Oh, I forgot", Derek replied, "there will be no Drop Zone during the qualifiers. We will set it up once the main event begins."  
At one side of the arena, there was a small red square with a hole in the center. On the opposite side, there was a large metal grate surrounded by another red square.  
Derek then said, "We also have a flame jet over there", he pointed at the small square, "and a flame grill right here", he pointed at the metal grate.  
"Any robot that drives over them will go up in flames. But they will both be deactivated during the qualifiers."  
On the other side of the arena, exactly opposite of where the floor flipper lay, there's another black &amp; yellow striped panel on the floor.  
"Over here", Derek continued, "is the Pit of Oblivion. Any robot that falls in will be immediately eliminated from the fight. To open it, there is this button over here..."  
Derek went over to the wall opposite of the gates, to a yellow tire lying against the wall.  
"Just press this button", Derek said, "and the pit will open up. It will stay open for the rest of the fight, so watch where you're driving."  
Furrball then looked over at the corner of the arena &amp; saw another black &amp; yellow striped area.  
"What's that over there?", Furrball asked, pointing at the corner.  
"I was just getting right to that", Derek replied. "That is a Corner Patrol Zone, or CPZ for short. There is one in each corner, and they will be occupied by the House Robots."  
"House Robots?", asked Buster. "What are those?"  
In response, Derek turned to the gates &amp; shouted, "Open the gate!"  
In a moment, the gate opened up &amp; the group turned to see several different robots waiting inside. Derek then continued.  
"We have a total of 8 House Robots in this event. Allow me to introduce them to you one by one."  
At that moment, one robot entered the arena. It resembled a bulldozer with a rear-mounted scoop &amp; and an axe.  
"First up, we have Shunt", Derek said, "our lightest house robot, at 105 kg, top speed of 10 MPH, and armed with this static snowplough at the front..."  
Shunt then turned to show its rear scoop, which raised upward.  
"A rear lifting scoop &amp; a diamond-edged axe."  
Shunt then fired its axe, which punched right into the floor. The group all exclaimed in awe as Shunt used its scoop to pull its axe out of the floor.  
Shunt then moved aside as another robot, a grey robot that resembled a lobster, entered the arena.  
"Next up is Dead Metal", Derek said. "He weighs 112 kg, runs on a battery-powered engine, and is armed with these claws at the front."  
As Derek tapped one of Dead Metal's arms with his foot, they both snapped shut.  
"And if you happen to get caught in these arms, Dead Metal will cut you up with his 3000 RPM circular saw."  
Dead Metal then extended a sawblade from its face &amp; out toward its arms before retracting it.  
It then moved aside &amp; joined Shunt, allowing the next robot to enter. It resembled a large head with a black eye on a moving platform with a front plow &amp; 2 metal boxing gloves.  
"Next up is Cassius Chrome. He weighs 250 kg, powered by two 24v magnetic motors, and is the fastest House Robot with a top speed of 20 MPH. He's armed with these retractable boxing gloves, which can also be changed to large metal spikes."  
Cassius Chrome showed off its weapons, quickly extracting &amp; retracting its boxing gloves, before joining Shunt &amp; Dead Metal.  
The next robot entered the arena: a long military-colored robot with a metal pincher at the front &amp; a turret on top.  
"Next we have Sergeant Bash. Weighing at 120 kg, top speed of 8 MPH, and armed with this hydraulic claw at the front &amp; this rotating flamethrower on top."  
"Flamethrower?!", some of the toons exclaimed as Sgt. Bash rotated its turret to the side &amp; shot out a burst of flames, much to the groups chagrin.  
Sgt. Bash moved aside, and in came the next robot: a purple dinosaur-looking robot with two large tusks at the front.  
"Next up is Matilda. She weighs 116 kg, powered by a 12v motor, and has a top speed of 8 MPH. Her weapons are these pneumatic tusks at the front..."  
Matilda popped its tusks upwards at a 45-degree angle, before turning around to face the gate, revealing a pink vertical flywheel in its rear end.  
"And at the back is this 27 kg flywheel that spins up to over 1000 RPM."  
Once everyone got a good look at Matilda's flywheel, it joined the other House Robots as the next one, resembling a large metal dog, entered.  
"Next we have Growler. He weighs 375 kg &amp; has a top speed of 17 MPH. His weapons are these jaws at the front, which has 4 tons of crushing power."  
Growler opened up its mouth, with a mechanical growl accompanying. He then closed its jaws, growling again in the process.  
"However, if any of you happen to mess with this metallic mutt, you'll be dealing with his owner, Mr. Psycho."  
"Mr. Psycho?", some of the toons asked as the next robot entered. Mr. Psycho appeared as a bulky human-looking robot on tracks.  
"Mr. Psycho is our heaviest House Robot, weighing a whopping 750 kg."  
"Holy smoke", Calamity exclaimed, "that's 1,653 pounds!"  
"That's correct", Derek said. "Mr. Psycho has a weapon in each arm. His left arm has a claw at the end, which can be used to pick up &amp; carry other robots."  
Mr. Psycho lowered its arm, then opened &amp; closed its claw before Derek continued.  
"His other arm is wielding a 30 kg hammer, capable of doing tons of damage."  
The bulky House Robot swung its other arm down &amp; slammed the hammer into the floor. The arm then raised back up as Mr. Psycho &amp; Growler moved aside.  
Derek then said, "Now we have one last robot to show you. He is the king of the House Robots. Ladies &amp; gents, please welcome...Sir Killalot!"  
The final House Robot entered the arena. It appeared as a large knight on tracks with a lance for one arm &amp; an extended claw on the other.  
"Sir Killalot weighs 520 kg &amp; is powered by a petrol-driven engine. He's armed with a rotating lance &amp; these hydraulic claws, capable of 15 tons of crushing force."  
The group all exclaimed in awe as Buster said, "Those claws look like the jaws of life that firefighters use."  
"Well, as a matter of fact", Derek said, "Sir K used to have actual jaws of life before we upgraded him to these larger claws."  
The group all exclaimed in amazement as Sir Killalot moved aside. Derek then continued.  
"Now, even though we have rules for the competing robots, the House Robots have some rules they have to follow too."  
At that moment, another robot, appearing as a human in a striped shirted with a two-digit number timer on its chest, entered the arena.  
"This is our Referee-Robot, or Refbot for short. He will be patrolling the arena, making sure that everybody's following the rules. He has a fire extinguisher in one hand &amp; a card indicator in the other."  
"What's a card indicator?", Furrball asked.  
"Well, you know how referees have yellow cards &amp; red cards in sports?"  
"Yeah."  
"The Refbot has the same thing here. There's a yellow card, which can be given to a House Robot that attacks a contestant robot unfairly, and if they do it again, they'll be given a red card &amp; sent back to the CPZ for the rest of the match. The red card can also be given to a contestant robot if the Refbot's countdown timer on his chest reaches 10 &amp; they're deemed immobilized."  
"When do zhe House Robots attack our robots?", Fifi asked.  
"Whenever you're in a CPZ or if your robot is deemed immobilized by the Refbot."  
After a moment, Derek concluded, "So, that's the tour of the arena. The qualifiers will begin in a few moments. There will be no House Robots, and the only hazards active during the qualifiers will be the flipper &amp; the pit. So, roboteers, head on back to the pits, get your robots ready, and good luck to you all."


	6. The qualifiers

Back in the pits, the toons were taking a look at the fight bracket posted on a wall. As Calamity &amp; Cosette checked out who they're fighting, Furrball &amp; Fifi appeared behind them.  
"Hey guys", Furrball said, "you know who you're fighting?"  
"Yes we do", Calamity replied. "Cosette &amp; I will be fighting together, and so will the two of you."  
"Oh, sweet. Good luck guys."  
"Merci, you too", Cosette said as she walked off with her boyfriend.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi checked the fight bracket &amp; noticed the following names in one fight: RAZER, FIRESTORM, CERBERUS, CROCODILOTRON.  
They checked the next fight &amp; saw these names: TORNADO, PANIC ATTACK, BRUTUS MAXIMUS, W.A.S.P.  
"We're fighting after Calamity &amp; Cosette", Furrball told Fifi.  
The purple skunk replied, "Zhen we better, how you say, get prepared."  
The cat &amp; skunk made their way to their pit tables to get Tornado &amp; Panic Attack ready for battle.

At the arena, Furrball &amp; Fifi left their robots at the gates while they joined the rest of the toons in the stands. Once they all settled in, they spotted two control booths above the gates.  
In the left booth, they spotted Calamity &amp; Cosette with their transmitters in their hands. In the other booth were two students from Perfecto Prep.  
One was a red great dane in a grey t-shirt &amp; blue jeans named Dan the Dane. The other was a green crocodile in a red hoodie named Dexter Crocodile.  
After a moment, an overhead voice is heard speaking.  
"**RAZER, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
At that moment, the toons cheered as Razer entered from the left gate. Calamity's robot spun on the spot before he raised his wings, doing a "salute" to the crowd.  
The overhead voice then said, "**CERBERUS, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons booed as Cerberus, driven by Dan, entered the arena from the right gate. Cerberus appeared to be a chrome dog-shaped robot with static spikes in the front that resembles its claws. It's armored in titanium &amp; weighs 10 pounds lighter than Razer.  
"**FIRESTORM, ENTER THE ARENA!**", the overhead voice said, and Cosette's robot entered the arena as the toons cheered.  
"Go Cosette!", Furrball shouted.  
"You can do eet, couseen!", Fifi cheered on.  
"**CROCODILOTRON, ENTER THE ARENA!**", said the overhead voice as Dexter's robot entered the arena, the toons booing &amp; jeering.  
Crocodilotron appeared to be a crocodile-shaped robot made from garden objects. Its weapon is a pneumatic clamping jaw at the front powered by Co2, and it is the lightest robot in the arena, weighing 5 pounds lighter than Cerberus.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
All is silent as the toons waited anxiously for the fight to begin, the four robots in the arena waiting for the moment to attack.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
At that moment, the four robots made their move, with Razer attacking Cerberus, and Firestorm attacking Crocodilotron.  
Firestorm immediately got under Crocodilotron &amp; flipped the crocodile-shaped machine over on its back. Crocodilotron popped its jaws open, but it did not help at all.  
Meanwhile, Razer got a hold of Cerberus &amp; slammed the chrome robot against the wall, before bringing down the claw into Cerberus's titanium armor, which crumpled like paper.  
The toons cheered on as Firestorm drove into the yellow tire on the wall, which triggered the pit to open up. Firestorm then pushed the immobile Crocodilotron into the pit, which emitted a large cloud of smoke.  
The crowd cheered as Cosette shouted in glee, "Yes!"  
"Good job, honey", Calamity said, "now let's finish off Cerberus."  
As Razer still held on to Cerberus, Calamity drove his robot toward the pit &amp; began opening its claw, hoping to drop Cerberus into the pit.  
However, at the last second, Cerberus drove off of Razer &amp; escaped, but then drove up Firestorm, who flipped the dog-shaped robot upside down.  
"Yes, there you go!", Calamity said. "Now, push him into the pit."  
"Hang on", Cosette replied, "I wanna try somezhing first."  
Instead of doing what Calamity said, Firestorm pushed Cerberus into the corner.  
"What are you doing?", Calamity asked as Firestorm drove away.  
"Watch zhis", Cosette said, "I know what I'm doeeng."  
Cosette lined up Firestorm toward Cerberus before she pressed forward on the joystick. Firestorm drove towards the immobile Cerberus. Once Firestorm got under, Cosette fired the flipper, which propelled Cerberus forward in the air, over the two-foot wall, and out of the arena.  
"Whoa!", many of the toons exclaimed after they saw what just happened.  
"Oh my gosh!", Calamity excitedly said as he turned to his girlfriend, who had a grin on her face.  
"**CEASE!**", the overhead voice said. "**WINNERS: RAZER &amp; FIRESTORM!**"  
The toons all cheered excitedly as Calamity &amp; Cosette celebrated with hugs &amp; kisses.  
Shortly afterwards, Furrball &amp; Fifi returned to the entry gates, where Calamity &amp; Cosette were deactivating their robots.  
"Great job, guys", Furrball said.  
"Thanks, Furrball", Calamity replied. "That was a piece of cake."  
"The cake is a lie!", Plucky shouted as he walked by.  
"Oh, shut up! You HAD to make that reference, didn't ya?"  
"What reference?", Cosette asked.  
"It's from a video game. I'll tell you about it later."  
The grey coyote turned back to Furrball &amp; Fifi.  
"Anyway, good luck guys, I hope you two make it to the main event too."  
"Merci, Calamity", Fifi said, "we weell do our best."  
As Calamity &amp; Cosette rolled their robots back to the pits, Furrball &amp; Fifi went up to their robots &amp; prepared them for battle.

"**TORNADO, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons cheered on as Tornado drove into the arena. Furrball waved to his friends in the stands from the left control booth, with Fifi standing next to him.  
In the other booth were two more Prefecto Prep students. One of them is Jason Platypus, who is a yellow platypus wearing a red &amp; green striped shirt.  
Next to him is a black tapir named Tank Tapir, who wears red shoes similar to Calamity's shoes.  
"**BRUTUS MAXIMUS, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons booed &amp; jeered as the next robot entered the arena. Brutus Maximus appeared to be a rectangular box-shaped robot with 3 sawblades at the front &amp; a steep wedge at the rear. It has 4 bicycle wheels for mobility &amp; it's armored in wood. On top of the wedge was a miniature crossbow that appeared to be decorative. This robot is driven by Tank.  
"**PANIC ATTACK, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons cheered on as Fifi's robot entered the arena &amp; joined Tornado. Panic Attack lowered its lifting spikes from the up position until they touched the ground.  
"**W.A.S.P., ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons booed once again as the final robot, driven by Jason, entered the arena. W.A.S.P., whose name stood for "What A Silly Project", is a two-wheeled triangular robot with a vertical disc at the front &amp; a spike at the rear. It's armored in light aluminum &amp; painted black &amp; yellow to resemble a wasp, hence the name.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
All is silent as everyone waited for the fight to begin.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
The four robots charged at each other, with Panic Attack getting underneath Brutus Maximus, and Tornado shoving W.A.S.P. into the corner.  
After Panic Attack flipped over Brutus Maxmius, Fifi drove her robot into the pit release tire, lowering the pit as Brutus Maximus, due to being invertible, continued driving.  
Meanwhile, Tornado used its disc to rip into the armor of W.A.S.P., as Panic Attack flipped Brutus Maximus right-side up.  
Tornado then backed away &amp; began attacking Brutus Maximus, while Panic Attack got under the immobile W.A.S.P. &amp; lifted it up, the spikes getting hooked into the wheel guard.  
Tornado used its disc to lift up Brutus Maximus, shredding its opponents wheels from underneath. Soon afterwards, as Tornado backed away, the disc caught one of the bicycle wheels &amp; pulled it out of Brutus Maximus from its wheel guard.  
At the other side of the arena, Panic Attack had W.A.S.P. hooked onto its lifting spikes. Fifi then maneuvered her robot toward the pit &amp; dropped W.A.S.P. in, the toons cheering as the smoke went off in the pit.  
"Good job, Fifi", said Furrball, "that's one down &amp; one to go."  
However, at that moment, something unexpected happened that took Furrball, and the other toons, by surprise.  
As Brutus Maximus turned its rear toward Tornado, the tiny crossbow fired its arrow, which was part of a net tethered to Brutus Maximus.  
The net landed on Tornado &amp; got tangled up inside the wheels of Furrball's robot.  
"Ah- uh- what the- WHAT?!", Furrball shouted as he started jiggling his joystick like crazy, but his robot couldn't move.  
With the net locking up Tornado's wheels &amp; still tethered to Brutus Maximus, the wooden machine pulled Tornado toward the pit &amp; was getting ready to push Furrball's robot in.  
"Non!", Fifi shouted as she accelerated Panic Attack into the side of Brutus Maximus, pushing it away from the pit. As Brutus Maximus was getting pushed away, the net pulled Tornado right on the edge of the pit.  
"Wait, Fifi, stop", Furrball exclaimed, "you're gonna pull me in!"  
But it was too late; Tornado got pulled right into the pit &amp; on top of W.A.S.P., another cloud of smoke going off as the toons all gasped in surprise &amp; horror.  
"**CEASE! WINNERS: PANIC ATTACK &amp; BRUTUS MAXIMUS!**"  
The toons booed as Furrball hung his head in defeat.  
"I'm sorry, Furrball", Fifi said, "I paneecked."  
Meanwhile, in the stands, Plucky stood up, along with Shirley &amp; Calamity.  
"Wait a minute", said the green duck, "I don't think nets are allowed to be used in battle."  
Shirley then said, "Like, I agree. Aren't they entanglement devices or some junk?"  
"I think they are", Calamity replied. "I'll have to talk to Derek, because I think Brutus Maximus broke a rule here."  
"Does zhis means Furrball weell be, how you say, reinstated?", Cosette asked.  
"I'm pretty sure he will, but we'll have to wait &amp; see."


	7. Disqualified

After the qualifiers ended, the contestants were all gathered around the balcony, where Derek stood with a clipboard in his hand.  
"Alright, roboteers", Derek began, "the qualifiers are over, but there is one thing that we need to sort out first."  
Furrball &amp; Fifi looked on anxiously; they had a feeling that Derek would talk about what happened between Tornado &amp; Brutus Maximus.  
"During one of our qualifier battles, Tornado was immobilized due to the usage of a net, courtesy of Brutus Maximus. And as I have explained before, entanglement devices are not allowed to be used in the arena, and nets happen to fall in that category. So, because of that, Brutus Maximus is disqualified from the event &amp; Tornado is the winner of that fight, along with Panic Attack."  
The toons cheered as Furrball &amp; Fifi celebrated, hugging each other.  
"So", Derek continued as the toons settled, "now that that's out of the way, we now have the required number of contestants for the main event."  
The group cheered in celebration, some doing high-fives, Calamity &amp; Cosette hugging, along with Furrball &amp; Fifi. Derek then continued.  
"The line-up for Round 1 is all set up. The fight bracket is on the table below me. So step up &amp; check out the bracket to see who you will be fighting. Good luck to you all, and may the best robot win."  
The group all scattered off, some people returning to their pit tables, while the others stepped forward to see who they'll be fighting.  
Calamity &amp; Cosette went to check the fight bracket while Furrball &amp; Fifi decided to look around the pits &amp; check out the rest of the competing robots.

At one part of the pits, Furrball &amp; Fifi spotted Sweetie &amp; Lil Sneezer chatting with each other.  
"Hey guys", Furrball greeted.  
"What are you doing here?", Sweetie said in an unwelcoming voice. "Go away."  
"Jeez, why are you so hostile?"  
"She's just a little cranky", Sneezer said, pointing at the pink bird.  
"Cranky, schmanky!", Sweetie exclaimed before turning back to Furrball. "I'm not happy with what you did to me back at the junkyard."  
"What did he do?", Sneezer asked.  
"Don't ask." Sweetie turned back to Furrball again.  
"Besides, you know we've been enemies since we've first met, Furrball."  
"Well, can't we just settle this in the arena?", questioned Furrball.  
"Okay, fine. But I'm not gonna have you chase me all over the place."  
"I won't, you can trust me."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I cross my heart &amp; hope to die."  
"Okay then. So, why are you here anyway?"  
"We're just checking out zhe ozher robots", Fifi replied. "What deed vous two breeng?"  
"Ooh, can I show my robot first?", Sneezer asked enthusiastically.  
"Knock yourself out", Sweetie said.  
"Whatcha got, Sneezer", Furrball asked.  
The mouse went over to the next pit table to his robot: a wedge-shaped robot that looks like a giant mousetrap.  
"Ooh!", Fifi chirped. "Eet's a beeg mousetrap!"  
"Yep", Sneezer replied, "this is my robot, Mousetrap, which is designed off the one thing I fear the most: mousetraps."  
Sneezer shuddered as he finished his sentence.  
"I can see that", Furrball said, "but if you're so scared of mousetraps, how come you built a robot that looks like one?"  
"Because, if mousetraps are deadly to mice, then why not build one that are deadly to robots?"  
"Ah, that's clever."  
"Eet eez made of wood, no?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep, wood on top &amp; lexan on the side."  
"How deed vous build a robot zhat's as beeg as ours?"  
"Fifi made a good point", Furrball said. "How are you gonna move your robot to the arena?"  
"I have an arena crew. They move my robot around the pits &amp; to the arena while I do all the driving."  
"Ah, I see."  
"The same thing's with Sweetie."  
"Yep", Sweetie then said, "I have an arena crew too."  
"Let's check out your robot, Sweetie", Furrball said as he &amp; Fifi went over to Sweetie's pit table.  
Sweetie's robot is a blue 4-wheeled pyramid shaped robot with a 4-toothed disc on top.  
"Wow, cool robot", Furrball complimented.  
"Why, thank you", Sweetie replied.  
"What's it called?"  
"Pussycat."  
"'Pussycat', I see. And it's blue, just like me. Is this robot based on me?"  
"Yep, and notice the wheels. It drives on 2 of the wheels while attacking, but whenever it gets flipped, it will always land on its wheels."  
"Oh, like how a cat always land on his feet!"  
"Exactly."  
"Wow, that's very darn clever."  
"Furrball!", Dizzy called out from behind. The cat &amp; skunk turned to see Dizzy approach them with his robot on a cart.  
Dizzy's robot is a cone-shaped full-body spinner with 4 cutting blades along the rim. It's colored red, white, and blue, with the name 'Typhoon 2' printed on the white area.  
"Wow, cool robot, Dizzy!", Furrball exclaimed.  
"Thank you. This is Typhoon 2. Typhoon 2 spins fast, very fast. Typhoon 2 rips apart other robots."  
"Well, I certainly don't want to go against that robot."  
"Oui, neither do I", Fifi said, "but I'd like to see Shirley's robot fight your robot, Monsieur Dizzy."  
"Oh, yeah", Furrball exclaimed, "that would be quite a destructive fight."  
"Dizzy must get ready to fight", said the purple Tasmanian devil. "Good luck, you two."  
"Same to you, Dizzy", Furrball said as Dizzy rolled his robot back to his pit area. Furrball &amp; Fifi waved goodbye to him before they went back to the balcony to check out the fight bracket.  
The cat &amp; skunk both looked &amp; saw the following fights:

**CHAOS 2 vs DESTRUCTOSAUR**  
**FIRESTORM vs MEGA MORGUE**  
**RAZER vs RATTUS RATTUS**  
**MOUSETRAP vs KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG**  
**TORNADO vs RAT**  
**DIOTOIR vs GEMINI**  
**PUSSYCAT vs CLAWED HOPPER**  
**101 vs FLUFFY**  
**BEHEMOTH vs G.B.H. 2**  
**ROBOCHICKEN vs KILLERHURTZ**  
**WHEELY BIG CHEESE vs KILLERTRON**  
**TYPHOON 2 vs TERROR TURTLE**  
**PANIC ATTACK vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.**  
**MORTIS vs TERROR AUSTRALIS**  
**HYPNO-DISC vs THE LETHAL SWAN**  
**STORM 2 vs RHINO**


	8. Let the battles begin!

Later that day, the stands were filled with hundreds of spectators that are ready to witness some robot carnage, while the toons were in the pits, making some last minute preparations.  
The spectators were all gathered around the arena, until the lights went out, and they all cheered. It is showtime!  
Even people at home had their TVs on, ready to watch the battles from their living rooms. As the show began, an overhead male voice is heard speaking.  
"Tonight, it all begins...you are about to witness the beginning of the end...as all hell breaks loose in one event."  
The audience is seen cheering, before the camera switches to the arena.  
"This is the arena, where the robots will fight to the death. 32 robots will enter the arena, each fighting for the honor of their schools. 16 students from Acme Looniversity will go head-to-head with 16 students from Prefecto Prep in the ultimate battle for survival. 32 robots will enter the warzone, but only one will come out on top as champion! This is the Acme Acres Robot Rumble!"  
The camera switched to the cheering spectators as the show's logo appeared on screen. Once the logo disappeared, another voice, the one from the qualifiers, spoke up.  
"**LADIES &amp; GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE MASTER OF MAYHEM, CRAIG CHARLES!**"  
The crowd cheered as a man in a yellow outfit appeared on the balcony above the arena's entry gates.  
"This...is what it's all about", he began. "This...is where all the carnage will happen. This...is the Acme Acres Robot Rumble!"  
The crowd cheered loudly in excitement before Craig continued.  
"Tonight, we will witness 16 robots from Acme Looniversity &amp; 16 robots from Perfecto Prep, 32 robots in total, go head-to-head in the quest for eternal glory. But, not only will our competitors fight each other, they will have to deal with our arena, and let's not forget the House Robots. Jonathan will tell you all about them."  
The camera then cut to the House Robots lined up side by side as Jonathan's voice, the voice from the show's intro, is heard speaking.  
"Beware, these 8 mighty metal gladiators patrolling the arena we call the House Robots. They will fill your robot's life with pain &amp; misery."  
The camera switched to each House Robot as Jonathan talks about them. The camera shows Matilda firing its tusks.  
"First, we have Matilda, the Matriarch of Mayhem, with her terrifying tusks &amp; ferocious flywheel."  
Dead Metal is then shown closing its claws.  
"Next, we have Dead Metal, with his scary, serrated saw, used for slicing &amp; dicing."  
Cassius Chrome is shown next, firing its boxing gloves.  
"Next is Cassius Chrome, and like the boxer he's named after, he's capable of delivering the one-two blow that will knock you out."  
Next up was Shunt, who fired its axe into the floor.  
"Shunt is here, with the power of penetrating metal with his diamond-edged axe."  
The camera then cuts to Sgt. Bash, firing its flamethrower.  
"Sgt. Bash is here with his flamethrower of fury, looking to leave all opponents hot under the collar."  
The camera then shows Growler, opening its mouth, then Mr. Psycho, who slammed its hammer to the ground.  
"Next here, we have Growler, who will grab down on you with his jaws, and like a real bulldog, he will not let go. But, if you mess with this metallic mutt, you might come face-to-face with his nasty owner, Mr. Psycho."  
Last up to be shown is Sir Killalot, who raised its lance &amp; lowered its claw.  
"And finally, we have Sir Killalot, the king of the House Robots! Don't you dare mess with this nightmarish knight, or he will cut you in half with his jaws of death. And to make sure everything is under control, we have our own Refbot keeping a watchful eye."  
After the Refbot is shown in front of the House Robots, the camera then switched back to Craig up on the balcony.  
"Thank you, Jonathan. We'd like to now get a closer look at our contestants in the pits, and here with us to cover the events happening backstage, is our very own Philippa Forrester."  
The camera then switched to the pits, where a woman with short blonde hair holding a microphone is speaking.  
"Thank you very much, Craig. I am here with our 32 competitors ready to wreak havoc in the arena. But right now, they are making some final adjustments for their big battles."  
The camera then switched to different competitors working on their robots: Babs sharpening the blade of Mortis's axe, Hamton filing Behemoth's scoop, Roderick Rat doing some soldering inside his robot, Danny Dingo drilling a wheel onto his robot.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi are seen rolling Tornado past Philippa as she continued.  
"They will be working long &amp; hard to keep their robots in working &amp; fighting form. They will have a limited amount of time to make repairs &amp; recharge their batteries in between battles, so they will be working constantly back here in the pits. Right now they're getting ready for the action, so, Craig, back to you."  
The camera then switched back to Craig up on the balcony.  
"Thank you, Philippa. Now, the way the battles work is simple. Each of our competitors will go head-to-head until a robot is immobilized. If there's no clear winner when time runs out, the decision will be made by our judges. They will award points on style, control, damage, and aggression. So, I think we've waited long enough. Are you ready for some robotic destruction?!"  
The crowd cheered loudly for a moment before Craig continued.  
"Alrighty then. Jonathan, who are our 32 competitors fighting tonight?"  
The camera then switched to the side of the arena, where a grid appeared on-screen &amp; showed the the names of the robots &amp; who they're fighting as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Well Craig, we've got a good line-up for Round 1, we've got Chaos 2 &amp; Destructosaur leading things off, along with Firestorm &amp; the Mega Morgue. Then we got Razer facing Rattus Rattus &amp; Mousetrap looking to trap Kronic the Wedgehog. Then, we'll have Tornado going up against Rat, Diotoir against the double trouble Gemini, Pussycat looking to take the hop out of Clawed Hopper &amp; 101 will be going head-to-head with Fluffy. Then the mighty Behemoth will face G.B.H. 2, followed by Robochicken up against Killerhurtz. Wheely Big Cheese will be tackling Killertron, and Typhoon 2 will try to blow away Terror Turtle. Panic Attack will try to make S.M.I.D.S.Y. panic, while Mortis will try to avoid the terror of Terror Australis. Hypno-Disc will be taking on the Lethal Swan &amp; finally Storm 2 will take the Rhino by the horn."  
The camera switched back to Craig at the balcony one last time.  
"I love myself the smell of napalm, so let's get cookin'. LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"  
At that moment, the crowd cheered one last time as Round 1 has begun.


	9. Chaos 2 vs Destructosaur

**(From this point on, **_sentences in italics spoken during the battles are spoken by Jonathan, the commentator,_** and BOLDED CAPITALIZED ONES ARE SPOKEN BY THE ANNOUNCER)**

The toons joined the spectators in the stands, while Buster was up in the left control booth, driving his robot into the arena from the gate below him.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, CHAOS 2!**", said the announcer as the crowd, along with the toons, cheered. A grid appeared on-screen, showing the statistics on Chaos 2 as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A two-wheeled driven polycarbonate &amp; aluminium armoured machine with a powerful Co2 flipper that doubles as a srimech, a self-righting mechanism. However, Chaos 2 has a limited Co2 supply, so he must use his flipper wisely._"  
The next robot, a barrel-shaped robot with eyes &amp; teeth painted on the front &amp; a set of cutting pincers as a weapon, entered the arena.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, DESTRUCTOSAUR!**", said the announcer again as the toons booed. Destructosaur is driven by Tom the Echidna, who is a yellow echidna in blue overalls.  
The grid appeared on-screen again as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_Another two-wheeled machine, Destructosaur is the heaviest of the two, weighing at 100 kilos, and also the fastest at 20 MPH. The barrel shape will allow Destructosaur to roll back onto his wheels if he gets flipped, so Chaos 2 might have to come up with a plan here._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers up in the control pods, Buster Bunny on the left driving Chaos 2, and Tom the Echidna driving Destructosaur on the right. And in the arena for the House Robots we have Matilda, the Matriarch of Mayhem, and Dead Metal, ready to slice &amp; dice._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And for the first time ever in Acme Acres_", said Jonathan as Chaos 2 &amp; Destructosaur drove off, "_the battles have begun._"  
Chaos 2 drove to the other side of the arena &amp; then past Destructosaur again, trying to avoid the front pincers of the barrel-shaped robot.  
Chaos 2 then drove straight into the side of Destructosaur &amp; flipped it over, but Destructosaur's body allowed it to roll back onto its wheels.  
"_Chaos 2 with a flip on Destructosaur, but Destructosaur is able to roll right-side up! I knew that would happen!_"  
Chaos 2 flipped its opponent a couple more times from the side, but both times Destructosaur was able to roll back onto its wheels.  
The third time, however, Chaos 2 flipped its opponent into Dead Metal, who clamped its arms around Destructosaur &amp; began slicing into the barrel-shaped robot.  
"_Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur into the CPZ! Dead Metal's got a hold of the machine from Perfecto Prep, and he's slicing into the aluminuim armour of Destructosaur!_"  
While Dead Metal was cutting into Destructosaur, Chaos 2 went over &amp; pressed the pit release button, before Dead Metal opened its arms &amp; pushed Destructosaur forward, rolling the barrel-shaped robot right-side up again.  
"_Chaos 2 has opened the pit, Dead Metal righting Destructosaur. He seems bewildered, but not out of it yet._"  
Destructosaur drove forward into the flipper of Chaos 2. Buster fired the flipper, which tossed Destructosaur backwards &amp; upside-down again, but this time, Destructosaur is not rolling back onto its wheels.  
"_Chaos 2 with another flip on Destructosaur, but we all know that he can roll back over- or can he? Destructosaur is not rolling back over! I think the machine from Perfecto Prep is in trouble here!_"  
Chaos 2 backed away as the Refbot approached the immobile Destructosaur &amp; started counting it out, its timer counting up from 1 to 10.  
"_Refbot is now counting out Destructosaur! Oh, what a surprise, Chaos 2 has found the one design flaw of Destructosaur &amp; used it against him. And Destructosaur...is...out!_"  
The Refbot buzzed 3 times at 8, 9, and 10, before flashing a red light from its left hand. Destructosaur is immobilized.  
"**CEASE!**", said the announcer as the toons cheered with the crowd, knowing that Buster has won the fight.  
"Well", Craig said as he appeared in the balcony, "what a way to start the competition. Destructosaur has gone belly-up. Chaos 2 goes through to the next round!"  
The crowd cheered again as Buster waved to the crowd.  
"Way to go, Buster!", Babs screamed as the toons celebrated.

As Buster rolled Chaos 2 into the pits, he was welcomed by the toons applauding as Babs went up &amp; hugged the blue bunny.  
"Good job, Buster", she said, "we're so proud of you."  
"Eh, that was nothing", Buster replied.  
Just then, Philippa showed up &amp; squatted next to the blue bunny.  
"Buster", she started, "congratulations on your victory. How do you feel?"  
"I feel pretty good. Can't wait for the next fight."  
"Have you taken any damage at all?"  
"No damage whatsoever."  
"Excellent, that's what I like to hear. Good luck in the next round."  
"Thank you."  
As Philippa walked away, Calamity &amp; Cosette showed up with Firestorm on a cart.  
"Make way, guys", Calamity said, "it's Cosette's turn to fight."  
"It is? Already?", Furrball asked.  
"Oui, I'm fighteeng Mega Morgue", Cosette replied.  
"Well, good luck, couseen", Fifi said.  
"Merci. I'll do my best."  
As the toons went back to the arena to watch the next fight, Calamity turned to his girlfriend.  
"How are you feeling, honey?"  
"I feel tres nervous."  
"You want me to join you in the booth?"  
"Non, I'll be all right."  
"Okay."  
Calamity gave Cosette a kiss on her cheek.  
"Good luck, honey."  
"Merci, mon amore."  
As Calamity walked away to join the rest of the toons in the stands, Cosette wheeled her robot to the entry gates.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, the camera switched to the side of the arena as the battle board appeared on-screen. Jonathan spoke up as "DESTRUCTOSAUR" is shown being crossed out.  
"A good way to start this contest indeed, Destructosaur is out, Chaos 2 is through. Next up, it's Firestorm against The Mega Morgue."


	10. Firestorm vs Mega Morgue

As the toons gathered in the stands, the first robot, a yellow barrel-shaped robot with a spiked lifting wedge on the front, entered the arena.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, MEGA MORGUE!**"  
The toons booed at the machine driven by Perfecto Prep representative, Ryan Rabbit. He's a white rabbit wearing a red &amp; yellow striped sweater &amp; an eyepatch over his left eye.  
The statistics showed up on-screen as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A barrel-shaped robot, similar to Destructosaur from the last fight. Mega Morgue is the heavier of the two robots at 99 kilos, armed with a set of lifting spikes at the front. Mega Morgue is coloured yellow, a deadly colour, but it also makes him easily seen._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, FIRESTORM!**"  
The toons cheered as Firestorm entered the arena. They saw Cosette waving at them from the right control booth. Jonathan spoke again as Firestorm's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A two-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, Firestorm packs a mighty punch with the flipper at the front &amp; the pneumatic spike at the rear. With a top speed of 12 MPH, he's only 2 MPH faster than Mega Morgue, and also 5 kilos lighter. Firestorm is ready to set the world on fire!_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers, on the left we have Ryan Rabbit at the controls of Mega Morgue, and on the right is Cosette Le Peu driving Firestorm. And we have Matilda in the arena again as our House Robot, along with Shunt, with his bulldozer blade &amp; diamond-edged axe._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And the second battle is underway here_", Jonathan said as Firestorm immediately got under Mega Morgue from the side &amp; flipped it over. But, like Destructosaur, since Mega Morgue is shaped like a barrel, it rolled right back onto its wheels with ease.  
"_Oh! Firestorm with a flip straight away, but Mega Morgue is able to roll right back over. So Firestorm here is facing the same problem Chaos 2 had in the previous battle!_"  
Cosette managed to flip Mega Morgue a few more times before she realized how Buster won his fight: by attacking from the front.  
And sure enough, Firestorm got under Mega Morgue from the front &amp; fired the flipper, Mega Morgue toppling backwards &amp; upside-down, unable to roll back onto its wheels again.  
"_Mega Morgue tossed up &amp; over by Firestorm! Can the machine from Perfecto Prep right himself again? It doesn't look like it!_"  
Firestorm then turned to the side of its stranded opponent &amp; faced the spike toward Mega Morgue. Cosette pulled the joystick backward &amp; fired the spike, but the force of the spike pushed Mega Morgue sideways &amp; rolled the yellow robot right-side up.  
"_Firestorm coming in with the spike- oh dear! That's gonna leave a mark. But Mega Morgue is back on his wheels &amp; running away now._"  
Mega Morgue then pressed the pit release button, before Firestorm came in &amp; flipped the yellow robot toward the wall, immobilizing it again.  
"_And in comes Firestorm with another flip on Mega Morgue, against the arena side-wall, and I think Mega Morgue is in peril here!_"  
At that moment, the crowd started chanting, "PIT! PIT! PIT! PIT! PIT!"  
Cosette turned to her friends &amp; saw them chanting the same thing. Even Calamity &amp; Little Beeper held signs that said "PIT! PIT! PIT!"  
However, Cosette had another idea. She jammed the joystick forward, Firestorm getting underneath Mega Morgue. She fired the flipper, and Mega Morgue got tossed over the wall &amp; out of the arena.  
"_Firestorm with a flip- OHH, and Mega Morgue is gone! Mega Morgue, the first machine in the Acme Acres Robot Rumble to be flipped out of the arena!_"  
The toons cheered as Calamity laughed with joy.  
"She did it again!", he said excitedly.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the battle ended. However, Cosette wasn't finished yet.  
She steered Firestorm into a CPZ where Shunt is, got under the House Robot &amp; flipped it.  
"_Hang on a minute. Firestorm, what are you doing? He's attacking the House Robots!_"  
The crowd cheered &amp; laughed at Shunt's predicament. Firestorm then zoomed off to the other corner of the arena, where Matilda stood.  
"What the heck is she doing?", Buster asked as Firestorm charged toward Matilda &amp; missed. As Firestorm backed away, the House Robot backed into Cosette's robot with the flywheel &amp; sent it flying upside-down.  
The right armor panel came off completely, leaving Firestorm's right wheel exposed. Firestorm then used its flipper to right itself, before it drove under Matilda &amp; successfully flipped the House Robot.  
"_I can't believe this_", Jonathan exclaimed, "_Firestorm is burning out of control here! He defeated the House Robots!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered again as Firestorm extracted its flipper in celebration. Refbot went up to Cosette's robot &amp; gave it a red card.  
"_Red card from the Refbot, but Mega Morgue is long gone. Firestorm should be going through here._"  
"What a fight that was!", Craig said. "Not only is Mega Morgue defeated, but so are the House Robots! Despite getting a red card, Firestorm is the winner!"  
The crowd cheered again as Cosette celebrated, as well as the rest of the toons.

The toons gathered in the pits &amp; cheered as Cosette appeared with Firestorm on the cart.  
"Way to go, Cosette!", Fifi chirped in excitement as Calamity approached his girlfriend &amp; hugged her.  
"Great job, honey. I'm proud of you."  
"Merci, Calamity."  
"What were you doing? Why did you attack the House Robots?"  
"I dunno. I just felt like eet."  
At that moment, Philippa appeared &amp; crouched next to Cosette.  
"Hello, Cosette", she greeted.  
"Bonjour."  
"Congratulations on your victory, that was a really good battle out there."  
"Merci. I wouldn't have won eef eet haven't been for mon cutie coyote right here."  
"Oh, is Calamity your boyfriend?"  
"Oui."  
"Oh, that's nice, I think you two look adorable together."  
"Merci, Philippa."  
"You know Calamity is fighting next, right?"  
"Oui oui, and I'll be cheering for heem."  
"Calamity, how do you feel going up against Rattus Rattus?"  
The grey coyote replied, "Well, I don't know what to expect. I just hope my robot leaves the arena in one piece."  
"Any tactics?"  
"Straight in, straight out."  
"Alright, good luck, Calamity."  
"Thank you."

The camera switched to the side of the arena again, as the battle board appeared &amp; "MEGA MORGUE" is being crossed out. Jonathan spoke up.  
"Mega Morgue, sent out of the arena &amp; out of the contest. Firestorm is through, and next up is Razer &amp; Rattus Rattus."


	11. Razer vs Rattus Rattus

The toons gathered in the stands again as Calamity was getting Razer prepared for battle.  
"Well, well, well", said a voice from behind. The grey coyote turned to see Roderick Rat with his robot on a cart.  
"Roderick. Fancy seeing you here."  
"Oh, you talk now, eh?"  
"Yeah. I didn't expect to be facing you in the first round."  
"Same here. It'll be better once my robot is finished mauling yours."  
Calamity turned to Roderick's robot, Rattus Rattus. It's a black, rat-shaped robot with a pointed snout-shaped wedge between two spikes at the front, and a small vertical spinning flail at the rear.  
"With THAT?", Calamity laughed. "You think you can destroy my robot with that pile of junk?"  
"What, you think I can't?"  
"Rod, my robot is capable of piercing through almost everything."  
"Can it go through my robot's armor?"  
Calamity approached Roderick's robot &amp; knocked on it. The shell is made of fiberglass.  
"Dude", Calamity started, "you may not know it yet...but you are seriously doomed."

"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, RAZER!**"  
The toons cheered as Razer entered the arena.  
"Go Calamity!", Cosette shouted before Calamity waved back at Cosette in response.  
Jonathan spoke up as Razer's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_By far, the heavier of the two at 91 and a half kilos, Razer's got the hydraulic crushing claw of doom, which they say can penetrate through almost anything. Powered by two 1KW motors &amp; has a top speed of 11 MPH, I have some high hopes for Razer here._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, RATTUS RATTUS!**"  
The toons booed as Roderick drove his robot into the arena. Jonathan spoke again.  
"_They say rats make great pets, but certainly not this one. Rattus Rattus has the spikes at the front &amp; a flail at the rear. It is the longest robot in the competition, measuring at nearly 1 and a half metres, but it is 13 kilos lighter than Razer. Will the rat plague the warzone, or will he plague himself?_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods we have Calamity Coyote driving Razer on the left &amp; Roderick Rat on the right controlling Rattus Rattus. Our House Robots for this battle, Cassius Chrome, sporting those metal boxing gloves, and Sir Killalot, with death in his eyes._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's the rat against the half bird, half reptile Razer._"  
Rattus Rattus charged around Razer, but thanks to its wheels, Razer was able to turn on the spot &amp; face toward its opponent. Rattus Rattus charged around Razer again, but Razer managed to keep facing toward the rat-shaped robot.  
Roderick knew he had to keep away from Razer's claw. He tried to maneuver around Razer, but he mistimed the charge &amp; Rattus Rattus drove straight into Razer &amp; up its wedge.  
"_Oh, that's poor driving by Rattus Rattus! Razer's now bringing down the claw!_"  
Razer pushed Rattus Rattus back as it lowered the claw into its opponent until it pierced through the armor of Rattus Rattus, right through one of the eyes painted on the black robot.  
"_Ooh, aye aye Rattus Rattus, you're in major trouble!_"  
As Razer released Rattus Rattus, Roderick moved his robot away from Calamity's robot.  
"Go, Calamity!", Cosette cheered.  
"_Rattus Rattus now running away here! Razer is chasing after the rat!_"  
After chasing Rattus Rattus for a few moments, Razer got under its opponent again &amp; started lowering the claw, but Roderick's robot escaped in the last second.  
"_Razer's about to bite down on the rat again- no! Rattus Rattus just got away! Ooh-hoo-hoo, Rattus Rattus got very lucky there._"  
Rattus Rattus then drove into the pit release button before it swerved away from Razer again.  
After another moment of chasing Rattus Rattus, Razer caught up with its opponent &amp; attacked from the side. Razer pushed Rattus Rattus into the wall &amp; pinned Roderick's robot into place.  
"_Razer got the rat again, pinning him up against the arena side-wall. You won't be going anywhere now._"  
And at that moment, Razer lowered its claw &amp; pierced through Rattus Rattus's armor again, right on top &amp; near the center.  
"There you go, Cal", Furrball shouted, "you got him now!"  
The crowd cheered as Razer bit into the rat-shaped robot. After a few moments, Razer raised the claw back up, but what happened as it did shocked everyone.  
As the claw came back up, it removed the entire outer shell of Rattus Rattus right off of the robot!  
"_OH! Rattus Rattus has lost his skin! Razer removed the pelt from the rat!_"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Razer backed away with Rattus Rattus's shell on its claw. Rattus Rattus stood still at the arena side. The toons saw that Razer has pierced a hole in one of the batteries of Rattus Rattus.  
"_I see no movement from Rattus Rattus. The Refbot is coming in to count the machine from Perfecto Prep out. Razer, what a mighty machine he is._"  
As the Refbot's timer reached 10, Razer lowered its beak as Sir Killalot came in &amp; grabbed Rattus Rattus with its claw.  
"_Rattus Rattus is immobilized. Sir Killalot is coming in. There won't be anything left of the rat by the time Killalot is done with him._"  
As Killalot carried Rattus Rattus toward the floor flipper, Razer went to the side of the arena &amp; finally removed Rattus Rattus's shell from its claw.  
"_Killalot placing Rattus Rattus on the arena flipper. Are we gonna see the rat fly? Yes!_"  
The flipper tossed Rattus Rattus across the arena &amp; upside-down, a couple of batteries flying off the robot &amp; onto the floor in the process.  
"_Who knew that a rat could fly? Well, certainly not me, of course._"  
As Killalot grabbed Rattus Rattus again, Cassius Chrome charged across the arena &amp; smashed into the shell of Rattus Rattus, which crumpled like paper.  
"_OH, HA-HA-HA! Cassius Chrome, what on earth was THAT?_"  
Jonathan burst into a fit of laughter before saying, "_Look at this, Cassius Chrome destroying the shell of the rat- Ha, heeheehee! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I am losing it here._"  
Killalot carried Rattus Rattus toward the pit &amp; released its grip, dropping Roderick's robot into the hole in the arena floor, a cloud of smoke going off as the crowd cheered.  
"_Rattus Rattus, in the pit, Razer, such a great machine, he'll be going through._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The toons cheered as Razer raised its claw all the way &amp; brought its wings up, saluting the crowd. Craig then appeared on the balcony.  
"Well, that was a heck of a battle. Rattus Rattus, once a common house rat, now a naked mole rat. The winner is Razer!"  
The toons cheered again with the crowd as Calamity waved at the audience &amp; smiled.

After Calamity covered up the tip of Razer's claw with a tennis ball, he rolled his robot on a cart out into the pits, where the toons cheered for him.  
Cosette ran up to the grey coyote &amp; gave him a hug &amp; a big kiss on the cheek.  
"Vous were amazeeng", Cosette said as she released her boyfriend.  
"Great job, Cal", Furrball then said, giving Calamity a high-five.  
"Like, you were awesome out there", Shirley commented.  
"Thanks guys", Calamity replied, "that was easy. Too easy."  
"Can you guys believe this?", Babs asked. "We are 3 for 3 so far. No one in Perfecto won a fight yet."  
Plucky then said, "Yeah, but now that you said that, there's gonna be at least one robot from Perfecto Prep going through to the next round."  
"Well, hey", Furrball said, "if it's a robot that beats Elmyra's robot, I'm perfectly fine with that."  
"Pun intended?", asked Hamton.  
"What pun?"  
"Never mind."  
As Furrball raised an eyebrow at Hamton, wondering what the little pig was talking about, Calamity spoke up.  
"Well guys, I need to go recharge my batteries before the next fight. I'll join you in the stands in a bit."  
"Okay", some of the toons said as Calamity wheeled his robot to his pit table.  
As the toons made their way back to the stands, Furrball stopped as a voice called out behind him.  
"Hi Furrball!"  
The blue cat turned to see Lil Sneezer on top of his robot, which was being carried by a few people wearing black shirts that says "PIT CREW".  
"Hey Sneezer. You're fighting next?"  
"Yep, and you're fighting after me."  
Furrball made a face of genuine surprise. He totally forgot when he would be fighting.  
"Okay, thanks."  
As Lil Sneezer &amp; his robot were carried off to the arena, Furrball ran into the pits &amp; up to the fight bracket.  
He's up against a robot called Rat. Upon seeing that name, he knew right away that it is Rhubella's robot &amp; not Roderick's, since he just fought with Rattus Rattus.  
The blue cat ran off to the pit to find Rhubella's robot, so that he'd know what weapon to use against her.

Back at the arena, the battle board appeared &amp; crossed out "RATTUS RATTUS" as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Rattus Rattus, devastated, dismembered, demolished. Razer goes through, that's 3 straight victories for Acme Looniversity. Will Mousetrap keep the streak going, or will Kronic the Wedgehog finally score one for Perfecto Prep?"


	12. Mousetrap vs Kronic the Wedgehog

Once the toons gathered in the stands again, Fifi noticed someone's missing from the group.  
"Where's Furrball?", she asked.  
"I don't know", Shirley replied, "like, I thought he was with you or some junk."  
At that moment, a blue wedge-shaped robot with a rear-hinged flipper entered the arena. It had yellow decorative spikes on top &amp; a scary looking angry face painted on the flipper.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG!**"  
The toons booed &amp; jeered at Kronic's entrance. The blue robot is driven by Andy Hedgehog, who is a grey hedgehog in a red t-shirt &amp; camo jeans.  
Jonathan spoke up as Kronic's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A two-wheel driven robot powered by two 750W electric motors, armed with a Co2 powered flipper at the front, which can also be used for self-righting. Armoured in aluminium &amp; steel &amp; has a top speed of 10 MPH, it's not Sonic, but Kronic is not moronic, so beware!_"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, MOUSETRAP!**"  
The toons cheered as Lil Sneezer drove his robot into the arena. The stats appeared again as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A formidable looking machine, Mousetrap is the lighter of the two at 95 kilos, just 4 kilos lighter than Kronic, but the fastest at 12 MPH. Armoured in lexan &amp; made from an old office desk, you better watch out, because the trap is ready to grab a hold of victory!_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pod on the left we have Perfecto Prep representative Andy Hedgehog at the controls of Kronic, and on the right is Lil Sneezer, one of the smallest competitors in the competition, driving Mousetrap. Our House Robots in this battle are Shunt, with the bulldozer blade &amp; the axe, and Growler, ready to sink his teeth into someone._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's the flipper against the trap._"  
Right off the bat, as soon as the robots approached each other, Kronic got under Mousetrap &amp; flipped it upside-down with its flipper.  
"_And straight away, Kronic gets a flip on Mousetrap. Can he use the trap mechanism to self-right?_"  
After a moment, Kronic got under Mousetrap again &amp; pushed Sneezer's robot toward the wall. Kronic fired the flipper, attempting to throw Mousetrap out of the arena, but Mousetrap landed right-side up &amp; escaped.  
"_Kronic looking to throw Mousetrap out, but Mousetrap stays in &amp; is on the run. What a lucky break for Lil Sneezer._"  
"Come on, Sneezer!", shouted Sweetie.  
After a moment of running, Sneezer turned his robot toward Kronic, who drove up the wedge of Mousetrap. Sneezer then fired the trap, which clamped down on Kronic in a blink of an eye.  
"_Mousetrap in underneath Kronic, the trap slamming down on the machine from Perfecto Prep._"  
Mousetrap, with Kronic in its grip, pushed the blue robot into a CPZ, which is currently vacant at the moment.  
"_And Mousetrap now has Kronic in a CPZ! Mousetrap releasing Kronic &amp; getting away! Kronic better escape now, 'cause here comes Growler!_"  
Growler charged across the arena &amp; toward Kronic, but the blue robot has its wedge facing toward the House Robot. Because of that, Growler drove up the wedge of Kronic, who fired its flipper &amp; flipped the House Robot over.  
"_Ooh, what a bodyslam by Growler- OH! And Kronic flipped Growler! The House Robot's gone belly up!_"  
The crowd cheered as Kronic escaped from the CPZ &amp; chased after Mousetrap. Sneezer steered his robot away from Kronic, but drove right into another CPZ in the process, where Shunt was waiting.  
"_Oh, poor driving by Lil Sneezer, driving into the CPZ! Shunt has Mousetrap trapped! Oh, and in comes the axe, piercing the wooden armour of the Mousetrap!_"  
Shunt fired its axe, which punched a hole on top of Mousetrap. The House Robot had Sneezer's robot pinned into the wall for a few moments before finally releasing.  
"_Mousetrap now getting away &amp; going back after Kronic._"  
"Come on, Sneezer!", Sweetie shouted again. "You can do it!"  
Mousetrap got underneath Kronic again, but Kronic escaped just before Mousetrap fired its trap. The blue robot then got under Sneezer's robot &amp; fired the flipper, flipping Mousetrap upside-down again.  
"_Mousetrap with another grip on Kronic- NO! Kronic just got away, and Mousetrap is overturned again!_"  
Just as Mousetrap tried to right itself, Kronic pushed Sneezer's robot into the wall, so that Mousetrap flipped itself on top of the wall. With its wheels off the ground, Mousetrap couldn't move.  
"Uh oh", said Sneezer as he fired the trap, but it was no help. What's worse, Kronic is closing in for another attempt to throw Mousetrap out.  
"_Mousetrap is in major trouble here. Kronic is going for the kill. Will he succeed in throwing Mousetrap out? YES!_"  
Kronic got the flipper under Mousetrap's backside &amp; fired. Mousetrap was tossed upward &amp; over the wall, landing upside-down outside the arena.  
The toons all exclaimed in shock &amp; disappointment, as Sneezer turned off his remote control, knowing that he lost the fight.  
"**CEASE!**"  
As the toons booed over Perfecto Prep's victory, out of the blue, Shunt approached Kronic &amp; started attacking the blue robot.  
"_Kronic will be going through, but Shunt does not approve! What's going on here? Shunt wants revenge after what happened to Growler!_"  
Shunt got under Kronic &amp; fired its axe, which dented the top armor of Kronic.  
"_This is madness! The fight's over, Shunt, leave him alone! Refbot, do something! Yellow card for Shunt!_"  
Shunt backed away after being given the yellow card. Craig then appeared as he spoke up.  
"Well well well, that was quite a battle. Mousetrap got its spring taken out of its trap. Kronic the Wedgehog goes through!"  
The crowd cheered while the toons booed &amp; jeered at Andy &amp; Kronic.

Meanwhile, back at the pits, Furrball was wandering around, looking for Rhubella &amp; her robot, Rat.  
After nearly 5 minutes of searching, he spotted Rhubella &amp; Roderick, with the heap of metal &amp; robot parts that was once Rattus Rattus.  
"Well, look who's here", Roderick said as Furrball approached the two rats.  
"Hello there, Puffball", Rhubella greeted.  
"It's 'Furrball'", the blue cat replied.  
"Whatever. What brings you here?"  
"I came to check out your robot."  
"Well, as you wish."  
Rhubella led Furrball down a couple tables to her robot, a metal rat-shaped robot with 2 car wheels at the rear &amp; metal decorative whiskers at the front.  
Furrball was a bit confused at the design of the robot. At first sight, it appeared to be a static wedge design, but Furrball knew there's something about Rat that's hidden.  
"That's it?", Furrball asked. "It's just a wedge?"  
"Maybe", Rhubella replied, "or maybe not."  
With the front of Rat hanging over the edge of the table, Furrball looked under the robot &amp; noticed a few things that gave him a conclusion about Rat's true design.  
"Hmm, I see a few linear actuators &amp; a Co2 tank."  
The blue cat stood straight &amp; asked Rhubella, "It's a full-body flipper, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. But it'll be powerful enough to flip your robot completely upside-down. You'll be left helpless &amp; vulnerable."  
As Roderick &amp; Rhubella chuckled, so did Furrball, which left the rats confused.  
"Silly rat", Furrball commented, "I'll have you know that my robot is capable of running upside-down, so you'll have to come up with a better strategy than that."  
"Whatever you say", Rhubella replied, "I'll do whatever it takes to eliminate you from the competition, my dear."  
Rhubella flirtingly caressed her finger &amp; thumb under Furrball's chin before the blue cat smacked her hand away.  
"We'll see about that", Furrball said before he walked away from the Perfecto Prep rats.  
As the blue cat walked back to his pit table to get Tornado ready, he spotted a pit crew carrying Mousetrap with Lil Sneezer on top of the robot.  
"Hey Sneezer", Furrball greeted, "how'd you do?"  
"I lost."  
"What?! How did you lose?"  
"I got thrown out of the arena."  
"Aww, bummer. I'm sorry to hear that, buddy."  
"It's okay, I had a lot of fun anyway."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Better luck next time."  
"Thanks, Furrball."  
As Sneezer &amp; his robot are being carried away, Furrball continued to his pit table to prepare Tornado for battle.

"Well, how about that!", Jonathan exclaimed as the battle board appeared &amp; "MOUSETRAP" is being crossed out. "Score one for Perfecto Prep! Kronic the Wedgehog goes through, and next up is Tornado &amp; the Rat."


	13. Tornado vs Rat

In the pits, as Fifi was looking for Furrball, she spotted Sweetie flying past her.  
"Excuse moi, Sweetie", Fifi said, "have vous seen Furrball anywhere?"  
"He's working on his robot", Sweetie replied before she flew off. Fifi quickly ran over to her pit table &amp; saw Furrball working on Tornado.  
"Bonjour, mon amore", Fifi greeted, which caused Furrball to quickly turn around &amp; gasp in surprise.  
"Oh, Fifi. It's you."  
"Sorry. I deedn't mean to scare vous."  
"It's okay."  
"What are you doeeng?"  
"Getting Tornado ready."  
"Are vous fighting next?"  
"Yep. I'm fighting Rhubella's robot."  
"Ooh. My leetle pussycat of passion eez fighteeng. I can't to see vous being victorious."  
Furrball chuckled as he said, "Well, I was lucky to get past the qualifiers. I just hope I can get past the first round. That'll make me quite happy."  
"Oui, me too. So, what are vous doing?"  
"Just adding on my weapon of choice."  
Fifi looked at Tornado &amp; saw that Furrball had added the large, static, steel spike at the front.  
"You're using a spike?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep. Rhubella's robot is a full-body flipper, which means when the flipper is up, the electronics will be exposed &amp; I can do some serious damage with my spike."  
"Ooh, tres clever."  
"Yep. Also, the wheels on Rhubella's robot are exposed, which will make for easy targets. I can give Rhubella's robot flat tires without a problem."  
At that moment, Plucky showed up.  
"Hey Furrball!", the green duck exclaimed, "You gotta hurry up, 'cause you're fighting next."  
"Alrighty", the blue cat said as he got behind Tornado &amp; began pushing it. "Wish me good luck, Fifi."  
As Furrball passed by Fifi, the purple skunk said, "Good luck, mon amore."  
As Furrball's pushing Tornado to the arena, Fifi &amp; Plucky started running back to the stands to join the rest of the toons.

"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, TORNADO!**"  
The toons cheered as Furrball drove his robot into the arena from the left entry gate. Jonathan spoke up as the stats of Tornado appeared on-screen.  
"_A 4-wheel driven box on wheels, Tornado is made from parts from a scrapyard. Armoured in polycarbonate on a steel frame &amp; armed with a variety of interchangable weapons, here he's fighting with a static steel spike. Tornado is gonna have his way &amp; blow the competition away._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, RAT!**"  
The toons booed as Rhubella's robot entered the arena. Jonathan spoke again as Rat's stats are shown.  
"_Simply a rat as the name suggests. Powered by 2 wheelchair motors &amp; has a top speed of 5 mph, that exactly half the speed of Tornado. Armoured in steel &amp; armed with a very powerful pneumatic flipper, will Rat succeed in doing what Rattus Rattus failed to do, or will Rat fail like Rattus Rattus did?_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers, on the left we have Furrball Cat controlling Tornado, and on the right is Rhubella Rat driving Rat. A rat driving a rat. Imagine that. Our House Robots are Shunt, ready to bury that axe into some metal. And speaking of 'metal', we also have Dead Metal in there as well._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see if Perfecto Prep can pull off another victory here._"  
Tornado quickly maneuvered around Rat, who's slow off the mark. Furrball got to thinking on the spot about how he can deal some damage to Rhubella's robot.  
As Tornado steered around behind Rat, Furrball backed his robot into Rat, getting underneath the rat-shaped machine &amp; slammed it into the wall.  
"_What a move by Tornado, getting in underneath the high ground clearance at the back of Rat!_"  
Tornado then turned to face the spike towards Rat. Furrball moved his robot forward cautiously, until it was on the top of Rat's flipper.  
Tornado then quickly backed up as Rat fired its flipper &amp; missed. Furrball jammed his joystick forward, Tornado ramming into the exposed electronics of Rat.  
"_Tornado coming in &amp; digging that spike into the innards of Rat! Has that caused any damage?_"  
After pinning Rat into the wall for a moment, Tornado backed up as Rat closed its flipper. Rat then drove forward, and the battle continued.  
"_Rat seems to be working fine. But, I wonder, is the flipper still working?_"  
As Tornado drove away, Furrball looked over to the stands &amp; saw Fifi cheering for him. But, since he got distracted, Rat came in &amp; flipped Tornado upside-down.  
"_Yes, the flipper is still working. Rat with a flip on Tornado, but the machine from Acme Loo can run either way up._"  
Furrball quickly drove Tornado away from Rat, feeling disappointed for being easily distracted.  
"Come on, Furrball, focus", the blue cat said to himself.  
After nearly a minute trying to maneuver around Rat again, Tornado drove onto the flipper of Rhubella's robot. Furrball pulled the joystick back as Rat fired the flipper &amp; missed again, then pressed down on his remote. Tornado rammed into Rat, the spike poking into Rat's electronics again, all while Tornado pushed Rat back.  
"_Another wonderful move by Tornado, the spike penetrating into the exposed innards of Rat once again!_"  
Tornado continued pushing Rat until they slammed into the wall, Rat's left wheel falling off as a result of the impact.  
"_Oh! And a wheel has come off of Rat! Perfecto Prep is in trouble now!_"  
As Tornado backed away, Rat, who now has only one wheel, turned to the left &amp; bumped into the pit release button.  
Furrball decided that there's no way Rhubella is gonna win this fight. So he decided to drive Tornado into the CPZ &amp; toward Shunt.  
Furrball steered his robot around the side of the House Robot &amp; started pushing it around the arena.  
"_Tornado now tackling Shunt, got a little bit of power in there- oh, not a little bit, a LOT of power! Look at that! He's pushing Shunt all over the place!_"  
As the crowd cheered at Tornado's successful attack on Shunt, Refbot approached Rat, who's slowly turning on its only wheel, and began counting out Rhubella's robot.  
"_Refbot is now couting out Rat. Even though Rat is still moving, it's not enough to keep him in the fight._"  
Once Refbot's timer reached 10, the crowd cheered as Tornado accelerated into Rat for one last attack, knocking the other wheel off.  
"_Off comes the other wheel, and here comes Dead Metal, ready to feed on the remains of Rat!_"  
Dead Metal came in &amp; clamped its arms around Rat, before bringing in the saw. Tornado backed away as Dead Metal's saw began slicing into Rat's armor, creating a shower of sparks in the process.  
"_Ooh, look at all the pretty sparks. Don't we all love fireworks?_"  
Suddenly, Furrball wasn't paying attention to where he was driving, as Tornado backed into the pit &amp; fell in, the smoke going off.  
"_Oh, Tornado is in the pit! What on earth is Furrball doing? That's poor driving!_"  
The toons all exclaimed in shock &amp; fear at what they just saw.  
"No!", Furrball shouted as Rhubella started celebrating.  
"_Tornado is in the pit, Rhubella is celebrating up in the control pod, but Rat's been long immobilized. I think Tornado will be okay._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered, but the toons didn't. They fear that Furrball has lost. Fifi looked on worriedly as Furrball hung his head down in defeat. Craig then appeared at the balcony.  
"What a fantastic battle. Both robots have been immobilized, but the judges said that Rat was immobilized first. So, despite going into the pit, Tornado goes through!"  
The crowd cheered, as did the toons, as Furrball raised his head &amp; smiled. He won. He's moving on to the next round.  
"Way to go, Furrball!", Babs shouted.  
"Good job, buddy!", exclaimed Calamity.  
As everyone cheered for Furrball, he began waving to the spectators all around the arena.

After Furrball deactivated Tornado &amp; pushed his robot into the pits, the toons gathered around &amp; cheered for Furrball.  
Fifi ran up to the blue cat &amp; gave him a long kiss on the lips before she parted from him.  
"Vous were magnifique, mon amore", Fifi said.  
"Thanks, Fifi."  
"Gosh Furrball", Shirley then said, "like, we were worried sick when you ended up in the pit or some junk."  
"Yeah", Buster commented, "what happened there, buddy?"  
"I don't know", Furrball replied, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
Philippa then showed up &amp; crouched next to Furrball.  
"Hello Furrball", she greeted, "congratulations on your victory out there. How do you feel?"  
"I feel great", the blue cat replied. "I got scared when I drove into the pit, but I still won. That makes me very happy."  
"Do you think you could go all the way?"  
"Uhh...", Furrball started, not know what Philippa meant when she said 'all the way.'  
But then he realized that she meant 'all the way to the championship final &amp; win 1st place.'  
"Who knows?", Furrball said. "We'll have to wait &amp; see."  
"Alright, good luck Furrball, I hope you do well in the next battle."  
"Thank you."  
As Philippa stood &amp; walked off, Plucky appeared with Diotoir on a cart.  
"Make way, everyone", the green duck exclaimed, "this is my shining moment."  
As Plucky wheeled his robot to the arena, Shirley spoke up.  
"You know, I have a feeling that Plucky is gonna mess up or some junk."  
"I don't blame you", Hamton replied, "he fails at almost everything he does."  
Furrball then said, "Well, let's hope he can pull this off."  
The toons made their way back to the stands as Furrball pushed Tornado back to his pit table. Once he had Tornado's batteries connected to the chargers, he ran off to join everyone else in the audience.

The battle board appeared on-screen as "RAT" is being crossed out. Jonathan spoke up.  
"Poor Rat, squashed flat, like a mat, with a splat, by a cat. Tornado is through, next up is Diotoir against Gemini."


	14. Diotoir vs Gemini

"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, GEMINI!**"  
The toons booed as the first robot entered the arena. Gemini appeared to be a 4-wheeled black robot with a flipper at both ends, looking like a palindrome. The Gemini team consisted of Teddy &amp; Geddy Johnson, two small black bears wearing identical t-shirts.  
Jonathan spoke up as Gemini's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_Powered by 4 electric motors &amp; has a top speed of 5 mph. The Gemini team claims to have a hidden surprise that will be revealed when the battle starts. They only told us to expect some double trouble._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, DIOTOIR!**"  
The toons cheered as Plucky's robot entered the arena from the right entry gate. Diotoir's stats appeared as Jonathan spoke again.  
"_Powered by a 36v motor, Diotoir has a top speed of 6 mph, slightly the faster but also the lighter of the two machines at 90 kilos. The spring-powered lifting scoop seems to be a unique weapon. We must adore, Diotoir._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods, on the left we have the Johnson twins, Teddy &amp; Geddy, controlling Gemini, and on the right we have Plucky Duck at the controls of Diotoir. Mr. Psycho is in the arena as our House Robot for the first time, along with Sgt. Bash, ready to set the world on fire._"  
As the crowd waited patiently for the fight to start, Hamton looked up at the control booth that had the Johnson twins &amp; noticed something rather unusual.  
"Uh, guys", Hamton said, "why do they have TWO remote controls?"  
The other toons looked &amp; saw that both Teddy &amp; Geddy had their own respective transmitters.  
"Wait a minute...", Calamity started as he turned back to the arena.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
As soon as the battle started, Gemini did something that shocked Plucky &amp; the toons. The front &amp; rear half of Gemini split in two, revealing that Gemini is actually two smaller robots in one.  
"_Oh, take a look at Gemini, splitting up straight from the start! Gemini, as you can see here, is what we call a clusterbot._"  
"What?!", Plucky shouted in surprise.  
"Wait", Buster exclaimed, "Plucky is fighting TWO robots?!"  
"Like, that's not fair!", Shirley chirped in disbelief. "They're totally cheating!"  
As the two halves of Gemini, named Gemini 1 &amp; Gemini 2 respectively, went to separate places in the arena, Diotoir turned back &amp; forth, wondering which robot to tackle first.  
Gemini 1 charged toward Diotoir, but Plucky quickly turned his robot on the spot &amp; faced the scoop toward the small black robot.  
Diotoir got under Gemini 1 &amp; fired its scoop, which flipped the small robot upside-down, all while Gemini 2 pressed the pit release button.  
"_In comes Diotoir with a flip, overturning one of the Gemini machines!_"  
As Diotoir backed away, Gemini 1 fired its flipper, which catapulted it forward &amp; onto its wheels. The crowd cheered as the battle continued.  
"_What a move by Gemini, using that flipper as a srimech to stay in the battle!_"  
As Plucky steered his robot away from both halves of Gemini, he started getting worried &amp; confused. He had no idea what he's gonna do as he started sweating in fear.  
Suddenly, Gemini 1 got underneath Diotoir &amp; flipped Plucky's robot upside-down.  
"_Diotoir's flipped over by Gemini! Can the machine from Acme Loo right himself with that spring-powered scoop?_"  
Plucky fired the scoop, which popped Diotoir a couple feet in the air, the decorative bloodshot eyes flying off in the process, before coming back to the floor upside-down.  
"Oh no", Plucky said, as he tried to reset the lifting scoop for another attempt to self-right, but it remained open.  
"_Diotoir is in real trouble here! Plucky needs to come up with something fast!_"  
As Plucky fiddled with his transmitter, Refbot approached Diotoir &amp; started counting it out.  
"No no NO!", Plucky shouted.  
"_Refbot is counting out Diotoir here. It looks like were gonna see another machine from Perfecto Prep go through!_"  
As Refbot's timer reached 10, the crowd cheered as Sgt. Bash approached the immobile Diotoir.  
"Ohhhh, crabcakes", Plucky said worriedly. He knew what's gonna happen next.  
And sure enough, Sgt. Bash fired its flamethrower &amp; ignited Diotoir's fur.  
"_Sgt. Bash with a lick of flame, and Diotoir's on fire!_"  
The crowd went wild as Plucky's robot was completely on fire. Refbot came in &amp; quickly put out most of the flame with its fire extinguisher.  
"_Refbot, extinguishing the flame. We like to see robots on fire, but we don't want to burn the whole arena down, mind you._"  
Mr. Psycho approached the smoldering Diotoir &amp; picked up Plucky's robot with its claw.  
"_Mr. Psycho now has the machine from Acme Loo in its grasp, and is taking him to the Drop Zone!_"  
As the House Robot placed Diotoir right-side up on the X in the center of the arena, Plucky jiggled his joystick, trying to drive Diotoir away, but it's pretty clear that his robot is no longer functioning.  
The toons all looked up to see a large container hanging over the Drop Zone, which is about to drop a random object on top of Diotoir.  
"_Diotoir is now on the Drop Zone. What's gonna come crashing down on top of it?_"  
And at that moment, the container opened, and a washing machine fell out of the sky &amp; landed on Diotoir with a CRASH!  
Once the washing machine landed &amp; toppled over off of Diotoir, Plucky jiggled the joystick on his remote control again, and this time, Diotoir started moving again.  
"_Oh, would you look at that. After being set alight by Sgt. Bash &amp; flattened by a washing machine, Diotoir...is still alive! Unbelievable!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the toons booed at Gemini's victory. Plucky sighed in relief, knowing that even though he lost the fight, his robot survived the onslaught.  
"That...was an awesome battle!", exclaimed Craig as he appeared. "Diotoir, burnt to a crisp &amp; pounded flat as a pancake! The winner is Gemini!"  
The crowd cheered as the Johnson twins gave each other a high-five. The toons, on the other hand, all jeered in anger &amp; disbelief.  
"Like, that was so unfair", Shirley said.  
"I agree", Hamton replied, "How could Perfecto get away with that?"  
Calamity then said, "I think I need to speak with Derek about this."

Shortly after the fight, Diotoir, completely covered in singed fur, was taken from Plucky by the safety crew &amp; taken outside of the building.  
"Plucky, what's going on?", Babs asked. "What are they doing to your robot?"  
"He's being quarantined", Plucky replied.  
"Why?", Buster then asked.  
"So they'll make sure my robot is safe to go back in the pits with me."  
"Hey, sorry you lost, buddy", Hamton said.  
"Don't worry about it. Hopefully, Calamity will resolve this problem."  
At that moment, as if right on cue, the toons heard Calamity talking with Derek about Gemini.  
"You've got to be kidding me!", the grey coyote exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, Calamity", Derek replied, "Gemini hasn't broken any rules. They have a legal clusterbot that's followed all the rules so far."  
"But we should've known that Gemini was a clusterbot beforehand."  
"Well, that's your fault for not knowing in the first place. I'm sorry, but Gemini hasn't done anything wrong, and until they've done something illegal, there's nothing I can do about it."  
As Derek turned from Calamity &amp; walked away, the grey coyote joined the rest of the toons, feeling frustrated.  
"This is a load of bull", Calamity said angrily.  
"Take it easy, pal", Furrball said as he placed a hand on Calamity's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll be able to beat them in the next round."  
"Well, one of us will be fighting Gemini in the next round, and I'm not sure how we can put up with fighting 2 robots at the same time."  
"But Calamity, there's gotta be a weakness somehow. Every robot here has a weakness. We just need to find out what Gemini's weakness is."  
Calamity thought right on the spot for a moment. Furrball may be right. Since Gemini stands alone as a clusterbot, the only one of its kind up to this point, he believed there's something in the rules that might give an advantage to whoever's fighting Gemini next.  
"You know", Calamity said, "you could be right, Furrball."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah. What if there's something in the rules that Gemini must follow that we could use against them?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out, and hopefully I'll know who will be fighting them in the next round."  
At that moment, Sweetie's voice called out, "Make way, everyone!"  
The toons turned to see a pit crew carrying Pussycat, with Sweetie on top of the robot.  
"You're fighting next, Sweetie?", Babs asked the pink bird.  
"Yes I am. Wish me good luck."  
As Sweetie's being carried away on her robot, the toons all wished her good luck before returning to the stands for the next fight.

The battle board appeared &amp; "DIOTOIR" is being crossed out as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Poor Diotoir, burned &amp; smashed all around. Gemini is through, and next up is Pussycat facing Clawed Hopper."


	15. Pussycat vs Clawed Hopper

The toons gathered in the stands again as Sweetie's robot entered the arena from the left entry gate.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, PUSSYCAT!**"  
Pussycat entered the arena on all four wheels, as the toons cheered along with the audience.  
"Come on Sweetie!", Furrball shouted. The stats of Pussycat appeared as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A four-wheel driven robot armed with a razor sharp cutting blade that spins up to 3500 rpm &amp; armoured in aluminium &amp; polycarbonate. It always land on its feet, like a real cat. Will the cat do some shredding here, or will the 9 lives go down the drain?_"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, CLAWED HOPPER!**"  
The toons booed as the next robot entered the arena. Clawed Hopper is a green rectangular robot with a pair of spikes at the front, a spinning drum on both sides, and a couple of rollbars on top.  
The robot appeared to be slowly shuffling &amp; skipping rather than actually driving like a wheeled robot. Clawed Hopper's built by Gary &amp; Mary Hopper, who are small green grasshoppers.  
Jonathan spoke up again as Clawed Hopper's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A bug has entered the warzone, Clawed Hopper is slow moving with a top speed of 2 mph, due to being a walking robot which also means that it gets a weight advantage. Weighing at 200 kilos, it is the heaviest robot in the competition._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers of this battle, on the left we have Sweetie Bird at the controls of Pussycat, and on the right, at the controls of Clawed Hopper, is the brother &amp; sister team of Gary &amp; Mary Hopper. Our House Robots are Matilda, ready to cause some mayhem, along with Cassius Chrome, wielding those nasty spikes this time around._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see how Pussycat will deal with a walker here._"  
Right off the mark, Pussycat swerved around Clawed Hopper, who started shuffling toward the center of the arena. Pussycat drove around Clawed Hopper, trying to come up with a plan of attack.  
Clawed Hopper then turned toward Pussycat, using a turntable placed underneath its body, facing its spikes toward Sweetie's robot.  
After several moments of driving around Clawed Hopper, Pussycat swung forward, bringing down the spinning disc, and attacked the walking robot from the side, into the left spinning drum, which stopped it upon impact.  
"_Pussycat with a SLAM at the side of Clawed Hopper. The drum has stopped spinning, so Clawed Hopper now has a weak spot- no, it's spinning back up, so they're okay._"  
As Clawed Hopper spun its drum back up, Pussycat went in for another attack. This time, the spinning disc caught the front of Clawed Hopper &amp; broke one of the spikes off.  
"_And in comes Pussycat with another attack on Clawed Hopper, and something came off there. What is that? Oh, it's a spike off the front of Clawed Hopper!_"  
Sweetie them drove Pussycat away from Clawed Hopper, spinning the disc back up, before going in for a few more attacks, which did little to no damage on Clawed Hopper.  
Pussycat charged at the side of Clawed Hopper again. This time, Pussycat's disc broke the front right corner of Clawed Hopper, causing the drum to stop spinning &amp; come slightly loose.  
"_I see damage done to Clawed Hopper! One of the drums has stopped spinning! Pussycat is on to something here!_"  
Pussycat went in for another attack at the rear of Clawed Hopper, which knocked the broken drum off of the machine from Perfecto Prep.  
"_Pussycat coming in again, and the drum has come off! That's gonna score some points with the judges!_"  
As Pussycat drove away from Clawed Hopper, to get ready for another attack, Sweetie accidentally steered her robot into a CPZ, right into Cassius Chrome.  
"_Oh dear, that's poor driving by Sweetie Bird! Cassius Chrome now has the cat in his clutches!_"  
Cassius Chrome shoved Pussycat onto its side, the blade immediately stopped as it came in contact with the floor.  
Sweetie tried desperately to get her robot out of the CZP, but Pussycat was driving erratically, driving into the wall, then back into Cassius Chrome.  
"Come on!", Sweetie shouted in annoyance, before Pussycat rolled upside-down.  
Sweetie spun the blade back up and, forgetting that her robot is upside-down, drove into the wall again. With the blade spinning downward, Pussycat flipped up onto its rear &amp; is now on all four wheels.  
"_What on earth is Pussycat doing? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Does Sweetie know how to drive this thing? I mean, honestly._"  
Sweetie drove Pussycat forward, then immediately jammed her joystick back, causing Pussycat to flip forward &amp; bring the blade down on Cassius Chrome, right into its eye.  
"_Oho-ho! Cassius Chrome took the cat's claws to the eye! And I thought having one black eye was bad enough!_"  
Pussycat quickly turned &amp; charged after Clawed Hopper again, going for the other drum that's still spinning.  
"_Pussycat, now back on the attack. Clawed Hopper hasn't done much in this battle, he needs to come up with something here that'll impress the judges._"  
Pussycat tried to push Clawed Hopper from the side, but only succeeded in flipping itself onto all four wheels again.  
"_I don't think pushing will do much help here, Sweetie. Especially if your opponent weighs twice as much as your robot._"  
Pussycat swung forward, bringing the blade down on top of Clawed Hopper, which severed the chain that spun the drum on the walking robot.  
"_Another slam there by Pussycat. Has that caused any damage? The drum has stopped spinning on Clawed Hopper._"  
Sweetie then drove her robot into the pit release button, while Clawed Hopper managed to shuffle away from the pit just as soon as it started its descent.  
"_Pussycat pressed the pit release, Clawed Hopper quickly scuttling away! Oooooh, just barely managed to escape._"  
Sweetie then drove her robot back after Clawed Hopper, but one of the wheels caught the corner of the pit, which caused Pussycat to flip onto its side again.  
The blue robot, while using its disc as an additional wheel, managed to move away from the pit, before it did a 180 spin &amp; stopped, causing Sweetie's robot to roll back right-side up again.  
"_Pussycat is now back in the action, but time is running out. It looks like we're gonna have our first ever judges decision here._"  
Sweetie charged her robot into the front of Clawed Hopper, which caused Pussycat to drive up into the rollbar, bending it back.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the clock ran out of time. The toons cheered for Sweetie, believing that she has won the fight.  
"Well...that was a fantastic battle!", said Craig as he appeared. "For the first time ever, we're going to a judges decision. They'll be marking points on style, control, damage, and aggression. While they make up their minds, let's look at some of the highlights of that awesome battle."  
The camera then began showing clips of a few various moments that happened during the battle.  
"_Pussycat was very aggressive straight from the start. There you see the spike coming off of Clawed Hopper, along with one of the spinning drums. Bad driving by Pussycat, going straight into the CPZ &amp; into Cassius Chrome. But he quickly recovered &amp; went back on the attack, dishing out some more damage to Clawed Hopper. I think it's pretty clear who's going through here._"  
The camera then switched back to Craig on the balcony, listen through an earpiece before he spoke up.  
"The judges...have made their decision. Based on style, control, damage, and aggression. And, it's quite obvious, isn't it? They've gone for Pussycat!"  
The crowd &amp; toons cheered as Sweetie celebrated.  
"Yes!", Sweetie chirped in excitement.  
"Good job, Sweetie!", Furrball exclaimed as he continued celebrating with the rest of the toons.

As Sweetie's being carried away on her robot by her arena crew, the toons gathered around &amp; cheered for the little pink bird.  
"Way to go, Sweetie!", Babs exclaimed happily.  
"Thanks everyone", the pink bird replied, "I appreciate it."  
Furrball approached Sweetie &amp; said, "Hey Sweetie, good job out there."  
The blue cat then extended a hand to Sweetie, meaning to shake her hand in a congratulatory way.  
However, the pink bird stared at Furrball's paw suspiciously. She believed that he's making another attempt to grab &amp; eat her.  
"Not on your life, twerp", Sweetie said, which surprised Furrball. He made a stunned face of disbelief as Sweetie is being carried back to her pit table.  
Fifi appeared behind a thunderstruck Furrball &amp; said, "What's wrong, Furrball?"  
"I don't know. I went to congratulate Sweetie for her victory, but she flamed me."  
"She probably thought vous were gonna try to eat her again. I thought zhe two of you, how you say, called a truce, no?"  
"I...I thought we did too. But I guess she still doesn't trust me."  
Fifi placed a hand on Furrball's shoulder, before a voice called out that made them both frightened for their lives.  
"Hello, my cute kitty-witties!"  
"Sacre pew!", Fifi exclaimed. "Eet's Elmyra!"  
"Run for it!", Furrball replied, but as the cat &amp; skunk were about to flee, Elmyra quickly wrapped her arms around the couple &amp; squeezed them tightly, their eyes bulging out of their heads &amp; turning bloodshot.  
"Aww, my cute cuddly-wuddly kitty-witties are back. I missed hugging you two, I could hold you both forever."  
"Have...mercy", Furrball strained as he &amp; Fifi struggled to escape. Then, Fifi sprayed Elmyra with her odor, which made the human toon release the cat &amp; skunk as she coughed in the stench cloud.  
"Yuck! I forgot about the stinky kitty", Elmyra said.  
"For zhe last time!", Fifi yelled, "I am not...A...KITTY!"  
"Well, if you're not a kitty, then why do you have a kitty as your boyfriend?"  
"ZHAT DOES EET!"  
And with that, Fifi pounced onto Elmyra &amp; began beating up the human toon in a dust cloud.  
"Hey, Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed as he jumped into the cloud &amp; pulled Fifi away.  
"Let moi at her! I'll keel her! I'm gonna kill her!"  
As Fifi swung her fists around like mad, Elmyra stood up all dazed, before she picked up her wig &amp; placed it back on her head.  
"Fifi, stop!", Furrball pleaded. "You're gonna get us in trouble!"  
"Hey!", a voice called out. The trio turned to see Hamton running up to them.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Elmyra's being a pain again", Furrball replied.  
Hamton sighed &amp; turned to Elmyra.  
"Elmyra, we told you many times to leave Fifi alone. She is not a cat, she is a skunk."  
"Okay", Elmyra said in a childish tone.  
Furrball looked at his girlfriend, who's still furious, but starting to relax a bit.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?"  
"I'm...fine", Fifi said as she pulled Furrball's arms apart &amp; released herself from his grip.  
"I am fighting next", Elmyra then said, "and I hope I win."  
"What robot do you have?", Furrball asked.  
Behind Elmyra was a red wagon with her robot on top of it. Elmyra pulled the wagon toward the trio.  
Elmyra's robot appeared to be a flat, tracked robot with the sides colored black with white spots. There were also black spots on top of the robot.  
"This is my robot, 101", Elmyra said, "It got its name because it is 101 centimeters long &amp; named after my favorite movie."  
"Which is...?", Furrball wondered.  
"101 Dalmatians."  
"Of course", Hamton said sarcastically.  
"No weapons?", Furrball asked.  
"It has a spike at the front that fires automatically."  
"How does it fire automatically?"  
"There's a sensor above the spike."  
"That's, uh, quite clever", Hamton complimented.  
"Thank you. Anyway, I'm gonna go fight now. Wish me luck."  
As Elmyra pulled her robot to the arena, Furrball spoke up.  
"Y'know, I think we should cheer for whoever is fighting Elmyra."  
"Oui, me too", Fifi replied, "I hope zhat whoever Elmyra's fighteeng wins."  
As the trio watched Elmyra walk away with her robot, Fifi smirked as a thought struck her.  
"Hey Elmyra!", the purple skunk called out, "Zhere's a squirrel behind you!"  
At that moment, Elmyra immediately jumped on top of her robot &amp; held up her skirt in fear.  
"AAH! WHERE?!", the human toon screamed as she lifted a leg &amp; started trembling with fright.  
Fifi gave an evil chuckle as she remembered Furrball telling her about the time a bunch of squirrels threw Elmyra down a garbage drain. Elmyra has hated squirrels ever since.  
Hamton &amp; Furrball turned to Fifi as she said, "Zhat was, how you say, totally worth eet."

Jonathan spoke up as the battle board appeared &amp; "CLAWED HOPPER" is being crossed out.  
"Well, Clawed Hopper is no longer hopping around. Pussycat is going through, next up is 101 against Fluffy."


	16. 101 vs Fluffy

As Furrball, Fifi, and Hamton joined the toons in the stands, Furrball spoke up.  
"Hey guys, Elmyra is fighting now."  
The toons all murmured in interest &amp; surprise at what Furrball just said.  
"She is?", Buster asked. "What does her robot look like?"  
"Eh, it's just a tracked robot with a pneumatic spike."  
"Like, what's it called?", asked Shirley.  
"101."  
Hamton then said, "I like to add that she named it after the movie 101 Dalmatians."  
"Go fig", Babs said, rolling her eyes.  
"Do you know who she's fighting?", Plucky then asked.  
"Some robot named Fluffy", Calamity replied. "I bet there's absolutely nothing about it that's fluffy at all."  
And sure enough, the toons turned to see a low, heptagonal-shaped robot with a double-headed spinning axe at the front enter the arena.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, FLUFFY!**"  
The crowd cheered as Fluffy's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_One of the fastest robots at 20 mph, Fluffy is armoured in polycarbonate on a frame made of brazed steel. Armed with a double-headed axe that spins up to 2000 rpm, it's Fluffy by name, not Fluffy by nature._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, 101!**"  
The crowd cheered again as 101's stats are then shown on-screen.  
"_Costing around $5 to build this machine, it is one of the least expensive robots in the contest. Armed with a pneumatic spike that fires automatically &amp; is capable of penetrating through steel. 101 is ready to punch through some metal._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's take a look up in the control pods, on the left is Orson Otter at the controls of Fluffy, and on the right we have Elmyra Duff at the controls of 101. Our house robots in this battle, we have Matilda once again, and Sir Killalot, with that ever-glowing evil stare._"  
As the crowd waited for the battle to begin, Calamity spoke up.  
"Say, the guy driving Fluffy looks familiar."  
"Yeah", Buster agreed, "that's one of the guys from the Battle of the Tribute Bands."  
"You mean one of zhe guys zhat stole your song?", Cosette asked.  
"Yep, he's one of them."  
"Hey!", Orson shouted as he banged on the glass &amp; gave a thumbs down. Jonathan took notice immediately.  
"_Oh, hang on a minute, we're getting a thumbs down from Orson Otter, the driver of Fluffy. What's going on here?_"  
The blue otter hurried out of his control booth &amp; ran down to the left entry gate where Fluffy emerged from, and ran up to his robot.  
He squatted next to Fluffy &amp; pulled out an orange metal pin that was placed in the center of Fluffy, right next to the spinning blades.  
"_He forgot to remove the safety pin. The pin is there so that the weapon of Fluffy won't spin up while they're in the pits. It's important to remove it now, otherwise Fluffy wouldn't have a weapon in this battle._"  
Once the safety pin was removed, Orson quickly ran through the gate &amp; back up to his control pod. As the gate closed, Furrball spoke up.  
"Hey guys, don't you think that we should cheer for Orson instead of Elmyra?"  
"Why would we ever do that?", Sweetie asked.  
"Well, would you cheer for someone who has a habit of squeezing you to death?"  
"He's got a good point", Fifi commented as the rest of the toons thought about what Furrball said.  
"You know, why not?", Hamton replied.  
"Like, I wouldn't cheer for Elmyra in any dimension or some junk", Shirley then said.  
"I'm with you guys here", Buster agreed.  
"So am I", Plucky then said. "Besides, Elmyra's robot looks worthless."  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
The toons turned to the arena as Fluffy &amp; 101 waited for the moment to begin the fight.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see what kind of damage Fluffy can do with those spinning axe blades._"  
101 immediately charged past Fluffy, who wasn't spinning up its weapon. Fluffy then backed into 101 &amp; pinned Elmyra's robot into the wall for a few moments before releasing.  
"_Hang on, is the weapon of Fluffy working? I don't see those blades spinning, I think there's something wrong with Fluffy here._"  
101 then got behind Fluffy &amp; fired its spike into the rear of Orson's robot, which barely left a scratch.  
Up in the control booth, Orson pressed a button on his transmitter labelled "RESET", which deactivated his robot.  
"_Fluffy has now stopped moving completely. I wonder what's going on with the machine from Perfecto Prep._"  
After a few moments, Fluffy sprung back to life &amp; drove forward, before the blades on the front started spinning.  
"_Fluffy is now up &amp; away, and the blades are now spinning! Now we're gonna see some real action here!_"  
Right away, Fluffy turned to 101 &amp; ripped the left track clean off of Elmyra's robot.  
"_Off comes a track! 101 is in big trouble, with limited mobility now!_"  
Fluffy came in on the attack again, ripping right into the left side of 101, tearing the armor panel off &amp; exposing the innards.  
Fluffy then retreated to spin the blades back up. Orson drove his robot forward into the side of 101, the blades digging into the guts of Elmyra's robot, ripping out a motor &amp; a couple of batteries.  
However, despite that, 101 continued to move.  
"_How on earth is 101 still alive after that attack? Elmyra Duff built a tough little machine there!_"  
Fluffy then backed into the front of 101, who then proceeded to push Fluffy across the arena &amp; into a CPZ, toward Sir Killalot.  
However, since the blades of Fluffy were still spinning, Fluffy ripped right into the right track of the House Robot &amp; snapped it.  
"_101 pushing Fluffy into Killalot! Fluffy- OH! Fluffy ripped apart one of Sir Killalot's tracks! Now our very own Killalot is crippled!_"  
Fluffy quickly drove away &amp; steered into 101 again. This time it ripped the front panel off of the tracked robot.  
"_101 is being ripped to pieces here! I don't think Acme Loo stands a chance now._"  
And sure enough, one final attack from Fluffy tore the other track off of 101, leaving Elmyra's robot completely immobilized.  
"_The other track is now gone. Oh, what a sad ending for 101, but a happy ending for Fluffy, who will be going through here._"  
Fluffy spun its blades down &amp; started spinning on the spot, doing a victory dance, the crowd cheering in response.  
The Refbot then approached 101 &amp; started counting it out. Once the timer reached 10, the crowd cheered again as Fluffy pushed 101 into the Drop Zone.  
"_Fluffy now has 101 in the Drop Zone. I wonder what will be falling on the machine from Acme Loo here._"  
The large container above 101 opened, and a small TV fell out &amp; landed on top of 101 with a THUD! The top armor panel of 101 got dented as a result.  
Matilda then approached Elmyra's robot with the flywheel spinning, but only succeeded to demolish the TV.  
"_OH, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Matilda ripped the TV into shreds! Oh, goodness me. I did not expect that to happen._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Fluffy did its victory dance again. The toons applauded at Fluffy's victory as Craig appeared on the balcony.  
"What a destructive battle! 101, certainly not a lucky number. Fluffy is moving on to the next round!"  
The crowd cheered again as well as the toons, even though the winner's from Perfecto Prep, they're all glad that they defeated the one toon they hated the most.

Later on in the pits, Elmyra's pushing a cart that has whatever's left of 101.  
"Sorry you lost, Elmyra", Buster said as the toons approached her.  
"It's okay", the human toon replied, "I still had fun."  
"We're glad you did", Furrball said as he placed a hand behind his back &amp; crossed his fingers. "It's quite a shame that you lost, but we hope you'll do better next time."  
"Thank you", Elmyra replied as she wheeled her robot back to her pit table.  
Shirley turned to Furrball &amp; asked, "Like, were you paying attention to what you were saying?"  
"Of course", Furrball replied as he held up his crossed fingers.  
"Oh", Shirley said before the toons went off to Orson &amp; his robot, who are being interviewed by Philippa.  
"Congratulations on your victory, we'll see you in the next round", Philippa said to Orson.  
"Thank you", the blue otter replied. As Philippa walked off, Orson grabbed his cart &amp; started pushing Fluffy to his pit table.  
"Orson", Buster greeted.  
"Oh, hello", the blue otter replied.  
"That's quite a robot you have there."  
"Thank you."  
Furrball then noticed a large track hanging from Orson's shoulder.  
"Whose track is that?", asked the blue cat.  
"It's the track from Sir Killalot. Fluffy's blade sliced it clean off."  
"I do not ever want to face zhis robot", Fifi said.  
"Oui, neizher do I", Cosette replied.  
Orson then said, "Well, that just proves how terrifying my robot is."  
"Like, just wait until you see MY robot", Shirley told him.  
"Oh?"  
"My robot is as destructive as your robot. Just wait until you see it in action or some junk."  
"Well, if you say it's destructive &amp; really mean it, I'll be looking forward to seeing it fight. I'd like to see it rip the other track off Sir Killalot."  
Orson laughed upon finishing his sentence, as well as the toons.  
"So, anyway", Orson continued, "I gotta get ready for the next battle. Later."  
As Orson pushed Fluffy back to his pit table, Furrball spoke up.  
"You know, I always thought that everyone from Perfecto Prep hates us."  
"So did I, but apparently not", Calamity replied. "He seems to be friendly with us."  
"Oh shoot!", Hamton exclaimed.  
"What's wrong, Hamton?", Fifi asked.  
"I just realized, I'm fighting next."  
"You are?", Buster asked, "Against who?"  
"I'm fighting Danforth &amp; Margot's robot."  
"Wait a second", Plucky said, "you mean Danforth Drake &amp; Margot Mallard?"  
"Yep."  
"They built a robot TOGETHER?", Babs asked.  
"Apparently. I just hope it's not a clusterbot."  
At that moment, Hamton ran of to get Behemoth ready for battle, while the toons ran back to the stands for the next fight.

The battle board appeared on-screen again. Jonathan spoke up as "101" is being crossed out.  
"Well, Perfecto Prep is catching up with Acme Loo here. 101 is gone, Fluffy goes through. Next up is Behemoth against G.B.H. 2."


	17. Behemoth vs GBH 2

The toons sat back down in the stands as Hamton drove Behemoth from the left entry gate.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, BEHEMOTH!**"  
The toons cheered with the crowd as Hamton waved to the spectators around him.  
"Let's go, Hamton!", Buster shouted.  
"Come on, Hamton, buddy!", exclaimed Plucky. Jonathan spoke up as Behemoth's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A boisterous bulldozer as many call it, Behemoth has a powerful pneumatic scoop that can hoist over 100 kilos. Powered by a 2KW electric motor &amp; has a top speed of 12 mph, Behemoth is ready to flip 'em &amp; kick 'em._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, G.B.H. 2!**"  
The toons booed as Hamton's opponent entered the arena from the opposite gate.  
G.B.H. 2 appeared to be a box-wedge shaped robot painted to look like an endurance racecar. It has a front-hinged flipper at the front &amp; a small pneumatic scoop at the rear.  
Hamton gulped upon seeing G.B.H. 2. He knew this is gonna be a very tough battle.  
The stats appeared as Jonathan spoke again.  
"_It may look Gorgeous, Beautiful, and Handsome, but G.B.H. has that nasty pneumatic scoop &amp; the flipper that's used for self-righting. Armoured in aluminium &amp; powered by two 24V electric motors. G.B.H. is ready for some Grievous Bot Harm._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods, on the left we have Hamton J. Pig driving Behemoth, and on the right is Danforth Drake &amp; his girlfriend Margot Mallard at the controls of G.B.H. 2. Our House Robots this time around: Mr. Psycho, with that deadly 30kg hammer, and we have another bulldozer in the arena, in the name of Shunt._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Two unique-looking machines in the arena, and Behemoth in with a flip straight away!_"  
Right off the bat, Hamton accelerated Behemoth into G.B.H. 2 &amp; flipped it over. Margot, who's controlling the weapons of G.B.H. 2, activated the srimech, which tossed G.B.H. 2 backwards &amp; right-side up.  
"_Oh, look at that! G.B.H. has self-righted in flamboyant style! I love that!_"  
The battle resumed as G.B.H. 2 chased after Behemoth, but since Hamton's robot can run faster than G.B.H. 2, Danforth's robot had trouble keeping up with Behemoth.  
"_What on earth? I know G.B.H. looks like a racecar, but this is not a race, boys. Go on, kill each other!_"  
Finally, after nearly a minute of running &amp; chasing, G.B.H. 2 caught up with Behemoth &amp; flipped Hamton's robot on its side.  
"_G.B.H. now has Behemoth overturned! Can the machine from Acme Loo- yes! Behemoth can right himself, and is now up &amp; away!_"  
Behemoth lifted its scoop, which raised the tiny arms on both sides of the robot, then lowered the scoop, which allowed the arms to push Behemoth back on its wheels.  
Behemoth then chased G.B.H. 2 into an empty CPZ &amp; flipped Danforth's robot upside-down again. Hamton backed Behemoth out as Mr. Psycho approached the overturned G.B.H. 2.  
"_G.B.H. is belly-up in the CPZ! He needs to get out of there quick before it gets Grisly Brutish Hurt from Mr. Psycho!_"  
G.B.H. 2 activated its srimech as Mr. Psycho positioned itself. Once G.B.H. 2 flipped itself back over, it quickly drove off as Mr. Psycho fired its hammer, which pounded the floor with a THUD!  
"_Oh, goodness me! G.B.H. got very lucky there! I actually felt the tremor from up here!_"  
G.B.H. 2 started chasing down Behemoth into another empty CPZ. G.B.H. 2 took the opportunity to flip Behemoth over &amp; drive away to let Mr. Psycho, who's closing in toward Behemoth, do damage to Hamton's robot.  
"_Behemoth now in the same predicament G.B.H. had earlier! Can Behemoth recover &amp; escape in time?!_"  
As Behemoth righted itself, Mr. Psycho pinned Hamton's robot into the wall. Behemoth raised its scoop as the hammer came down &amp; pounded the top of Behemoth.  
Once the House Robot backed up, Behemoth lowered its scoop &amp; drove after G.B.H. 2.  
"_Behemoth is now on the run! I can't believe he survived that blow from Mr. Psycho's hammer._"  
After a few moments of lifting &amp; flipping each other over, Behemoth flipped G.B.H. 2 again, but this time, Hamton's robot shoved G.B.H. 2 toward the wall &amp; fired its scoop. G.B.H. 2 got tossed on top of the wall, but then fell back into the arena, upside-down again.  
"_Behemoth with another flip, and he's now pushing G.B.H. toward the side-wall &amp; on the brink of oblivion! Ooooh, G.B.H. just escaped the razor's edge there._"  
As G.B.H. 2 tried to right itself, Behemoth rammed into the Perfecto Prep representative &amp; toppled G.B.H. 2 on its side. G.B.H. 2 fired both flippers, but remained balancing on its side.  
"_Behemoth has interfered with G.B.H.'s self-righting, and the machine from Perfecto Prep is now in a precarious position!_"  
As G.B.H. 2 kept firing its flippers, it started to slightly rock back &amp; forth as Refbot approached the immobile machine &amp; started counting it out.  
However, as the timer reached 7, G.B.H. 2 fell upside-down from all the rocking &amp; quickly self-righted as Refbot's timer reached 10.  
"_G.B.H. has self-righted! But did he self-right in time? The judges say 'yes', G.B.H. beat the Refbot's clock &amp; is now back in the action!_"  
G.B.H. 2 attacked Behemoth from the side &amp; shoved Hamton's robot into an empty CPZ &amp; flipped it over.  
"_G.B.H. with another flip, and now Behemoth is in a bad spot! G.B.H. moving away &amp; Shunt is coming in!_"  
As Behemoth righted itself, Hamton quickly turned Behemoth toward Shunt as it closed in. The House Robot rammed into Behemoth's scoop &amp; got high-centered, which allowed Behemoth to push Shunt back.  
"_Shunt now on the attack- Oh! But it's Behemoth who's underneath, and he's pushing Shunt back! Look at that! They're having a Sumo Basho out there!_"  
As Hamton's robot pushed Shunt all the way into another CPZ, Behemoth flipped the House Robot upside-down.  
"_Look at the power of Behemoth, and he's flipped Shunt! Behemoth is the mightiest bulldozer out there! Shunt is no match for him!_"  
G.B.H. 2 went in &amp; flipped Behemoth over again. Once Danforth reversed his robot out, Mr. Psycho came in as Behemoth righted itself.  
The House Robot brought down its claw &amp; lifted Hamton's robot completely off the ground.  
"_Behemoth won't be escaping this time, because Mr. Psycho now has him in the air! Look at that! Behemoth weighs a full 100 kilos, but Mr. Psycho is carrying him like he's a lightweight out there!_"  
Mr. Psycho backed out of the CPZ with Behemoth in its grip. However, as it turned toward the center of the arena, it turned too quickly &amp; toppled onto its side, with Behemoth still in its claw.  
"_Oh, Mr. Psycho! He's been toppled! Mr. Psycho, the heaviest House Robot out there, too heavy for himself, I wonder!_"  
Mr. Psycho released Behemoth, who fell to the floor &amp; landed on its side. Once righted, Behemoth went after G.B.H. 2 &amp; the battle continued.  
"_Behemoth is now back on the attack, but time is ticking out. This is a really close battle here! Both robots were equally aggressive &amp; showed a lot of style &amp; control._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
"_And it goes to the judges, this one is too close to call!_"  
The crowd cheered, but the toons did not. They don't know if Hamton won the fight or not.  
"Man, that was a close fight", Buster exclaimed.  
"Indeed", Plucky replied, "I certainly don't want to call this one."  
Craig then appeared at the balcony &amp; spoke up.  
"What an awesome battle! Both robots are still active! We're gonna have to hear from the judges. This is gonna be a tough one for them. So, while they make their decision, let's look at the highlights."  
The camera started showing clips of notable moments that happened during the battle.  
"_Behemoth was aggressive from the start, immediately flipping G.B.H., who recovered spectacularly. G.B.H. then returned the favor, flipping Behemoth over, who also recovered, albeit not as spectacularly. G.B.H. got overturned in a CPZ &amp; nearly faced the Grim Bountiful Horror of Mr. Psycho. Behemoth got in the same situation &amp; also escaped, but not before he took a hammer blow from Psycho. G.B.H. nearly got counted out, just managed to beat the clock &amp; continued fighting. Shunt got involved in the action, only to be bullied by Behemoth. Mr. Psycho wanted revenge, but Behemoth pulled him down like a brute! I'm not too sure who's won this one here. It's up for the judges to decide._"  
The camera then switched back to Craig, who's listening through his earpiece before he spoke up.  
"Well, this is surprising. The judges have asked to enter the arena &amp; inspect the robots for damage."  
The crowd murmured in surprise at what Craig just said.  
"I didn't think it would be this close to call. The judges are now entering the arena to check the robots &amp; make their final decision."  
The central gate opened, and three people entered the arena &amp; approached Behemoth &amp; G.B.H. 2, while Hamton &amp; the toons looked on worriedly.  
The judges were checking all over the two robots, lifting them up on their sides, and taking notes of the damage they found. After a few moments, the judges finished inspecting the robots &amp; exited the arena.  
Craig listened through his earpiece again as he spoke up.  
"The judges...have made their decision. Remember, they're looking for style, control, damage, and aggression. And they said that...based on 1 point on damage..."  
The crowd &amp; the toons waited anxiously for Craig to announce the winner of the fight.  
"...the winner is Behemoth!"  
The crowd roared with cheers, as well as the toons, who all started celebrating.  
"Yes!", Hamton shouted before he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Can you believe that?!", Craig exclaimed, "By one point!"  
"Whoo! Good job, Hamton!", Shirley chirped.  
"Way to go, buddy!", Plucky shouted.  
As the toons celebrated, Danforth &amp; Margot both had looks of anger &amp; disappointment on their faces.

After Hamton deactivated Behemoth &amp; placed foam on the tip of the scoop to cover up the sharp edge, he pushed his robot out to the pits, where the toons waited.  
Once Hamton &amp; Behemoth appeared, the toons all cheered for him.  
"Good job, Hamton", Buster said.  
"You did very well", Calamity complimented.  
"Thanks guys", Hamton replied. "I was really worried there for a minute."  
"Like, so were we", Shirley said. "Who knew it would be this close or some junk?"  
"Hello Hamton", Philippa said as she kneeled next to Hamton. "Congratulations on your victory."  
"Thank you, Philippa."  
"I just wanna ask, what were you thinking when the judges went in the arena to check the robots?"  
"I thought I was gonna lose. My heart was racing the whole entire fight."  
"G.B.H. was a tough opponent, wasn't he?"  
"He sure was. As soon as I saw him, I got quite nervous."  
"Well, you've managed to beat G.B.H. &amp; you're through to the next round. You think you could go all the way?"  
"I hope so."  
"Alright, congratulations &amp; good luck in the next round."  
"Thank you."  
As Philippa stood &amp; walked away, the toons saw Danforth &amp; Margot with G.B.H. 2 on a cart, neither looking too happy.  
"The scoop got bent", Danforth grumbled, "we lost only because the scoop got bent."  
"Unbelievable", Margot replied as the two mallards pushed G.B.H. 2 back to their pit table.  
Buster placed a hand on Hamton's shoulder &amp; said, "You did a fine job out there. We're proud of you."  
"Thanks guys. I honestly didn't think I would pull this off."  
"Well, you did", Babs then said, "and you're still in the competition."  
"Yup. Anyway, I have to go recharge my batteries. I'll join you guys in a bit."  
As Hamton wheeled Behemoth to his pit table, Furrball spoke up.  
"So...who's fighting next?"  
"That would be me."  
The toons turned to see Fowlmouth with his robot on a cart coming toward them.  
Furrball chuckled &amp; said, "Nice robot, Fowlmouth."  
Fowlmouth's robot, appropriately enough, resembles a chicken. It's a yellow wedge-shaped robot with a red flipper &amp; an axe that resembles a chicken's head &amp; neck fixed on the hinge of the flipper. The head on top of the axe had a couple of white eyes &amp; a slightly inflated red glove that resembles the comb of a chicken.  
"Thank you", Fowlmouth replied.  
"What's eet called?", Fifi asked. "Wait, let moi guess. Eez eet Chicken-Bot?"  
"Very close. His name is Robochicken. It has steel armor, runs up to 8 mph, and has a flipper at the rear, which doubles as a pickaxe at the front."  
"So, it's a flipper &amp; an axe?", Calamity asked.  
"It's two weapons in one. When the flipper goes up, the axe goes down at the same time."  
The toons exclaimed in impression. They liked Fowlmouth's unique weapon design.  
"Like, that's very clever, F.M.", Shirley said.  
"Why, thank you, my dear. I hope I can impress you during my battle."  
"I'll be cheering for you. Good luck."  
Fowlmouth resumed wheeling his robot to the arena as the toons went back to the stands to watch Fowlmouth fight.

The battle board appeared on-screen &amp; "G.B.H. 2" is being crossed out as Jonathan spoke up.  
"G.B.H., Gormless, Brainless, Hideous. G.B.H is out &amp; Behemoth is through. Next up we have Robochicken &amp; Killerhurtz."


	18. Robochicken vs Killerhurtz

After Hamton joined the toons in the stands, the first robot entered the arena. It appeared to be a rectangular robot with a pointed steel blade at the front &amp; an axe that's as long as the robot itself. It's four-wheel driven, with the front wheels steering it like a car, has see-through polycarbonate armor, a "KHz" logo on both sides, and two large P-shaped flags protruding straight up from the back of the robot.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, KILLERHURTZ!**"  
The toons booed as Bert Beaver, the driver of Killerhurtz, steered his robot into the arena. Jonathan spoke up as the stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A four-wheel driven machine in polycarbonate armour, Killerhurtz is one of the fastest robots competing, with a top speed of 16 mph. That axe is powered by Co2 &amp; is capable of penetrating through almost anything. Killerhurtz, it kills, it hurts, best get used to it._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, ROBOCHICKEN!**"  
The toons cheered as Fowlmouth's robot entered the arena.  
"Come on, F.M.!", Shirley shouted.  
"Go Fowlmouth!", Lil Sneezer cheered. Jonathan spoke again as Robochicken's stats appeared.  
"_Don't let the looks of this robot fool you, Robochicken sports a mean flipper &amp; deadly axe. Has a top speed of only 8 mph, literally half the speed of Killerhurtz. With its unique weapon design &amp; steel armour, the chicken may have a good deal of 'cluck' in the arena._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers of this battle. On the left, we have Bert Beaver at the controls of Killerhurtz, and on the right, it is Fowlmouth the Chicken driving Robochicken. Ain't that a coincidence? In the arena, we have Sir Killalot, as our House Robot, along with Shunt, who's still recovering after his tussle with Behemoth in the last battle._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_We're already halfway through the 1st Round battles, and in come Killerhurtz straight away with a slam into Robochicken!_"  
Immediately, Killerhurtz charged into Robochicken &amp; then quickly drove past it. It happened so fast, Fowlmouth didn't have time to react.  
"_Killerhurtz, may I remind you, is one of the fastest robots out there, with a top speed of 16 mph._"  
As Killerhurtz turned back to Robochicken, the machine from Perfecto Prep charged into Robochicken again &amp; shoved Fowlmouth's robot into the wall.  
Fowlmouth fired the axe, which failed to penetrate into Killerhurtz's polycarbonate armor &amp; only succeeded to lift the front of Robochicken off the ground.  
However, in response, Killerhurtz fired its axe, which pierced into Robochicken's steel armor.  
"_Killerhurtz digging into the armour of Robochicken, which is a half-inch thick steel! That's a very powerful axe!_"  
Killerhurtz, with its axe still buried into Robochicken's armor, pulled Fowlmouth's robot back from the wall &amp; toward the center of the arena, before pushing the chicken-shaped robot back into the wall with a tremendous CRASH!  
"_What a move by Killerhurtz there. Oh, look at that view, from the on-board camera on Killerhurtz there!_"  
Killerhurtz has a GoPro camera fitted inside its body. The camera's placed right next to its front left wheel inside the polycarbonate shell, protecting the camera while it's recording, so that the viewers watching the show on T.V., along with Jonathan, can see some action from inside the arena.  
As Killerhurtz moved away, Robochicken moved from the wall &amp; chased after its opponent with the flipper ready. Killerhurtz rammed into Robochicken again, but this time it drove up the flipper of Robochicken.  
Killerhurtz tried to drive off, but Robochicken fired its flipper &amp; lifted Killerhurtz up on its read end, before it fell from the flipper &amp; landed right-side up.  
"_Robochicken with a lift on Killerhurtz. Can he get a flip? Nope, the machine from Perfecto Prep is off &amp; away again._"  
As Killerhurtz drove off, Robochicken started shooting Co2 from under the flipper, which is stuck open. With the flipper stuck open, since the axe is part of the flipper, the axe is also stuck down.  
Fowlmouth tried flicking a switch on his remote back &amp; forth to try to close the flipper, but it remained open.  
"Come on", said Fowlmouth, "close the dad-gum flipper!"  
Fowlmouth drove his robot backwards into the wall, in an attempt to get the flipper to close, but it's still stuck open.  
"_Is there a problem with Robochicken here? The flipper seems to be jammed open._"  
At that moment, Killerhurtz charged all the way across the arena &amp; rammed into the axe of Robochicken with a powerful BANG!  
Those watching this fight on T.V. got to see the impact from Killerhurtz's camera.  
"_Oh-ho-ha-ha-ha! What a view there, of Killerhurtz slamming into Robochicken, from the on-board camera!_"  
As Jonathan continued laughing, Robochicken finally closed its flipper &amp; brought its axe back up.  
"_The flipper of Robochicken seems to be fine now, and Robochicken is now going after Killerhurtz._"  
The toons cheered upon seeing Robochicken's weapons working again.  
"There you go, F.M.!", Buster cheered.  
"Come on, F.M., you can do it!", shouted Shirley.  
As Killerhurtz drove around the arena, Fowlmouth came up with a plan. He noticed that Killerhurtz's primary way of attacking is by ramming into Robochicken.  
He then thought, what would happen if he got Killerhurtz to ram into the wall instead?  
Fowlmouth drove Robochicken toward the wall &amp; faced the flipper toward his opponent. He fired open the flipper &amp; began turning Robochicken slightly to the left, then to the right, back &amp; forth.  
"_What on earth is Robochicken doing? I think he's taunting Killerhurtz. Ooh, and Killerhurtz will not put up with that!_"  
As Killerhurtz charged toward Robochicken, Fowlmouth quickly backed his robot away from the wall, which caused Killerhurtz to dig its front blade into the wall.  
"_Killerhurtz with a SLAM, but Robochicken moved away &amp; Killerhurtz is now stuck there on the arena side-wall!_"  
"Yes!", Fowlmouth shouted. His plan has worked. The toons started cheering, believing that Fowlmouth won the fight, as Killerhurtz started hammering the top of the wall with its axe, trying to pull itself free, its tires squealing.  
"_Killerhurtz is doing everything he can to free himself, but it's not enough, and here comes the Refbot!_"  
Fowlmouth smiled smugly upon seeing the Refbot approaching Killerhurtz, knowing that it'll be counting out the Perfecto Prep representative.  
However, instead of beginning the countdown, Refbot rammed in between Killerhurtz &amp; the wall, before it backed up &amp; repeated the process.  
"_Refbot coming in, and it looks like he's gonna free Killerhurtz._"  
"What's he doing?", Furrball asked.  
After a couple more attempts, one more hit from Refbot, and Killerhurtz pulled free from the wall.  
"What?!", Fowlmouth shouted.  
The crowd cheered as the fight continued. The toons, on the other hand, all exclaimed in shock &amp; disbelief.  
"_Killerhurtz is now back in the action! You might wanna think of something else here, Robochicken._"  
As Killerhurtz charged after Robochicken, Fowlmouth faced the axe toward his opponent. Once Killerhurtz collided with Robochicken again, Fowlmouth fired the axe.  
But, like before, the axe did no damage to Killerhurtz &amp; only lifted Robochicken up. What's worse, as Killerhurtz rammed Robochicken into the wall again, Robochicken ended up on top of Killerhurtz.  
Killerhurtz then turned toward a CPZ &amp; fired its axe, which flipped Robochicken upside-down.  
"_Killerhurtz, now in underneath Robochicken, and flipped the poultry machine up &amp; over! Can Robochicken use that flipper as a srimech?_"  
"No no NO!", Fowlmouth shouted as he fired the flipper, hoping that Robochicken can right itself. However, with the axe in the way, Robochicken fell over &amp; landed on its side, with only its flipper holding it up.  
Fowlmouh tried to reset the flipper, but his robot started shooting Co2 again. The flipper would not reset.  
"_I see Co2! I think Robochicken is having problems with his flipper again!_"  
As Killerhurtz started celebrating by doing a donut spin, Refbot approached the immobile Robochicken &amp; started counting out Fowlmouth's robot.  
"_Refbot is now counting out Robochicken! We're gonna see another machine from Perfecto Prep go through here. And Robochicken...is...immobilized!_"  
The crowd cheered as the Refbot's timer reached 10. The toons all shouted in anger &amp; disappointment as Sir Killalot approached Fowlmouth's immobile robot.  
"_Sir Killalot is now coming in to finish off whatever's left of the chicken._"  
As Sir Killalot grabbed Robochicken by its axe, Killerhurtz came in for one last hit, just to show Robochicken who's boss.  
Unfortunately, Killerhurtz mistimed the charge &amp; rammed into Sir Killalot instead. As the Perfecto Prep representative backed off, the front armor of Sir Killalot fell off.  
"_Killerhurtz with another slam there, still wants more of the chicken. Oh, and Sir Killalot lost his chest plate! Ooh, you better run Killerhurtz, because Sir K is angry, and he wants revenge!_"  
Sir Killalot released Robochicken &amp; started chasing after Killerhurtz. However, since Sir K is slow, Killerhurtz is able to easily outrun the House Robot.  
But, after a moment of running, Shunt came in &amp; tackled Killerhurtz, grabbing it with the axe.  
"_Ooh, Shunt's now coming in to intercede! He will not let Killerhurtz get away with attacking the House Robots._"  
As Killerhurtz pulled Shunt back &amp; forth, tires squealing &amp; burning up on the floor, Shunt held on to Killerhurtz until Sir Killalot arrived.  
Once Killalot pinned Bert's robot into the wall, the House Robot grabbed Killerhurtz's axe &amp; picked up the Perfecto Prep representative.  
"_Killalot now has Killerhurtz in his grasp, ready to wrestle with him._"  
The House Robot carried Killerhurtz to the center of the arena &amp; spun around for a moment, before it released Killerhurtz, tossing Bert's robot across the arena &amp; into the pit release button.  
As Killerhurtz tried to escape, Shunt quickly came in &amp; pinned Killerhurtz into the wall. Shunt lifted Killerhurtz with its scoop &amp; fired its own axe into the polycarbonate shell.  
"_Shunt has Killerhurtz again. You see what happens when you mess with the House Robots, Killerhurtz? Let this be a lesson for you!_"  
As Shunt continued to bully Killerhurtz, Refbot shoved the immobile Robochicken in the pit, the smoke going off as Fowlmouth's robot fell in.  
"_Robochicken is gone, Killerhurtz will be going through here, though not without an unpleasant encounter with the House Robots._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the battle ended, but the toons booed at another victory for Perfecto Prep.  
Craig appeared on the balcony as Fowlmouth's head turned red &amp; started steaming.  
"Well, well, well...Robochicken has been sent to the slaughterhouse. Killerhurtz goes marching on!"  
The crowd cheered again as the toons resumed booing &amp; jeering, and Fowlmouth's head has reached its boiling point.

After Fowlmouth got kicked out of the building for having a swearing episode, the toons all got together, discussing how Killerhurtz was freed from the wall by Refbot instead of counted out.  
"Why would they ever do that?", Babs asked. "They should've counted out Killerhurtz, but they freed him instead."  
"I don't know why they chose to free him", Calamity replied, "but I would really like to know."  
"I've got a feeleeng...", Fifi started.  
"Like, what is it Feef?", Shirley wondered.  
"What eef...zhe people running zhe competition are, how you say, in cahoots weez Perfecto?"  
"Oh, get real, Fifi", Plucky remarked, "what makes you think that?"  
"Actually", Furrball then said, "I think Fifi might be right. Maybe they wanted Killerhurtz to win because we've won a lot of fights so far. They probably want Perfecto Prep to catch up."  
"Zhat seems reasonable to moi", Cosette replied.  
At that moment, the toons spotted Bert with Killerhurtz on a cart. They all approached the brown beaver, hoping to get answers about what happened during the fight.  
"Hey guys, how's it goin'?", Bert greeted.  
"Bert, we wanna ask you something", Buster said.  
"Okay. Shoot."  
"How come Refbot freed you from the wall, when he should've counted you out?"  
"To be honest, I was wondering the same thing. Until Derek told me that because Killerhurtz got himself stuck in the wall without any assistance from Robochicken, the Refbot was allowed to free my robot from the wall."  
Calamity then asked, "So what you're saying is that if any robot get themselves stuck, they get to be freed instead of counted out?"  
"That's what Derek told me."  
"Okay. Hey, one last question", said Buster. "What is the armor made of?"  
"Polycarbonate."  
"Polly who?", Cosette asked.  
"Polycarbonate. It's bulletproof lexan. Very hard to pierce."  
"I doubt it", Calamity scoffed, knowing that Razer can pierce through Killerhurtz's armor with ease.  
"Alright, I gotta go recharge my batteries", Bert said before he started wheeling Killerhurtz to his pit table. Fifi then spoke up.  
"Well, so much for what I thought."  
"About what?", Furrball asked.  
"About what I said earlier."  
"Oh, about the event organizers working with Perfecto?"  
"Oui."  
"Well, if what Bert said is true, then I guess we'll have to-"  
"Make way, you dweebs!", another voice shouted. The toons turned to see Monty approaching them with his robot on a long trolley. Monty's robot appeared to be a long, yellow, wedge-shaped robot with 2 red wheels at the robot's rear, covered in foam.  
"Whoa!", Buster exclaimed, "That's quite a robot you have there, Monty."  
"Thanks. Now move, I'm up to fight next."  
"Aren't you gonna tell us about your robot?", Hamton asked.  
"Not right now, I gotta fight!"  
Monty then pushed his robot past the toons as the group looked on in disbelief."  
"Sheesh!", Furrball exclaimed before the toons headed back to the arena to watch the next fight.

Once the battle board appeared on-screen, Jonathan spoke up as "ROBOCHICKEN" is being crossed out.  
"Well, Perfecto Prep is making quite a comeback here. Robochicken is out, Killerhurtz is through. Next up, Wheely Big Cheese versus Killertron."


	19. Wheely Big Cheese vs Killertron

Once the toons settled in the stands again, they spotted Monty's robot entering the arena from the left gate, although the wheels are no longer covered in foam.  
The wheels, instead of having regular tires, were covered in many tiny spikes.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, WHEELY BIG CHEESE!**"  
The toons cheered as the stats of Wheely Big Cheese appeared on-screen.  
"_A two-wheeled machine armoured in titanium &amp; powered by two 24v motors, giving it a top speed of 12 mph. He has a flipper that can hoist over 800 kilos &amp; is capable of flipping a car, they say. Well, if it can flip a car, maybe it can flip Sir Killalot._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, KILLERTRON!**"  
The toons booed as the next robot entered the arena. It's a curved rectangular robot made from a wheeled garbage container &amp; colored pink, with a static scoop at the front.  
The robot also had a pickaxe protruding from the center of the robot, that swings at 180 degrees, and yellow decorative spikes placed along the side of where the pickaxe is.  
The driver of Killertron is Richard Roderick, a blue canary with yellow spiky hair &amp; an orange t-shirt.  
"_Don't let the colour of this robot fool you, this robot packs a punch with that pickaxe. Powered by a 750w electric motor &amp; has a top speed of 15 mph, Killertron may be somewhat similar to Killerhurtz from the previous battle, but will Killertron kill or be killed?_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers, on the left we have Montana Max at the controls of Wheely Big Cheese, and Richard Roderick controlling Killertron on the right. Our House Robots are Matilda, also tickled pink, and Growler, ready for some doggie mayhem._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Wheely Big Cheese, the heavier of the two machines at 99 kilos. Killertron, the quicker, at 15 mph._"  
Both robots were slow off the mark, casually turning away from each other, before Wheely Big Cheese moved toward Killertron.  
Killertron slowly planted its scoop into the side of Monty's robot, before it fired its axe. The axe moved slowly &amp; did no damage to Wheely Big Cheese at all.  
"_Let's see how much power that axe has. BASH. Heh, is that all you got, Killertron? There's not even a scratch on Wheely Big Cheese._"  
Killertron backed away to reset the axe. Wheely Big Cheese pursued Killertron toward the wall &amp; got underneath the pink robot. Monty then fired the flipper.  
The entire body of Wheely Big Cheese popped open, and Killertron was sent somersaulting into the air, over the wall, and out of the arena, where Killertron landed on the end of its axe, which bent out of place, then fell upside-down.  
"_Wheely Big Cheese with a flip- HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE! What a flip by Wheely Big Cheese!_"  
"Whoa!", the toons all exclaimed in surprise. Monty started celebrating while Richard, despite losing the battle, started laughing, as well as Jonathan.  
"**CEASE!**"  
"_What a way to go! Killertron, out of the arena in spectacular style! Richard liked it! I think we all liked it!_"  
"Do my eyes deceive me?!", Craig exclaimed as he appeared. "That was a very quick battle! That must've been 15 seconds, I think! The winner is Wheely Big Cheese!"  
The crowd &amp; toons cheered as Monty waved at the spectators in celebration.

After the battle, once Monty covered up the wheels of his robot with foam, he wheeled his robot out into the pits. The toons all started cheering as Monty appeared.  
"Good job, Monty", Buster said.  
"That was nothing", Monty replied. "I was expecting a much longer battle."  
"Hello Monty", Philippa started as she approached Monty &amp; kneeled next to him, "congratulations on your quick &amp; impressive victory out there."  
"Well", Monty said as he ran his hand back along his head, trying to look &amp; sound suave toward Philippa, "thank you, Philippa. It's my job to win out there."  
"I just wanna ask, based on what we saw out there, do you think your robot is capable of flipping our House Robots?"  
"That's what I'm hoping for. What's the one that looks like a knight called?"  
"That would be Sir Killalot."  
"Right. Anyone who can flip Sir Lame-alot shan't be messed with."  
Philippa gasped before she said, "You shouldn't call out Sir K like that!"  
"Bring it on! Next fight, put him in the arena! I can take on any of the House Robots!"  
"Oh, feeling confident, are we? Do you think you could go all the way?"  
"I'll do whatever it takes to win it all."  
"Alright, good luck in the next round."  
"Why, thank you."  
Philippa snickered as she stood &amp; walked away from Monty.  
"Hey Monty?", Buster asked.  
"What do you want?"  
"What are those spikes that are on your wheels?"  
Monty gave a sigh of impatience before he replied, "Do you really want to know?"  
The toons all nodded.  
"Fine", Monty sighed again, before he revealed a bit of his robot's wheel.  
"These spikes are meant to get a better grip on the arena floor. They're basically better than regular tires. Also, they're good for cutting up the other robot, if I happen to drive over on top of them."  
"Hey, umm...", Furrball said, "I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"How did you come up with the design of your robot?"  
"Well, there's a mouse that lives in my mansion &amp; my parents tried using mousetraps to get rid of it. I was gonna design my robot off a mousetrap, until I heard that the sneezing idiot mouse already made a robot based on that design."  
Furrball flinched at what Monty said. He knew he was talking about Lil Sneezer, and didn't like hearing Monty call him an 'idiot'.  
Monty then continued. "So I decided to use the piece of cheese as my inspiration for design. Then I thought, 'why not make it the biggest flipper ever, that can flip a car completely upside-down?' And so I did. And that's how I came up with Wheely Big Cheese."  
"It's very impressive", Calamity complimented, "I'd like to see that thing flip Sir Killalot out of the arena."  
"Yeah? I've just called a challenge on them, so there's no backing out now."  
Monty then started pushing Wheely Big Cheese out toward his pit area. The toons then heard a voice call out.  
"Hey guys!"  
They all turned to see Dizzy with Typhoon 2 on a cart.  
"Hey Dizzy", Babs greeted. "Are you fighting?"  
"Yeah. Dizzy &amp; Typhoon 2 are ready to fight robots. We will rip the other robots apart!"  
"Like, that's quite a neat machine you have there", Shirley complimented.  
"Is that a full-body spinner?", Calamity asked.  
"Yeah. My robot spins, rips, and shreds."  
"Oh, zhe outside of zhe robot spins?", asked Cosette.  
"Yep."  
"But how do you know which way vous are goeeng?"  
"With this flag", Dizzy pointed at a small triangular flag protruding from the top of Typhoon 2.  
"Looks very dangerous, Dizzy", Hamton said. "We hope you win."  
"Thank you."  
As the toons all headed back to the stands, Dizzy called out again.  
"Hey, Fifi!"  
Fifi stopped in her tracks &amp; turned to the purple Tasmanian devil.  
"Yes, Monsieur Dizzy?"  
Dizzy pushed his robot toward Fifi, feeling nervous, his face blushing.  
"Will you kiss my robot? For good luck?"  
Fifi chuckled before she replied, "Of course I weell."  
The purple skunk leaned forward &amp; planted a kiss on Typhoon 2.  
"Good luck, Monsieur Dizzy."  
"Thank you."  
Dizzy wheeled his robot to the arena as Fifi made her way to the stands.

"What a quick battle that was", Jonathan said as the battle board appeared &amp; "KILLERTRON" is being crossed out, "Killertron, over &amp; out in a trice. Wheely Big Cheese is through, next up is Typhoon 2 &amp; the Terror Turtle."


	20. Typhoon 2 vs Terror Turtle

Once Fifi rejoined the toons, Furrball spoke up.  
"Hey Feef. What kept you?"  
"Oh, nozhing. Monsieur Dizzy wanted moi to weesh him good luck."  
"Ah, I see."  
In the arena, a green rectangular robot that resembles a turtle entered from the left gate. It has two large wheels at the rear, a head on front that looks like a turtle's head, and an overhead spinning iron bar that's longer than the robot itself &amp; bent at both ends so that they're only 10cm above the floor.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, TERROR TURTLE!**"  
The driver of Terror Turtle is Tim Hardshell, who is, as you would expect, a turtle.  
The toons all booed &amp; the crowd cheered while the stats appeared on-screen.  
"_It may be slow like a turtle at 7 mph, but don't let that be the main focus. The main focus is that iron overhead bar spinning at 120 mph. Can this turtle cause terror in the arena, or will it be Terra-pinned to oblivion?_"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, TYPHOON 2!**"  
The toons cheered as Dizzy's robot entered the arena.  
"Let's go, Dizzy!", Babs cheered.  
"Come on, buddy!", Furrball shouted. Typhoon 2's stats then appeared.  
"_A nasty looking machine with those blades spinning at over 1200 rpm. It is driven by a petrol engine, armoured in steel &amp; can run up to 17 mph. Will Typhoon 2 whip up a storm in the warzone? I like the looks of this machine._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods, on the left we have Tim Hardshell at the controls of Terror Turtle, and we have Dizzy Devil at the controls of Typhoon 2 on the right. Matilda is back in the arena as our House Robot, and alongside with her is Cassius Chrome._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's the turtle against the typhoon. Let's see how things turn out here._"  
Right away, both robots spun up their weapons. Typhoon 2's outer shell spun up very quickly, while Terror Turtle's weapon was spinning very slowly.  
Typhoon 2 moved away from Terror Turtle so that its weapon can spin up to full speed. But in doing so, the whole robot started wobbling slightly before it stabilized. This caused the flag on top of Dizzy's robot to rattle out of place.  
"_Typhoon 2, a full-body spinner, capable of spinning up to 1200 rpm, is looking a little bit unbalanced here._"  
After a moment, Typhoon 2 approached Terror Turtle, weapons still spinning, and made contact.  
The impact sent Terror Turtle spinning into the wall, while Typhoon 2 tossed itself across the arena.  
"_OH! What a SLAM there by Typhoon 2! Terror Turtle, what kind of damage has been done to him?_"  
Terror Turtle backed away from the wall &amp; started spinning its weapon back up. Typhoon 2 quickly approached the green robot &amp; broke off one end of the spinning bar.  
"_Typhoon coming in with another hit, and off comes a blade from Terror Turtle's weaponry!_"  
With its weapon unbalanced, Terror Turtle started shaking side-to-side as its weapon continued spinning. The Perfecto Prep representative was unable to move very well.  
After another moment, Typhoon 2 moved toward its opponent &amp; smacked Terror Turtle's wheel, the green robot sliding a couple meters.  
"_Typhoon 2 with another hit, right into the wheel of the Terror Turtle! That's gonna affect the drive of Terror Turtle there!_"  
Because of the damage done to the wheel, it's no longer working. Terror Turtle is now running on only one wheel.  
Dizzy moved his robot in for another hit. This time, the Perfecto Prep representative got flipped upside-down.  
With the overhead bar in the way, Terror Turtle couldn't run inverted.  
"_Typhoon 2 with yet another hit, and Terror Turtle has toppled over! This is a tremendous battle so far!_"  
The toons cheered, knowing that Dizzy has this battle in his hands.  
"There you go, Dizzy!", Furrball shouted.  
"You got heem now!", Cosette exclaimed.  
With Terror Turtle immobilized, Dizzy positioned his robot &amp; waited for Typhoon 2's weapon to spin up to full speed.  
"_Typhoon 2, now stalking his prey, getting ready to go in for the kill._"  
Shortly afterward, Dizzy's robot started producing a humming sound, which grew louder as the robot's shell spun faster. A few of the toons, along with some of the other audience members, covered their ears.  
"_Hang on a minute, do you hear that? That's the sound of Typhoon 2's weapon reaching full speed. Listen to that. It's so lovely. It's like music to my ears._"  
Once Typhoon 2 finally reached full speed, Dizzy slowly moved his robot toward his immobile opponent.  
The result was a violent hit that sent Terror Turtle careening into the wall. However, Typhoon 2 flew full speed into another wall, and with the blades still spinning, the lexan on the wall shattered into several pieces.  
"_Typhoon 2 with a hit &amp; Terror Turtle's spinning out of control- oh, goodness me! Typhoon 2 destroyed the arena side-wall!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
"_Cease has been called! The judges has put a stop to this fight for safety reasons!_"  
"Well well well", Craig said as he appeared, "what an interesting battle. Typhoon 2 has shattered the arena wall. The judges will have to make a decision here. And they already said that, up to the point to the wall breaking, Typhoon 2 has done a massive amount of damage to Terror Turtle, so the winner is Typhoon 2!"  
The crowd &amp; toons cheered at Typhoon 2's victory.  
"Yay!", Dizzy celebrated.  
"Good job, Dizzy!", Buster shouted as the toons continued with their celebration.

In the pits, the toons cheered for Dizzy as he wheeled Typhoon 2 out on a cart.  
"Great job, Dizzy", Hamton said.  
"You did very well out there", Furrball complimented.  
Fifi then said, "Oui, very very well."  
"Thanks", Dizzy replied. "Dizzy must go charge batteries. See you all shortly."  
Dizzy started pushing Typhoon 2 to his pit table, but he suddenly stopped &amp; turned to Fifi.  
"Thank you, Fifi."  
"You're welcome, Monsieur Dizzy."  
Once Dizzy resumed his walk to his pit table, Furrball spoke up.  
"What did he thank you for?"  
"I gave heez robot a kiss before zhe fight."  
"Oh, I see. That was nice of you."  
"He asked moi."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Huh, interesting. And it actually helped him win."  
"Oui oui, I'll have to give heez robot anozher kiss in zhe next round."  
After a moment, Plucky spoke up.  
"So...who's fighting next?"  
No one answered the green duck's question. They thought about it for a moment, until a voice called out.  
"G'day, mates."  
The toons turned to see David Dingo &amp; an orange dingo pushing a robot on a cart.  
The robot appeared to be a flat, 4-wheeled, square-shaped robot, with a pointed wedge at the front &amp; a small horizontal spinning disc at the rear.  
The robot was colored black with a pair of orange triangles painted on the wedge, resembling evil eyes. On top of the robot is a much bigger triangle, with the name "S.M.I.D.S.Y." printed in it.  
"David", Buster greeted, "fancy seeing you here. Who's the other guy?"  
"This is my brother, Danny", David replied.  
"'Ello", Danny greeted to the toons.  
"Who are you guys fighting?", Shirley asked.  
Danny answered, "I'm fighting a robot called Panic Attack."  
Fifi opened her eyes wide in surprise.  
"Are we fighteeng now?", the purple skunk asked.  
"If you're the one who built Panic Attack, then yes."  
David then said, "I'll be fighting next, against Mortis."  
"Hey, that's MY robot!", Babs exclaimed.  
"Better get ready then."  
As the two dingos pushed their robot to the arena, Fifi spoke up.  
"I gotta get ready. I had no idea I was up next."  
And without another word, Fifi quickly stormed to her pit table to prepare Panic Attack for battle.

"Poor Terror Turtle", Jonathan said as "TERROR TURTLE" is being crossed out on the battle board, "tossed, turned over, and terrorized by Typhoon 2, who will be going through here. Panic Attack &amp; S.M.I.D.S.Y. are up next."


	21. Panic Attack vs SMIDSY

In the pits, Fifi has Panic Attack on a cart &amp; is pushing her robot to the arena. Once the purple skunk approached the toons, she came to a stop &amp; spoke up.  
"Zhis is it. Zhis is, how you say, my beeg moment."  
"Good luck, Fifi", Babs said, "we'll be cheering for you."  
Shirley then said, "We really hope you win."  
"Merci, mes amis. I'll do my best."  
The toons all headed off to the stands, except for Furrball, who went up to his girlfriend.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"  
"I feel tres nervous. I don't know how I'll do."  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
"Panic Attack", Derek shouted from ahead of Furrball &amp; Fifi, "you're up!"  
"Well, here goes nozheeng", Fifi then said.  
Fifi then started pushing Panic Attack toward the arena. But Furrball, instead of going to the stands, spoke up again after a moment.  
"Hey, Fifi."  
The purple skunk stopped &amp; turned to her boyfriend. "Yes?"  
Furrball ran up to Fifi &amp; gave her a hug &amp; a kiss on her cheek.  
"Good luck, sweetheart. I really hope you win."  
"Oui, me too", Fifi replied as she hugged Furrball back. They both hugged for a moment before they released each other. Fifi resumed pushing her robot to the arena, as Furrball finally made his way to the stands.

Shortly after Furrball rejoined the toons in the audience, they all spotted Panic Attack entering the arena from the left entry gate, with Fifi controlling her robot from the left control pod.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, PANIC ATTACK!**"  
The crowd cheered, as well as the toons, as Panic Attack lowered its lifting forks to the ground.  
"Go, Fifi!", Furrball shouted.  
"You can do eet, couseen!", Cosette cheered. Jonathan spoke up as Panic Attack's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A six-wheel driven machine powered by a 750W electric motor. It got those nasty-looking lifting spikes powered by a lorry windscreen wiper motor. Armoured in aluminium &amp; polycarbonate, Panic Attack is ready to cause some panic in the arena!_"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, S.M.I.D.S.Y.!**"  
The toons booed as S.M.I.D.S.Y., whose named stood for "Sorry Mate I Didn't See You", entered the arena. Jonathan then spoke up again.  
"_Also powered by 750W motors &amp; armoured in titanium, S.M.I.D.S.Y. got those nasty jaws for lifting &amp; clamping at the front &amp; a rear spinning disc. When it opens those jaws wide, S.M.I.D.S.Y. looks like a giant, great big black and red...clothes peg, I think._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers, up on the left we have Fifi La Fume at the controls of Panic Attack, and on the right is Danny Dingo controlling S.M.I.D.S.Y., with his brother David assisting him. Shunt is in the arena as our House Robot, along with Cassius Chrome, with the K.G.B., the Killing Gloves of Boxing._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's Australia vs France here. Fifi's from France, Danny's from Australia._"  
Right off the bat, S.M.I.D.S.Y. drove straight into Panic Attack, the jaws closed into a wedge, but the Perfecto Prep representative ended up driving up &amp; over Panic Attack like a ramp.  
"_S.M.I.D.S.Y. on the attack straight away, but flew right over Panic Attack._"  
Panic Attack then turned its rear toward the pit release tire &amp; backed into it. Once the pit started descending, Fifi drove her robot back to the center of the arena.  
S.M.I.D.S.Y. then came in after Panic Attack again, but drove up &amp; over Fifi's robot again.  
"_Panic Attack, with a zero ground clearance, very hard to get underneath._"  
Danny, feeling a bit frustrated, charged S.M.I.D.S.Y. into Panic Attack again. This time, Panic Attack raised its spikes &amp; hooked S.M.I.D.S.Y. by one of its wheel guards.  
"_Panic Attack now hoisting up S.M.I.D.S.Y. by its wheel arch. Can Panic Attack get S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the pit?_"  
As if right on cue, Panic Attack, with S.M.I.D.S.Y. still hooked on the lifting spikes, steered toward the open pit.  
Fifi cautiously drove forward until her opponent was hanging over the pit. Panic Attack lowered its spikes &amp; backed away, the spikes pulled out of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s wheel guard, and Danny's robot fell in.  
The toons &amp; crowd cheered as the smoke cloud went off in the pit.  
"_S.M.I.D.S.Y. is in the Pit of Oblivion. What a quick victory by Fifi La Fume &amp; Panic Attack! That was some sensational driving right there!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
"What a quick battle that was!", exclaimed Craig as he appeared. "S.M.I.D.S.Y. in the pit almost immediately! The winner is Panic Attack!"  
"Yes!", Fifi chirped in excitement as the toons cheered again with the rest of the crowd.  
"Yeah! Way to go, Fifi!", Furrball cheered.

In the pits, the toons cheered as Fifi appeared with Panic Attack. Furrball ran up to the purple skunk &amp; hugged her.  
"Great job, Fifi", Shirley exclaimed.  
"You did an awesome job out there", Furrball said, "we're all proud of you."  
"Merci everyone", Fifi replied, "zhat was, how you say, a lot better than I expected."  
"You couldn't have made me any prouder, Fifi. You are the best."  
"Awww, merci Furrball."  
The cat &amp; skunk hugged again before Babs spoke up.  
"Well, I guess it's now time for me to put on my game face, 'cause I'm fighting next."  
"Do you need any help with anything?", Buster asked.  
"Sure. I could use a little assistance."  
Once the two bunnies walked off to get Mortis ready, Fifi &amp; Furrball both started pushing Panic Attack to their pit table.  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the pits, David is preparing his robot for battle. His robot is box-shaped &amp; colored green with 4 large wheels, a small horizontal spinning disc at the front with a couple of eyes painted above it, some small spikes at the rear, and an Australian flag protruding from the side.  
While David was making his preparations, Roderick showed up.  
"Hey, David", the black rat greeted.  
"'Ello, Rod. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you can do me a favor."  
"Hit me."  
"Okay, I have this camera here...", Roderick pulled out a small camera, "and I want you to get a picture of whoever you're fighting. Once the flash goes off, they will be blind &amp; unable to see during the fight."  
"Heh, very clever, mate. I will give it a shot."  
"Excellent."  
Once Roderick handed the camera to David, the red dingo pushed his robot to the arena.  
The toons waited as Buster &amp; Babs appeared with Mortis on a trolley.  
"Time to kick some metal", Babs declared.  
"Alright, good luck Babs", Furrball said as the toons made their way back to the stands.  
"G'day", David greeted as he wheeled his robot toward Buster &amp; Babs.  
"Is that who I'm fighting?", Babs asked.  
"Yep. This is Terror Australis. It's powered by 2 wheelchair motors, armored in titanium, and has this disc at the front that spins up to 1500 rpm."  
"Ooh, very nice."  
"Now, what about your robot?"  
"Well, this is Mortis, it has kevlar armor, an axe powered by a windshield wiper motor, and a lifting arm that's also a self-righting mechanism."  
"Cool, cool. Say, is it okay if I get a picture of you &amp; your robot?"  
"Sure."  
Babs stood behind Mortis while Buster moved out of the way.  
"Say, I have an idea", Babs then said. "Buster, why don't you take a picture of both of us with our robots?"  
"Okay", the blue bunny replied, "I don't see why not."  
"Oh, umm...", David stuttered, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."  
"Aw, come on. This will make a great photo."  
Buster then took the camera from David &amp; shoved the red dingo &amp; his robot toward Babs &amp; Mortis.  
Feeling like he has no choice, David placed Terror Australis next to Mortis &amp; stood next to Babs. He knows the camera will not only blind Babs, but himself as well.  
"Alrighty then", Buster said as he held up the camera. "Say 'cheese.'"  
"Cheese", Babs &amp; David said, both smiling. Babs was smiling genuinely, but David smiled weakly, not knowing when to expect the camera flash.  
**CLICK!**  
The flash went off &amp; David's vision ended up blurry &amp; distorted. He couldn't see at all.  
"Rats!", David heard Babs cry out. He knew Babs is now blind like him, until he heard what Babs said next.  
"I think I might've blinked."  
"Oh well", Buster said, "guess we'll have to try again after the fight."  
Buster placed the camera on Terror Australis &amp; helped Babs push Mortis to the arena.  
"Roderick", David called out. "Roderick!"  
The black rat showed up beside David &amp; asked, "Did you get the picture?"  
"I'm blind."  
"What?!"  
"I can't see a bloody thing!"  
"Why th- how- how did YOU get blind?!"  
"They pulled a fast one on me."  
"Why those Acme Loo-sers!"  
"I could use some help here, ya piker!"  
Roderick pulled out a bottle of water, grabbed David's ears &amp; pulled his head back. The black rat then poured water onto David's face &amp; into his eyes before releasing.  
"Thanks mate", said David.  
"Don't mention it", Roderick replied.  
After a moment of wiping water out of his eyes &amp; regaining his vision, David spoke up.  
"Look Rod, if you want me to succeed, at least let me do it my way."  
"And what do you mean by 'your way?'"  
"I mean with robots. The legit way."  
"What?! Have you not learned anything from Perfecto Prep? You know we don't play by the rules!"  
"Uh, Rod?"  
"We're meant to do whatever it takes to win, even if it involves cheating!"  
"Roderick!"  
"What?!"  
"Urn-tay to your eft-lay."  
"What?"  
"Turn to your left."  
Roderick did as he was told, and saw Derek staring at them with suspicious eyes.  
"You guys aren't planning on cheating again, are you?", he asked.  
"Uh, n-no, no, of course not", Roderick replied, smiling with fake innocence, "we wouldn't do such a thing. Why, I was just making sure my buddy David here remembers our game plan. That doesn't involve any cheating whatsoever."  
The two Perfecto Prep students grinned widely, but Derek still stared at them with those watchful eyes.  
"I better not see anymore cheating from you guys", Derek then said. "We've already had one robot disqualified, and we will remove another one if we have to."  
Once Derek walked off, David turned to Roderick &amp; spoke up.  
"See what I mean?"  
Roderick sighed in frustration &amp; said, "Fine. Have it your way."

"Poor S.M.I.D.S.Y.", Jonathan said as "S.M.I.D.S.Y." is being crossed out on the battle board, "didn't stand a chance against the might of Panic Attack. They go through, and next up is Mortis against Terror Australis."


	22. Mortis vs Terror Australis

"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, TERROR AUSTRALIS!**"  
Terror Australis slowly entered the arena as Buster joined the toons in the stands. Jonathan then spoke up.  
"_You can't tie this kangaroo down, sport! A circular saw would cut any restraints to shreds! A zero turning circle is an asset, but at 3 mph, it could be a bit of a possum!_"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, MORTIS!**"  
The toons cheered as Babs's robot entered the arena from the right entry gate.  
"Go Babs!", Buster shouted.  
"Keeck some butt, mon ami!", Fifi cheered. Jonathan spoke up again.  
"_Who knew death could come on tracks? That may be the case here for anyone who doesn't avoid that dreaded Japanese axe blade, which strikes 3 times per second. Mortis, feared by many robots!_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods on the left we have David Dingo, brother of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s driver Danny Dingo, controlling Terror Australis, and on the right at the controls of Mortis is Babs Bunny. No relation to Chaos 2's driver Buster Bunny. Our House Robots in this battle are Shunt once again, and Sir Killalot, with the claw &amp; the lance._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Two robots enter, one robot survives._"  
Both robots were very slow off the mark. Babs took her time to size up her opponent before she went in to attack.  
Mortis got underneath Terror Australis &amp; pushed David's robot into the wall.  
"_Mortis with a lift &amp; a shove, slamming Terror Australis into the arena side-wall._"  
Once Mortis let its opponent down, Babs began flipping a switch back &amp; forth, which controlled the axe.  
The axe of Mortis swung in &amp; out very rapidly, landing multiple hits on Terror Australis &amp; making a lot of dents on top of David's robot.  
"_Mortis! Look at that! Terror Australis has become a pepper pot! You could pour pepper out of that green machine!_"  
Terror Australis tried to drive away, but Mortis was a lot faster that its opponent. Babs continued hammering David's robot with the axe as Mortis shoved Terror Australis into another wall.  
"_Terror Australis, may be lean, certainly green, definitely not mean! It's about as menacing as a koala out there!_"  
Once Mortis backed away, it turned toward the pit release button &amp; pressed it, while Terror Australis rested lifelessly at the side of the arena.  
"_I see no movement from Terror Australis. Refbot coming in to have a look._"  
The Refbot approached Terror Australis &amp; began the countdown. But, once the timer reached 5, David's robot started moving again.  
"_Oh, there's now movement from Terror Australis! They're okay &amp; away now._"  
Mortis immediately came in &amp; rammed into Terror Australis. Babs raised the lifting arm of Mortis &amp; drove forward, flipping over the Perfecto Prep representative.  
"_Mortis with a flip, and the Australian machine's gone belly up._"  
Mortis smacked Terror Australis with the axe several more times before it started pushing David's robot toward the pit.  
"_More holes being punched into Terror Australis, and they could be going down under!_"  
Once Terror Australis fell in &amp; the smoke went off, the toons cheered with the crowd as Mortis did a victory spin.  
"**CEASE!**"  
"Whoo-hoo! Good job, Babs!", Shirley cheered.  
"Well well well", Craig exclaimed as he appeared, "Terror Australis has gone six feet down under. Mortis is going through!"  
"Yay!", Babs shouted as the crowd &amp; toons cheered once again.

Once Babs deactivated Mortis &amp; covered the axe blade with a football, she pushed her robot out to the pits, where the toons cheered for her.  
"Good job, Babs", Buster said as he hugged the pink bunny. "You did an excellent job out there."  
"Thanks guys", Babs replied, "I'm so glad I won."  
"Like, we all are", Shirley then said. "Like, it would've been embarrassing to lose to a robot with no weapon or some junk."  
"It had a weapon."  
"Did it?"  
"Yeah, it had a little spinny thing on the front."  
"Must've been small", said Plucky, "because we didn't see it."  
"Hello Babs", greeted Philippa as she approached the pink bunny &amp; crouched next to her.  
"Hello Philippa", Babs greeted back.  
"How do you feel about your victory over Terror Australis?"  
"Very happy. I can't wait for the next battle."  
"Are you feeling confident?"  
"I feel like I could win it all."  
"Congrats on your victory, and good luck in the next round."  
"Thank you."  
Once Philippa left the group, Shirley spoke up.  
"Well, it's time for me to get ready for battle."  
"Is Hypno-Disc fighting next?", asked Furrball.  
"Yep, and I'm fighting the Swan Dancers &amp; their robot, which looks like a swan or some junk."  
Calamity then said, "I heard they call it The Lethal Swan."  
"Yep, that's their robot, and I can't wait to demolish it."  
"I'm already looking forward to it", Hamton said.  
"Oui, so am I", exclaimed Fifi.  
"Good luck, Shirley", Cosette then said, "we are, how you say, counteeng on vous to win."  
Once the toons headed back to the arena, Shirley headed to her pit table to prepare Hypno-Disc.

The battle board appeared on-screen &amp; "TERROR AUSTRALIS" is being crossed out as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Terror Australis, they're the ones that got terrorized. Mortis, with that nippy axe, goes though. Next up is a battle I've been looking forward to all day: Hypno-Disc vs The Lethal Swan."


	23. Hypno-Disc vs The Lethal Swan

While the toons waited in the crowd for Shirley's fight to begin, Shirley was getting Hypno-Disc ready backstage, until she heard a voice call out.  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is."  
Shirley turned to see the Swan Dancers, Giselle, Isabelle, Gabrielle, and Chantelle, with their robot on a cart.  
Their robot, The Lethal Swan, has the appearance of a swan; colored white with wings outlined in black painted on both sides. The robot also had a pickaxe, in the form of the swan's head.  
"Oh, hello", Shirley greeted. "Nice robot you have there."  
"Why, thank you", replied Giselle, "and I suppose that's who we're fighting?"  
"Yep. Like, I've been waiting all day for Hypno-Disc to fight or some junk."  
"Mm-hmm. I see."  
"But, now's the time. So let's get out there &amp; fight."  
Shirley then started pushing Hypno-Disc past the swans &amp; toward the arena. Giselle then spoke up.  
"Well, I see that ugly little mud-hen haven't changed a bit since the last time we've seen her, right girls?"  
"Mmm-hmmm", the other swans replied in unison.  
Giselle then spoke in a mocking tone, imitating Shirley.  
"Like, did you see the size of that dinner plate, or some junk?"  
The swans all laughed before Giselle continued.  
"Seriously, what is she gonna do with that thing? Hypnotize us? That's lame."  
"Totally lame!", replied the other swans.  
"I'm pretty sure that Hippo-Dish is gonna crumble like LEGOs."  
The swans all laughed again. Around the corner, Shirley has overheard everything the swans had said &amp; started tearing up after what she just heard. But then she heard Babs's voice in her head, telling her something that sounded familiar.  
"Remember, you can rise above them because you're a better person."  
Babs said those words to Shirley after the swans made fun of her at a ballet recital. Those words encouraged Shirley, and soon enough, she was victorious over the swans.  
After hearing those words in her head, Shirley wiped the tears from her eyes &amp; regained herself. She's beginning to feel confident now, believing that she can rise above the swans &amp; beat them again.  
"Let's settle this in the arena", Shirley said to herself before she activated Hypno-Disc &amp; headed up to her control booth.

"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, HYPNO-DISC!**"  
The toons cheered with the crowd as Shirley's robot entered the arena from the left entry gate.  
"Go Shirley!", Babs cheered.  
"Kick some robot butt!", shouted Plucky. Jonathan spoke up as the stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A robot capable of a single knockout blow with that circular flywheel spinning at 900 rpm. Powered by two 750W electric motors &amp; armoured in checker-plated aluminium, Hypno-Disc is one you should watch out for._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, THE LETHAL SWAN!**"  
The toons booed as the swan-shaped robot entered the arena. Jonathan then spoke up again.  
"_It may look cute at first sight, but in the arena, the swan turns into a real killer. It runs on 24v wheelchair motors &amp; armoured in light aluminium. The swan is also very flammable with its cloth coating._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_There, on the left we have Shirley McLoon at the controls of Hypno-Disc, and on the right is team captain Giselle Swan, with Isabelle, Gabrielle, and Chantelle controlling The Lethal Swan. Sir Killalot is back in the arena as our House Robot, along with Matilda, flipping those tusks excitedly._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see what destructive power Hypno-Disc is capable of._"  
Right away, Hypno-Disc spun up the flywheel &amp; charged right past The Lethal Swan, who's slow off the mark.  
Shirley then steered her robot around her opponent, sizing up The Lethal Swan until the spinning flywheel reached full speed.  
After a moment of circling around The Lethal Swan, Hypno-Disc moved in, flywheel spinning full speed.  
Shirley's robot smacked The Lethal Swan, spinning it &amp; ripping open one whole side of The Lethal Swan, revealing a wheel &amp; most of the electronics.  
"_Hypno-Disc with a SLAM, and what a hit that was! The armour of Lethal Swan has peeled open!_"  
Once settled, Lethal Swan fired its axe, which accomplished nothing, as Hypno-Disc retreated to spin up again.  
"_Ha-ha-ha, that was like 5 seconds too late, girls. Hypno-Disc has already done some major damage with that one hit._"  
Once the flywheel reached full speed again, Hypno-Disc moved in &amp; struck Lethal Swan for a second time.  
The Lethal Swan got tossed aside while the entire outer shell got ripped clean off &amp; thrown across the arena.  
"_OHH! And Lethal Swan is naked! The feathers of the swan's gone!_"  
The crowd went wild after that hit, and Lethal Swan showed no sign of life.  
"Finish them!", Babs shouted.  
"Go for the kill!", exclaimed Calamity.  
Believing she has this fight in her hands, Shirley went in toward her immobile opponent.  
The flywheel tore out a few battery packs &amp; bent the axe out of place.  
"_Hypno-Disc, enjoying a bit of swan maiming here, now showing the swan who's boss._"  
After smacking her opponent a few more times, Shirley moved her robot away as the Refbot approached The Lethal Swan &amp; began the countdown.  
"_Refbot now counting out Lethal Swan. 'Lethal' Swan? It's about as lethal as a pillow._"  
Once Refbot's timer reached 10, the crowd &amp; toons cheered as Matilda approached the lifeless Lethal Swan.  
"_The Lethal Swan team, a group of ballet dancers, are about to do the dance of death with Matilda._"  
Matilda spun up her flywheel &amp; reversed into The Lethal Swan's axe, ripping it clean off &amp; throwing it across the arena.  
"_Oh dear, Matilda! I never knew you were capable of decapitation!_"  
Sir Killalot then came in &amp; picked up Lethal Swan with its claw. At that moment, the crowd began chanting, "PIT! PIT! PIT!"  
However, Killalot turned toward the arena flipper instead, which made some of the audience boo.  
"_Looks like were gonna see the swan fly. We know swans can actually fly, but what about one with no head or feathers?_"  
The floor flipper activated, and Lethal Swan flew a few meters &amp; landed upside-down.  
Killalot picked up Lethal Swan with its claw again, a couple battery packs dangling from the Perfecto Prep representative, and carried it toward the flame grill.  
The crowd cheered as Killalot held Lethal Swan over the grill, the flames shooting up &amp; roasting the Swan's robot.  
"_Poor Lethal Swan. Their goose is cooked. Or I should say, their swan is cooked._"  
After a while, Killalot approached the side of the arena &amp; lifted Lethal Swan over the wall. The House Robot then released its grip &amp; dropped Lethal Swan out of the arena.  
"_Killalot, dumping out Lethal Swan, putting them out of their misery._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The toons cheered with the crowd, knowing that Shirley has dominated this fight.  
"What a heck of a battle!", exclaimed Craig as he appeared. "This one is too close to call. We're gonna have to go to the judges."  
The toons looked up at Craig in confusion. Why are they going to a judges decision? Surely, Hypno-Disc completely dismantled Lethal Swan.  
"I'm only joking. Lethal Swan's been reduced to sawdust! The winner is Hypno-Disc!"  
The crowd cheered again, as did the toons, while the Swan Dancers looked on in defeat.

In the pits, as Shirley appeared with Hypno-Disc on a cart, the toons cheered for her.  
"Good job, Shirley", Buster commented.  
"That was, how you say, tres impressive", Cosette complimented.  
"Thanks guys", Shirley replied. "Like, I needed that one. I had to defeat them after what happened earlier."  
"What happened?", asked Furrball.  
"Wait a minute", Babs then said, "we're they bullying you again?"  
"Like, yeah."  
"Why, those nogoodniks. But hey, you did it. You beat them &amp; sure taught them a lesson."  
"Yep, I was able to rise above them again."  
The toons looked over &amp; saw the Swans carrying a large trash bag containing the pieces of their robot, with the head of the axe poking out of the bag.  
The Lethal Swan was quarantined due to being burned by the flame grill, and all the Swans had left of their robot were the parts ripped off by Hypno-Disc &amp; Matilda.  
The Swans turned to Shirley &amp; Hypno-Disc, their faces showing humiliation &amp; devastation, before they resumed walking back to their pit table.  
Hamton said to Shirley, "Well, I guess you finally got them to keep their big mouths shut."  
"You did so well, Shirl", Plucky said, "I'm proud of you."  
Plucky went in to hug Shirley, but she shoved the green duck to the ground.  
"Like, respect other's personal space, lover boy."  
Shirley then started pushing Hypno-Disc to her pit table as Plucky stood back up &amp; rubbed his rear. Buster then spoke up.  
"This is it, guys. The last fight of the first round."  
"I wonder who'll be fighting", Babs then said. The toons then heard a pair of high-pitched beeps.  
In a blink of an eye, Little Beeper appeared with his robot on a cart.  
It's a six-wheeled invertible box-shaped wedge robot with a pair of small side-skirts &amp; a pair of tiny spikes at the rear.  
"Hey Beeper", Buster greeted. "Nice robot you have there."  
The red roadrunner held up a sign that says, "Thanks."  
"What's your robot called?, Fifi asked. Little Beeper pointed at the top of his robot. The toons leaned forward &amp; saw the name "STORM II" painted in white.  
"'Storm 2'", Furrball read out loud. "Interesting name."  
Little Beeper then elbowed Calamity, then motioned his head toward the toons.  
"I suppose I'll be telling you guys about his robot", Calamity said.  
"What do you mean?", questioned Plucky. "Did you help Little Beeper build his robot?"  
"I did. He wanted to compete in this event, but he lacked the skills to build a robot. So he turned to me for help, and I gave him all the assistance he needed."  
"That's nice", Babs said. "What kind of weapon does Storm 2 have?"  
"His main weapon is an electric lifting arm, but the main focus is the speed of this robot. Beeper here wanted a fast robot, so with an 18hp drive, this robot can run up to 23 miles per hour."  
The toons all exclaimed in interest &amp; amazement.  
"Wow, that's quite fast", Furrball commented.  
Fifi then said, "Oui, tres very fast."  
"Storm 2!", shouted Derek from the arena, "you're up!"  
"Good luck, Little Beeper", Buster said, "we hope you win."  
"Thanks!", said Beeper's sign. The toons made their way to the stands, while Little Beeper disappeared to the arena instantly.  
"Hey! Wait for me!", Shirley screamed as she tried to catch up with the toons.

"Poor Lethal Swan. Dismembered, disintegrated, discarded", Jonathan said as "THE LETHAL SWAN" is being crossed out on the battle board. "Hypno-Disc, what an impressive machine. They go through, and last up for the first round is Storm 2 &amp; Rhino."


	24. Storm 2 vs Rhino

The toons gathered in the stands for the final battle of round 1.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, RHINO!**"  
The toons booed as the first robot entered the arena. It's a silver robot in the shape of a rhino, hence the name. The robot had a flipper at the front, and an angled flywheel at the rear.  
Ronald Rhino, who's driving Rhino, had a smile on his face, feeling confident. Jonathan spoke up as Rhino's stats appeared.  
"_This is a robot you don't want to take by the horn. Rhino's a four-wheel driven machine with a high pressure flipper &amp; rear flywheel that spins up to 2500 rpm. Deadly weapons, but a bit sluggish, per se._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, STORM 2!**"  
The toons cheered as Little Beeper's robot zipped into the arena.  
"Let's go, Beeper, let's go!", Shirley cheered.  
"Come on buddy, you got this!", Calamity said. Jonathan then spoke up again.  
"_A robot hoping to live up to his namesake with a top speed of 23 mph. Sporting an electric four-bar lifting arm as a weapon, Storm 2 is also capable of being a full body-hammer. Be prepared for the storm!_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_In the control pods, on the left is Ronald Rhino driving Rhino the robot, and on the right is Little Beeper at the controls of Storm 2. Our House Robots in this battle are Shunt, and Dead Metal, who's ready to cut robots in two._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_This is it, the final battle of the first round._"  
The battle started with Storm 2 zipping past Rhino as it spun up the flywheel. Storm 2 circled around the arena as Rhino kept its flipper facing toward its opponent.  
As Storm 2 approached Rhino, Ronald's machine got the flipper under Little Beeper's robot &amp; fired.  
However, instead of flipping Storm 2, Rhino ended up lifting itself forward off the ground, before it let itself back down.  
"_Rhino with a flip- ooh, ha-ha-ha! A flip on himself, that is._"  
Storm 2 then turned toward Rhino &amp; got underneath. Little Beeper accelerated his robot forward, with Rhino riding the wedge, and slammed Ronald's robot into an empty CPZ.  
"_What a brutal attack there by Storm 2! A powerful impact into the CPZ!_"  
As Storm 2 reversed out of the CPZ, its wheel pulled Rhino up &amp; over to the rear of Little Beeper's robot.  
Storm 2 continued reversing until it rammed Rhino into another wall, sending the Perfecto Prep representative back up &amp; over onto Storm 2's wedge.  
Little Beeper then charged his robot forward into the opposite wall and, without raising its lifting arm, Storm 2 sent Rhino careening over the wall &amp; out of the arena.  
"_Storm 2 with with another hit- OHHH! And Rhino is gone! Out of the arena!_"  
The toons cheered with the crowd as Storm 2 does a very fast victory spin, flipping its arm up &amp; down rapidly.  
"**CEASE!**"  
"Way to go, Beeper!", Babs shouted.  
"Huzzah!", Plucky cheered.  
"What a quick battle that was!", exclaimed Craig as he appeared. "Rhino by name, not Rhino by nature. Storm 2 goes storming on!"  
The crowd &amp; toons cheered again as Beeper started celebrating, and Ronald growled in frustration.

In the pits, the toons cheered for Little Beeper as he appeared with Storm 2 on a cart.  
"Good job, buddy", Calamity said as he &amp; Little Beeper did a fist bump.  
"Congrats, Beeper", Babs spoke, "you did an excellent job out there."  
Little Beeper pulled out a sign that says, "Thanks, everybody."  
Ronald appeared behind Little Beeper with his robot on a trolley, still feeling frustrated.  
Little Beeper turned &amp; made a face of fear as the dark yellow rhino approached the red roadrunner.  
"You may have won this time", Ronald said menacingly, "but next time you won't be so lucky."  
Ronald then continued pushing Rhino to his pit table, as Little Beeper trembled in fear.  
"Don't worry about him, pal", Calamity said as he placed an arm around Little Beeper, comforting him. "If he gets in your way again, just run. Got it?"  
The red roadrunner nodded in response. Babs then spoke up.  
"So, who's fighting next?"  
"It's over, Babs", Furrball responded. "Round 1 is finished. Now we must wait until round 2 begins."  
"So, who's left?", Hamton asked.  
"Only a few of us lost", Buster then said. "Who didn't win their fight?"  
Plucky answered, "Well, there's me, Elmyra, Lil Sneezer, and Fowlmouth. So only 4 of us lost."  
"So zhat means zhere's only 4 robots from Perfecto Prep left!", Fifi concluded. The toons all exclaimed in agreement &amp; excitement.  
"Wow, like, Perfecto is SO gonna lose this tournament", Shirley chirped.  
"Zhey don't stand a chance, no?", said Cosette.  
Buster then said, "We just need to know who we're going up against in the next round. Calamity, who's left for Perfecto?"  
"Let see", the grey coyote thought, "there's Fluffy, Gemini, Kronic the Wedgehog, and Killerhurtz."  
"Now the question is", Furrball spoke up, "which of us will fight those 4 robots?"  
"I don't know yet, but we shall know soon."  
And without another word, the toons all headed to their pit tables to relax &amp; await the arrival of round 2.

"What an impressive display by Storm 2", Jonathan said as "RHINO" is being crossed out on the battle board. "Took the Rhino by the horn &amp; came out on top. They're going through &amp; round 1 has come to an end. We will have the line-up for round 2 right after the break."


	25. The line-up for round 2

In the pits, the toons were all either relaxing or getting prepared for the 2nd round of the event.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi were wandering around together, seeing if any of their friends needed any help with their robots, until they heard Cosette call out from behind.  
"Furrball! Fifi!"  
The cat &amp; skunk turned to see Cosette running up to them.  
"Hi Cosette", Furrball greeted. "What's up?"  
"Mon family eez here."  
"Really?", Fifi asked.  
"Oui, and zhey saw moi win zhe first fight against Mega Morgue."  
"That's great", Furrball said with a smile, "I'm sure they were quite happy."  
"Oui oui, zhey are tres proud of moi."  
Fifi then asked, "Do vous know who you are fighteeng next?"  
"Not at zhe moment, non."  
"What about Calamity?"  
"Non."  
After a moment, Furrball asked, "Say, where is Calamity anyway?"  
Cosette was about to answer, until they heard a voice shout out from a distance.  
"Incoming!"  
The trio turned to see Razer, claw down &amp; wedge lifted up, charging straight at them. They all quickly moved out of the way, with Cosette falling to the ground &amp; Furrball jumping into Fifi's arms, just in time as Razer zoomed right past them.  
"Lookout!", Calamity shouted, chasing after his robot. He stopped near the trio as Razer continued accelerating.  
**CRASH!**  
The silver robot ran right into a wall, with its wedge penetrating into it. The wheels of the robot were still spinning, as a few of the arena crew stepped in.  
"Back off, everyone", one of the crew members said to the spectators as the others started pulling Razer out of the wall.  
"Calamity, what happened?", Fifi asked as she let Furrball down.  
"Somebody sabotaged my robot", the grey coyote replied. As the arena crew lifted Razer up, one of the members lost their grip, and as Razer's wheel touched the ground, it started shoving all the other crew members aside. Everyone backed off as Razer started spinning uncontrollably on the spot.  
"Stay back! Stay back!", shouted one of the crew members, as more of the arena crew arrived with some 2x4s.  
Calamity then approached his robot as the arena crew slowly pushed the 2x4s toward Razer, to try to slow it down, but they were no help.  
However, Calamity saw Razer's tail sticking up, and once he got close enough, he quickly reached forward, grabbed Razer by its tail, and lifted it off the ground. He then deactivated his robot, and the wheels stopped turning.  
"There we go", Calamity said with a sigh of relief as the spectators cheered. At that moment, Derek showed up.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Calamity's robot was malfunctioning", Furrball replied.  
"It's taken care of, Derek", Calamity said as he started inspecting Razer, "I just deactivated him."  
"What happened?"  
"Hees robot was out of control", Cosette answered. "Eet drove straight toward us &amp; right into zhe wall."  
"How did that happen?", Derek asked Calamity. "Why was your robot activated in the pits?"  
"I don't know", the grey coyote replied, "I was just about to charge the batteries, then all of a sudden, the thing came alive &amp; drove off. I'm trying to figure out what caused that."  
"Is everyone all right? Did anyone get hurt?"  
"Non, we're fine", Fifi said. After a moment of inspecting Razer, Calamity saw something that made him gasp. He reached inside Razer &amp; pulled out what appeared to be a tiny microchip.  
"I found the problem", Calamity said, holding up the chip.  
"What eez zhat?", Cosette asked.  
"It's a circuit override chip. Someone slipped this inside my robot while I was away. This explains how my robot sprung to life."  
"Someone else was controlling your robot", Furrball said.  
"Exactly. And I think I might know who's responsible for this mess."

Elsewhere, Buster &amp; Babs were getting their robots ready for round 2. Buster's refilling Chaos 2's Co2 tank, while Babs is filing the blade of Mortis's axe.  
"I'm so glad we won our first battles", Buster said.  
"Me too", Babs replied, "I think we both might make it to the championship &amp; fight each other."  
"Heh. Don't keep your hopes up, Babsy. Remember what Shirley said about confident people?"  
"Yeah yeah, the more confident ones don't usually win."  
At that moment, David showed up with the top cover of Terror Australis, riddled with holes caused by Mortis's axe.  
"G'day", the red dingo greeted.  
"David?", Babs said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to give you a little gift."  
David held up the piece of Terror Australis &amp; gave it to Babs.  
"It's yours to keep."  
"Aww, thank you", Babs said as she checked out her souvenir. It had black Sharpie writings on it that says:

**_Mortis vs Terror Australis_**  
**_David Dingo_**

"This is very nice of you", said the pink bunny.  
"Heh, don't mention it. Anyways, I should get going. Later."  
David then left Buster &amp; Babs's pit area, then quickly ran around a corner, where Roderick, Rhubella, Bert, and Ronald were waiting.  
"Did she get the gift?", Roderick asked.  
"Yes", David answered.  
"Excellent. Now all we have to do it wait. Since the edges are so sharp, she will cut herself, and once she does, she won't be able to work on her robot anymore."  
The group all laughed evilly. Then, after a moment, they heard Babs's voice shout out.  
"Oh no!"  
"Yes!", Roderick exclaimed, "She's done it! She cut herself!"  
But before they could celebrate, they all looked down at the floor &amp; spotted a stream of red fluid in front of them. They all made faces of shock.  
"Oh, crikey!", David shouted as Rhubella shrieked.  
"What have we done?!", Bert exclaimed as Ronald fell backwards &amp; passed out.  
"Run for it!", Roderick said as he grabbed Rhubella's hand &amp; parted from the group. The two rats then ran past Plucky, who's pushing a cart with Diotoir on it. His robot is now covered in charred fur.  
"What's with all the commotion?", Plucky asked himself. Plucky then saw the red fluid &amp; started following it, until he heard Babs.  
"Oh, this is terrible!"  
Plucky ran up to the pink bunny &amp; asked, "What happened?"  
Babs turned to Plucky with a soda can in her hand. "I spilled my carrot soda!"  
Roderick &amp; Rhubella continued running until they ran into someone &amp; bounced backwards to the floor. The two rats looked up &amp; saw Derek &amp; Calamity, neither looking too happy.  
"Derek!", Roderick greeted, laughing nervously. "Um, what a surprise to see you here."  
"Roderick, do you or Rhubella have anything to do with Razer being sabotaged?"  
"What? No! I mean, what do you mean by that? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Then how do you explain this?", Calamity asked as he took out the microchip &amp; held it in front of Roderick's face.  
"What is that? I've never seen that before."  
"Somebody planted this chip into my robot &amp; caused chaos in the pits."  
"Well, whoever did that was quite a fool. I would never do such a thing."  
"Oh really? Well, does this ring a bell?"  
Calamity pulled out his iPad &amp; showed it to the two rats. It played footage of Calamity's pit area, where Razer &amp; Firestorm were laying dormant.  
"Wait", Rhubella started, "who would put a camera over their pit table?"  
"I hooked up a surveillance camera because I knew I couldn't trust any of you guys. And I wasn't surprised when I saw what happened."  
The two rats continued watching the footage when they saw Roderick appear, carrying a thin stick with the microchip at the end of it. The black rat then placed the stick into the back of Razer &amp; jabbed it into its internals, before he pulled the stick out. Roderick made a face of worry; he knows that he's been busted.  
"Now", Calamity spoke up, "I will admit, I was surprised when I saw what happened next."  
The footage continued playing, and Rhubella stepped into the shot with a large wrench. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, before she used the wrench to pull open Firestorm's flipper. Then she reached in, yanked out a few wires, then closed the flipper. The two rats then walked away from Calamity &amp; Cosette's robots.  
"So not only did you sabotage MY robot", Calamity said, "but also my girl's robot."  
"You do know what this means, right?", Derek asked as he &amp; Calamity slowly stepped toward the two rats, who both backed away against a wall, both shaking &amp; sweating nervously.  
"Uh, n-n-no, no!", Roderick stammered, "That wasn't us, I swear! Those were our, uh, our- our evil twins!"  
"You don't have any siblings", Calamity commented.  
"Yes we do. They, uh, they don't come out very often because they're always scheming. We- we had nothing to do with this! We were helping our friends with their robots!"  
"By sabotaging other robots?", Derek asked.  
"No no no, you don't understand! We're...we're...we're...in very deep trouble."  
The front doors of the warehouse opened, and the two rats were both booted out of the place, flying nearly a hundred yards before they landed on their bums.  
"That's it!", Roderick shouted in anger. "That does it! I am tired of losing to those Acme Loo morons!"  
Rhubella then said, "It's amazing how they always remain one step ahead of us!"  
"Well, this is the last straw!" Roderick then turned to the warehouse. "You hear me, Acme Loo-sers?! You may win this time, but next time, we will kick your butts so hard, you'll all go crying for mommy! CRYING FOR...!"  
At that moment, they both looked up, and saw both of their robots in the sky &amp; falling straight towards them. The two rats looked on in fear.  
"Mommy", Roderick whimpered as he &amp; Rhubella tried to run, but Rattus Rattus landed on Roderick, and Rat landed on Rhubella.  
"I could just cry", Roderick muffled.

Meanwhile, back in the pits, Furrball &amp; Fifi continued walking around together, watching their friends doing repair work on their robots. Up ahead, they spotted Sweetie working on Pussycat.  
She's loosening the nuts holding the spinning disc in place, but seems to be having a bit of trouble. She hanging from her wrench, trying to yank it down with her body weight, but to no avail.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi approached the pink bird.  
"Hi Sweetie", Furrball greeted.  
"Oh, hey Furrball", Sweeted replied. "I can't talk right now, I'm busy."  
Sweetie continued yanking on the wrench, grunting, still trying to get the nuts loose.  
"Do you need help with that?", Furrball asked.  
"No thanks, I got this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am...I got this."  
After a few more yanks, Sweetie fell from her wrench &amp; onto the table. Furrball knew that he needed to step in.  
"Let me give you a hand."  
Furrball took the wrench &amp; started loosening the nuts one by one. They were all on pretty tight, since he struggled starting on each one.  
"My goodness", Furrball commented, "why did you have these on so tight?"  
"I don't know", Sweetie replied, "my arena crew did most of the work on my robot."  
Fifi then asked, "Then why don't vous have your crew work on your robot instead?"  
"I told them that I could work on my robot myself. But I'm only starting to realize that that was a mistake."  
Once Furrball removed the remaining nuts, he set the wrench down &amp; pulled the disc off of Pussycat.  
"Careful, that's sharp", Sweetie commented as Furrball set the blade down on the table, along with a few other different blades.  
"Man, you got a lot of blades here", Furrball said, looking at the designs of each blades. There was one disc that was perfectly circular, one shaped like a square, one with only 2 teeth, one with 8 teeth, and a regular sawblade with red teeth.  
"Yeah, I've been busy", Sweetie said, flying over to her blades. "But, I can't make up my mind what blade I want to use for the next fight."  
"Do you know who you're fighteeng?", questioned Fifi.  
"I think I'm fighting Fluffy next. I don't remember."  
"Would you like me to pick one for you?", Furrball asked.  
"Sure, if you want."  
Sweetie stepped aside as Furrball looked at each of the different discs, before he finally picked the 2-toothed one. He placed it on Pussycat &amp; placed the nuts back on, making sure all 4 of them were on tight.  
Furrball grunted as he tightened on the last nut, then said, "There we go."  
"Thanks Furrball", Sweetie said, "that was quite a lot of help."  
"No problem."  
"I must admit, I'm starting to believe you've really...changed."  
"You mean, you're actually starting to trust me?"  
"Maybe."  
The blue cat &amp; pink bird smiled, but the moment was ended abruptly when a loud POP was heard, followed by the spurting &amp; hissing of compressed air.  
"What was that?", Furrball asked as he &amp; Fifi made their way to where the incident occurred, with Sweetie flying along with them.  
They arrived at Buster's pit table, where the blue bunny was shutting off an air tank full of Co2.  
"Buster, are vous okay?", asked Fifi.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", Buster replied.  
"What the heck happened?", questioned Sweetie.  
"I was refilling my robot's tank with Co2 &amp; the connector broke off."  
Furrball then asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Don't worry, I'm all right. But it gave me quite a scare."  
Buster laughed upon finishing his sentence, which made the others smile.  
Afterwards, Furrball &amp; Fifi went up to the fight bracket &amp; read the line-up for round 2.

**CHAOS 2 vs FIRESTORM**  
**RAZER vs KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG**  
**TORNADO vs GEMINI**  
**PUSSYCAT vs FLUFFY**  
**BEHEMOTH vs KILLERHURTZ**  
**WHEELY BIG CHEESE vs TYPHOON 2**  
**PANIC ATTACK vs MORTIS**  
**HYPNO-DISC vs STORM 2**


	26. Round 2 begins

The crowd cheered as the show came back on, with Craig standing on the balcony.  
"Welcome back to the Acme Acres Robot Rumble", Craig started. "We've had a great handful of action-packed, destructive mayhem. And we're just getting started! Are you ready for the second round?!"  
The crowd cheered loudly in response.  
"Alrighty then. Jonathan, let's see the line-up for round 2."  
The battle board appeared &amp; showed the fights of round 2, as Jonathan started speaking.  
"Well Craig, we've got some really interesting battles here in the second round, with only 4 remaining representatives from Perfecto Prep. Acme Loo have been dominating the competition here. First off, we have Chaos 2 against Firestorm, followed by Razer &amp; Kronic the Wedgehog. Tornado will be facing the twin trouble Gemini, then Pussycat will be up against Fluffy. Behemoth will be tackling Killerhurtz, while Wheely Big Cheese is looking to have a 'grate' time with Typhoon 2. Panic Attack &amp; Mortis will then face each other, and finally it's Hypno-Disc against Storm 2."  
The battle board closed &amp; the camera switched back to Craig.  
"Let's not keep everyone waiting any longer. LET ROUND 2 BEGIN!"  
The crowd cheered again, ready for some more robot carnage.

In the pits, Buster made his way to the arena with Chaos 2 on the cart, Babs walking alongside him.  
Soon they got to the arena, where Furrball, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton were waiting for Calamity &amp; Cosette.  
"Where's Cosette?", asked Buster. "Does she know she's fighting now?"  
"She does", Fifi answered, "but Perfecto were tryeeng to cheat again."  
"Yeah", Furrball commented, "not only did Roderick &amp; Rhubella sabotage Calamity's robot, but Cosette's as well."  
"You're joking?", Babs questioned.  
"It's what Calamity told us", replied Hamton.  
Plucky then said, "But thankfully those two rats got their comeuppance."  
At that moment, Calamity &amp; Cosette appeared, with the purple skunk pushing a cart holding Firestorm.  
"We're here!", declared Cosette.  
"All right", Buster said, "now we can start fighting."  
The toons then made their way to the stands, except for Babs &amp; Calamity, who both remained with Buster &amp; Cosette.  
"Good luck, Buster", Babs said, giving the blue bunny a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks, Babsy", Buster replied.  
"I'll be cheering for you."  
"I know you will."  
Calamity then gave Cosette a kiss on her cheek.  
"Good luck, honey."  
"Merci, mon amore."  
"I hope you win."  
"Oui, me too."

The crowd cheered as the toons joined Astor, Jeanette, and Pepito in the audience.  
"Hey guys!", Babs greeted to Cosette's family.  
"Bonjour, everyone", Jeanette greeted back, "how are you all doeeng?"  
"We're doing great", Furrball answered. "Glad you guys made it."  
"How eez my leetle girl doing?", Astor asked.  
"She's doeeng good so far", replied Fifi. "She won her first fight."  
"We know", Pepito said, "we saw eet. Who is she fighteeng now?"  
"She's fighting Buster", Plucky said.  
"Which one eez Buster's?"  
At that moment, Chaos 2 drove into the arena from the left entry gate, with Buster in the control booth above.  
"**CHAOS 2!**"  
The crowd cheered as Chaos 2 spun on the spot. Then, Firestorm entered from the other entry gate, with Cosette in the other booth.  
"**FIRESTORM!**"  
The crowd cheered again, with Calamity standing &amp; cheering with Cosette's family.  
"Come on, Cosette!", Calamity shouted.  
"You can do eet, leetle sister!", Pepito exclaimed.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_It's Chaos 2_", Jonathan started, "_with Buster Bunny at the controls, and Firestorm, driven by Cosette Le Peu, both who are from Acme Looniversity. In the arena for the House Robots, Sgt. Bash with the flamethrower, and alongside, the evil, menacing, Sir Killalot._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And now, the second round is underway here._"  
Both robots started off slowly, with Chaos 2 driving past Firestorm, who turned toward its opponent. Chaos 2 then got to the side of Firestorm &amp; flipped Cosette's robot upside-down.  
But before Firestorm could self-right, Chaos 2 pushed Firestorm toward the wall &amp; fired the flipper, attempting to throw Cosette's robot out of the arena, but Firestorm remained in the arena &amp; landed right-side up, then quickly drove away.  
"_Chaos 2, in underneath Firestorm with a flip, and he's gonna try to throw Firestorm out! Oh, Firestorm, just staying in, got really lucky there!_"  
Chaos 2 chased Firestorm around the arena &amp; into a CPZ, where Sir Killalot was currently occupying. Firestorm maneuvered around the House Robot, as Sir Killalot blocked off Chaos 2 with its claw. Chaos 2 got under Sir Killalot &amp; tried to flip it, but was only barely able to lift the House Robot.  
"_Firestorm, getting away from Chaos 2 with the help of Sir Killalot, and Chaos 2- 'get out of the way, Killalot! I have no business with you!'_"  
Chaos 2 backed away &amp; met up with Firestorm in the center of the arena.  
"Come on, Buster!", Babs shouted.  
"Hang in there, Cosette", Calamity said, "you're doing great, baby!"  
After a moment of circling each other, Firestorm got underneath Chaos 2 &amp; flipped over Buster's robot. Firestorm then pushed the overturned robot into the wall &amp; pressed Chaos 2 onto its side against the wall, in an attempt to flip it out.  
"_And Firestorm with a flip, overturning Chaos 2! Will we see Chaos 2 right himself with that flipper?_"  
Once Firestorm backed away for another attempt to flip Chaos 2 out, Buster fired the flipper, which flipped his robot back onto its wheels.  
"_Yes! Chaos 2 successfully self-righting, and he's back in the action!_"  
After recovering from being flipped, Chaos 2 got under Firestorm &amp; flipped it again. Buster's robot then pushed Firestorm toward the wall again for another attempt to throw out Firestorm. Buster fired the flipper, but Firestorm got flipped upside-down against the wall.  
"_Chaos 2 with another flip! Will he succeed in throwing out Firestorm this time? The answer is no, Firestorm is still in it &amp; up against the arena side-wall!_"  
Cosette activated the flipper, trying to get Firestorm to self-right, but it was unable to. Cosette fired the pneumatic spike, but it was also no help, as it only lifted up Firestorm slightly.  
Firestorm was stranded against the arena wall, where it couldn't self-right or do anything.  
"_It looks like Firestorm may be in trouble here! Chaos 2 is just gonna leave him there, as the Refbot is coming in to have a look._"  
Refbot approached Cosette's immobile robot as she &amp; Calamity looked on in worry.  
"Oh no", Calamity said as the Refbot's timer started counting out Firestorm.  
"_Firestorm is being counted out here. Cosette Le Peu, such a great competitor, was a lot of fun in this contest, but her time...is...up!_"  
Once the Refbot's timer reached 10, the crowd cheered as Sir Killalot approached Firestorm &amp; grabbed Cosette's robot with its claw.  
"_What is Sir K gonna do with the remains of Firestorm? He's taking him to the Drop Zone!_"  
Once Sir Killalot released Firestorm onto the X in the center, Cosette fired the flipper, which righted her robot. She then quickly drove off.  
"_Oh! Firestorm has escaped! That wasn't part of the script, Cosette!_"  
As Firestorm drove around the arena, Sgt. Bash came in to stop it, but Cosette's robot got under the House Robot &amp; flipped it.  
"_Ah, Firestorm has toppled Sgt. Bash! I think Firestorm is out for the House Robots again!_"  
Cosette then steered her robot towards the Rebot, got under &amp; flipped the Refbot onto its side. Refbot's on-board camera came off &amp; broke in the process.  
"_Oh dear, not the Refbot! This is madness! Killalot, do something!_"  
Sir Killalot then approached Cosette's robot &amp; ended up driving on top of Firestorm. Cosette tried activating the flipper, but Sir Killalot was too heavy to flip.  
"_Ha HA! You're no match for Killalot, Firestorm! If Chaos 2 can't flip him, then neither can you!_"  
However, as Sir Killalot tried to drive over Firestorm, Cosette activated the flipper again. This time, the House Robot fell over the side of Firestorm &amp; landed on its side.  
"_OH! They killed Killalot! Firestorm is unstoppable! He's blazing out of control!_"  
However, due to being crushed under Sir Killalot's weight, the drive motors broke inside Firestorm, which means it can no longer move.  
Buster took an opportunity to get under Firestorm &amp; flip it upside-down. Chaos 2 then shoved Firestorm toward the arena wall and, this time, it successfully flipped Firestorm out of the arena.  
"_Chaos 2 with a flip, and Firestorm is gone! Out of the arena! Firestorm has been given a taste of his own medicine!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Craig appeared on the balcony.  
"What a fight, what a fight, what a fight! Firestorm, taken out of the competition, but took the House Robots with him. The winner is Chaos 2!"  
The crowd cheered loudly, with Babs screaming in delight.

In the pits, Philippa approached Buster, who's pushing Chaos 2 on a cart, while the toons cheered upon Buster's arrival.  
"Hello Buster", Philippa greeted, kneeling next to Buster.  
"Hi Philippa", Buster replied as Babs stood next to him.  
"Congratulations on your victory, you are moving on to the quarter-finals."  
"Thank you."  
"What's it like fighting one of your classmates?"  
"Eh, it was quite a shame to fight Cosette, but we had to do what we had to do."  
At that moment, Cosette appeared with Firestorm on a cart behind Buster.  
"Well, good luck in the quarter-finals", Philippa continued, "and Cosette, come here."  
Cosette went up to Philippa, who hugged the purple skunk with one arm.  
"Aww, Cosette, I'm sorry you lost, but you've put up a really good fight out there."  
"Merci, Philippa", Cosette replied, "I had so much fun."  
"Calamity is fighting next, do you think he'll win for you?"  
"Oui, and if he fights Buster, I hope he can, how you say, avenge moi."  
"Alright, I'm gonna go have a chat with him."  
Philippa quickly stood &amp; found Calamity taking Razer to the arena.  
"Calamity", Philippa said, "you're up against Kronic the Wedgehog, one of the last surviving robots from Perfecto Prep. What are your tactics?"  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again", Calamity replied. "Straight in, straight out."  
"All right, good luck to you Calamity."  
Once Calamity walked off with Razer, Andy was not far behind wheeling his robot to the arena.  
"Hello Andy", Philippa greeted, "you're on your way to fight Razer, how are you feeling?"  
"Feeling confident", Andy replied.  
"What is your strategy?"  
"I'm gonna throw him out of the arena."  
"Good luck to you Andy."

Meanwhile, the battle board appeared on-screen as the camera cut to the side of the arena, as always. "FIRESTORM" is being crossed out as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Firestorm, quite a fun machine. Cosette, such a lot of fun, but...she keeps killing the House Robots! Anyway, Chaos 2 is through, next up is Razer &amp; Kronic the Wedgehog."


	27. A silly victory

Once the toons sat in the stands again, they spotted Razer entering the arena.  
"**RAZER!**"  
The toons cheered with the crowd, as Calamity felt a bit nervous going up against Kronic.  
"Go Calamity!", Cosette cheered.  
"You can do this, buddy!", exclaimed Furrball.  
"**KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG!**"  
The toons booed as Andy's robot entered the arena.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_We have Razer in there, under the controls of Calamity Coyote, a kid genius. And Kronic, driven by Andy Hedgehog, one of the last remaining representatives from Perfecto Prep. Our House Robots this time around, Matilda, with the tusks &amp; the flywheel, and Dead Metal, looking to cut someone up._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Kronic, one of the four remaining machines from Perfecto Prep, against Razer._"  
Kronic quickly went straight toward Razer, who moved away from the blue robot. Razer then faced its opponent, sizing it up, before it swerved around Kronic again. Calamity was trying to get Razer around to the back of Kronic &amp; attack without getting flipped.  
After a moment, Razer finally got to the rear of Kronic &amp; started pushing the Perfecto Prep representative towards the wall, bringing down the claw.  
Once Razer had Kronic up against the wall, the claw started piercing into the rear armor of Kronic, going right through without a problem.  
"_Razer now has Kronic trapped between a rock &amp; a hard place, as the claw is digging into the aluminium skin of Kronic!_"  
Once Razer pulled back, it ripped out the entire rear armor panel with its claw, leaving the innards exposed at the rear of Kronic.  
"_Razer, peeling open Kronic like an orange. Kronic now has a weak spot, can't let Razer go back there again._"  
Once Razer opened its claw &amp; got rid of the armor panel, it went straight towards Kronic again. But this time, Kronic turned to Razer at the last second &amp; flipped Calamity's robot over.  
"_Oh! Kronic now has Razer overturned, and he's shoving him toward the arena side-wall!_"  
Kronic then started pushing the upside-down Razer to the wall &amp; fired its flipper. Razer landed on top of the wall, but then fell back in the arena, landing upside-down.  
"_Goodness me, Razer got very lucky. Calamity Coyote heaving a sigh of relief there._"  
Once Razer spread its self-righting wings, it rolled right-side up &amp; rocked back &amp; forth, due to its tail touching the floor, which made the crowd cheer.  
"_That's spectacular self-righting by Razer, who is now back in the action._"  
"Come on, Calamity!", Babs shouted. Once Razer lowered its claw until all four wheels touched the floor again, Kronic charged at Razer again, but missed &amp; ran right into the wall, wedging itself into a grinder &amp; getting stuck.  
There are 4 angle grinder in the arena, 2 on opposite sides, which produced sparks as they spin. Derek forgot to mention these during the tour of the arena.  
"_Kronic, now wedged in under an angle grinder. Now he's vulnerable to another attack from Razer._"  
Razer went into the side of Kronic &amp; bit down into the side of the blue machine. Razer pulled Kronic out of the wall, who fired its flipper in an attempt to escape, but to no avail.  
"_And Razer got him again. There's no escaping now, Kronic._"  
After holding Kronic for a moment, Razer released its opponent. One of Kronic's drive motors got damaged by Razer's claw &amp; is no longer working. Kronic, as of this moment, is now running on only one wheel.  
"_It looks like Kronic is having problems with his drive. Razer must've done something to the motor or the wheel. Refbot coming in to have a look._"  
As the Refbot went up to Kronic, the blue robot got under Refbot &amp; fired its flipper. In a blink of an eye, Refbot was flipped onto its back, its head smacking the floor &amp; breaking off the Refbot's body.  
"_Kronic could be in troub- oh dear, Kronic- he decapitated him! Oh my word, he decapitated the Refbot!_"  
The crowd cheered at Refbot's demise, as Matilda left its CPZ &amp; flipped Kronic upside-down with its tusks. Kronic then fired its flipper, but since it's near the arena wall, Kronic launched itself over the wall &amp; out of the arena.  
"_Kronic, flipped by Matilda. Can he self-right- AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_"  
The toons cheered as Andy smacked his head &amp; groaned, before he started laughing.  
"_Kronic the Wedgehog, throwing himself out of the arena. I bet that was unintentional, though._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Razer did its little 'salute' to the crowd. Craig then appeared at the balcony.  
"Well, that was an unexpected ending. Kronic the Wedgehog, more like Kronic the Lemming. The winner is Razer!"  
The toons cheered with the crowd, as Calamity did a fist pump in celebration.

Once Calamity appeared in the pits with Razer on a cart, the toons cheered &amp; applauded.  
"Good job, Cal", Furrball said.  
"Heh, I didn't do anything", Calamity replied with a smile, "he just threw himself out."  
"Hello, Calamity", greeted Philippa as she squated down next to Calamity.  
"Hi Philippa", the grey coyote replied.  
"I wanna ask, did you think that, of all possible outcomes, that Kronic throwing himself out of the arena would actually happen?"  
"I never thought that would happen. All I did was bite into him a couple times, and he somehow ended up in the worst possible place to right himself."  
Andy then appeared behind Calamity with Kronic.  
"Andy, come over here", Philippa said, beckoning the grey hedgehog. "Andy, what happened over there? Was that a cop-out or something?"  
Andy chuckled at the question before he replied, "I wasn't paying attention when that happened. I saw Matilda flip me &amp; I didn't know I was that close to the wall."  
"But did you have fun here at the Acme Acres Robot Rumble?"  
"I did, I had a really good time. Plus I won a fight, which I'm proud of."  
"All right, we hope to see you again next time, and Calamity, you're on your way to the quarter-finals, best of luck to you."  
"Thank you", Calamity replied, before Philippa stood &amp; walked off. Andy &amp; Calamity both pushed their robots back to their pit tables as Furrball spoke up.  
"Well guys, I gotta get ready to fight Gemini. Hopefully I can think of something to stop them."  
"Good luck, Furrball", said Buster. "We hope you win."  
"Thanks guys."  
Once the toons headed back to the stands, Furrball made his way to his pit area. Once he got there, he heard a voice call out.  
"Oi, Furrball!"  
The blue cat turned to see Danny signaling him to come over. The blue cat made his way to Danny, until the orange dingo spoke up.  
"G'day."  
"Hi Danny", Furrball greeted. "What do you want?"  
"Hey, you're fighting Gemini next, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I've heard that you &amp; your friends were wondering if there's a certain rule for clusterbots that they had to follow."  
"Right, and Calamity said he'd help find a solution to that problem."  
"Well, I know there's one certain rule they have for clusterbots."  
"Really?"  
"Indeed."  
"What is it?"  
Danny went up to Furrball, then looked around to make sure no one else is watching or listening. The orange dingo then whispered into Furrball's ear.  
"Really?", Furrball opened his eyes wide in surprise. Danny then whispered into his ear again.  
"Wow. That helps a lot."  
Danny smiled before he said, "Don't tell anyone else about this. Keep it all a secret."  
"Okay, I- wait a minute."  
"What?"  
"You're not making this all up, are you?"  
"No, I swear it's all true. Look, I know you have every reason not to trust me, but I am being 100% honest with you. If fact, ask Derek when you can. He'll tell you the exact same thing."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"Anyway, good luck, mate. I hope you do well."  
"Thank you."  
Once Danny walked off, Furrball turned &amp; spotted Derek walking over to his pit table.  
"Hey Derek!", Furrball called out, running up to him, to discuss further matters on what Danny just told him, about Gemini &amp; the rules on clusterbots.

The battle board appeared on-screen as "KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG" is being crossed out. Jonathan then spoke up.  
"Poor Kronic, over &amp; out by himself. Razer with a silly victory, but a victory nonetheless. Next up is Tornado against Gemini."


	28. Furrball faces the twin trouble

Once the toons rejoined in the stands, they spotted Tornado entering the arena. Instead of having the large spike, Tornado is now armed with a much smaller spike mounted on a hidden flywheel, which runs on the motor that spins the disc. When the flywheel spins, the spike rapidly moves in &amp; out of the front of Tornado.  
"**TORNADO!**"  
The toons cheered as Furrball controlled his robot from the left control pod, feeling nervous but staying focused.  
"Go, Furrball!", cheered Babs.  
"Keeck some butt, mon amore!", Fifi shouted, before Gemini appeared, both robots locked together back-to-back.  
"**GEMINI!**"  
The toons booed as Furrball looked down at the black clusterbot. He already had a plan put together to use against Gemini, but he's not too sure if he can pull it off.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_We have Tornado in the arena, at the controls is Furrball Cat, representing Acme Looniversity, and Gemini is in there as well, with Teddy &amp; Geddy Johnson, who are representing Perfecto Prep. In the arena for our House Robots, we have Cassius Chrome, and alongside is Matilda, who is both fetching &amp; ferocious._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And Gemini immediately split up. Let's see what Tornado can do against a clusterbot here._"  
Once Gemini separated, Tornado charged right between them &amp; turned toward Gemini 1. Tornado went up to the front of Gemini 1, then quickly backed away.  
Gemini 1 fired its flipper &amp; missed, as Tornado rammed into the front of Gemini 1 &amp; slammed it into the wall.  
"_What a move there by Tornado, with a huge body slam on Gemini!_"  
Furrball activated the spike, which did very little damage to the armor of Gemini 1. Tornado then quickly backed away as Gemini 2 closed in, but ended up colliding with its twin counterpart.  
Tornado then pressed the pit release tire, then charged straight after Gemini 2, shoving the small black robot &amp; pinning it against the wall. Gemini 2 then fired its flipper, which tossed Tornado backwards &amp; upside-down.  
"_Gemini with a flip, but Tornado can run either way up._"  
As both halves of Gemini charged after Tornado, they both lifted their front ends up off the ground as they drove forward. This happens almost every time they move forward, and they've had the same problem in their last fight against Plucky &amp; Diotoir.  
Once Gemini 2 lifted its front end off the ground from sudden acceleration, Tornado quickly got under Gemini &amp; drove it into the wall with a CRASH!  
"_Tornado with a powerful slam there on Gemini! The whirlwind from Acme Loo knocking the wind out of the machine from Perfecto Prep!_"  
While Tornado had Gemini 2 pinned against the wall, firing its spike, Gemini 1 came in from behind &amp; lifted Tornado up in the air. Furrball quickly reversed his robot out as Gemini 2 showed no movement.  
Gemini 1 flipped Gemini 2, who landed right-side up, in an attempt to bring it back to life, but it was no help. Gemini 1 then went after Tornado.  
"_One of the Gemini machines is not moving, and they could be in trouble against Tornado here._"  
As Tornado drove into the front of Gemini 1, the small black robot flipped Tornado right-side up, causing Furrball to drive his robot straight into the wall.  
This impact damaged one of the drive motors of Tornado, which caused the front left wheel to lock up. Tornado was left driving in circles.  
Gemini 1 approached Furrball's robot &amp; flipped it against the wall, while Refbot went up to Gemini 2, who's still not moving.  
"_Gemini, with a flip on Tornado, up against the arena side-wall, but Refbot is having a look at the other Gemini machine._"  
As the Refbot approached Gemini 2, Gemini 1 positioned itself under the stranded Tornado, to make an attempt to throw Furrball's robot out.  
Gemini 1 fired its flipper, but missed &amp; lifted itself backwards onto its rear, before it came back down.  
Refbot then started counting out Gemini 2, but its timer started counting from 21 up to 29, then 10.  
"_Gemini is being counted out here and...what's wrong with the Refbot's count? Refbot, are you drunk or something? 28, 29, 10?! What is this madness?!_"  
As the Refbot's timer reached 10, Gemini 1 got under Tornado &amp; flipped Furrball's robot out of the arena. The toons all exclaimed in shock &amp; horror as that happened.  
"NON!", Fifi screamed.  
"Oh no!", Babs exclaimed. As Gemini 1 did a victory spin, Matilda came in with the flywheel and, with one hit, smacked the small robot out of the arena, destroying it in the process.  
"_Tornado, out of the arena, but Gemini has been- OH, goodness me! Poor Gemini, shattered by Matilda's flywheel!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered, but the toons did not. They all knew that Furrball lost the fight.  
However, Fifi looked up at her boyfriend &amp; saw him smiling.  
"Guys, look", Fifi said, pointing to Furrball. The toons looked up at the smiling cat.  
"Is he...smiling?", questioned Sneezer.  
"Why?", Sweetie asked. "Is he not aware that he lost the fight?"  
"Well well well", Craig said as he appeared, "what a fight that was. Tornado's out of the arena, but Gemini got counted out. Now, this might sound controversial, but the rules say that if 50% of a clusterbot is immobilized, then they're out! So the winner is Tornado!"  
The crowd cheered, as did the toons, totally surprised by the outcome of the battle.  
"YES!", Fifi shouted in excitement.  
"Way to go, Furrball", Calamity cheered, as Furrball waved to the spectators with a smile on his face.

Once Furrball deactivated Tornado &amp; rolled it out to the pits, the toons all cheered for him as he appeared.  
"Good job, mon amore", Fifi said, hugging &amp; kissing Furrball.  
"Thanks", Furrball replied, "that was quite an easy battle."  
Hamton then asked, "Why were you smiling after you got thrown out of the arena?"  
"Because I knew I would win. Derek told me about the 50% clusterbot rule &amp; once they got counted out, I knew it was over for them."  
Calamity then smacked his head &amp; said, "Rats! I forgot to tell you. I knew about it this whole time, but I was so focused on repairing Razer &amp; Firestorm after what those rats did to them, and I totally forgot."  
"It's okay, buddy. I don't blame you."  
"Hello Furrball", Philippa said, kneeling next to the blue cat.  
"Hi there."  
"Furrball, when you got thrown out of the arena, did you think you've lost that fight?"  
"Nope, I knew about the clusterbot rule, and once they got counted out, that's it, they're done."  
The Johnson twins then appeared with Gemini 2 &amp; the destroyed Gemini 1 on individual trolleys.  
"Guys, come over here", Philippa said to the Johnson twins. "Guys, you managed to get Tornado out, but it was just too late. What do you say about that?"  
"Well, I tried", Teddy replied, "I wanted to get him out before the Refbot finished the count, but I wasn't quick enough."  
"What happened? Why did half of Gemini stop moving?"  
"The killswitch came loose", Geddy replied. "He smacked me so hard, that the killswitch got knocked loose &amp; I lost power."  
"Also, what happened to the Refbot's count? He started from 21, then went straight to 10? What's that all about?"  
Teddy replied, "Apparently, it was because of the damage he took from being flipped by Firestorm &amp; Kronic. Especially seeing how he lost his head."  
"So he literally lost his mind", Geddy commented, which made Philippa laugh.  
"Well, I'm sorry you guys lost", Philippa said, "but we hope to see you around next time, and Furrball, you're through to the quarter-finals. Congratulations."  
"Thank you", Furrball said, smiling. Once Philippa left, Teddy took one of Gemini's wheels &amp; gave it to Furrball.  
"Here, a little gift from us."  
"Oh, thank you", Furrball said, taking the wheel. "What are you guys gonna do with Gemini?"  
"We're gonna put him back together", Geddy replied, "maybe participate in some grudge matches later on."  
"Grudge matches?", Plucky asked. "Well, I'd like to challenge you guys to a grudge match."  
"You want to fight us again?"  
"You bet I do. I shall get Diotoir ready, and we will fight whenever we want."  
"So be it", Teddy said, before the twins pushed their robots back to their pit table. After a moment, Sweetie appeared with Pussycat &amp; her arena crew.  
"Coming through", she said.  
"Who are you fighting, Sweetie?", questioned Babs.  
"Fluffy. And I'll be honest, I am not looking forward to this fight."  
"Don't worry, Sweetie", Buster spoke, "I'm sure you'll do fine. We'll be cheering for ya."  
As Sweetie &amp; her robot are being carried to the arena, the toons headed back to the stands, while Furrball wheeled Tornado back to his pit area. He then spotted Danny approaching him, and smiled.  
"I told you I wasn't lying", Danny said to the blue cat.  
"Thanks for the help", Furrball replied.  
"My pleasure."

The battle board appeared &amp; "GEMINI" is being crossed out as Jonathan is speaking.  
"What a sad ending for Gemini. Double trouble turned to rubble. Tornado goes through, and next up is Pussycat versus Fluffy."


	29. Battle of the spinning blades

Once the toons, minus Furrball, returned to the stands, they spotted Pussycat entering the arena on all 4 wheels, armed with the two-toothed disc.  
"**PUSSYCAT!**"  
The toons cheered for Sweetie, before Fluffy entered from the opposite entry gate.  
"**FLUFFY!**"  
The toons booed at Orson's robot, who spun up its blades briefly, making sure they were working.  
"ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!"  
"_So we have Pussycat, with the deadly spinning blades, driven by Sweetie Bird from Acme Loo, and Fluffy, also with deadly spinning blades, under the controls of Orson Otter from Perfecto Prep. Sgt. Bash is in the arena as our House Robot, and alongside is Shunt, the bulldozing bully._"  
"Hey guys", Furrball greeted, making his way to his friends. "Am I late?"  
"Non", Fifi replied, "you are just een time."  
"Where were you?", Sneezer asked Furrball.  
"I was fixing my robot", the blue cat replied. "I broke one of the drive motors."  
The toons then turned to the arena as the fight started.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see what Pussycat can do against the spinning blades of Fluffy here._"  
Pussycat charged forward &amp; stopped, bringing the spinning disc down to the floor, while Fluffy spun up its weapon at the same time.  
Sweetie drove her robot around Fluffy, wondering how she's gonna attack the Perfecto Prep representative.  
Pussycat then charged head-on toward Fluffy, and the latter sent Sweetie's robot flying across the arena &amp; on its side.  
"_Pussycat going for an attack, but Fluffy with the blades, tossing the cat aside! That's 1 of the 9 lives gone from the cat!_"  
With her robot on its side, Sweetie was struggling to get Pussycat right-side up. Eventually, Pussycat rolled back onto its wheels, but its now upside-down, which means the disc is spinning downward.  
Sweetie then steered her robot around the arena &amp; after Fluffy, who faced toward Pussycat. The next hit resulted in both weapons making contact, and Pussycat's disc shattered into three pieces. Each piece flew in different directions, one of them flying to &amp; getting embedded into the ceiling.  
"_Pussycat coming in again, and the disc has shattered! Pussycat lost his main weapon! What is Sweetie Bird gonna do now?_"  
The toons looked on in worry. With no weapon on Pussycat, they all feared that Sweetie would lose the fight.  
"Come on, Sweetie!", Furrball shouted, "Don't give up!"  
Pussycat, with no disc, ran away from Fluffy, who drove over the flame jet, which bathed Fluffy in flames.  
Pussycat then steered toward Fluffy &amp; took another hit, getting tossed aside as the castor under Sweetie's robot got ripped apart.  
"_Fluffy with another hit, showing no mercy to the machine from Acme Looniversity!_"  
With the castor mostly gone, whatever's left of it was dragging along the floor as Pussycat moved around. But whenever Pussycat tried to drive forward, the remains of the castor would dig into the floor &amp; prevent Pussycat from moving forward. So, as of this moment, Pussycat can only drive backwards.  
"_Is there a problem with Pussycat here? He only moving in reverse gear. I'm not too sure whether it's the damaged caused by Fluffy, or if it's mechanical issues._"  
Pussycat then reversed into the spinning blades of Fluffy, then got smacked aside again, losing a wheel &amp; landing on its side.  
"_Pussycat is in all sorts of trouble here! I think Fluffy has the upper hand of this battle!_"  
With Pussycat on its side &amp; only one wheel moving it in a circle, Fluffy approached Sweetie's crippled robot with its weapon reaching full speed.  
Then, all of a sudden, Fluffy slowed to a halt as its spinning blades started slowing down.  
"_Fluffy, going in for the kill, looking to finish off the cat. The blades spinning...Fluffy? Fluffy? What's going on here? He stopped moving!_"  
As Pussycat continued spinning on the spot, Shunt came in &amp; used its scoop to lift Pussycat right-side up, onto its two intact wheels &amp; castor, as Fluffy started smoking.  
"_Something has gone wrong with Fluffy here. AH! I see smoke! Something has burned out inside of Fluffy! Well, it looks to me Pussycat now has this battle in his paws!_"  
Refbot then approached the immobile Fluffy as Pussycat pressed the pit release tire. The pit opened up just as Refbot's timer reached 10.  
"_Fluffy is gone! Oh goodness me, I can't believe this! Fluffy was dominating this entire fight, then all of a sudden, he's ground to a halt! What a major disappointment!_"  
Sgt. Bash went up to Fluffy &amp; grabbed the immobile robot with its front claw, then dragged the Perfecto Prep representative to the arena flipper.  
Once the House Robot released its grip &amp; backed off, the floor flipper fired &amp; sent Fluffy flying, before Orson's robot landed &amp; bounced into the pit. Jonathan then burst into laughter.  
"_Hole-in-one for the arena flipper! And victory for Pussycat, who will be going through here, in a major turn of events! But Sweetie has a lot of damage to repair before the next fight._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The toons cheered loudly with the crowd, as Craig appeared &amp; spoke up.  
"What an unbelievable battle! Fluffy's been doing all the hard work, but ends up overworking himself! Pussycat is victorious!"  
The crowd cheered again as the toons cheered along in celebration.

The toons waited in the pits for Sweetie &amp; Pussycat to appear, but Orson &amp; Fluffy appeared first.  
"Orson", Philippa greeted as she kneeled next to the blue otter. "What happened out there? You were in control of the match, then all of a sudden you stopped moving."  
Orson replied, "Yeah, it was because of a little muck-up I made. I drove over the flame jet &amp; burned out my speed controller."  
Philippa gasped &amp; said, "Oh no! That's so sad!"  
"I know, it sucks."  
"But I hope you had a good time here at the Acme Acres Robot Rumble."  
"I did, and I hope to come back again."  
"We hope to see you again too."  
As Orson pushed Fluffy back to his pit table, Sweetie &amp; Pussycat appeared, both being carried by their pit crew, as the toons cheered upon their arrival.  
"There you are, Sweetie", Philippa said as Sweetie jumped off of her robot &amp; flew up to Philippa. "What took you so long to exit the arena?"  
"I was trying to get all the pieces of my spinning disc", Sweetie replied. "One of them was stuck in the ceiling."  
"In the CEILING?"  
"Yep. Someone in a cherry picker had to get up to it &amp; pull it out."  
"That's unbelievable. What's even more unbelievable is that, despite the damage you've taken, you're through to the quarter-finals. Congratulations."  
"Thank you", Sweetie replied as the toons cheered again. Once Philippa stood &amp; left, Sweetie flew back to her robot &amp; sat down on top, as the crew resumed carrying her &amp; Pussycat back to their pit table.  
"Good job, Sweetie", Babs said.  
"Thanks guys", the pink bird replied. "I thought for sure I was gonna lose."  
"Like, so did we", Shirley commented. "We were all quite worried."  
Furrball then asked, "Do you need help with repairing your robot?"  
"Nah, I'm good", Sweetie said. "But thanks for the offer."  
"Okay. Good job out there."  
Furrball extended his hand to Sweetie for a shake. Sweetie looked at Furrball's hand, but the blue cat hoped he wouldn't be rejected again.  
However, after what happened before the 2nd round started, when Furrball helped Sweetie with her robot, and how he offered to help her again just now, Sweetie is starting to trust Furrball, finally believing that he has, in fact, changed.  
Slowly &amp; cautiously, Sweetie reached out to Furrball's hand, and they both shook. Furrball smiled as that happened, knowing that he's earned Sweetie's trust.  
"Thanks, Furrball", the pink bird said, smiling back.  
"I told you that you can trust me."  
The cat &amp; bird smiled as Sweetie &amp; Pussycat are being carried back to their pit area. Just then, Bert appeared, pushing Killerhurtz to the arena.  
"Hey, Porky", Bert called out to Hamton.  
"Uh, my name is Hamton", Hamton replied. "Porky Pig is my mentor."  
"Whatever your name is, you're up."  
Hamton made a face of shock upon hearing that.  
"Rats! I forgot!"  
"Better hurry, pal", Plucky said. Hamton quickly stormed to his pit table to get Behemoth ready, while the rest of the toons headed back to the stands.

Jonathan spoke up as the battle board appeared, crossing out "FLUFFY".  
"What a surprise there! Fluffy is gone after doing major damage to Pussycat, who's going through here. Next up is Behemoth against Killerhurtz, the only robot left from Perfecto Prep!"


	30. Bulldozer & bodyhammer

The toons all settled in the stands, waiting for the next fight to begin. They all then spotted Behemoth entering the arena from the left gate.  
"**BEHEMOTH!**"  
The toons cheered for Hamton, standing in the control pod above the left gate.  
Killerhurtz then entered the arena from the opposite gate.  
"**KILLERHURTZ!**"  
The toons booed at Bert's robot, still sporting its pair of P-shaped flags.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So it's Behemoth in the arena, with Hamton J. Pig at the controls, from Acme Loo, and Killerhurtz in there as well, driven by Bert Beaver, the only one left from Perfecto Prep. Our House Robots this time around, Matilda, and Growler, the perilous pooch._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's the bulldozer against the bodyhammer._"  
Right off the bat, Killerhurtz charged straight at Behemoth, running right into the scoop of Hamton's robot. Hamton then fired the scoop, which flipped Killerhurtz upside-down. The Perfecto Prep representative used its axe to throw itself back onto its wheels.  
"_And in comes Killerhurtz with a hit straight away, but he's overturned by Behemoth! Killerhurtz, he can right himself with that axe! What a quick recovery there from the machine from Perfecto Prep!_"  
Killerhurtz quickly swerved around Behemoth, trying to get to the back of Hamton's robot &amp; avoid being flipped again. But Hamton is able to prevent Killerhurtz from doing so, but it was quite difficult, considering how fast Killerhurtz can move.  
As Killerhurtz came in for another attack, it ran right into Behemoth's scoop, allowing the latter to flip Killerhurtz again.  
"_Killerhurtz coming in again, but Behemoth flips him a second time!_"  
The Perfecto Prep representative fired its axe, but it lifted itself onto its side &amp; back down on its back.  
Bert reset the axe, which pushed Killerhurtz straight up vertically &amp; back down onto its wheel, right behind Behemoth.  
Killerhurtz quickly fired the axe, which struck Behemoth on top, piercing through the polycarbonate armor covering the top of Hamton's robot.  
"_Killerhurtz righting himself with the axe, now using it on Behemoth! Look at that, going right through the polycarbonate armour! That's a very deadly axe!_"  
Both robots were dragging each other around the arena for several moments until Killerhurtz pulled the axe free.  
The battle continued as Killerhurtz lined up for another shot, only to be flipped by Behemoth again. The people at home got to watch Killerhurtz get flipped &amp; right itself from the on-board camera.  
Killerhurtz fired its axe, which failed to right it. The axe resets, Killerhurtz is back on its wheels again.  
"_Killerhurtz is overturned again and- my goodness! Look at that view, though! Ha-ha-ha! That was quite fun to watch, unless you have a weak stomach._"  
As Killerhurtz looped around for another attack, Behemoth charged forward and, without firing its scoop, flipped Killerhurtz over again.  
But before Killerhurtz could do anything, Behemoth pushed the belly-up robot into an empty CPZ &amp; quickly backed out. Killerhurtz fired its axe &amp; successfully self-righted, but Matilda came in with the flywheel spinning.  
The impact resulted in a good amount of plastic flying off of Killerhurtz, which rained down all over the arena, and the rear left wheel getting ripped out, which flew into the ceiling &amp; bounced back to the arena floor.  
"_Killerhurtz, in real peril! Matilda coming in, and there's pieces of polycarbonate flying everywhere!_"  
Killerhurtz drove out, but with a wheel missing, the Perfecto Prep representative was having a hard time moving around. It had to hook its front wheels to the right in order to drive in a straight line.  
But even while doing that, Bert's robot was moving quite slow, and soon the tire on the other rear wheel was starting to wear off.  
Behemoth shoved Killerhurtz into the wall, where the Perfecto Prep representative couldn't move. It tried driving, but its tire was squealing &amp; burning on the floor.  
Behemoth came in &amp; body slammed into the side of Killerhurtz, getting underneath &amp; pinning Bert's robot against the wall, while the wheel that got ripped out was rolling around in the arena.  
"_In comes Behemoth, getting in underneath! Killerhurtz, between a rock &amp; a hard place now!_"  
After being pinned for a moment, Behemoth backed off, allowing Killerhurtz to sluggishly move backwards. It moved back toward the CPZ, where it stopped moving again.  
"_Killerhurtz, having some serious driving issues here, now back in the CPZ!_"  
As Matilda came in with the flywheel again, Killerhurtz tried to drive out, but with only one damaged wheel moving it, it went nowhere. So it fired its axe, just as Matilda reached the Perfecto Prep representative.  
The two weapons came in contact, and Killerhurtz's axe was ripped clean off &amp; thrown out of the arena. Matilda then drove off, allowing Killerhurtz to escape.  
"_Matilda coming in for another bite of Killerhurtz, and the axe is gone! Oh no, Killerhurtz, weaponless &amp; srimechless! If he gets flipped again, it will be all over for Perfecto Prep!_"  
And sure enough, as Killerhurtz drove near the center of the arena, Behemoth came in &amp; flipped Bert's robot upside-down. With the axe gone, Killerhurtz could do nothing.  
The toons cheered, knowing that Hamton has defeated the opposition. Refbot approached the damaged &amp; immobile Killerhurtz &amp; began the count.  
"_Killerhurtz, like an overturned turtle, unable to recover. Let's see how it looks on the on-board camera. That's a horrifying sight, isn't it?_"  
Once the Refbot reached 10, the crowd cheered as Growler opened its mouth, making a mechanical growl, and grabbed Killerhurtz. The House Robot then pulled Killerhurtz back into the Drop Zone.  
The crowd chanted "DROP! DROP! DROP!" while waiting for the large container to drop something on top of Killerhurtz.  
The container opened up, and down came...Terror Australis?  
Terror Australis, minus the top armor &amp; electronics, came down on top of Killerhurtz, not really doing any damage.  
"_What on earth? Terror Australis, what are you doing here? You don't belong here!_"  
Matilda then approached Killerhurtz with the flywheel spinning, and ripped into the polycarbonate armor. The hit resulted in Co2 shooting out everywhere from Killerhurtz.  
"_Matilda coming in yet again. OH! There goes the Co2 canister!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd &amp; toons cheered, as Behemoth did a victory spin.  
"Well", Craig said as he appeared, "it looks like Killerhurtz will be killing &amp; hurting no more. Behemoth is the winner!"  
The crowd cheered again as the toons all celebrated.  
"Way to go, Hamton!", Shirley shouted.  
"Good job, buddy!", exclaimed Buster.

As Hamton appeared with Behemoth on a trolley, the toons all cheered for him.  
"Good job out there, Hamton", Buster said as he shook hands with Hamton.  
"Thanks a lot, guys", Hamton replied. "That fight was a lot easier than my last fight."  
Philippa then appeared &amp; kneeled next to Hamton.  
"Hello Hamton", she greeted.  
"Hello Philippa."  
"Congratulations on your victory out there, how do you feel?"  
"Pretty good. I was expecting a much more difficult battle."  
"Well, because of your victory, not only are you through to the quarter-finals, but it also means there are no more robots from Perfecto Prep competing."  
"You mean...?"  
"Yeah. Perfecto is no more! It's all Acme Loo from here on in!"  
The toons all cheered excitedly upon hearing the good news. Just then, Bert showed up with Killerhurtz on a cart &amp; the axe resting on top of his battle scarred robot.  
"Bert, come over here", Philippa beckoned the brown beaver. "Bert, what happened out there? What was wrong with your driving?"  
"It was because of Matilda. She ripped a wheel out &amp; I was only running on one wheel."  
"On one? I thought you had four wheels, not two?"  
"The back wheels drive my robot, the front are for steering."  
"Oh, like a car."  
"Exactly."  
"Okay, got it. Well, I'm sorry you lost, and you were the last one fighting for Perfecto Prep. Your school is out of the competition."  
"Oh well. We'll get you next time", Bert said to Hamton. "Want some confetti?"  
The brown beaver then reached into his sweater pocket, pulled out a handful of polycarbonate ripped off of Killerhurtz, and tossed them up lightly in the air, which all showered down onto Behemoth. Philippa laughed at this, as well as a few of the toons.  
"Anyway, better luck next time", Philippa said to Bert, "and Hamton, good luck in the quarter-finals."  
"Thank you", Hamton replied as Philippa stood &amp; walked off.  
"Hey, you want this?", Bert asked Hamton, holding out the head of Killerhurtz's axe.  
"Sure", Hamton replied, taking the axe head. "Thank you." Bert then started pushing Killerhurtz back to his pit table.  
"I can't believe this", Furrball said, "Perfecto Prep is done for!"  
"Oui", Fifi commented, "we won't be dealeeng weez zhem anymore, no?"  
"Nope", Calamity then said, "they are completely out of the competition."  
Buster then said, "So now we'll just be fighting each other for the rest of the tournament."  
"Yeah, pretty much", Calamity replied. Hamton then checked out the axe head Bert gave him.  
"Is it me", Hamton started, "or does this look like the head of Woody Woodpecker?"  
"Come to think of it", Babs commented, "the whole robot sort of looked like a bird, didn't it?"  
Cosette then said, "And zhe bird lost eets pecker, no?"  
The toons then all went silent after that sentence, a few of them trying to hold their laughter.  
"Good night, everybody!", Buster said as the toons all burst out laughing.  
After a moment, Calamity said, "I'm not sure if we'll get away with that." Just then, Monty showed up with Wheely Big Cheese.  
"Out of the way, dorks!", shouted the human toon.  
Furrball then said, "Y'know, a simple 'excuse me' would be more appropriate."  
"'Blah blah blah', that's all I'm hearing from you!"  
Furrball then fumed in anger &amp; growled. He wanted to go up to Monty &amp; beat the snot out of him. But Fifi wrapped her tail around her boyfriend.  
"Don't do eet, Furrball. Eet's not worth eet."  
Furrball shook his head &amp; said, "You're right, it isn't. If I want to kick his butt, I'll settle this in the arena."  
Fifi hugged Furrball &amp; said, "That's my Furrball." She then kissed the blue cat on his cheek, which made him smile.  
Dizzy then appeared behind the toons with Typhoon 2 &amp; said, "Dizzy coming through."  
The toons all stepped aside as Plucky asked, "Are you fighting Monty's bot?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Do us a favor, Dizzy", Furrball spoke, "kick his butt."  
"Will do."  
As the toons all turned to head back to the stands, Dizzy spoke up again.  
"Hey, Fifi."  
Fifi, along with Furrball, stopped &amp; turned to the purple Tasmanian devil. Dizzy pushed Typhoon 2 toward Fifi, smiling bashfully, his face turning bright pink.  
Fifi smiled, knowing what Dizzy wanted her to do. She leaned forward &amp; planted a kiss on Typhoon 2, just like last time. Dizzy then continued pushing his robot to the arena.  
"He such a cutie, no?", Fifi said.  
"Yeah, Dizzy's quite gentle for a nonstop eating machine", Furrball replied.  
"I theenk I remember zhis one time I chased heem around."  
"Heh, I'm not surprised."  
"Why's zhat?"  
"Hey, you chased boys around all the time before we got together."  
"Vous make a good point."

The battle board appeared on-screen as "KILLERHURTZ" is being crossed out while Jonathan spoke up.  
"Well, how about that! Killerhurtz is gone &amp; so is Perfecto Prep! They're out completely! It is all Acme Looniversity from now on! Behemoth is through, and next up is Wheely Big Cheese &amp; Typhoon 2."


	31. Flipper frenzy

The toons all gathered in the stands, all feeling quite happy that they won't be dealing with Perfecto anymore.  
"I can't believe this", Buster said. "No more Perfecto Prep. It's just all us for the rest of the event."  
Babs replied, "I know, isn't that exciting?"  
Furrball then said, "It'd be better if Dizzy can kick Monty's butt."  
At that moment, Wheely Big Cheese entered the arena from the left gate.  
"**WHEELY BIG CHEESE!**"  
The toons booed as Monty's robot got into position. From the opposite gate, Typhoon 2 entered the arena.  
"**TYPHOON 2!**"  
The toons cheered for Dizzy's robot, as well as the crowd.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So, we have Wheely Big Cheese, driven by Montana Max, who pulled off a quick victory over Killertron, and Typhoon 2, under the controls of Dizzy Devil. Let's hope he doesn't break the wall again. Our House Robots this time around, Dead Metal, and as we promised Montana Max, here's Sir Killalot._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Monty wants to flip Sir Killalot, but he needs to focus on Typhoon 2 first._"  
The battle started with Typhoon 2 spinning up, and Wheely Big Cheese cautiously approaching its opponent.  
Typhoon 2 moved away from Monty's robot as it spun its weapon up quickly. After a moment, Wheely Big Cheese moved toward Typhoon 2.  
The spinning robot smacked Wheely Big Cheese aside, not really doing any damage. Monty then pointed his robot towards Typhoon 2 &amp; drove forward.  
Wheely Big Cheese got smacked aside again, but then, without even thinking, Monty reversed into the full-body spinner.  
"_Wheely Big Cheese is doing all he can to stop the spinning weaponry of Typhoon 2._"  
The next hit not only smacked the cheese shaped robot aside again, but this time, the right wheel took some damage, with the hub coming off completely, and the axle being bent out of place. But, despite that, Wheely Big Cheese is still able to run on both wheels.  
"_Typhoon 2 with another hit, and that seem to have done something to Wheely Big Cheese! The wheel's buckled, but still working!_"  
Wheely Big Cheese went in for another attack, but was once again smacked aside by Dizzy's robot.  
Typhoon 2 backed off as Wheely Big Cheese faced its opponent. The two robots charged toward each other. Typhoon 2 rode up Wheely Big Cheese's wedge, and Monty fired the flipper.  
The resulting flip sent Typhoon 2 flying straight up in the air, and flipped Wheely Big Cheese upside-down at the same time.  
Typhoon 2 flew 12 feet in the air &amp; remained upright the whole time until it landed back on the arena floor. Typhoon 2 bounced once, but kept its balance.  
"_Wheely Big Cheese with a flip, and Typhoon 2 is sailing in the air! Back down to the ground with a crash!_"  
With its flipper still open, Wheely Big Cheese reversed &amp; flipped itself back right-side up, before it closed the flipper.  
Dizzy then drove his robot into Wheely Big Cheese, coming in contact with the left wheel this time. The hit sent Monty's robot sliding across the arena, with a deep gash in the left wheel.  
"_Typhoon 2 with another hit on the wheel of Wheely Big Cheese! I think Dizzy Devil may have found the weak spots!_"  
Wheely Big Cheese turned toward Typhoon 2 &amp; drove forward. The full-body spinner then came in contact with the left wheel, and ripped it clean off. The wheel was sent careening over the arena side-wall &amp; into a camera, shattering the lens.  
"_Wheely Big Cheese is in wheely big trouble here! The wheel's gone! Have a look. Oh, look out, it's coming towards us! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! How great would THAT look in 3-D?_"  
With only one wheel driving Wheely Big Cheese, Monty kept his robot facing toward his opponent. Typhoon 2 then moved in for another attack.  
The full-body spinner went up the wedge again &amp; smacked the right wheel of Monty's robot. But, just as soon as the wheel got hit, Monty fired the flipper, which sent both robots flying in opposite directions.  
Typhoon 2, while still spinning, flew into the arena side-wall. But this time, instead of destroying the wall like last time, Typhoon 2's spinning shell came to a stop upon hitting the wall, which forced the inside of Typhoon 2 to spin uncontrollably.  
As Typhoon 2 touched the ground, with its chassis spinning, Dizzy's robot was spinning unbalanced, and soon enough, Typhoon 2 spun itself onto its side &amp; flipped upside-down.  
Wheely Big Cheese, on the other hand, took some major damage after that hit. The wheel that got hit became dislodged from its axle, so it is no longer working.  
Plus, the flipper was ripped from its hinges, but it's only attached to Wheely Big Cheese via the linear actuator.  
With Wheely Big Cheese's wheel no longer working, and Typhoon 2 upside-down with no way of self-righting, both robots were immobile.  
"_What a powerful hit that was! Wheely Big Cheese, the flipper is broken! But look at Typhoon 2, overturned! How on earth did that happen?!_"  
With both robots unable to move, the toons believe that Monty &amp; Dizzy have found themselves in a stalemate.  
However, Typhoon 2, with its weapon still active, was slightly bouncing around on the spot, but still going nowhere.  
"_Both robots are immobilized here! I wonder what's gonna happen now._"  
As Typhoon 2 continued spinning, Refbot approached Wheely Big Cheese &amp; started the count.  
"_It's Wheely Big Cheese being counted out here! What a surprise! I expect to hear from the judges after this!_"  
As the count reached 10, the toons cheered with the crowd as Sir Killalot went up to Monty's battered robot.  
"_The cheese is grated! It's all gorgonz-over for Montana Max! Killalot coming in and, uh, here's your chance to flip him, Monty! Go on, flip Killalot!_"  
Jonathan chuckled as Sir Killalot placed the remains of Wheely Big Cheese onto the Drop Zone.  
"_Look at how pathetic this is. No one can flip Killalot! Actually, I take that back, Firestorm succeeded in doing so._"  
The toons looked on as the container above Wheely Big Cheese opened up &amp; dropped an anvil on top of Monty's robot, with both the anvil &amp; the robot bouncing off the floor upon impact.  
Dead Metal then grabbed Wheely Big Cheese &amp; extracted the saw into the wheel, creating a large shower of bright white sparks.  
"_Dead Metal, certainly crackers about cheese. What's it taste like? Cheddar? Monterey Jack? Wensleydale? Mmmm, it's starting to make me hungry all of a sudden._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Dead Metal backed away from Monty's demolished robot. Craig then appeared on the balcony.  
"What a heck of a battle! Wheely Big Cheese has turned to fondue! Typhoon 2 goes through!"  
The toons cheered with the crowd, as Monty looked down at his robot in anger.  
"Way to go, Dizzy!", Babs shouted.  
"Good job buddy!", exclaimed Furrball.

The toons cheered as Dizzy appeared in the pits with Typhoon 2 on a cart.  
"Good job, Dizzy!", Buster exclaimed.  
"We're all very proud of you!", Babs commented.  
"Thanks", Dizzy replied, "Dizzy likes winning."  
Philippa then showed up &amp; said, "Hello Dizzy."  
"Hi", Dizzy replied as Philippa kneeled next to the purple toon.  
"Congratulations on your victory, you are through to the quarter-finals. How do you feel?"  
"Dizzy feels happy. Very, very happy."  
"You seem quite confident. Do you think you could win it all?"  
"Dizzy hopes so."  
"All right. You look so adorable, by the way."  
Dizzy held his hands behind his back &amp; blushed with a smile.  
"Thank you", he said.  
"Is it okay if I give you a hug for good luck?"  
"Sure."  
Philippa reached out &amp; gave Dizzy a soft, warm hug.  
"Aww, aren't you such a cute, fuzzy, little purple &amp; tan...uhh...whatever the heck you are."  
"He's a Tasmanian devil", Buster commented. Just then, Monty showed up with the remnants of Wheely Big Cheese, mumbling incoherently in anger.  
"Oh dear", Philippa said, releasing Dizzy, "I think SOMEONE is not in a good mood today."  
As Monty stood by Dizzy, Philippa asked, "Monty, what happened out there? You were doing so well."  
"What do you think happened?", the human toon replied, "I lost! And it was an unfair loss, too!"  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because we were both defeated, and yet I was the one that got counted out! It's not fair! We were both simultaneously knocked out!"  
"Well, I did happen to look into that myself, and they said that Typhoon 2 was showing signs of life by spinning, and Wheely Big Cheese didn't."  
"How could they tell if my robot was alive or not?! I had no wheels!"  
"Well, to be fair, I do think it wasn't really the right idea to count you out. But I hope you had a good time here, and I wish you better luck next time."  
Philippa got up &amp; left the group, with Monty feeling quite disappointed, and Dizzy staring at Wheely Big Cheese hungrily.  
"Mmmm", Dizzy said, "Dizzy likes cheese!"  
"Don't you dare-", Monty started, but Dizzy went into tornado mode &amp; completely ate Wheely Big Cheese, leaving nothing left on Monty's cart.  
"You moron!", Monty shouted as Dizzy stopped spinning &amp; rubbed his belly.  
"Yum, cheese tastes delicious."  
"How dare you! I spent $100,000 to build this thing, you freak!"  
"$100,000 to build that pile of junk, huh?", Furrball said, "Yeah, money well spent."  
"Shut up, you furry hobo!"  
That remark not only offended Furrball, but Fifi as well.  
"How dare vous say zhat to mon boyfriend!", Fifi chirped in anger.  
"Oh, what are you gonna do about it?", Monty spat at Fifi, "You rotten stinkbomb!"  
Fifi gasped, then glared furiously at the human toon.  
"You...", she said in a low, grim voice. The purple skunk then wrapped her tail around Monty's head &amp; constricted it. Then she let out her foul odor on Monty's head, the human toon letting out a muffled scream of agony, struggling to escape from Fifi's clutches.  
The purple skunk then lifted up Monty with her tail &amp; threw him down onto his cart, then human toon feeling dazed &amp; woozy from the revolting stench.  
"Bon voyage, Montana Max!", Fifi said as she gave the cart one great shove, which sent Monty shooting towards the wall. The human toon screamed as he went right through the wall, cart &amp; all.  
Fifi then turned back to Furrball, who made a face of joyful surprise. What he just saw was the greatest thing he's ever seen Fifi do in his entire life.  
"Gosh, I love you", Furrball said.  
"You're welcome, mon amore", Fifi replied as she gave Furrball a kiss. Just then, Derek showed up.  
"What on earth happened to the wall?"  
Furrball replied, "Let's just say, someone was being a rude loudmouth &amp; we got him to shut up."  
"I see. Kind of overkill, but anyway. Are Panic Attack &amp; Mortis ready to go?"  
"Yep, just about", Babs replied.  
"I theenk I'm ready for battle", Fifi said.  
"Then go get your robots", Derek instructed, "you two are due to the arena."  
The toons all made their way to the stands, while Babs &amp; Buster, along with Fifi &amp; Furrball, headed to their pit tables to get Mortis &amp; Panic Attack ready.

The battle board showed "WHEELY BIG CHEESE" being crossed out as Jonathan spoke.  
"Poor Wheely Big Cheese, crumbled like crowdie. Typhoon 2 is through, and next up we have Panic Attack &amp; Mortis."


	32. Girl power

Babs &amp; Fifi both pushed Mortis &amp; Panic Attack to the arena, with their boyfriends accompanying them.  
"Well, this is it", Babs started, "time to lock &amp; load."  
"Good luck, Babs", Buster said, "I hope you win."  
"Thanks Buster."  
As Buster left Babs &amp; made his way back to the stands, Fifi turned to Furrball.  
"How are you feeling?", asked the blue cat.  
"A leetle nervous", Fifi answered, "but I theenk I'll do alright."  
The cat &amp; skunk both hugged each other for a moment, before Furrball spoke again.  
"Good luck, sweetheart. I hope you win."  
Furrball kissed Fifi on her cheek as he made his way to the stands. Babs then spoke up.  
"Hey, how come Buster didn't hug me?"  
Fifi replied, "Maybe eet's because Furrball &amp; moi have a, how you say, stronger love bond, no?"  
"I'm gonna have a talk with Buster after the fight."

Once Buster &amp; Furrball rejoined the rest of the toons, they spotted Panic Attack entering the arena.  
"**PANIC ATTACK!**"  
The toons cheered with the crowd, with Furrball standing &amp; applauding.  
"Go Fifi!", shouted the blue cat. Mortis then entered the arena.  
"**MORTIS!**"  
The toons &amp; crowd cheered again. This time, Buster stood while applauding.  
"Come on Babs!", he exclaimed, "You can do it!"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So it's Panic Attack, under the controls of Fifi La Fume, who made quick work of S.M.I.D.S.Y., and Mortis in there as well, with that deadly axe, driven by Babs Bunny. In the arena as our House Robots, Shunt, with his own deadly axe, and Sgt. Bash with the ferocious flamethrower._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Two female drivers here, both who defeated Australian bots in the previous round._"  
Both robots started off slowly, with Mortis driving around Panic Attack, and the latter facing toward its opponent.  
Mortis then charged straight at Panic Attack &amp; came to a halt on top of the lifting spikes. Fifi raised the spikes, before Mortis started firing its axe, in an attempt to free itself.  
Panic Attack then drove forward, with Mortis hooked on the spikes, and rammed its opponent into the wall. Mortis bounced off the spikes &amp; landed on its side, before it fell upside-down.  
"_Panic Attack, in underneath Mortis &amp; a slam there, turning Mortis up &amp; over!_"  
Babs then activated the srimech, which lifted Mortis onto its rear end &amp; back right-side up.  
"_Morits, putting that srimech to good use, making a quick recovery!_"  
Mortis quickly drove to the center of the arena, with Panic Attack hot on its tail. The two robots circled around each other for a moment before Mortis got under Panic Attack.  
Mortis slowly raised its arm &amp; held up Panic Attack, careful not to drop its opponent. Mortis took its time turning slowly &amp; lifted its arm until it finally flipped Fifi's robot upside-down.  
"_Now Panic Attack is overturned! Does Fifi have a srimech equipped on her robot?_"  
Fifi activated the srimech, which slowly raised her robot up off the ground &amp; onto its rear end. Mortis drove into Panic Attack to stop it from righting itself, but ended up knocking Fifi's robot back onto its wheels.  
"_Panic Attack now righted, and the battle is still going on!_"  
Both robots circled each other again until Mortis got to the side of Panic Attack &amp; landed a few hits with its axe, which did very little damage.  
Panic Attack ran away &amp; pressed the pit release tire, then turned to Mortis, who drove up the lifting spikes. Fifi raised the spikes, which hooked Mortis' left track.  
"_Mortis is now hoisted in the air by Panic Attack as the pit opens up! I think we all know where Mortis is going here!_"  
As Panic Attack started pushing Mortis toward the pit, the left track got dislodged &amp; snapped off the sprockets, then fell to the floor.  
"_What's that on the floor there? That's the track of Mortis! I think Babs is in trouble now!_"  
Panic Attack then drove forward to push Mortis in the pit, but ended up driving to the side of the pit. Both robots were then dangling over the pit &amp; unable to move.  
Mortis tried striking its axe to get off of Panic Attack, but to no avail. What's worse, the right track came in contact with the lip of the pit, and as Mortis tried driving away, the other track snapped off.  
"_Both robots are on the brink of oblivion here! But who's going in first? Can either of these robots move?_"  
"Come on Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed.  
"Don't give up, Babs!", Buster shouted. However, after 30 seconds, neither of the robots showed any movement, and the pit closed back up, allowing Panic Attack to release Mortis &amp; back off.  
"_The pit has come back up, and Panic Attack is up &amp; away now! Are we gonna see Mortis make his escape?_"  
Panic Attack then reversed into the pit release button, re-opening the pit. Without any tracks, Mortis could not move.  
Panic Attack got to the side of Mortis &amp; pushed Babs' robot into the pit, the smoke going off.  
"_Mortis is in real trouble here, and he's going down! Bye bye Mortis!_"  
The crowd cheered as Mortis went in, but Fifi then drove Panic Attack into a CPZ, where Shunt was currently stationed.  
Panic Attack got under the House Robot &amp; flipped it over.  
"_Mortis is out of it, but Panic Attack is now after the House Robots! First Firestorm, and now Panic Attack? What do the French skunks have against our House Robots?!_"  
Sgt. Bash then approached Panic Attack, trying to grab Fifi's robot with its claw, but Panic Attack reversed out.  
The House Robot went straight after Fifi's robot, firing the flamethrower, but Panic Attack got under Sgt. Bash &amp; lifted it up with its spikes.  
Panic Attack pushed Sgt. Bash onto the lip of the pit &amp; released it, leaving the House Robot in the same predicament Panic Attack &amp; Mortis were earlier, being unable to move.  
Fifi then raised the lifting spikes all the way up &amp; accelerated, ramming right into Sgt. Bash. The House Robot fell into the pit, and Panic Attack followed.  
"_Humiliation for the House Robots! And Panic Attack's gone in too! Everyone is defeated here!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Craig appeared on the balcony.  
"What absolute craziness!", he started. "Mortis AND the House Robots all suffered from the wrath...of Panic Attack! They go marching on!"  
The crowd cheered, with Furrball shouting excitedly, and Buster looking on unhappily.

As Fifi &amp; Panic Attack appeared in the pits, the toons cheered as Furrball went up &amp; hugged Fifi.  
"Good job, sweetheart", he said.  
"Merci, mon amore", Fifi replied. Just then, Philippa showed up &amp; squatted next to Fifi.  
"Hello, Fifi", Philippa greeted.  
"Bonjour."  
"Congratulations on your victory, how do you feel?"  
"I feel tres happy. Zhat fight was easy. Maybe a leetle TOO easy, no?"  
"Furrball, how do you feel about your girlfriend joining you in the quarter-finals?"  
"I'm so proud of her", Furrball said, "she is the best driver out there."  
"Awww", Philippa said as the cat &amp; skunk hugged again. Just them, Babs appeared with Mortis &amp; the broken tracks.  
"Hello, Babs", Philippa greeted.  
"Hello", the pink bunny greeted back.  
"Babs, I wanna ask you, since you lost to one of your best friends, does that mean you're no longer friends anymore?"  
"Of course not. We're still friends, and I had fun being here."  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"But I wanna point something out."  
"What's that?"  
"This may sound silly, but, Fifi won because she got a hug from her boyfriend &amp; I didn't!"  
Philippa gasped &amp; said, "Buster! Why didn't you hug your girlfriend?"  
"I-I don't know", Buster started, feeling embarrassed &amp; nervous, "I guess I'm still a bit hesitant towards her."  
"Why?", Philippa asked. "Do you not love your girlfriend?"  
"Of course I love her. I just get a bit nervous around her, that's all."  
"Come on, Buster, give your girlfriend a hug."  
"Okay."  
Buster went up to Babs &amp; the two bunnies hugged.  
"Aww, so cute", Philippa said. "Well, Babs, better luck next time, we hope to see you again, and Fifi, good luck in the quarter-finals."  
"Merci", Fifi replied, before Philippa stood &amp; left.  
"I'm sorry Babs", Buster said, "I'll make it up to you. I'll let you drive Chaos 2 in the quarter-finals."  
"Nah, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway."  
"You want some help with Mortis?"  
"Yeah, I could use a helping hand."  
The two bunnies then started pushing Mortis to their pit area. A moment later, the toons heard a couple of high-pitched beeps. They turned &amp; saw Little Beeper approaching with Storm 2.  
"Hello Beeper", Furrball greeted. The roadrunner waved back in response.  
"Who are you fighting?", asked Hamton.  
"That would be me", Shirley answered, showing up with Hypno-Disc.  
"Storm 2 &amp; Hypno-Disc?", Plucky said. "This ought to be an interesting fight."  
Shirley then said, "Like, I am a bit concerned about how well my weapon will do against Storm 2. He looks well armored or some junk."  
"Well, good luck Shirley", Calamity said, "and you too, Beeper."  
Shirley &amp; Little Beeper both pushed their robots to the arena, while Fifi pushed her robot to her pit table, and the rest of toons headed back to the stands.

"MORTIS" is being crossed off on the battle board as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Panic Attack, showing some superior driving, taking Mortis out, as well as the House Robots! Mortis is gone, Panic Attack is through, and last up for the 2nd round is Hypno-Disc &amp; Storm 2."


	33. Controversy

Once the toons gathered in the stands, they all spotted Hypno-Disc entering the arena.  
"**HYPNO-DISC!**"  
The toons cheered with the crowd as Storm 2 charged in.  
"**STORM 2!**"  
The crowd &amp; toons cheered again as Storm 2 raised its arm briefly.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So it's Hypno-Disc in there, under the control of Shirley McLoon, who eviscerated The Lethal Swan in the previous round, and Storm 2, a 6-wheeled speedster, driven by Little Beeper, a feathered speedster, who pulled off a quick KO over Rhino. Our House Robots for the final battle of round 2 are Shunt, with the axe, and Matilda, with the tusks &amp; deadly flywheel._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_The final battle of round 2 is underway here._"  
Immediately, Storm 2 charged at Hypno-Disc, ramming into the disc as it spun up, which knocked the front right panel off of Beeper's robot.  
"_Storm 2 with a charge there, and has Storm 2 taken damage already?! He has! Damage caused, and the battle literally just started!_"  
Before Hypno-Disc could get its weapon up to full speed, Storm 2 came in &amp; rammed into the spinning weapon again, pushing Shirley's robot into the wall &amp; firing the lifting arm.  
The result of the impact sent Hypno-Disc turning upside-down. Storm 2 tried to clamp down on Hypno-Disc with the arm, but Shirley activated the srimech, which pushed Hypno-Disc onto its side &amp; back on its wheels.  
"_Hypno-Disc, body slammed &amp; belly-up! Storm 2, a very aggressive machine, but Hypno-Disc has that srimech, and is back in the action!_"  
Hypno-Disc ran away to spin up its flywheel, but Storm 2, being a lot faster, got into the rear of Hypno-Disc &amp; shoved Shirley's robot into an empty CPZ.  
Storm 2 backed away, but Hypno-Disc also made a quick escape, as it finally got its weapon up to full speed.  
Storm 2 charged in for an attack, but got smacked aside by Hypno-Disc's flywheel. Storm 2 went in again, got smacked aside a second time.  
Little Beeper drove his robot into Hypno-Disc again, but this time Storm 2 got under &amp; pushed Hypno-Disc toward the wall.  
However, Hypno-Disc slipped away, causing Storm 2 to drive full speed into the wall, losing the other front panel upon impact.  
"_Hypno-Disc is trying to get that flywheel to do some damage to Storm 2, but quickly gets away, and I see another piece off of Storm 2 there!_"  
As Hypno-Disc backed away, it backed toward a CPZ occupied by Matilda, but stopped right in front of the CPZ.  
However, Matilda came in with the flywheel &amp; smacked Hypno-Disc in the rear, sending Shirley's robot flying 360 in the air, sailing upside-down &amp; landing back on its wheels.  
"_In comes Matilda with the flywheel, but I don't think Hypno-Disc was anywhere near the CPZ! I don't think Matilda should have done that, and the Refbot agrees!_"  
After Refbot gave a yellow card to Matilda, Storm 2 reversed into Hypno-Disc's flywheel &amp; got smacked aside yet again.  
Storm 2 then got into the side of Hypno-Disc &amp; got under Shirley's robot with its arm. Beeper accelerated his robot, shoving Hypno-Disc toward the wall &amp; fired the arm.  
The result sent Hypno-Disc into the wall &amp; upside-down. But, with the disc still spinning, Hypno-Disc's weapon came in contact with Storm 2's raised arm &amp; ripped it clean off of Beeper's robot, before the flywheel smacked the wall &amp; cracked it.  
"_Hypno-Disc is overturned again, and the arm is gone! Oh, goodness me, Storm 2 lost his lifting arm!_"  
Once Storm 2 backed away, Hypno-Disc righted itself &amp; spun the flywheel back up. Storm 2 accelerated into Shirley's robot, knocking Hypno-Disc backwards a couple feet.  
As Hypno-Disc reversed into the wall, all of a sudden, Matilda came in with the flywheel again &amp; struck the side of Hypno-Disc. The impact ripped the srimech off &amp; flipped Hypno-Disc upside-down.  
"_Matilda with another hit! Matilda, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be doing that!_"  
"Hey!", Shirley shouted, before Refbot presented a red card to Matilda.  
"_Red card for Matilda! No more fun time for you! Naughty girl._"  
With the srimech completely gone, Hypno-Disc was left upside-down without a way to recover. Storm 2 then starting doing a victory spin, as Little Beeper believe he won the fight.  
However, out of the blue, Shunt went up to the immobile Hypno-Disc &amp; flipped Shirley's robot back right-side up with its lifting scoop. Hypno-Disc spun up its weapon &amp; drove off.  
"_Hypno-Disc is having trouble righting himself, Shunt coming in to lend a helping hand! That was nice of you, Shunt! It's not often we see the House Robots right the wrongs here._"  
As Storm 2 reversed into the pit release button, Hypno-Disc closed in, weapon reaching full speed. Storm 2 swerved around Hypno-Disc &amp; ran away.  
However, Storm 2 accidentally drove into Shunt, who flipped Beeper's robot upside-down with its scoop.  
"_That's bad driving by Little Beeper there, and Storm 2 is now overturned! But time is ticking out here! We're probably gonna hear from the judges!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the battle ended, with the toons all applauding along.  
"Wow", Buster started, "who do you guys think won that fight?"  
"Definitely Storm 2", Calamity replied. "He was really aggressive throughout the fight."  
Plucky then asked, "But what about the damage Shirley done?"  
"Well, sometimes aggression can overcome damage. Besides, some of the damage was caused by Storm 2 ramming into the wall."  
"Good point."  
Craig then appeared on the balcony &amp; said, "What an interesting battle. Both robots are still mobile, so it's gonna go to the judges. While they make their decision, let's take a look at the highlights of that battle."  
The camera then switched to various moments that happened during the fight, with Jonathan talking over.  
"_Damage was already caused on Storm 2, just as soon as the fight started. Storm 2 was by far the more aggressive, flipping Hypno-Disc over a couple times. Matilda with an unnecessary hit on Hypno-Disc, which earned her the yellow card. Storm 2 with another flip, with the cost of losing his arm. Hypno-Disc unfairly attacked by Matilda again, and losing the srimech! I honestly did not notice that until now. No wonder he couldn't right himself. Shunt gave Storm 2 a flip right at the end there. I don't know. To me, Storm 2 was way more aggressive, but I'm not the one making the decision here. That's for the judges to decide._"  
The camera then switched back to Craig, who's listening through his earpiece.  
"The judges...have made their decision. Based on style, control, damage, and aggression. And, this really surprise me, I'm expecting some controversy here..."  
The toons &amp; crowd waited patiently for the winner to be announced.  
"They've gone for Hypno-Disc!"  
"What?", Calamity said in a surprised tone as the crowd started booing. The toons were all surprised by the decision. Even Shirley was quite surprised, as well as Little Beeper.  
"Like, I won?", Shirley asked as Beeper looked on in disbelief.  
"Wow, I...", Buster started, "I did not see that coming."  
"Neither did I", Plucky commented as the crowd continued booing.

As Shirley entered the pits with Hypno-Disc on a cart, the toons all cheered for Shirley, who still can't believe she won the fight.  
"Good job, Shirley", Buster said, "I guess."  
"Thanks", Shirley replied. "Like, I'm not sure if that was a fair decision or some junk. I think Beeper should've won."  
"I actually agree", Calamity said, "because he was definitely more aggressive &amp; got you in a bit of a struggle."  
Furrball then said, "Also, some of the damage he took was caused by himself instead of you. Such as when he rammed into the wall &amp; broke his wedge."  
"Yeah", Shirley responded, "but maybe I won because I ripped his arm off."  
"I theenk eet's also because of Matilda", Fifi commented, "she was attackeeng vous when she shouldn't have, no?"  
"Exactly!", exclaimed Plucky, "You weren't near a patrol area or anything. You weren't even counted out!"  
Philippa then showed up &amp; said, "Hello there, Shirley."  
"Hello", Shirley replied as Philippa squatted next to the little loon.  
"That was such a battle, and a lot of people are not happy with the judges decision. What do you think about that?"  
"Like, I honestly thought I lost that fight, and, to be fair, being attacked by Matilda was uncalled for or some junk."  
"I agree with you about Matilda, but you did get a few good hits on Storm 2. You even took off his arm!"  
"Yeah, but I lost my arm too."  
Little Beeper then appeared with a badly damaged Storm 2 on his cart.  
"Little Beeper, come here", Philippa beckoned the roadrunner. "Beeper, a lot of people say that the judges decision was incorrect. Do you agree with that?"  
Little Beeper nodded in response.  
"Do you think you should've won the fight?"  
Beeper nodded again.  
"Well, is there anything you'd like to say to the judges about their decision?"  
Beeper looked at the camera &amp; blew a raspberry, which made Philippa laugh.  
"I think that says about everything", Philippa said, "Well, better luck next time, Beeper, and good luck in the quarter-finals, Shirley."  
"Thank you", Shirley replied before Philippa stood &amp; left. Shirley then spoke up again.  
"I'm sorry you lost, Beeper. That was such aggressive driving. I honestly think you should've won that fight."  
Little Beeper shrugged his shoulders in response.  
"Oh well, I guess I'll have to take it then."  
Shirley &amp; Little Beeper both pushed their robots back to their pit tables as the rest of the toons returned to theirs.

The battle board showed "STORM 2" being crossed out as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Storm 2, blown out of the competition, but I don't agree with the judges completely here. But Hypno-Disc is though, and that concludes round 2. We'll have the line-up for the quarter-finals after the break."


	34. Panic in the pits

In the pits, the toons were getting prepared for the quarter-finals, not knowing who they will be fighting next.  
Furrball &amp; Fifi were sitting back &amp; relaxing, waiting to hear who their next opponents will be. Then they spotted Buster walking by with Chaos 2 on a trolley.  
"Hey guys", the blue bunny greeted.  
"Hello Buster", Furrball replied. "What are you doing?"  
"Heading to the photo booth."  
"'Photo Booth'?", Fifi asked.  
"All the quarter-finalists are getting a picture taken together."  
"Really?", questioned Furrball, "What for?"  
"For a magazine, I believe. Speaking of which, aren't you two in the quarter-finals too?"  
"Oui, we are", Fifi said.  
"Well, come on. You don't want to miss out on this, don't you?"  
And without another word, Buster resumed his walk, as Furrball &amp; Fifi both started pushing Tornado &amp; Panic Attack to where Buster is headed.  
Once they reached their destination, they spotted Calamity, Sweetie, Hamton, Dizzy, and Shirley with their robots in a photo set with a white backdrop.  
"Hey guys", Shirley greeted.  
"Hello", Furrball replied. At that moment, Derek showed up.  
"There you are. Glad the three of you could make it."  
Fifi then said, "We had no idea zhis was happeneeng."  
"We were gonna come get you if you didn't show up. Anyway, Buster, I would like you &amp; Chaos 2 to stand next to Calamity &amp; Razer."  
"All right", Buster said as he pushed Chaos 2 toward Razer.  
"Furrball", Derek continued, "you go between Calamity &amp; Sweetie, and Fifi, you between Dizzy &amp; Shirley."  
Furrball then pushed Tornado between Razer &amp; Pussycat, while Fifi placed Panic Attack between Typhoon 2 &amp; Hypno-Disc."  
The bots were then removed from their carts &amp; the toons all stood side by side behind the robots, except for Sweetie, who is standing on top of Pussycat. Her robot is sitting on all four wheels, with Sweetie standing next to the disc.  
"Hello", Furrball greeted to Sweetie, smiling.  
"Hello", the pink bird replied, smiling back. Just then, Mary Melody appeared behind the camera.  
"Mary?", asked Buster, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm taking photos of the event", Mary replied. "These photo will be appearing in the school newspapers, magazines, even local newspapers."  
"Ooh", Fifi said, "sounds tres awesome, no?"  
Furrball then commented, "I bet this will look great in the school newspapers."  
"Okay", Mary said, "nice big smile, everyone."  
The toons all smiled at the camera, which flashed a few times, before Mary said, "Okay, we're all done here."  
The toons then started placing their bots back on the carts &amp; they all headed back to their respective pit areas.

Later on, while Furrball &amp; Fifi were waiting to see who their next opponents will be, they were having a conversation with each other.  
Fifi asked Furrball, "Who do vous think weell win zhe competition?"  
"I have no idea", Furrball answered. "Chaos 2 looks very promising, and so does Razer."  
"I theenk Hypno-Disc might have a chance at winneeng eet all. I just hope we don't have to fight Shirley's robot."  
"Well, just in case I do fight Shirley, I have a weapon that I can use against her."  
"What eez eet?"  
"It's just a tire. I can protect Tornado with it &amp; the spinning disc will just bounce off of it &amp; do no damage to my robot at all."  
"Will eet work weez Panic Attack?"  
"I don't think it will, because Tornado is just barely able to fit in the tire. Your robot is longer than mine, so I don't think it will work."  
"Flirt", Fifi said in disappointment. Just then, David &amp; Danny both showed up.  
"G'day", David greeted.  
"Bonjour", Fifi replied. "What are vous doeeng here?"  
Danny said, "We just wanted to wish you two good luck."  
"Oh, thanks", Furrball said, feeling a bit surprised. Fifi's also surprised by the two dingos' act of kindness. "Hey, uh, can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot", David said.  
"Why are you two being so kind to us &amp; our friends? I mean, you're from Perfecto Prep, shouldn't you two be hating us like the rest of the Perfectos?"  
"Well, we were like that before, staying in tradition with the Acme Loo/Perfecto Prep rivalry, but then...that all changed at the Battle of the Tribute Bands."  
"How so?"  
"We were blown away by your performance. Well, I was anyway."  
"So was I", Danny added.  
"You were there too?", Furrball asked. "I don't recall you being in the Painkillers."  
"I was in the audience with my family, cheering for my brother."  
"Oh, okay."  
David then continued, "Anyhoo, like I was saying, I was quite impressed by your performance, especially with your guitar skills, Furrball. Orson &amp; I just couldn't believe what we were seeing. We were totally blown away."  
"So was I", Danny repeated. "You were playing exactly like Angus Young out there. It was an ace performance. I think your victory was well-deserved."  
"Wow. Thanks", Furrball said, smiling at the compliment. The two dingos then left, just as Calamity showed up with a sheet of paper in his hand.  
"Hey guys", Calamity greeted.  
"Bonjour Calamity", Fifi greeted back. "What brings vous here?"  
"I have the fight bracket for the quarter-finals right here."  
"Oh, goodie!", Furrball said, snapping to attention. "Who are we fighting?"  
"Well", Calamity started, looking down at the sheet of paper, "I'm gonna be fighting Buster's robot. Won't be too difficult if I can get behind him &amp; damage his Co2 tank."  
Calamity then passed the sheet of paper to Furrball. The blue cat took a look &amp; saw that his next opponent is Pussycat.  
"I'm fighting Sweetie next", Furrball said before he gave the bracket to Fifi.  
"Huh, interesting", Calamity said.  
"Yeah. I'm not sure what weapon I want to use against her. It's either the wedge or the spinning disc."  
"Oh mon goodness!", Fifi exclaimed, which caught Furrball &amp; Calamity's attention. "Oh sacre bleu! Le retch! Le puke! Le grande barf!"  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?", Furrball asked in concern. Fifi looked up at Furrball with a worried face.  
"I'm fighteeng Hypno-Disc."  
Furrball gasped in fright upon hearing that. He &amp; Calamity turned to each other, both knowing that Fifi's robot is going to get trashed by the flywheel of Hypno-Disc.  
"That doesn't sound good", Calamity said.

Back at the arena, the crowd cheered loudly as Craig appeared at the balcony.  
"Welcome back to the Acme Acres Robot Rumble", Craig started. "Eight robots are left standing in the contest. But now it's time to reduce the numbers in half once again in the quarter-finals. Are you ready for more metal munching mayhem?!"  
The audience cheered loudly, eager for the quarter-finals to start.  
"Let's get going here. Jonathan, who will be fighting who in the quarter-finals?"  
The battle board showed up on-screen as Jonathan started talking about the upcoming fights.  
"I can tell you one thing, Craig. The winner of the contest will be one from Acme Loo. Perfecto Prep are out of it completely! Eight robots remain, four will go through. First up is Chaos 2 against Razer, followed by Tornado looking to blow the 9 lives out of Pussycat. Behemoth is looking to face the thunderous terror of Typhoon 2, and Panic Attack will have a go at Hypno-Disc in the final battle."  
The battle board then disappeared, and the camera switched back to Craig.  
"I'm giddy with anticipation here. LET THE QUARTER-FINALS BEGIN!"  
The crowd cheered one last time, as the 3rd round, the quarter-finals, has officially started.


	35. The quarter-finals

The toons took their places in the stands as Buster, who's up in the left control booth, drove Chaos 2 into the arena.  
"**CHAOS 2!**"  
The crowd cheered as Chaos 2 spun on the spot.  
"Go Buster!", Babs shouted. Just then, Razer entered from the opposite gate.  
"**RAZER!**"  
The crowd cheered again as Razer did its 'salute' to the audience.  
"Let's go Calamity!", cheered Cosette.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So, it's Chaos 2, under the controls of Buster Bunny, who knocked out Destructosaur &amp; Firestorm to get this far, and Razer, driven by Calamity Coyote, responsible for the demise of Rattus Rattus &amp; Kronic the Wedgehog. Our House Robots for the first quarter-final battle are Shunt, and Dead Metal, ready to cut someone up._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Chaos 2 &amp; Razer, built by two of the smartest students from Acme Loo._"  
Both robots were slow off the mark, as Chaos 2 quickly drove past Razer, who turned on the spot &amp; faced its opponent.  
Buster is feeling quite afraid right now. He wants to get behind Razer &amp; avoid getting crushed by his opponent's claw.  
"_Chaos 2, a wee bit nervy, trying to avoid that crushing beak. Who can blame him? We all saw what happened to Rattus Rattus earlier in the contest._"  
Chaos 2 drove toward Razer &amp; fired the flipper upon contact. Buster's robot popped itself a bit upward &amp; past Razer, who turned toward Chaos 2 again.  
Buster tried several times to get his robot behind Razer, but Calamity kept his robot facing toward Chaos 2, thanks to the front spiky wheels &amp; the rear omni-wheels.  
"_Chaos 2 is trying to get behind Razer, but Calamity Coyote, one of the best drivers here, is not gonna let that happen._"  
At this point, Buster was starting to lose his patience. So he drove Chaos 2 into the pit release tire. But as Chaos 2 backed up, Razer came from behind &amp; pinned Buster's robot against the wall. This made Buster jump with fright.  
"_Chaos 2 activates the pit release, but Razer's coming in on the attack! Razer got him right where he want him!_"  
"Oh no!", Babs exclaimed. She then covered her face with her hands &amp; said, "I can't watch!"  
Razer then lowered the claw into the rear of Chaos 2. The claw easily pierced into the rear polycarbonate panel &amp; continued on, until a large cloud of compressed air erupted from Buster's robot.  
"_Razer's got a grip on Chaos 2- OH! And I think that was Co2 that we just saw there! Razer has punctured Chaos 2's Co2 canister!_"  
Razer, with Chaos 2 still in its grip, reversed &amp; turned to a CPZ, where Shunt is currently stationed. Razer then drove forward &amp; pushed Chaos 2 into the House Robot.  
"_Chaos 2 is in real trouble here! Now Shunt gets to have a little bit of playtime!_"  
Shunt fired its axe &amp; landed a blow on the flipper of Chaos 2. Razer then pulled Buster's robot out &amp; lifted its claw, which raised Chaos 2 completely off the ground.  
Razer lowered the claw again, then re-raised it. This time, Chaos 2 was free from Razer's grasp &amp; quickly drove away.  
"_Chaos 2 is up &amp; away now, but I wonder if that flipper is still working, because without Co2, Chaos 2's flipper will work no more._"  
Chaos 2 retreated to the other side of the arena. Razer chased after its opponent, but Chaos 2 drove past Razer &amp; quickly maneuvered to Razer's side.  
Chaos 2 then pushed Razer toward the pit, but they both ended up going past it &amp; Chaos 2 pinned Razer into the wall instead.  
Buster then activated the flipper, but nothing happened. After the damage done to the Co2 tank, Chaos 2's flipper is completely disabled.  
"_Chaos 2 with an opportunity here, to throw Razer out, or at least overturn him, but I see nothing from the flipper, and that does not surprise me, considering what just happened moments ago._"  
With the flipper out of commission, Chaos 2 backed up &amp; released Razer. Both robots then charged head on, which resulted in Razer getting under Chaos 2 once again.  
Razer lowered the claw as it backed its opponent into another wall. The claw then dug into the flipper of Chaos 2.  
"_Razer has Chaos 2 in his clutches again. Ooooh! Chaos 2, caught between a rock &amp; a hard place now._"  
Razer held Chaos 2 down for a moment before it released its opponent. Chaos 2 then quickly drove away from Razer.  
However, Chaos 2 continued running until it drove straight into the pit, much to the audience's delight, as the smoke went off.  
"_Chaos 2 running away now- oh, Chaos 2, what are you doing?! He's driven himself into the pit! What does that accomplish?! Certainly nothing for poor Buster Bunny!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Razer did a victory spin before the 'salute'.  
"What a battle that was", Craig said as he appeared at the balcony. "Chaos 2 drives himself into the pit in a terrible suicide move! Razer goes through to the semi-finals!"  
The crowd cheered as Calamity celebrated in the control booth.  
"Yes!", Cosette shouted. "Good job, mon amore!" Buster &amp; Calamity both made their way to the balcony for an interview with the host.  
"Come on out, lads", Craig said with a microphone in his hand, beckoning Buster &amp; Calamity. Once both toons arrived, Craig knelt next to Buster &amp; spoke with him first.  
"Buster, you've showed some impressive driving against Destructosaur &amp; Firestorm, and now...you've driven yourself into the pit. What happened?"  
"I panicked", Buster replied. "I didn't want my robot to get destroyed, and once I saw the Co2 coming out, I knew my flipper's gone. There's no way I could win without my flipper."  
"So basically, once the flipper was immobilized, you just copped out?"  
"I didn't want to take any chances. I lost my flipper, and that was enough damage for me."  
"Quite a shame. Will you be back next time?"  
"Certainly. I had a lot of fun here."  
"Looking forward to it. Ladies &amp; gents, let's hear it for Chaos 2!"  
The audience cheered loudly before Craig turned to Calamity.  
"Calamity, what an impressive machine you have. Were you expecting a much longer, harder battle than this?"  
"I sure was. I was expecting him to flip me at least once, but once I had a grip on him &amp; disabled his flipper, that's when I knew this fight was mine."  
"You're through to the semi-finals. How do you feel about that?"  
"I feel great. I got revenge for my girl, and now I'm gonna win it all for her."  
"Good luck out there. Go ballistic for Razer!"  
The crowd cheered again as Calamity waved to everyone in the stands.

Once Buster appeared in the pits with Chaos 2, some of the toons cheered for him as Babs walked up to her boyfriend.  
"Well", Buster started, "that could've gone a lot better."  
"I'm sorry you lost, Buster", Babs said.  
"It's alright, I still had fun competing." Calamity then appeared behind Buster with Razer.  
"That's all that matters", Calamity said to Buster, "just having fun."  
"You're right, Calamity. Good luck in the semi-finals."  
"Thanks." Buster then started pushing Chaos 2 to his pit table, with Babs following. Cosette then approached Calamity with a smile on her face.  
"Good job, mon amore", Cosette said before she &amp; Calamity kissed.  
"Thanks, honey", Calamity replied. "That was easy as pie."  
"Darn it!", Plucky exclaimed, hoping he would shout out 'the cake is a lie' again.  
"Yeah, not this time", Calamity said to Plucky, before he wheeled Razer to his pit table, with Cosette walking alongside.  
A few moments later, Furrball has Tornado on a cart &amp; is now pushing it toward the arena.  
Tornado is now fitted with the spinning disc, which Furrball hoped will be of good use against Pussycat.  
"Hey Furrball", Sweetie called out. Sweetie is flying along with her arena crew, who are carrying Pussycat. Her robot is now armed with the 8-toothed spinning disc.  
"Hi Sweetie", Furrball greeted back. "Got that disc fixed?"  
"Nope, I'm using a different one." Sweetie then landed on top of Tornado &amp; took a look at the spinning disc. "You have a disc too?"  
"Yep. I figured this would be a good time to use my spinning disc."  
"I see. Well, good luck Furrball."  
"You too", Furrball replied as Sweetie flew back to her robot. Just then, a thought struck Furrball. "Hey Sweetie."  
"Yeah?", Sweetie turned to the blue cat.  
"I wanna make a bet with you."  
"Oh?"  
"If you beat me, I'll never bother you again."  
"Okay. And if you win...?"  
"Then I get to eat you."  
"What?!", Sweetie exclaimed in shock. Even Fifi was caught by surprise over what Furrball just said.  
"You heard right", Furrball said.  
"But, bu-but", Sweetie stammered, "we made a truce! You said you changed! You said you weren't gonna attack me &amp; Sneezer again!"  
"I know", Furrball said as he wheeled Tornado to the arena. Sweetie then turned to Fifi.  
"What happened to him?", Sweetie asked.  
"I have no idea", Fifi replied. "I dunno what he eez planning here."  
"Whatever it is, I don't like it one bit."

The battle board appeared on-screen &amp; "CHAOS 2" is being crossed out as Jonathan spoke.  
"What a quick exit for Chaos 2, such a great competitor. Razer goes through, and next up is Tornado against Pussycat."


	36. Shot down in flames

The toons rejoined in the crowd as Tornado, armed with the spinning disc, entered the arena.  
"**TORNADO!**"  
The crowd cheered as Furrball looked on from the left control pod.  
"Go Furrball!", Fifi shouted. Just then, Pussycat entered from the opposite gate on all four wheels.  
"**PUSSYCAT!**"  
The crowd cheered again as Pussycat brought its weapon down &amp; faced toward Tornado.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_At the controls of Tornado is Furrball Cat, who made quick work of Rat &amp; Gemini, and Sweetie Bird with Pussycat, victorious over Clawed Hopper &amp; Fluffy. Our House Robots this time around, Sgt. Bash with the flamethrower, and Sir Killalot, with the basilisk's stare. Look him in the eye &amp; you'll be dead._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Tornado now has the spinning disc here. Let's see how well it'll do against Pussycat._"  
The match started with Pussycat swerving around Tornado as both robots spun up their weapons. The robots then faced each other &amp; charged head-on.  
The impact sent Pussycat up onto all four wheels as Tornado shoved Sweetie's robot into the wall, doing a bit of damage with its disc.  
"_Tornado with a push &amp; a shove, pinning Pussycat against the arena side-wall._"  
As Pussycat struggled to escape, Tornado continued pushing Sweetie's robot into a CPZ, where Sgt. Bash is waiting.  
Pussycat got knocked upside-down as the House Robot shot out a blast of fire at Tornado, who quickly reversed out. Pussycat got behind Sgt. Bash &amp; made a quick escape.  
Pussycat then drove past Tornado, before the two bots faced each other. Both bots accelerated &amp; once they came in contact, Pussycat, with its disc spinning down due to being inverted, was knocked up on all four wheels again.  
Tornado started pushing Pussycat again until its disc came in contact with Pussycat's top-right wheel &amp; ripped it clean off.  
"_Both robots with a HUGE head-on collision, and off come a wheel of Pussycat! Damaged caused by the spinning disc of Tornado!_"  
Pussycat drove forward &amp; halted to bring its blade back down &amp; drive right-side up again. Sweetie's robot is still running on two wheels.  
Sweetie tried her best to maneuver her robot around Tornado, but Furrball kept the spinning disc of his machine facing toward Pussycat.  
Tornado then got to Pussycat's side &amp; started pushing Sweetie's robot again, with the disc ripping the tread off the bottom-right wheel.  
"_Tornado with another shunt on Pussycat, and I saw something come off there! I think that was a tyre off of Pussycat!_"  
Tornado plowed Pussycat into the wall &amp; backed off. Sweetie drove her robot forward, but with one wheel running on its rim, Pussycat couldn't drive in a straight line.  
Tornado chased after Pussycat &amp; immediately targeted the other intact wheel Pussycat is currently running on. Once Furrball got his robot on the side of Pussycat, the red robot drove forward, its disc grinding up the side of Sweetie's robot.  
Soon enough, Tornado's disc came in contact with Pussycat's wheel &amp; smacked it off Sweetie's robot. Pussycat is now running on one treadless wheel.  
"_Off comes another wheel of Pussycat! The cat has lost an arm &amp; a leg!_"  
Tornado continued shoving Pussycat around the arena until the disc tipped Sweetie's robot onto its side. Tornado then pushed Pussycat onto the flame jet, which blanketed the overturned robot in flames.  
Pussycat tried to use its disc to drive off, since it's still driving on the wheel with no tread. However, the disc did nothing &amp; Pussycat sat immobile over the flame jet.  
"_Pussycat, overturned &amp; now over the flame jet! The cat is being shot down in flames!_"  
Tornado backed away as Sweetie tried everything she could to get Pussycat moving, but her robot stood still as the Refbot approached Pussycat &amp; started the countdown.  
"Oh no", Sweetie said as she started sweating. Not only is she aware that she's about to lose the fight, but she'll also be eaten by Furrball.  
Sgt. Bash &amp; Sir Killalot both sat by Pussycat, waiting for the Refbot's timer to reach 10. Once that happened, Tornado struck the side of Sgt. Bash &amp; rammed the House Robot into the wall with such force. The rear armor of Sgt. Bash opened up &amp; revealed the propane tank for the flamethrower.  
Tornado backed away as Sgt. Bash showed no signs of life. Furrball rammed his robot into Sgt. Bash again &amp; broke off the rear armor.  
"_Pussycat has been counted out! The nine lives of Pussycat are gone, up in smoke &amp; flames!_"  
Sir Killalot approached Pussycat just as a shot of fire erupted from the flame jet &amp; into Killalot's face, which made the House Robot retreat.  
Furrball looked on &amp; started laughing hysterically at what he sees: Sir Killalot is on fire.  
"_Furrball will be going through here- what's Furrball laughing at now? Oh! Killalot's on fire! The king of the House Robots is ablaze!_"  
Sir Killalot approached the Refbot, who started shooting the burning House Robot with its fire extinguisher, while the crowd cheered at Sir Killalot's misery.  
Once Refbot stopped, the flame was only reduced, but not completely extinguished. The flame then quickly built itself to burning uncontrollably once again.  
Meanwhile, Tornado rammed into the immobile Sgt. Bash again &amp; knocked the propane tank loose. Tornado reversed &amp; slammed into Sgt. Bash once more. This time the propane tank fell out of the House Robot.  
"_Poor Killalot, literally burning out of control- oh dear! Damaged caused to Sgt. Bash! The House Robots are taking severe damage here!_"  
Refbot made another attempt to completely get rid of the fire in Sir Killalot. This time, it was successful. Sir Killalot is no longer burning.  
"_'Ahhh, that felt so good.' Sir Killalot, hot under the collar._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Craig appeared at the balcony.  
"What a fight, what a fight, what a fight! Not only did Pussycat get burned alive, but so did our own Killalot! Ain't it a shame, to be shot down in flames! Tornado, they go marching on!"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Furrball looked over &amp; saw that Fifi is happy for his victory.  
"Way to go, Furrball!", Fifi shouted. Furrball then went over to where Craig is, who just started his chat with Sweetie.  
"Sweetie", Craig started, "your robot, Pussycat, just got tossed around, torn apart, and went up in smoke. What do you say about that?"  
Sweetie replied, "That's pretty much what's about to happen to me very shortly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Furrball &amp; I made a bet that if I won, he'd leave me alone, but if he won, then he'd eat me."  
"You're joking?"  
"No, he actually said that, and right in front of his girlfriend too!"  
"I'm gonna have a talk with him", Craig said as the crowd started booing over Furrball's bet. Craig then turned to the blue cat.  
"Furrball, I know you're a cat, and that it's part of your nature to eat birds, but...do you really want to eat her?"  
"Absolutely", Furrball answered, before he snatched Sweetie in a blink of an eye &amp; stared down at the frightened pink bird with a mischievous grin.  
"Don't do zhis, Furrball", Fifi said as the toons looked on.  
"Y'know, we're on live camera", Craig said. But Furrball slowly held Sweetie toward his mouth as the little bird closed her eyes in fear &amp; defeat.  
Next thing she knew, Sweetie felt Furrball's lips press against her as the blue cat gave Sweetie a kiss on her forehead. Sweetie then opened her eyes &amp; looked up at Furrball.  
"Psyche!", exclaimed the blue cat.  
"Huh?", Sweetie asked in confusion.  
"It was all a bluff, Sweetie. I did this to prove once &amp; for all that I'm no longer a predator. I did this so I can earn your trust completely."  
The toons smiled as the crowd cheered, seeing that Furrball will not eat Sweetie &amp; never will.  
Once Furrball released Sweetie, Craig spoke with Furrball again.  
"Well, I'm quite flabbergasted. I've never seen a cat become friends with a bird before."  
Furrball replied, "Yeah, well, ever since Fifi &amp; I got together, my life has pretty much changed."  
"You're Fifi's boyfriend?"  
"Yep, and I'm living with her too."  
"So, you're making friends with a bird &amp; you have a skunk for a girlfriend? You are one unusual cat."  
"Hey, what's wrong with being unusual? Besides, Sweetie tastes awful anyway."  
"Well, all that aside, you're through to the semi-finals. Do you think you'll go all the way?"  
"Only time will tell."  
"Good luck out there. Ladies &amp; gents, let's hear it for Tornado!"  
The crowd cheered as Furrball waved to the spectators with a smile on his face.

In the pits, the toons cheered as Furrball appeared with Tornado on a cart.  
"Good job, Furrball", Buster said as Fifi approached the blue cat.  
"You deed well, mon amore", Fifi said before she kissed Furrball's cheek.  
"Thanks", Furrball replied, blushing from the kiss. Just then, Sweetie appeared behind Furrball with the arena crew behind her, carrying Pussycat.  
"Send it back to my pit table", Sweetie told the crew. They carried her robot away as the pink bird flew up to Furrball. "Thanks for not eating me, Furrball."  
"You're welcome", said the blue cat. "I hope I earned your trust completely."  
"Well, despite the fact that you nearly gave me a heart attack, I do trust you, Furrball."  
"You won't have to worry about me eating you anymore."  
"Good", Sweetie concluded, before Hamton spoke up.  
"Well, it's time to get my robot ready."  
"Me too", Dizzy said as he &amp; Hamton went to get their bots ready for combat. Sneezer then looked up at Furrball &amp; spoke.  
"You know, I'm still...", the little mouse started, before he paused.  
"Yes, Sneezer?", Furrball asked.  
"I'm still curious about what happened between you &amp; Sweetie at the junkyard."  
Everyone turned to the cat &amp; bird, neither looking too happy about telling what happened, since they both finally put an end to their rivalry.  
"Well, uh...", Furrball started, feeling reluctant.  
But then Sweetie said, "It all happened because of me. I was recording Furrball &amp; Fifi making out, and Furrball chased after me &amp; caught me. Then, he took me into his home and...it was chaos."  
"What did he do?", Shirley asked.  
"He chased me all over the place. I had no place to hide, I couldn't escape from his home, and I tried to fight him off, but he's always one step ahead of me."  
"Yup", Furrball said, "I know all of your moves."  
"Do you know...this one?", Sweetie asked as she pointed below Furrball's chin. The blue cat looked down, before Sweetie flicked his nose.  
The toons all laughed as Furrball rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.  
"I do now", Furrball commented.  
"Anyway", Sweetie continued. "It was complete madness. It lasted an hour, yet it never ended."  
"Heh, just like The Master of Disguise", Plucky commented.  
"Well", Furrball said to Sweetie, "those were for all the chaos you've given me, so now we're even."  
"I guess we are", Sweetie agreed. "But now, we can put all that aside &amp; leave the past behind, right?"  
"Absolutely. It's all in the past. No more fighting, no more chasing, it's all over now."  
"Friends?", Sweetie offered a hand to Furrball.  
"Friends", Furrball replied as he shook Sweetie's hand.  
"Well", Buster started, "it's nice to see that you two are no longer enemies."  
Babs then added, "We're glad to see you two become friends."  
"Thanks", Furrball said with a smile. Just then, Hamton &amp; Dizzy reappeared with Behemoth &amp; Typhoon 2.  
"It's robot fighting time!", Hamton declared as he wheeled his robot to the arena. Dizzy stopped in front of Fifi &amp; bashfully pushed Typhoon 2 toward the purple skunk, his face turning pink.  
Fifi giggled as she planted a kiss on Typhoon 2, before Dizzy took his robot to the arena. The rest of the toons headed back to the stands as Furrball brought his robot back to his pit table, before he rejoined the rest of the toons.

The battle board appeared on-screen &amp; crossed out "PUSSYCAT" as Jonathan spoke up.  
"The cat's 9 lives are all gone. Pussycat is out, and Tornado's going through here. Next up is Behemoth &amp; Typhoon 2."


	37. A storm in the arena

Once Furrball rejoined his friends, Behemoth is seen entering the arena.  
"**BEHEMOTH!**"  
The crowd cheered as Hamton waved to the toons, just as Typhoon 2 entered from the opposite gate.  
"**TYPHOON 2!**"  
The crowd cheered again, with Dizzy looking on with a smile.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So we have Behemoth here, under the controls of Hamton J. Pig, who beat G.B.H. 2 &amp; Killerhurtz to get this far, and Dizzy Devil with Typhoon 2, showed no mercy against Terror Turtle &amp; Wheely Big Cheese. In the arena for the House Robots, Matilda, ready for some mayhem to happen, and Mr. Psycho, the gargantuan goliath._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Behemoth, a well built machine. Can he withstand the power of Typhoon 2?_"  
Right off the bat, Behemoth charged straight towards Typhoon 2 to stop it from spinning up, but the full-body spinner quickly moved aside as it spun up its weapon.  
Typhoon 2 ran away from Behemoth to spin up to full speed, with Behemoth trying to catch up &amp; stop its opponent from achieving its goal.  
After a moment of running to get its weapon to reach deadly speeds, Typhoon 2 turned to Behemoth &amp; the two bots made contact. Behemoth only got knocked aside a couple feet.  
"_Typhoon 2, in on the attack with a glancing blow. Behemoth has taken only superficial damage, it seems._"  
Behemoth retreated momentarily before Hamton steered his robot over to Typhoon 2. The next hit sent Behemoth gyrating a foot above the ground for a second, before Hamton's robot landed &amp; stopped spinning.  
"_In comes Behemoth again, and Typhoon 2 with a nasty blow, Behemoth spinning like mad out there! Dizzy made Behemoth feel dizzy, I'm sure!_"  
Typhoon 2 backed away to line up for another shot at Behemoth. Hamton cautiously drove his robot towards the full-body spinner.  
The next hit tossed Behemoth aside in a bright shower of sparks that rained down all over the arena. Behemoth then turned to where the toons are, and they could all see an inch long gash on Behemoth's scoop.  
"_Typhoon 2 is doing some real damage out there! Look at that! Behemoth with a scar across his face!_"  
Hamton fired the lifter on Behemoth to make sure it's still working, while Typhoon 2 backed off to line up for another shot. Behemoth circled around the arena &amp; headed straight for Typhoon 2.  
The two bots met &amp; Behemoth was sent spinning again. Once Hamton's robot stopped, Behemoth's scoop is dislocated from the left side &amp; is high-centering Hamton's robot.  
"_Behemoth in on the attack, but tossed aside. Oh, goodness me! The lifting scoop of Behemoth is buckled!_"  
Behemoth couldn't move with the scoop down, so Hamton activated the lifter to remove the scoop from high-centering his own robot.  
The scoop is still attached to the right side of Behemoth's frame, but when Hamton bought the lifter back down, the scoop high-centered Behemoth again.  
Hamton then activated the flipper &amp; spun his robot clockwise as he lowered the scoop. This placed the damaged scoop back in place, but as Behemoth drove forward, the scoop got pressed flat against the front of Hamton's robot.  
Behemoth charged at Typhoon 2 again, and the resulting hit tore Behemoth's scoop right off &amp; out of the arena. The crowd cheered as Hamton's body filled with dread.  
"_Behemoth is starting to come apart here as he goes in again, and Behemoth has lost his lifting scoop! Behemoth is without a weapon now!_"  
Hamton quicky reversed Behemoth into Typhoon 2, which knocked both robots aside. Hamton tried to think of another plan to use now that his robot's weapon is gone.  
The toony pig looked down upon Typhoon 2, seeing the menacing machine &amp; its spinning shell, which spun faster &amp; faster the longer Hamton waited.  
Soon enough, Typhoon 2's weapon reached deadly speeds as Dizzy's robot started emitting that loud hum of its weapon again, which made some of the crowd cover their ears.  
"_Ooh, listen to that. There's the sound of Typhoon 2 again, reaching full speed. I love that sound. It's so lovely._"  
The toons looked on at Typhoon 2, who continued spinning &amp; humming thunderously. But then, the toons just noticed something.  
While Typhoon 2 is still spinning, it remained on the same spot after Behemoth's last hit. Since then, Typhoon 2 has not moved at all.  
Up in the control pod, Dizzy tried to move his robot around, but nothing happened. Typhoon 2 remained stationary as it continued spinning.  
"_Hang on a minute...is Typhoon 2 still working? He is spinning, surely, but I don't see any movement. I see Dizzy is having problems here! He's trying to get Typhoon 2 moving!_"  
Hamton then slowly realized that his opponent is not moving as well. The House Robots, along with the Refbot, cautiously approached the full-body spinner.  
After another moment of no movement from Typhoon 2, Refbot started counting out Dizzy's robot.  
"_Refbot has now begun the count! Oh, what a disappointment for Dizzy Devil &amp; Typhoon 2, dominating this fight from the very beginning, and it's all over now!_"  
Hamton sighed in relief, knowing that he's won the battle. But the House Robots sat facing towards Typhoon 2, with Matilda drawing a bit closer with its flywheel, wondering how they're going to finish off Dizzy's robot.  
"_Look at the House Robots, they don't know what to do here. What would you do if there's a robot sitting there, being a spinning obstacle?_"  
Hamton reversed Behemoth away from Typhoon 2, then accelerated toward Dizzy's robot, knowing that he'll regret doing this, as Behemoth rammed into Typhoon 2.  
Behemoth got tossed aside, but Typhoon 2, still spinning, was sent careening into Matilda's flywheel.  
Once the two weapons came in contact, Typhoon 2 got knocked into the air, where its shell completely came off &amp; flew 5 feet in the air, the crowd roaring with cheers.  
Typhoon 2 also lost its flag, a belt, and a sprocket, which all came off with the shell, as the main robot itself, which is now a chassis with internal components, rattled around on the floor until is was on all its wheels again.  
"_OH! Typhoon 2's shell has come off! Oh my goodness, this is what we all came to see; absolute destruction!_"  
However, despite having no shell &amp; a battery pack dangling from the chassis, Typhoon 2 started moving again, much to everyone's surprise.  
"_Typhoon 2 is still working?! How on earth is that possible?!_"  
Dizzy drove his shell-less robot into Behemoth, who proceeded to push Typhoon 2 into the wall.  
Matilda then came in to attack Typhoon 2 with its flywheel, but mistimed its charge &amp; smacked Behemoth aside instead.  
"_Oh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Matilda, you attacked the wrong one! Oh, goodness me, I can't believe Typhoon 2 is still working after all that._"  
After that hit, Behemoth got to the side of Typhoon 2 &amp; drove the skinless robot around the arena &amp; into Mr. Psycho, where the House Robot bought the hammer down onto Dizzy's robot.  
"_Look at Behemoth driving Typhoon 2- OH!- right into the hammer of Mr. Psycho! Poor Typhoon 2, getting ripped out of his shell &amp; pulverized by the mighty mallet of Mr. Psycho._"  
After taking a couple of hits from Mr. Psycho, Typhoon 2 drove into the wall &amp; near a grinder, where Behemoth pinned it for several seconds.  
Hamton reversed his robot from the wall, and Dizzy's robot is no longer functional. Behemoth then went to the center of the arena for a victory spin, which made the crowd cheer.  
"**CEASE!**"  
Hamton smiled as Craig appeared at the balcony.  
"What absolute mayhem!", Craig started. "Typhoon 2 gets his shell blown off by Matilda! Behemoth, though badly damaged, is going to the semi-finals!"  
The crowd cheered again as Dizzy &amp; Hamton met up with Craig at the balcony. Craig turned to Dizzy &amp; spoke with him first.  
"Dizzy, come here", Craig started as he held out an arm to the purple toon, who looked really depressed. Dizzy approached Craig as the host placed his arm around Dizzy's back before he continued.  
"You have an amazing robot out there, one of the most destructive robots in the event, and it literally lost its shell. What do you say about that?"  
"Dizzy not happy", the purple toon replied.  
"I understand that. But hey, you made it to the quarter-finals, that's not bad, isn't it?"  
"Dizzy wanted to win."  
"I know, mate. But, I think your robot was awesome. Will you come back next time?"  
Dizzy replied with a nod.  
"Alright. Folks, let's hear it, for Typhoon 2!"  
The crowd cheered as Craig turned to Hamton.  
"Hamton, what a performance out there. You lost your weapon, but you kept on slamming &amp; slamming until there's nothing left of your opponent."  
"Yeah, that was quite a fight, but now I'd like to get my robot fixed for the semi-finals."  
"Okay, I shall let you get to it. Ladies &amp; gents, go ballistic for Behemoth!"  
The crowd cheered again as Hamton let out a sigh of relief &amp; waved to the spectators.

In the pits, Hamton appeared with Behemoth on a trolley, with the scoop on top of the robot, as the toons all cheered for him.  
"Way to go, Hamton", Babs cheered.  
"Good job", Shirley commented.  
"Thanks guys", Hamton spoke up. "Now, I'm in a bit of a pickle here. Does anyone know how to weld?"  
"You don't know how to weld?", asked Buster.  
Hamton shook his head in response.  
"Then how did you put your robot together?"  
"My dad did all the welding, but he's at work right now."  
Plucky then stepped forward &amp; said, "I can weld for ya."  
"Can you?"  
"Sure, it won't be a problem at all."  
Plucky &amp; Hamton both started pushing Behemoth back to the pit table.  
"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?", Hamton asked himself. Just then, Dizzy appeared with the remnants of Typhoon 2 on a cart. The toons saw a deep vertical gash on the shell where Matilda hit it.  
They also saw that Dizzy is still feeling depressed from his loss.  
"Hey Dizzy", Babs greeted. "We're sorry you lost."  
"Don't remind Dizzy", replied the purple toon.  
Buster then said, "I'm sure you'll win next time. You did good, though. You won a couple of fights, that's not too bad."  
At that moment, Dizzy closed his eyes &amp; tried his best not to snap, but he failed. The purple toon fell onto his rear &amp; started bawling.  
The other toons looked on, feeling sorry for Dizzy.  
"It's not fair!", Dizzy exclaimed. "Dizzy was winning, and then it got shut off!"  
"What got shut off?", asked Calamity.  
"The receiver."  
Some of the toons groaned upon hearing that, before Calamity said, "And the receiver clicked back on after Matilda hit you?"  
"Yes", Dizzy nodded, tears running down his face. "Now robot is destroyed! MY robot!"  
As Dizzy continued sobbing, Philippa showed up &amp; asked, "What's going on here?"  
"Dizzy's really upset", Buster explained, "and who can blame him? After all the damage he did to Hamton's robot &amp; yet he ended up losing."  
Philippa sat down next to Dizzy &amp; started rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry you lost, Dizzy."  
"Dizzy hates losing!", Dizzy wailed.  
"Awww, poor thing. Come here..."  
Philippa wrapped her arms around Dizzy for a hug, and the purple toon slowly hugged back &amp; started to relax.  
"Feel better?", asked Philippa.  
"Yes", Dizzy said as he started smiling, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Dizzy then hugged Philippa again with a smile on his face, which made Philippa laugh delightfully.  
"Aren't you so cute", Philippa said. "Can I keep him?"  
"Sorry, but you can't", Buster replied, "Dizzy belongs with us."  
The blue bunny took off Dizzy's hat &amp; revealed a patch on his head that says "**Property of WB**."  
"Aww, man", Philippa groaned as she stood up. "Oh well, at least I made you feel better, right, Dizzy?"  
Dizzy nodded in response.  
"I'm glad to help you out. I hope to see you in the next competition."  
"You too", Dizzy said. Philippa then turned &amp; walked away as Dizzy started pushing his robot back to his pit table. Shirley then spoke up.  
"Well, it's time to get prepared, and, like, you should be getting ready too, Fifi."  
As Shirley walked off, fear filled Fifi's body as she made a face of worry &amp; gulped.  
"Sacre bleu", she stammered.

The battle board showed up on-screen &amp; crossed out "TYPHOON 2" as Jonathan started talking.  
"What a major disappointment for Typhoon 2, destroyed by Matilda's flywheel. Behemoth is through, but has some repair to do. Now, the final quarter-final battle between Panic Attack &amp; Hypno-Disc."


	38. Panic in the arena

Fifi made her way to the arena with Panic Attack on a cart &amp; Furrball by her side. Once they came to a stop, Furrball could clearly see that Fifi is trembling with fear.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?", asked the blue cat.  
"Non", Fifi replied. "I am, how you say, scared to death."  
Just then, Shirley walked by with Hypno-Disc, but came to a brief stop.  
"Good luck, Fifi", the white loon commented, "you're gonna need it."  
Shirley then resumed pushing her robot to the arena, as Fifi shivered in fright. Furrball then placed his hands on Fifi's shoulders.  
"Calm down, Fifi", Furrball said, "try to relax. Don't let fear win over you."  
"I'm tryeeng, but I can't. My robot is goeeng to get destroyed, I know eet. I'd rather be someplace else right now."  
"Hey", Furrball turned Fifi around so that she faced him, "come here." Furrball then pulled Fifi towards him for a hug. The couple held each other as Fifi felt herself starting to relax. She felt safe in Furrball's arms &amp; did not want to let go.  
"Feeling better?", Furrball asked.  
"A leetle", Fifi answered.  
Furrball released his girlfriend &amp; looked her in the eyes. "Just stay focused. Do everything you can to avoid that disc, or better yet, slow it down."  
After a moment of silence, Fifi replied, "I'll see what I can do."  
Furrball kissed Fifi on her forehead &amp; said, "I'll be cheering for you."  
The cat &amp; skunk smiled before Furrball headed off to the stands, and Fifi resumed pushing Panic Attack to the arena.

Once Furrball rejoined his friends in the stands, Panic Attack entered the arena from the left entry gate.  
"**PANIC ATTACK!**"  
The toons cheered for Fifi's robot, with Furrball cheering the loudest.  
"Go Fifi!", exclaimed Furrball. Hypno-Disc then entered the arena from the opposite gate.  
"**HYPNO-DISC!**"  
The toons cheered again as Fifi looked down at Shirley's robot in worry.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So it's Panic Attack in the arena, at the controls is Fifi La Fume, who made quick work of S.M.I.D.S.Y. &amp; Mortis in the previous rounds, and Hypno-Disc in there as well, with Shirley McLoon in the control pod, who sliced &amp; diced Lethal Swan &amp; Storm 2 to get this far. And speaking of slicing &amp; dicing, we have Dead Metal in there, along with Matilda, with a deadly flywheel of her own._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_This is for the final spot in the semi-finals._"  
Fifi immediately accelerated Panic Attack towards Hypno-Disc, who quickly moved away. However, Hypno-Disc is not spinning up its flywheel, as it spent the first few moments of the fight avoiding Panic Attack.  
"_Hypno-Disc is on the run, and the disc is not spinning. Is Hypno-Disc just toying with Panic Attack, or perhaps the disc may not be working here?_"  
Finally, Shirley flicked a switch on her remote to turn on the flywheel, which made the crowd cheer, but made Furrball a bit anxious.  
"Come on, Fifi", said the blue cat, "you can do this."  
"_Now the flywheel is working! We're gonna see some destruction here shortly._"  
Once the disc reached full speed, Hypno-Disc moved closer to Panic Attack &amp; just drove right by Fifi's robot, as the teeth on the flywheel chipped off the right wedge of Panic Attack.  
When Fifi saw the damage done, she felt her body fill with fear; she knew what she's in for.  
Fifi swerved Panic Attack around the arena, then charged head-on towards Hypno-Disc. The black &amp; yellow machine got under &amp; shoved Shirley's robot into a CPZ, right into Dead Metal.  
Panic Attack backed away as Dead Metal grabbed onto Shirley's robot, but just before the saw started to come out, Hypno-Disc managed to wiggle free from Dead Metal's grasp &amp; escaped.  
"_Panic Attack has Hypno-Disc into the CPZ &amp; Dead Metal is there! Hypno-Disc needs to get out of there, and just doing so! Ooh, Hypno-Disc got really lucky there._"  
Fifi maneuvered her robot around to face Hypno-Disc again. Once the two robots met, the flywheel of Hypno-Disc tore the lifting spikes off of Panic Attack &amp; threw it across the arena.  
"_Both robots now back on the attack, and something flew off there, what was that? Oh, Panic Attack lost his spikes! Fifi is in real trouble now, her robot has no weapon!_"  
Fifi made a face of dread as Furrball gasped upon seeing the spikes ripped off.  
"Come on, Fifi", Furrball said again, "go Fifi, go."  
"Go Fifi", Cosette cheered, "vous can do zhis."  
Panic Attack then turned &amp; faced its rear toward Hypno-Disc, then reversed, in an attempt to slow down the spinning flywheel.  
However, Hypno-Disc smacked Fifi's robot aside &amp; ripped the rear panel off her robot, exposing the innards from behind.  
"_Hypno-Disc with another deadly blow there! Do not turn your back on your opponent, Panic Attack!_"  
Panic Attack drove around the arena until it charged head-on into Hypno-Disc again. With the front of the robot being wedge-shaped, Panic Attack is able to get under Hypno-Disc &amp; shove Shirley's robot into the wall.  
Panic Attack backed away, with Hypno-Disc resting on top of the black &amp; yellow robot, as Fifi started raising the srimech.  
This proved to be a mistake as Hypno-Disc fell off the side and, with the disc still spinning, landed a solid hit that bent the srimech out of place.  
"_Panic Attack with a good tactic here, using the srimech to try &amp; lift Hypno-Disc, but that plan seemed to have backfired, and the srimech is buckled!_"  
With the srimech askew, Panic Attack ran away as Fifi, being frantic with fear, tried to desperately come up with another strategy.  
But she didn't have long to think as Hypno-Disc came in &amp; ripped the srimech completely off of Panic Attack. This made Fifi &amp; Furrball very worried.  
"Don't give up, Fifi", Furrball commented, "you can do this."  
Fifi drove Panic Attack around the arena, basically trying to avoid Hypno-Disc, all while she felt panic throughout her body.  
But Hypno-Disc soon caught up with Panic Attack &amp; landed another solid hit, which knocked Fifi's robot aside. After that hit, Panic Attack has stopped moving.  
"Oh no", Fifi said, trying to get her robot working. "Move. Move! MOVE!"  
Hypno-Disc sat facing toward the immobile Panic Attack, as it spun its weapon up to full speed.  
"_I see no movement from Panic Attack! Hypno-Disc, stalking his prey, getting ready to go for the kill!_"  
Shirley smiled as she moved her robot forward, and the disc came in contact with Panic Attack.  
The resulting hit ripped the entire right side off of the shell of Panic Attack, along with the top cover. The skeleton of Fifi's robot is now exposed.  
"Oh no", Furrball exclaimed as he covered his face in distraught. However, after that hit, Panic Attack, miraculously, started moving again, much to the crowd's delight.  
"_The skin of Panic Attack is gone, but Panic Attack is now moving again! Oh, goodness me, what a sight that is!_"  
Furrball uncovered his face &amp; gasped in surprise when he saw Fifi's robot moving again.  
"Yes!", Furrball cheered. "Come on, Fifi!"  
The skinless Panic Attack tried to run from Hypno-Disc, but Shirley's robot closed in &amp; went for another attack.  
Hypno-Disc caught up &amp; smacked Panic Attack toward the wall, near the pit release button, which knocked a battery pack right out. After that hit, Panic Attack has stopped moving again.  
"_Another hit there by Hypno-Disc, Panic Attack taking more damage! And I think...Panic Attack might be immobilized!_"  
"Non, not again", Fifi said in fright, trying to get Panic Attack to move again.  
"Uh oh", Furrball said upon seeing Panic Attack dead in the water once again. "Come on, Fifi."  
As Fifi jiggled the analog stick on her transmitter like mad, Hypno-Disc stood facing toward Panic Attack, allowing the flywheel to reach full speed.  
"Come on, Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed, feeling really worried for Fifi. Shirley then moved her robot towards Panic Attack, who remained stationary.  
"COME ON, FIFI!", Furrball screamed at the top of his lungs, which startled some of the toons. At that moment, Panic Attack sprung back to life &amp; moved forward, just before Hypno-Disc came in &amp; drove into the wall with the disc still spinning.  
Hypno-Disc's flywheel came to a complete stop as a tooth got buried into the lexan, which made a large crack across the beam.  
"_Hypno-Disc is going in for the kill- no! Panic Attack has escaped just in the nick of time, and now Hypno-Disc is stuck in the arena side-wall!_"  
Shirley tried to reverse her robot, but Hypno-Disc is stuck &amp; unable to break free. Fifi, who's still shaking with fear, did not know what to do at the moment.  
"Open the pit!", Furrball shouted, "Open the pit!" At the same time, Cosette said, "Come on, couseen, open zhe pit!"  
Calamity &amp; Little Beeper both held signs that says, "PIT! PIT! PIT!" as everyone also started chanting "PIT! PIT! PIT!"  
"Okay, okay", Fifi said to herself as she took a few quick, deep breaths to calm herself down, then drove her robot into the pit release tire.  
The pit opened up as Hypno-Disc continued yanking itself backwards, trying to separate from the wall. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Matilda came in with the flywheel &amp; reversed into Hypno-Disc.  
The resulting hit sent Hypno-Disc into the air &amp; ripped the rear left wheel off, all while Hypno-Disc remained embedded into the wall.  
"_Is Hypno-Disc gonna get out of- oh, dear! What was that?!_"  
"Hey!", Shirley shouted as she slammed her fist into the booth's window. Refbot then drove in front of Matilda &amp; into Hypno-Disc, which set Shirley's robot free. Hypno-Disc backed away as Refbot flashed the yellow card to Matilda.  
"_You can't do that, Matilda! Hypno-Disc hasn't been counted out by the Refbot, nor was he in a CPZ! Yellow card! I agree with Refbot here._"  
As Hypno-Disc turned away, Shirley tried to turn the flywheel back on, but the weapon of Hypno-Disc is no longer working, due to the weapon motor shattering upon impact with the wall. What's worse is that, due to the wheel ripped off by Matilda, it's now much harder for Hypno-Disc to move around.  
Panic Attack then started spewing sparks from a couple of severed wires where the battery pack used to be. Panic Attack got to the side of Hypno-Disc, and both robots remained motionless momentarily.  
Fifi then saw that Panic Attack has Hypno-Disc aimed toward the pit. The skinless robot then started pushing Hypno-Disc closer &amp; closer to the gaping hole, until the latter fell in &amp; the smoke went off.  
"_Panic Attack, now back on the attack, getting to the side of Hypno-Disc &amp; has him lined up toward the pit! And Hypno-Disc is in! Oh my goodness, what a major surprise this is!_"  
"YEAH!", the toons exclaimed as they stood &amp; cheered for Fifi, with Furrball cheering the loudest.  
"YES!", Fifi shouted as she held her arms up in victory.  
"No!", Shirley said, pressing her face against the glass &amp; feeling a bit upset that she lost after doing so much damage to Fifi's robot.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Craig appeared at the balcony.  
"Do me eyes deceive me?! Hypno-Disc in the pit, finished off by a severely battle scarred Panic Attack! They're going to the semi-finals!"  
The crowd cheered again as Shirley &amp; Fifi met up with Craig, who started talking with Shirley first.  
"Shirley, you were doing so well out there. You did a lot of damage to Panic Attack, it looks like you were gonna win and...you've ended up in the pit. What happened?"  
"Well, I guess dangerous weapons doesn't always win fights or some junk. I guess I was more focused on demolishing than winning."  
"Your robot looked very impressive from the start. You ripped through 2 other robots &amp; made it this far, only to get yourself caught in the wall &amp; pushed down into the pit."  
"Yeah but, sometimes skillful driving can beat fearsome weapons, and Fifi managed to beat my fearsome weapon with her skillful driving."  
"Quite a shame to see your robot, one of the most destructive robots in the competition, gone."  
"Yeah, and like, that cheap shot from Matilda, I don't know what that was all about. Is she trying to prove that her flywheel is better than mine or some junk?"  
"I'm gonna have a word with her. In the meantime, let's have a round of applause for Hypno-Disc!"  
The crowd cheered as Craig turned to Fifi, who is still shaken up from the battle.  
"Fifi- yay! You won it!"  
"Oui, I can't believe eet!"  
"What were you thinking when you first found out you're fighting Hypno-Disc?"  
"'I am le doomed'", Fifi answered, which made a few people laugh, including Craig. "But, I can't believe I won zhe fight after all zhat, and now I'd like to get my robot &amp; put eet back togezher."  
"I shall let you get to it. You've got a lot of work to do. Do you think you'll be ready in time for the semi-finals?"  
"I really hope so."  
"Good luck, Fifi. Ladies &amp; gents, let's hear it for Panic Attack!"  
The crowd cheered again as Fifi ran off to retrieve what's left of Panic Attack.

The toons waited for Fifi &amp; Shirley to return to the pits with their robots. Shirley appeared first with Hypno-Disc, with the missing wheel in her hand.  
"Tough luck, Shirley", Buster said. "I thought you were gonna win for sure."  
"We all did", Plucky added. "You did so much damage to Panic Attack, that it's quite surprising that it's still working."  
"Yeah", Shirley replied, "like, I couldn't believe it myself. Fifi's robot is a lot tougher than I imagined."  
"Hey Shirley", Furrball started, "may I bring something up?"  
"Of course."  
"Remember back when Mr. Wombat sent out the golden tickets, and you told me that the more confident people don't usually win?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think that's why you lost. You may have gotten too confident in winning the fight &amp; ended up losing because of that."  
"Well...hmmm. You may be right. I guess that is the case or some junk."  
Just then, Fifi appeared with Panic Attack on a cart, and the pieces ripped off all piled up on top of the robots. The toons cheered for the purple skunk as she ran up to Furrball &amp; hugged him tight.  
"Good job, Fifi", Furrball said as he released his girlfriend, "I'm so proud of you."  
"Merci", Fifi replied, "My heart was raceeng zhe entire time."  
"I could tell." Furrball took a look at Panic Attack &amp; asked, "Would you like some help fixing your robot?"  
"Oui, certainly."  
Babs then said, "We should all help Fifi repair her robot &amp; get ready for the semi-finals."  
"Well, most of us anyway", Hamton commented. "Plucky &amp; I still have to repair MY robot after fighting Dizzy's. But we'll come to assist afterward."  
"In the meantime", Buster started, "let's gather up whoever we can to help Fifi."  
Furrball &amp; Fifi both started pushing Panic Attack back to their pit table as the rest of the toons followed them, hoping to repair as much of the damage as possible for the semi-finals.

The battle board crossed out "HYPNO-DISC" as Jonathan spoke up in a surprised voice.  
"Another major upset here! Hypno-Disc, down &amp; out! Panic Attack goes through, though very heavily damaged. Fifi has a lot of work to be done to get ready for the semi-finals."


	39. Preparing for the semi-finals

Once Fifi returned to her pit table with Panic Attack, the toons all gathered around the demolished robot.  
"Listen up, everyone", Fifi started, "we have only 20 meenutes to feex as much of zhe damage as possible."  
Buster asked, "What should we repair first?"  
"Zhe outer shell. I need to protect zhe inside."  
"What about the lifting spikes?", questioned Babs.  
"Zhat can go on after we fix zhe shell. Let's get to work now!"  
At that moment, everyone started working on Panic Attack, as some of the toons went back to their respective pit tables to get their own tools to help repair Fifi's robot.  
"Furrball?", Fifi turned to her boyfriend.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"I'm a beet worried."  
"How come?"  
"I don't theenk my robot weell, how you say, make a full recovery."  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on your robot &amp; see how much of the damage we can fix."  
Buster, Babs, and Shirley were working on putting Panic Attack's shell back together, while Sweetie &amp; Sneezer were inside Panic Attack, since they're both small enough to crawl inside Fifi's robot &amp; work on the internal damage.  
After a few moments of working, David &amp; Orson both appeared.  
"G'day", David greeted.  
"Oh, hello", Shirley replied.  
"Congrats on the win, Fifi", Orson spoke up, "that was, uh...quite a heck of a battle."  
"Merci", Fifi responded, "but eet was not a good way to win, no?"  
"Doesn't seem like it. Your robot took quite a beating."  
"Which is why we're here", David then said.  
"I beg your pardon?", Fifi asked.  
"We thought maybe you could use a helping hand or two."  
"Oui, of course! You know what zhey say: zhe more, zhe merrier."  
Once David &amp; Orson stepped in &amp; joined the toons, Calamity showed up &amp; went up to Furrball.  
"Hey", Calamity greeted, placing a hand on the blue cat's shoulder to get his attention.  
"Oh, hi Cal", Furrball responded.  
"May I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Uhhh...", Furrball started as he turned to Fifi, who looked upon the cat &amp; coyote. Furrball then turned back to Calamity &amp; said, "Sure."  
The blue cat set his tools down &amp; walked down a few pit tables with Calamity.  
"What's up, Cal?", Furrball asked as the duo stopped.  
"Listen, buddy", Calamity started, "I checked the fight brackets for the semi-finals."  
"And?"  
"You're fighting me next."  
Furrball made a face of shock as he felt his body go cold with fear. "Surely, you can't be serious."  
"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley."  
As Calamity walked off, Furrball found himself staying where he stood, as if he's frozen in place. He was worried about fighting Razer, but at the same time, he's thankful that Fifi's not the one to fight Calamity's robot, as Razer probably would've finished the work that Hypno-Disc started on Panic Attack.  
Furrball took a moment to regain himself before he ran up to Fifi.  
"Hey, sweetheart", the blue cat started.  
"Yes?"  
"I, uh...I have to get my robot ready."  
"Oh. Who are vous fighteeng?"  
"Razer."  
"Ooh, zhat does not sound good."  
"Yeah, but hey, better me than you."  
"So zhat means I'm fighteeng...Hamton!"  
"Yep. Panic Attack versus Behemoth. Anyway, I need to prepare my robot for battle."  
"Okay. Good luck, mon amore." Fifi gave Furrball a kiss on his cheek, which made the blue cat smile bashfully.  
"Thanks", Furrball said before he walked to his pit table, where Tornado is sitting on the cart.  
"Time to get to work", Furrball said to himself as he grabbed his toolbox &amp; started pushing Tornado. Meanwhile, Ronald walked by the toons working on Panic Attack &amp; spotted his fellow classmates helping them.  
"Hey!", Ronald barked at Orson &amp; David, "What are you two doing?!"  
"We're helping Fifi fix her robot", David answered.  
Orson then asked, "What, you got a problem with that?"  
"Yes", Ronald said, "you're helping the enemy here."  
"'Enemy'?", questioned Orson.  
"You're not supposed to help these Acme Loo-sers, it's part of the-"  
"So what?", David remarked, "Just because we're from different schools doesn't automatically mean we're at opposite sides, so mind your own bizzo!"  
"'Bizzo'?", Babs repeated.  
"Aussie term. It means 'business'."  
Ronald then said, "You two are a huge disgrace! Just wait until Roderick hears about this! You know darn well that..."  
As Ronald continued his rant, David rolled his eyes before he spotted a large wrench sitting on the table. A thought then struck his mind as he looked back at Ronald with an evil smile.  
"If you guys won't go by the Perfecto guidelines", the dark yellow rhino continued, "then the two of you might as well-"  
**CLANK!**  
The rhino stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the wrench, which was thrown at him by David, smack him hard on the cranium. Ronald slowly fell backwards to the floor, unconscious, as the wrench landed on his head again.  
Everyone turned to the red dingo with surprised eyes; they couldn't believe what they all just saw.  
"Bloody bogan", David grumbled at Ronald.

The crowd cheered as the show has returned from its commercial break, and Craig is seen standing at the balcony.  
"Welcome back to the Acme Acres Robot Rumble", Craig started. "If you're just tuning in, where the devil have you been? You missed out on some absolute destruction &amp; some major upsets. So many robots have perished here in the arena, and we are now down to four. Yep, four robots remain for the semi-finals, and Jonathan is gonna tell you all about them."  
The camera then switched to the battle board as Jonathan announced the upcoming fights.  
"Thanks Craig, we are getting very near to crowning our champion. Two robots will make their way through to the grand final, while the other two will be battered, bruised, and beaten. First up we have Razer going up against Tornado, then Behemoth will face Panic Attack, but first, let's see how our first two semi-finalists made it this far."  
Once the battle board disappeared, the camera started showing all of Razer's previous fights, while Jonathan is talking over them.  
"First, let's look at Razer, a stunning machine from the start. Here he is crumpling Rattus Rattus, that ferocious claw going into the eye of the rat, and ripping the skin completely off, leaving behind a pile of scrap that was his first opponent. Next up was Kronic, who got in a good flip or two, but Razer showed some excellent driving, pushing the blue robot into Matilda, who overturned Kronic, and Kronic overturned itself out of the arena. That put Razer through against Chaos 2 in the quarter-finals. Again, that devastating claw doing major damage, rupturing the Co2 canister &amp; disabling that flipper. That's when Chaos 2 decided he couldn't handle it, so he driven himself into the pit. And Razer takes the first spot in the semi-finals."  
The camera then started showing all of Tornado's previous fights, as Jonathan continued on.  
"Now let's look at Tornado here. First was the Rat, who was impaled by that large spike. The wheels fell off, the Rat was eaten by Dead Metal, and Tornado went through, despite falling into the pit, to meet Gemini in the 2nd round. Tornado showed some real strength with his pushing power, immobilizing half of the Gemini machine. That reciprocating spike didn't do much damage, and in the end, Tornado was thrown out of the arena, but he did enough to go through to the quarter-finals, up against Pussycat. Tornado, now with that spinning disc, easily overwhelmed Pussycat, giving him the tour of the arena the hard way, before he burned up all 9 of the cat's lives, along with Killalot. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. And that's Tornado's tale of earning his place in the semi-finals."  
The camera then switched to Philippa, who is in the pits with Calamity, who is helping Fifi &amp; everyone else repair Panic Attack.  
"As you can see behind me", the pit reporter started, "several of the other roboteers are helping Fifi get her robot repaired &amp; ready for the semi-finals, and among those helping is Calamity."  
Philippa turned toward the group &amp; said, "Calamity, may I speak with you for a minute?"  
"Sure", the grey coyote replied as he set down his tools &amp; joined Philippa.  
"Calamity, you're up against Tornado, what do you say about that?"  
"Well, I gotta admit, I'm surprised Furrball made it this far, especially considering what happened between him &amp; Gemini."  
"Have you got a strategy?"  
"Just go in there &amp; try to go for the wheels."  
"Good luck to you Calamity. Now, before I go to Furrball, I just want to show you something. Come over here."  
Philippa walked up to the group &amp; the cameraman followed her to show David &amp; Orson still working with the toons.  
"David &amp; Orson", Philippa said, "two members of Perfecto Prep, are helping the students of Acme Loo. Gentlemen, what got you into this?"  
Orson answered, "We saw the Panic Attack/Hypno-Disc fight &amp; thought that Fifi needed some extra help with her robot."  
"But you're helping those from your rival school. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"  
David then said, "We're aware of that, but that won't stop us from helping out. We're not enemies, we're just from different schools."  
"Okay, well, it's nice to see you two helping out with Panic Attack, I'll leave you guys to continue working."  
Philippa then turned to the camera. "In the meantime, let's move down one table...", the pit reporter walked over to Furrball's table, which is empty. "This is Tornado's pit table, and as you can see, there's nobody here. I don't know where Furrball is or where he took Tornado, but I'm gonna go find him."  
Philippa then walked off to search for Furrball &amp; Tornado, with the cameraman following.

Meanwhile, Furrball is in another warehouse right next door to the one holding the competition, which is completely deserted. The blue cat is in a corner with Tornado, doing some modifications on his robot in preparation for his fight against Razer.  
Furrball removed his welding mask &amp; turned off his acetylene torch, before he looked down upon his robot &amp; smiled at the changes he made.  
Suddenly, a door opened behind him, and the blue cat quickly covered his robot with a nylon tarp, before he turned to see Philippa &amp; the cameraman enter.  
"There you are!", Philippa said as she approached the blue cat. "Furrball, what are you doing out here? You're fighting very shotly &amp; you're in an entirely different building."  
"Just making some modifications on my robot", Furrball responded with a smile.  
"What changes have you made?"  
"Can't tell. I want it to be a surprise."  
"Not any hints or anything?"  
"Well, let's just say, Calamity will be taken by surprise."  
"But the safety crew has to see your robot &amp; make sure that the changes you made are legal."  
"I'm pretty sure they are. I don't think I'm doing anything illegal here."  
"Alright, if you say so. Good luck against Razer, I'm sure it's gonna be an exciting match."  
"Thank you."  
Philippa then left the blue cat behind &amp; the cameraman followed her out the door. Furrball then turned to his robot.  
"Well, the time is here", the blue cat said. "There's no turning back. Time to unleash my secret weapon."


	40. Furrball's secret weapon

"We're getting nearer &amp; nearer to the end", Craig said. "It's time to see who's worthy to fight for ultimate glory. So are you ready for more mayhem?!"  
The crowd cheered loudly in response.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let the semi-finals begin!"  
The crowd cheered again as the left entry gate opened up &amp; Razer entered the arena.  
"**RAZER!**"  
The audience cheered as Calamity waved from his control booth. Furrball, who's in the opposite booth, looked over at Calamity. He's still a bit worried about fighting Razer, but he also feels confident that the changes he made to his robot will help him out a lot.  
As the right gate opened, Furrball drove his robot into the arena.  
"**TORNADO!**"  
The crowd cheered once more, but they cheered louder than they did previously upon seeing Tornado's new look.  
Tornado now has a rectangular steel frame welded around its entire body, and the front of the robot features a horizontal flywheel, similar to Hypno-Disc's.  
"What?!", Calamity exclaimed upon seeing Tornado; he did not expect Tornado to have something prepared against Razer.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_It's the first semi-final battle between Razer, with Calamity Coyote, a great driver &amp; one of the smartest students from Acme Loo, and Tornado, with that lovely looking anti-Razer frame, driven by Furrball Cat, another great student from Acme Loo, with his girlfriend still working on Panic Attack in the pits. Our House Robots for the first semi-final, Matilda, ready for some carnage, and Sir Killalot. You do not want to look him in the eye._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see what Tornado can do with that frame &amp; spinning disc._"  
Tornado spun up its flywheel as Razer immediately came in for an attack, getting up &amp; under the front of Furrball's robot. Tornado reversed away from Razer as its disc reached full speed.  
The two robots then clashed together, with Razer getting under the front of Tornado again, but the latter is able to shove Calamity's robot into the wall, near the flame grill.  
Razer lowered its claw, but with the frame preventing Razer from reaching Tornado, it was of no use.  
"_Tornado with a good tactic here with that frame. Razer is just out of reach from doing any damage to Tornado._"  
Tornado kept Razer pinned against the wall until the Refbot came in to separate the two machines. Tornado reversed to the center of the arena, and Razer followed.  
Furrball drove his robot into Razer again, shoving Calamity's robot around the arena in large circles, while its disc landed a few hits on Razer.  
"_Tornado is showing some superior strength here, giving Razer a tour of the arena, and again!_"  
Tornado then lined up Razer toward a CPZ, where Sir Killalot is stationed. The red robot pushed Razer into Sir Killalot, who raised its lance &amp; lifted Tornado up by its frame, while Razer swerved behind Killalot to avoid danger.  
"_Now Tornado has Razer in the CPZ where Sir K is waiting, but Killalot now has Tornado hooked on the lance! This is an unfortunate disadvantage for Tornado here!_"  
As Killalot set Tornado down, Furrball tried to reverse his robot away from the CPZ, but the House Robot grabbed Tornado's frame with its claw &amp; cut right through the frame with ease.  
Once Killalot released Tornado, the red robot backed right out as the crowd started laughing at Razer biting down into Sir Killalot's rear end.  
"_Tornado is now up &amp; away. Where on earth is Razer- oh, ha-ha-ha-ha! Look at that! Razer biting into Killalot's ample posterior there._"  
The House Robot turned &amp; reversed toward the flame grill, until Razer is completely covered in fire. Razer released its grip &amp; drove off after Tornado.  
Tornado faced the charging Razer, and they both collided head-on. But this time, Razer got the upper hand &amp; started pushing Furrball's robot into another CPZ, which is currently empty.  
Razer pinned Tornado into the corner as Matilda approached the contestant robots &amp; flipped Razer over with its tusks.  
"_Razer now has Tornado in a CPZ, and in comes Matilda attacking Razer somehow! Razer is taking punishment from the House Robots, but it should've been Tornado, as he was the one in the CPZ._"  
Tornado pushed back on the overturned Razer &amp; shoved Calamity's robot right into an angle grinder, where sparks started shooting out.  
Tornado then reversed away from Razer &amp; backed into the pit release tire, while Razer successfully righted itself. Tornado plowed into Razer again, who lowered its claw, which rubbed against Tornado's frame.  
Razer then raised its claw &amp; got a hold of the frame, lifting Tornado up in the air with only the left side of the frame touching the ground.  
"_Oh, look at that! Razer's now fighting back, hoisting Tornado into the air!_"  
Razer, while still holding up Tornado, pushed the red robot into a CPZ &amp; right into Matilda's flywheel. The House Robot landed a hit on the back of Tornado's frame &amp; bent the rear right corner of it out of place.  
The hit also knocked Tornado free from Razer's claw, but Razer continued to drive forward &amp; pinned Tornado into the wall, with the claw coming down on the spinning disc.  
Tornado's disc came to a stop as Razer lowered its claw onto the motor that spun the disc. The motor came apart into a few pieces &amp; the disc would spin no more.  
Razer backed away to release Tornado, who chased after Calamity's robot without a functioning weapon.  
"_Razer now has Tornado in his grasp, going for the spinning disc. Tornado- something came off Tornado there, what is that? It looks like the weapon motor._"  
Both robots charged into each other head-on once again. This time, Tornado got the upper hand as he started pushing Razer around the arena &amp; toward the pit.  
However, Razer is able to avoid going into the gaping hole, but Tornado continued pushing Razer toward the CPZ, toward Matilda.  
The pink House Robot has its flywheel facing out, as Tornado pushed Razer into Matilda's flywheel, which tore the right panel clean off of Calamity's robot.  
"_Razer just avoiding the pit of oblivion, but I don't think he can avoid Matilda's flywheel! Ooh, what a nasty blow there, and Razer lost a piece of his armour!_"  
Tornado gave Razer one more body slam into the wall, before Calamity reversed his robot out. Razer ran across the arena with Tornado in hot pursuit.  
Razer then faced Tornado with its claw lowered into its wedge as Tornado rammed into Calamity's robot again. Razer lifted Tornado with its claw, and Furrball's robot is hoisted off the ground again.  
Razer then lined up Tornado toward the pit &amp; pushed the red robot toward it. However, due to the width of the frame, Tornado could not fit in &amp; is left suspended over the pit.  
"_Tornado could be in trouble, he's about to go in the pit! Or is he? He can't go down the pit! It's not only an anti-Razer device, it's an anti-pit device as well!_"  
With Tornado being held over the pit, Furrball couldn't do anything. However, he's not out of the fight yet, as Razer tried to lift Tornado as high as it can to get Tornado into the pit.  
"_Look at Razer here. He's trying so hard to pit Tornado, but he can't fit in. Calamity may need to come up with something quick, because there is not much time left!_"  
Razer continued pushing &amp; lifting Tornado, trying to get the red robot down the pit. But then, Razer started smoking.  
"Oh no", Calamity said, realizing that the drive motors has burned out again, just like they did when he first practiced driving Razer before the tournament.  
Despite this, Calamity continued trying to pit Tornado, until all of a sudden, the rear right drive motor burst into flames.  
"_Is Razer smoking? I see smoke coming from Razer! Aah! He's on fire! Razer has gone ablaze!_"  
With the motor burning, Refbot approached Razer &amp; used the fire extinguisher to get rid of the flame inside Razer.  
Once all is settled, Razer showed no signs of life, while Tornado is still stuck over the pit &amp; unable to do anything. Both robots are immobilized.  
"_Time is ticking down, and I see no movement from either of the two machines! The judges will have to decide._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Furrball let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he lasted the entire match, while Calamity felt worried about the damage done to his drive motors.  
"What a heck of a battle", Craig said as he appeared at the balcony. "Both robots fought their hearts out, but only one of them will move on to the grand final. The judges will decide which of our two warriors have earned that privilege. While they make up their minds, let's look at the highlights."  
The camera then started showing footage of the match while Jonathan is talking over.  
"_Tornado was aggressive right off the mark, pushing Razer into Killalot, but taking a bit of damage on his own. Razer fought back, raising Tornado up in the air, but was wrongfully attacked by Matilda. Tornado shoved Razer into Matilda, major damage caused. Now here where the judges might have trouble, because Tornado was over the pit, but didn't go in. Razer caught fire &amp; stopped moving. What will the judges say about this? Were both robots immobilized at the same time? Was one robot immobilized before the other? Let's hear from the judges._"  
The camera then switched back to Craig, standing between Furrball and Calamity.  
"The judges...have made their decision. Remember, they're looking for style, control, damage, and aggression. Calamity, you think you won this one?"  
"I can't say if I did", Calamity answered.  
"What about you, Furrball?"  
"I have no idea", Furrball replied.  
"Well, I'll tell you what, the judges decided on a 2-to-1 split decision."  
"Ooh", some of the crowd said upon hearing that last sentence.  
"It was a very close battle, you both showed some excellent driving. But there can be only one winner."  
Both Furrball &amp; Calamity waited anxiously to hear the result.  
"The judges has gone...for Tornado!"  
The crowd cheered as Furrball let out a big sigh of relief, his body feeling completely relaxed. Craig then turned to Calamity.  
"Calamity, I'm assuming you came into battle &amp; didn't expect Tornado to have a game plan ready for ya. What do you think about that?"  
"I feel like I've been robbed", Calamity replied. "I think it was a bit unfair &amp; it might've been cheating a bit. But, I will give Furrball kudos for coming up with a clever plan to fight off my robot."  
"Now, you lost by a split decision. Do you think the judges made the right decision?"  
"I can't say. On the one hand, I did disable his weapon &amp; I got him over the pit, that should've at least count as an immobilization. But on the other hand, he did push me around a lot, we both took damage from the House Robots, and I caught fire at the end of the match."  
"Quite a shame. I was expecting you to make it through to the grand final. Your robot is one of the best we've ever seen, along with Hypno-Disc."  
"Yeah, but sometimes the best doesn't always win, I guess."  
"But you made it to the semi-finals, and that's not bad. Ladies &amp; gents, give it up for Razer!"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Craig faced Furrball.  
"Furrball, you've won it! You're through to the grand final. How do you feel about that?"  
"I gotta admit, I'm quite surprised. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far."  
"How did you come up with the anti-Razer device in the first place?"  
"Well, before the competition, when I first saw Razer, I was amazed &amp; terrified at the same time. I knew what he was capable of, and I already made a few different weapons to use against multiple opponents. So I figured that I'd make one to use against Razer, in case we ever met."  
"But it seemed to work really well. Not only did it prevent Razer from getting you, but it also kept you from going into the pit."  
"Now, that was actually unexpected, because I built it before the competition &amp; I didn't know back then that there's gonna be a pit. So, that was quite a relief that I managed to stay out of there &amp; win the fight."  
"So, it's just one more battle remaining for you. Do you think you'll win?"  
"We'll have to wait &amp; see."  
"Feeling confident?"  
"A little."  
"Good luck, Furrball. Go ballistic for Tornado!"  
The crowd cheered again as Furrball waved to the spectators, feeling very happy that he's off to the championship match. He's one step away from winning it all.

Furrball rolled Tornado into the pits &amp; saw that Fifi &amp; everyone else are still working on Panic Attack. Furrball approached his girlfriend &amp; tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.  
"Bonjour, Furrball", Fifi greeted.  
"Hi. How are things going over here?"  
"Theengs are a leetle better. We got zhe batteries &amp; weapon motor replaced, so zhe lifteeng spikes are working again. Plus, we put zhe outer shell back togezher."  
"Glad to hear that."  
"But, zhat brings up anozher problem."  
"Uh oh. What is it?"  
"One of zhe drive motors took damage &amp; I do not have a spare."  
"Does anyone else have a spare motor you can use?"  
"Orson said he might have one. I hope eet's zhe right one."  
After a moment of silence, Furrball spoke up. "Hey, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I won."  
"You deed?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh, congratulations!", Fifi exclaimed as she hugged Furrball. "I'm so proud of vous!"  
"Thanks, sweetheart."  
"So you're now een zhe championship final, no?"  
"I am. I'll be facing either you or Hamton."  
Calamity then showed up with Razer on the cart, along with the piece of his robot that got ripped off. He approached Cosette, who's working with the group.  
"Hi, honey", Calamity greeted.  
"Bonjour, mon amore", Cosette greeted as she &amp; Calamity kissed. "How deed you do?"  
"I lost. Furrball beat me."  
Just then, Orson appeared with a motor in his hand. "Hey Fifi."  
"Yes?"  
"Will this motor work?" The blue otter handed the motor to Fifi, who quickly examined it.  
"Non, eet's too big."  
"Darn."  
"What's going on?", asked Calamity.  
"I need a spare motor to replace zhe one I lost."  
"What kind of motors do you use?"  
"750W electric motors."  
"Hmmm...I think I might have a spare motor that you can use. Let me go back to my pit area &amp; get you one."  
"Okay", Fifi said as Calamity went back to his cart &amp; started pushing Razer to his pit table. Furrball then spoke again.  
"Hey Fifi, did you see what I did to my robot?"  
"Non."  
"Check it out."  
Fifi looked &amp; saw Tornado in its anti-Razer frame.  
"Ooh!", Fifi exclaimed. "Eet looks different. What's zhat thing surrounding it?"  
"It's a frame I made to prevent Razer from grabbing me. It also kept me from falling into the pit."  
"Zhat tres nice. I'm sorwy I missed zhe fight. I wanted to cheer for vous."  
"It's okay. I know how important it is, getting your robot fixed."  
"Oui, but I do not have a lot of time left. I don't theenk I'm goeeng to make eet."  
"Well, let's get back to work &amp; try to get your robot working."

The battle board appeared &amp; showed "RAZER" being crossed off, while Jonathan started speaking.  
"Poor Razer, fallen at the mercy of Tornado. They're through to the grand final. Next up is Behemoth &amp; Panic Attack, but I wonder if Panic Attack will be ready. Philippa, any word from the pits?"


	41. Revenge

In the pits, Philippa is facing the camera with the toons behind her, still working on Panic Attack, as the pit reporter started speaking.  
"Well, as you can see, everyone is still working on getting Panic Attack fixed &amp; time is running out. Either Panic Attack will have to fight with a few open wounds or not fight at all. Let's check in on them."  
Philippa approached the group &amp; spoke to Fifi. "Fifi, how is Panic Attack doing?"  
"Not too good", Fifi replied. "One of zhe drive motors eez damaged, I do not have any spare ones, and zhe self-righter eez still not repaired."  
"So you still got a lot of damage to repair."  
"Oui, but I won't have enough time to feex eet all, even weez everyone's help."  
"Do you think you've repaired enough of the damage to fight Behemoth?"  
"I don't theenk so. Like I said, I'm misseeng a drive motor, but Calamity said he might have one I can use. Eef I can't use eet, I'm afraid I might have to forfeit."  
"Well, I hope Panic Attack will be able to fight on, I'd hate to see you drop out. Good luck Fifi."  
"Merci."  
Philippa now faced the camera, "Now let's go see how Behemoth's doing."

Over at Hamton's pit area, Behemoth has its scoop welded back on thanks to Plucky, who's standing with Hamton as Philippa showed up.  
"Hello there", she greeted. "Is Behemoth ready for battle?"  
"Pretty much", Hamton replied, "Plucky managed to weld the shovel back on for me."  
"That's right", Plucky spoke up with a smile, "I did all the work."  
"Well", Philippa said, "I got something to tell you. Panic Attack is still being repaired &amp; they don't have much time left. They might not be able to make it to the arena for the next fight."  
"Oh", Hamton responded. "Well, that's unfortunate. Can we postpone the match &amp; give them more time?"  
"I'm afraid you can't do that. You're the only ones left to fight &amp; everyone is waiting."  
"That can't be so!", Plucky exclaimed, "There's gotta be other robots who can fight!"  
"Who do you think is left? It's just Behemoth &amp; Panic Attack left, along with Tornado."  
"Well..." Plucky started thinking, trying to come up with something to help give Fifi more time to repair her robot.  
Then, a thought struck him. He remembered that he challenged Gemini to a rematch against Diotoir.  
"What about grudge matches?", Plucky asked. "We can do grudge matches, can't we?"  
"What do you have in mind?", asked Philippa.  
"How about a rematch? Diotoir &amp; Gemini. We agreed to do a rematch at some point, and I think now would be a great time to do that."  
"Hmmm, I suppose we could do that. Let me speak with the Gemini team &amp; see what they say."  
"Okay", Plucky concluded as Philippa headed off to speak with the Johnson twins.

At another portion of the pits, the Johnson twins are sitting with Gemini as Philippa showed up.  
"Hello, boys", Philippa greeted. "How's everything going over here?"  
"Fine, thanks", Teddy said. "We've repair our robots &amp; did some modifications too."  
"Ooh, what kind of modifications?"  
Geddy stood &amp; turned one half of Gemini, facing the rear of the robot toward Philippa. A metal bar is seen sticking out at the bottom of Gemini's rear.  
"We've added these wheelie bars", Geddy started, "to prevent the front of our robots from lifting up off the ground as we drive forward. That's one of the main reasons we lost to Tornado; when the front lifts up, that's when we're most vulnerable."  
"I see", Philippa commented. "Well, would you guys like to put your modifications to the test?"  
"We'd like to", both twins said in unison.  
"Plucky has called for a rematch, and wants Diotoir to fight Gemini once again."  
"Yeah", said Teddy, "we remembered him saying that earlier."  
"Does he want to fight now?", questioned Geddy.  
"Yes, he does", Philippa answered. "He wants to give Panic Attack more repair time, so are you two ready to fight now?"  
"We are ready", Teddy said.  
"Let's do this", Geddy commented.

Back at the arena, Craig is on the balcony, listening through his earpiece, before he spoke up.  
"I just received word that...Panic Attack is not yet ready for combat. But no need to worry. While they're getting ready to face Behemoth, we have another battle that just came up. Diotoir has challenged Gemini for a rematch. Will Diotoir achieve vengeance, or will Gemini repeat history? There's only one way to find out. Are you ready for a vengeance match?!"  
The crowd cheered loudly in response.  
"Then let's get started."  
The crowd cheered again as Diotoir, now covered in fresh red polka-dot fur, entered the arena from the left gate.  
"**DIOTOIR!**"  
Plucky waved at the cheering audience as Gemini entered from the opposite gate, both bots connected back-to-back.  
"**GEMINI!**"  
The crowd cheered again as both robots settled at their starting points.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Diotoir is back in there, with a fresh set of fur. Plucky Duck at the controls. Where does he get all this polka-dot fur from? And there is Gemini, with new wheelie bars added to them. The Johnson twins, Teddy &amp; Geddy, are back as well. Sgt. Bash is in there as our House Robot, and Growler, man's best friend &amp; bot's worst nightmare._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And straight away, the Gemini twins split apart._"  
Right off the bat, Gemini 1 &amp; 2 separated from each other as Plucky cautiously drove Diotoir toward the clusterbot.  
Gemini 1 went right into Diotoir, but Plucky quickly reversed his robot just as Gemini 1 fired its flipper, which sent Gemini 1 up onto its rear end. But, with the wheelie bar holding Gemini 1 up, it is stranded on its rear end with no way to recover.  
"_Gemini with a flip, but Diotoir gets away, and Gemini toppled himself backwards._"  
"I'm stuck", Geddy said to Teddy. "Help me, I can't get down."  
"Just a sec", Teddy said as he positioned Gemini 2 behind Gemini 1. Diotoir then slowly plowed into both halves of Gemini, as Gemini 2 fired its flipper &amp; beached itself onto its rear end too.  
As Plucky moved his robot away, he saw that both halves of Gemini are both stranded on their own wheelie bars &amp; are unable to move. The green duck smiled, believing that he has won the fight.  
"_Are you kidding me? Is Gemini immobilized? I think they are! They're stuck on their own wheelie bars!_"  
The refbot approached the twin robots &amp; started the countdown.  
"_I can't believe this! Gemini is being counted out! What a surprise this is! Diotoir has achieved vengeance!_"  
Once the Refbot's timer reached 10, Sgt. Bash grabbed Gemini 2 with its pincer, while Growler got a hold of Gemini 1.  
Refbot opened up the pit while the House Robots placed both halves of Gemini on the arena flipper, as Plucky looked on in amusement.  
The arena flipper fired, and Gemini 1 went sailing straight up into the air, while Gemini 2 got thrown straight across &amp; bounced out of the arena. Gemini 1 landed hard on the floor &amp; bounced into the pit.  
Jonathan burst into a laughing fit &amp; said, "_That comes down with snow on it!_"  
As Growler started spinning in victory, Diotoir went to the side of Sgt. Bash &amp; lifted the House Robot up.  
"_Oh! Diotoir wants more, he's now attacking the Sergeant!_"  
Sgt. Bash's wheels were off the ground, so the House Robot couldn't move. It rotated its flamethrower toward Diotoir &amp; shot out a jet of flame.  
However, Diotoir's fur did not ignite &amp; instead got only slightly burned, as Diotoir kept trying to flip Sgt. Bash.  
Growler came in &amp; turned its back toward Plucky's robot, before shooting out fire from its rear end. But, like before, the fur did not catch fire, as Diotoir inched closer &amp; closer to flipping Sgt. Bash.  
"**CEASE!**"  
"_Sgt. Bash saved by the 'cease'? NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!_"  
At that moment, Sgt. Bash slowly fell over onto its side as the crowd cheered loudly. Plucky laughed in excitement &amp; celebration over his victory.  
"What mayhem &amp; carnage", Craig exclaimed as he appeared. "Gemini goes soaring high, Sgt. Bash is overturned, and Diotoir is victorious!"  
The crowd cheered again as Plucky went to the balcony, where Craig is speaking with the Johnson twins.  
"Guys", Craig started, "you beat Diotoir earlier with very little difficulty, and now...you lost to him! What happened?"  
Geddy replied, "Well, we put these wheelie bars on out robots to prevent them from lifting up off the ground whenever we drive forward."  
Teddy then said, "But we didn't expect to get stuck on them like we did just now. So we solved one design flaw &amp; ended up with another."  
"How did you two end up immobilizing yourselves?", asked Craig.  
"I tried to flip Diotoir", Geddy replied, "but I missed &amp; flipped myself."  
"And I tried to help my brother", Teddy commented, "until Diotoir bumped into me &amp; made me miss."  
"Well", Craig said, "you're 1 &amp; 1 with Diotoir. I smell another grudge match in the future. You think you will beat him then?"  
"Absolutely", the twins said.  
"Alrighty. Let's hear it for Gemini!"  
The crowd cheered as Craig then faced Plucky &amp; started speaking to him.  
"Plucky, you've won it! You were the one that called the grudge match, and you beat them. How do you feel about that?"  
"Good", Plucky answered, "but I wish it lasted a little longer."  
"Why's that?"  
"I did this so I would give Fifi more time to repair Panic Attack, and I feel like I didn't give her enough time."  
"Well, you gave her a bit of time. Better than none at all."  
"Yeah, I guess that's true."  
"Also, I wanna point out that the House Robots tried to set you on fire, but you didn't go ablaze."  
"Yeah, I sprayed some fire repellent on my robot, so it wouldn't catch fire again."  
"I see. Anyway, not only did you get your revenge, but you've also showed some sportsmanship, and I like it when roboteers do that."  
"Thanks."  
"Ladies &amp; gents, give it up for Diotoir!"  
The crowd cheered again as Plucky felt proud of himself, not only for beating Gemini, but for giving Fifi a little bit of help.

After Plucky placed Diotoir on the cart, he pushed his robot into the pits &amp; caught a glimpse of the toons helping Fifi with Panic Attack.  
Plucky approached the group &amp; saw that Fifi has an uncomfortable look on her face.  
"How are things going over here?", asked the green duck.  
"Not good", Fifi said.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Well, we've got le weapon &amp; drive motors workeeng, but we are having trouble with zhe self-righter."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Zhe hinges that connects zhe self-righter to the robot are, how you say, damaged beyond repair. Zhis is a major problem, because I'm fighteeng Hamton's robot, and eef I get flipped upside-down, I will lose. What's worse eez zhat, weezout zhe self-righter, zhe electronics weell be exposed, like a flesh wound."  
"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good."  
"I'll take care of that!", David exclaimed as he brought out a thick roll of black tape.  
Fifi asked, "You're gonna use duck tape to hold zhe self-righter onto my robot?"  
"It's DUCT tape", Plucky commented, "not DUCK, as in myself."  
"Actually, it's gorilla tape", David explained, "and this stuff is two times stronger &amp; more durable than duct tape."  
"Really?", Fifi said.  
"Absolutely. If we can't get your srimech working, then at least have it protect your innards."  
"Okay. Better do zhat then."  
"What about those wedges on the sides?", Plucky wondered. "Why did you take those off?"  
"I deedn't. Zhey were ripped off by Hypno-Disc &amp; they're een pieces."  
"Well, without those wedges, Hamton will have no trouble getting under ya."  
Buster then suggested, "Why don't we put a piece of the wedge on the back? That way, if you get attacked from behind, you can use the wedge to defend yourself."  
"Zhat's not a bad idea. Let's try that."  
Just then, Philippa appeared &amp; squatted next to Fifi. "Fifi, how is Panic Attack doing? Is he ready for battle?"  
"Just about", Fifi responded, "we are makeeng some last minute repairs."  
"Did you get everything working again?"  
"Non. Zhe drive &amp; weapon motors work fine, but I'm afraid zhe self-righter eez no more."  
"But you got your robot working again, and that's good news. At least you've got a fighting chance."  
"Oui, but I know I'm gonna lose very quickly."  
"Don't talk like that. I know you can do it. I have faith in you. Go out there &amp; give it all you got."  
"Merci."

After a few more minutes went by, Fifi started making her way to the arena with Panic Attack on a cart. The self-righting lid has been taped on the top of Panic Attack by several strands of gorilla tape, while a piece of Panic Attack's side wedge is mounted on the rear of the robot.  
The toons walked along with Fifi as they spotted Hamton up ahead with Behemoth.  
"Hey! You made it!", Hamton exclaimed. "Did you get your robot working?"  
"Oui, but eet's not een, how you say, perfect condition."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Zhe self-righter no longer works, and I'm not too sure how well it weell drive. I deed not have zhe time to do a test run."  
"Well, at least it's working again, right?"  
"Oui, eet eez. But I dunno how well eet weell work."  
"I'll go easy on you."  
"You weell?"  
"Sure. I know you've been under a lot of pressure getting your robot up &amp; running again, but I'll-"  
"All right, you two", Derek suddenly said as he appeared, "load 'em up."  
"Well, good luck, Fifi", Hamton concluded before he pushed Behemoth to the arena.  
"Best of luck to you, Fifi", Buster said.  
"Merci", Fifi replied as everyone else except Furrball headed to the stands.  
"Are you gonna be okay?", asked the blue cat.  
"I don't know. I just hope all zhat work won't be for nozheeng."  
Furrball wrapped his arm around Fifi &amp; said, "I'm sure it won't be."  
After a moment of silence, Furrball spoke up again. "Hey, Fifi."  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you like me to go in with you?"  
After Fifi thought about it for a moment, she smiled &amp; said, "Sure."  
Furrball smiled back as Fifi turned back to the arena's entrance &amp; took a deep breath.  
"Here goes notheeng", the purple skunk said, as she &amp; Furrball started pushing Panic Attack to the arena.


	42. All's forgiven

As the toons settled in the stands to watch Hamton &amp; Fifi fight, they noticed that someone is missing.  
"Say", Shirley started, "like, where's Furrball?"  
"He's up there", Calamity pointed at the second control pod, where Furrball is standing with Fifi.  
At that moment, Behemoth entered the arena from the left gate.  
"**BEHEMOTH!**"  
The crowd cheered as Panic Attack entered from the opposite gate.  
"**PANIC ATTACK!**"  
The crowd cheered again, but Fifi then saw something was wrong.  
The motor Calamity gave her to replace the damaged one is different from the rest of the drive motors, and it's preventing Panic Attack from driving in a straight line.  
Fifi noticed this problem right away. She's gonna have a bit of difficulty driving her robot with the different drive motor Calamity gave her.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So, we have Behemoth, with the damage from Typhoon 2 repaired, Hamton J. Pig up there at the controls, and Panic Attack, with some of the damage repaired, with Fifi La Fume- oh, and little Furrball is there with her. In the arena for the House Robots are Shunt, who might have a grudge on Behemoth, and Cassius Chrome! We haven't seen him in a while!_"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let the second semi-final battle commence._"  
Right off the bat, Behemoth got to the side of Panic Attack &amp; flipped Fifi's robot over. The cat &amp; skunk both looked on in fear. Without the srimech working, Panic Attack is already incapacitated.  
"_And Behemoth with a flip straight away! Oh dear, Panic Attack. They will not be able to self-right here. I think this match will be over before it even started._"  
After a couple of moments, Behemoth approached Panic Attack &amp; flipped it back onto its wheels, who quickly drove away.  
"_Ooh, what's this? Behemoth has righted Panic Attack! I think Hamton is giving Fifi a fighting chance here!_"  
As Panic Attack drove away, Fifi turned her robot toward Behemoth &amp; got under with the lifting spikes. Panic Attack lifted up Behemoth &amp; pushed Hamton's robot into an angle grinder.  
"_Panic Attack now on the attack, getting underneath &amp; pinning Behemoth into the angle grinder!_"  
After a few moments, Panic Attack reversed &amp; released Behemoth. However, as Fifi tried to lower the lifting spikes, they remained facing upward.  
"Uh oh", Fifi said.  
"What's wrong?", asked Furrball.  
"Zhe lifteeng spikes are not workeeng."  
"Use the wedge."  
Taking Furrball's advice, Fifi reversed into Behemoth, but the bulldozer robot got under the wedge &amp; lifted Panic Attack for a moment, before Fifi drove her robot away from Hamton's.  
However, Panic Attack drove too far &amp; ran right into Shunt, who held Panic Attack against the wall &amp; struck it with its axe.  
"_Panic Attack, on the run, and that's poor driving by Fifi! She drove right into Shunt! And the axe comes crashing down on Panic Attack!_"  
Behemoth then drove toward Panic Attack for another attack, but at the last second, Hamton steered his robot into Shunt &amp; shoved the House Robot away from Panic Attack &amp; pinned it into the corner.  
"_Behemoth coming in on the attack, but he's going after Shunt! The dozers are at it once more!_"  
Fifi took this opportunity to escape &amp; drive across the arena to open up the pit. Once Panic Attack pressed the pit release button, Behemoth tried to lift Shunt.  
But suddenly, Behemoth's scoop snapped off of its frame &amp; was left under Shunt. The welds Plucky did both gave away, and Behemoth is once again without a weapon.  
"_Panic Attack hitting the pit release, and Behemoth's scoop is gone! Goodness me, Behemoth's weaponry is no more, and this could be a game changer here!_"  
Behemoth backed away as Shunt remained high centered on Behemoth's scoop, but it then raised its own scoop to drive off of Behemoth's weapon.  
Behemoth went after Panic Attack, who swerved around Hamton's robot. Fifi just started getting used to the different drive motor.  
After a couple of moments avoiding each other, Panic Attack turned its rear toward Behemoth, who drove up the wedge of Fifi's robot &amp; remained in place.  
"Push him", Furrball exclaimed. "Push him in the pit!"  
Fifi tried reversing her robot toward the pit while trying to keep Behemoth on the wedge. Eventually, Panic Attack reached its destination &amp; dumped Hamton's robot into the pit, the smoke bombs going off.  
"_Panic Attack, in underneath Behemoth, and is headed straight toward the pit! Are we gonna see another upset here? Yes! Behemoth is down!_"  
"Yes!", Fifi &amp; Furrball shouted as they hugged each other in celebration, while the toons all cheered for Fifi's victory.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as Craig appeared at the balcony.  
"Well, well, well", the host started, "what a fantastic battle. Behemoth is in the pit, he is down &amp; out! Panic Attack goes through to the grand final!"  
The toons cheered again with the crowd as Fifi, giddy with excitement, and Furrball joined Craig &amp; Hamton at the balcony. Craig spoke with Hamton first.  
"Hamton", Craig started as he knelt besides the toony pig &amp; place an arm around him. "You were probably in a hurry to get your robot fixed for this battle, am I right?"  
"Well, not really", Hamton replied, "I had Plucky help me weld the shovel back on."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yeah, but, he clearly didn't do a good job with it."  
"Your robot was in a better condition than Panic Attack, and you still lost."  
"Yeah, well, it happens."  
"Bad luck, mate. Did you have a lot of fun here?"  
"I certainly did."  
"Hope to see ya around next year. Ladies &amp; gents, give it up for Behemoth!"  
The crowd cheered as Craig turned to Fifi &amp; Furrball.  
"Fifi, you did it! You're through to the grand final!"  
"Oui!", Fifi exclaimed, "I can't believe eet!"  
"I bet you're quite happy about that, are ya?"  
"Oui oui, and I'm also happy to get my revenge on Hamton."  
"'Revenge'? What do you mean by that?"  
"I wanted to get Hamton back after he cheated on moi back een December."  
"Ooh", Craig responded, as well as the crowd, who also started booing at Hamton. "Not good, mate. Were you there when that happened, Furrball?"  
The blue cat replied, "I saw every second of it."  
Fifi then said to Hamton, "See what happens when vous make moi angry?"  
Craig looked over his shoulder &amp; saw Hamton facepalming with both of his hands.  
"I think you got him good", Craig said to Fifi. "Are you ready for the grand final, Fifi?"  
"I need to get le forks workeeng again."  
"You're going up against Furrball. The two of you will be fighting for the title."  
"Who would've thought?", Furrball said.  
"Well, good luck to both of you. Ladies &amp; gents, let's hear it for Panic Attack!"  
The crowd cheered again, along with the toons, as Fifi &amp; Furrball headed down to retrieve Panic Attack.

As Fifi &amp; Furrball returned to the pits with Panic Attack, the toons cheered for them.  
"Good job, Fifi", Babs said.  
"Like, that was some good driving", Shirley commented.  
"Merci, mes amis", Fifi replied, "I was tres nervous zhe entire time."  
"Well", Furrball started, "I'm glad I was there with you."  
"So am I, mon amore."  
The cat &amp; skunk smiled at each other, before Buster spoke up.  
"So, it's you two for the championship battle, huh?"  
"Oui, eet eez."  
"Good luck to both of ya", said Plucky. "We'd like to see an epic battle to finish up the event."  
"Thanks, Plucky", Furrball responded as the toons all headed back to their pit tables. Furrball &amp; Fifi both turned to see Hamton, with Behemoth &amp; its scoop on a trolley. Furrball noticed that Hamton has a look of discomfit on his face.  
"Hey Hamton", Furrball greeted. "Good fight out there."  
Furrball extended a hand for a shake, but Hamton stared at Furrball's paw, then up at the cat &amp; skunk.  
"We're sorwy vous lost", Fifi said. "We know losing can be a shame. Don't be upset."  
"I'm not upset because I lost."  
"You aren't?"  
"No. I'm upset because you two humiliated me on public television."  
Furrball replied, "Well, let that be a lesson for you. You should never make a pretty girl like Fifi feel heartsick."  
"I didn't ask for any of this! Just because I've made you feel bad, Fifi, doesn't mean you get to make me feel even worse. Especially after I let you win that match."  
Fifi opened her mouth to speak, but stopped in her tracks. "Wait, what?"  
Hamton sighed &amp; said, "I still felt guilty about what I did back during the holidays. I was hoping to find a way to make up for what I've done, and what do I get? Not only do I get ridiculed by you two, but now everyone probably thinks I'm a horrible person because of what I've done."  
Furrball &amp; Fifi were both taken aback by what Hamton said. They had no idea that Hamton wanted to set things right with Fifi.  
"Let me ask you two something", Hamton continued. "When was the last time you saw me with Sophia?"  
"During the Christmas Dance", Furrball answered.  
"Exactly. Do you know why you haven't seen me with her since?"  
The cat &amp; skunk both shook their heads.  
"Well, how do I put this? She wanted to be my girlfriend. She wanted to go out on dates with me &amp; be my lover."  
Furrball spoke up &amp; said, "I thought you two were already together."  
"Oui, so deed I", Fifi commented.  
"No, we weren't", Hamton explained. "I told you that we weren't dating &amp; that we were only friends, but you thought I was lying. Well, at the Dance, she asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend. And, after what happened earlier at the library, I felt really guilty, because I accepted her request to go to the Dance with her without letting Fifi know. I felt like I don't deserve to have a girlfriend because I made her really upset. So, I told Sophia that I didn't want to date her because I felt bad for Fifi. You wanna know what she told me next?"  
Furrball &amp; Fifi both waited for Hamton to continue.  
"She said, quote/unquote, 'Forget about her. You're not her boyfriend anymore, so quit worrying about that stinkbomb'."  
Furrball gasped &amp; said, "Did she really say that?"  
"Yes, I'm dead serious. It really offended me. I wouldn't let ANYONE talk about Fifi like that, especially after what happened before the Dance. So, I told Sophia that I didn't want to be her boyfriend &amp; that I wanted nothing to do with her, forever. After that, we haven't seen or heard from each other ever since."  
Fifi stood completely stupefied. She &amp; Furrball were totally unaware that Hamton &amp; Sophia were no longer friends, and that Hamton wanted to undo his wrongdoing.  
"I'm sorry for what I did, Fifi", Hamton said. "I should not have went behind your back &amp; gone to the Christmas Dance with Sophia."  
Fifi felt her eyes go watery. Now she feels bad that she &amp; Furrball humiliated Hamton in front of everybody, not knowing that he planned on apologizing.  
"I'm sorry too, Hamton", Fifi said. "I deedn't know..."  
"It's okay, Fifi", replied the toony pig. "Let's put the past aside &amp; focus on the present. We can still be friends."  
"Oui, let's be friends."  
Hamton opened his arms, and Fifi approached him for a hug. Furrball smiled, knowing that all's forgiven between the two of them.  
"Look on the bright side", Hamton said as he &amp; Fifi separated. "If we haven't broke up, you &amp; Furrball never would've got together."  
"Zhat's true."  
"And let's face it, Fifi; you're much better off being with Furrball than being with me. Our relationship didn't really go anywhere after I took you to the prom. But your relationship with Furrball is quite a strong relationship. You're both living together, you both really love each other so much, and there's some real strong chemistry between you two. You're like the perfect match."  
"Vous really theenk so?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure everyone else would agree with me. You two were meant for each other."  
Fifi turned to Furrball &amp; they both smiled. They're happy to those words from Hamton himself.  
"Anyway", Hamton said, "I think you two should get ready for the grand final."  
"Oui, let's."  
Hamton returned to his cart &amp; started pushing Behemoth back to his pit table, as Furrball &amp; Fifi returned to theirs.

The battle board appeared &amp; "BEHEMOTH" got crossed off as Jonathan started talking.  
"Behemoth, a mighty machine, they are out. Panic Attack, what a surprise this is, after all the damage they've taken from Hypno-Disc, they are through to meet Tornado in the grand final. But, before we commence, we have a word from Philippa in the pits."


	43. The last two standing

In the pits, Philippa is sitting between Hamton &amp; Calamity, as the pit reporter started speaking.  
"I'm here with Calamity &amp; Hamton, and we're meant to have a playoff battle between Razer &amp; Behemoth, to determine who will take home 3rd place. But...Calamity has some bad news for us."  
"Indeed", the grey coyote said. "I burned one of my drive motors while fighting Tornado, and I gave my last spare motor to Fifi. So, I'm afraid Razer is done for. He won't be able to fight anymore."  
"So that means, Hamton", Philippa turned to the toony pig, "by default, you are our 3rd place winner."  
Hamton smiled as the toons all cheered for him.  
"Congratulations, Hamton. How do you feel?"  
"Happy", Hamton replied, "but at the same time, disappointed, because winning without a fight doesn't feel like a win at all. But, I guess I'll have to take it for what it's worth."  
"Both of you did so well, and I'd like to congratulate you two for making it to the semi-finals. Well done."  
"Thank you", Calamity said.  
"Now, let's check in on Panic Attack &amp; Tornado, see how they're doing."

Over at Fifi's pit table, she &amp; Furrball are doing some repairs on Panic Attack, trying to get the lifting forks back in working condition.  
"There", Fifi said as they both finished. "Zhat should do eet."  
Philippa then showed up &amp; greeted Fifi &amp; Furrball. "Hello."  
"Bonjour", Fifi greeted back.  
"How are things going over here?"  
"Wonderful. We just fixed zhe lifteeng spikes, and we are ready for zhe grand final."  
"Excellent, just what I want to hear. How do you feel about fighting your boyfriend?"  
"I theenk eet will be a good fight. I deedn't theenk I'd make eet zhis far, especially after my, how you say, encounter with Hypno-Disc."  
"I still can't believe you managed to win that fight."  
"Oui, me neizher."  
"Furrball, are you prepared for the final fight?"  
"I sure am", Furrball responded.  
"What weapon will you be using against Panic Attack?"  
"I decided to go with the wedge. Since Fifi went through a lot in the past battles, I figured I should give her a fighting chance."  
"Who do you think will win?"  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait &amp; see."  
"Well, congrats to both of you for making it to the grand final, and I wish you two the best of luck."  
"Thank you", Furrball replied.  
"Merci", Fifi said. Philippa then left the cat &amp; skunk as the toons arrived.  
"It's almost time", Buster said.  
"I know", Furrball replied, "the tension is rising."  
"You said it", Plucky commented. "I can hardly wait."  
"Oui, eet eez tres exciting, no?", Fifi said.  
"Like, it sure is", Shirley commented. "Do you guys need help with anything or some junk?"  
"No thanks, we're good", Furrball replied.  
"Well, good luck, you two", Babs said as the toons started leaving.  
"Thank you."  
As the toons left the pit area &amp; headed back to the stands, Derek appeared a few moments later.  
"How's it going over here?", asked Derek.  
"Good", Furrball answered. "We're just about ready."  
"Okay, glad to hear that. I just want you to know that you're both due to the arena momentarily."  
"Already?", Fifi said. "I thought zhere was gonna be, how you say, a playoff match, no?"  
"Yeah, but unfortunately, Razer was unable to fight &amp; had to forfeit. So Behemoth won by default."  
"Oh", Furrball commented. "That's a bummer. I'm guessing Calamity couldn't fight because his robot caught fire while fighting me?"  
"That, and he did not have a spare motor to replace his. He said he gave his final motor to you, Fifi."  
"Oui. Eet was zhe only one zhat can fit my robot."  
"Okay. Well, whatever you two are doing, finish up, because we're all waiting for you to enter the arena."  
"We'll be there very shortly", Furrball said. Derek then turned &amp; walked off.

Once Furrball &amp; Fifi finished getting Tornado &amp; Panic Attack ready, they headed to the arena with their robots, to enter the arena one last time.  
They both approached the entrance to the arena, where Derek is waiting.  
"Ah, good, you're both here."  
"Oui, we are ready", Fifi said.  
"Let's do this", Furrball commented.  
"All right, load 'em up", Derek said before he disappeared behind the black curtain leading to the arena. Furrball &amp; Fifi then faced each other.  
"This is it, Fifi", Furrball started. "The final battle."  
"Oui. I feel tres nervous right now."  
"Believe me, so am I."  
Fifi giggled before Derek's voice called out. "Panic Attack, come on in!"  
"Well, good luck, mon amore", Fifi said.  
"You too, sweetheart", Furrball replied, before Fifi started pushing Panic Attack toward the arena. "Hey, Fifi."  
The purple skunk stopped &amp; turned to her boyfriend. "Yes?"  
Furrball approached Fifi &amp; held out a hand toward her. "May the best robot win."  
The cat &amp; skunk both smiled as they shook hands. The two then entered the arena to prepare for the final battle of the competition.


	44. The grand final

The toons all gathered in the stands as Craig is seen at the balcony.  
"This is what it's all been leading up to", the host announced. "After 30 devastating battles, many robots have died in vain. Now, only two remain, and they are here to battle it out for the title. This is the grand final!"  
The crowd cheered loudly for a moment before Craig continued.  
"Let's bring out our two bravest &amp; strongest metal warriors. First up is a robot with a simple design, but several deadly weaponry, sheer power, and lots of brute force. They took out Rat, Gemini, Pussycat, and Razer to get this far. Ladies &amp; gentlemen, let's hear it for Tornado!"  
The crowd cheered again as Tornado, with the wedge attached to the front, entered the arena from the left gate, with Furrball looking down from the left control pod.  
"Our second robot", Craig continued, "is coloured black &amp; yellow, the colours of danger! It took quite a beating, but never backed down from even the most dangerous of bouts. It defeated S.M.I.D.S.Y., Mortis, Hypno-Disc, and Behemoth to get here. Ladies &amp; gentlemen, make some noise for Panic Attack!"  
The crowd cheered once again as Panic Attack drove out of the opposite gate, with Fifi in the opposite control booth.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_So, here we are for the final battle, Tornado, now armed with the wedge at the front, and Panic Attack, still battle scarred, but still going strong. Our House Robots are Shunt, and Matilda for the final time in the Acme Acres Robot Rumble._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Here we go, for the very last time. It's kill or be killed._"  
Both robots were moving slowly as the fight began. Furrball wanted to make sure Fifi's robot was fully functional. After a moment, Furrball quickly drove his robot past Panic Attack.  
"_Both robots steady off the mark, sizing each other up._"  
Once both robots faced each other, Tornado charged into Panic Attack, getting under the forks &amp; shoving Fifi's robot into the wall.  
"_Tornado in on the attack, bulldozing Panic Attack across the arena, and a slam against the arena side-wall!_"  
Tornado then drove off, with Panic Attack going after the red robot. Tornado ran into Panic Attack &amp; slammed it against the wall again, the rear wedge coming off.  
After pinning Panic Attack against the wall for a few moments, Tornado backed away &amp; Panic Attack chased after its opponent.  
Tornado charged toward Panic Attack for another head-on collision, but this time, Tornado drove up to the top of Panic Attack. Tornado tried to reverse off, but Panic Attack raised its spikes &amp; hooked Tornado by its front-right wheel guard.  
"_Tornado with another slam, but it's Panic Attack with the upper hand this time, and now Tornado is hooked on the lifting spikes of Panic Attack!_"  
Panic Attack carried Tornado over to the flame grill, where large bursts of flame shot out of the floor &amp; smothered Tornado.  
Fifi then reversed her robot, Tornado still hooked on the spikes, and drove forward, until Tornado got tipped onto its side &amp; upside-down, the wedge now sticking up helplessly in the air.  
"_Panic Attack still has Tornado in its grasp, and Tornado is turned up &amp; over! Upsy-daisy, topsy-turvy! The wedge is useless now!_"  
Tornado darted off as Panic Attack lowered its forks. Tornado then rammed into the pit release tire, and ripped it off of the wall as the pit started descending.  
"_Pfft, ha ha ha!_ _You're only supposed to touch it!_"  
Tornado ran around the arena as Furrball is trying to think of a way he can get his robot righted, so he can use the wedge again.  
Then Furrball came up with an idea. He drove Tornado into Matilda's CPZ, hoping that the House Robot will flip his robot right-side up.  
Matilda went in with the tusks &amp; flipped Tornado up &amp; against the arena wall, leaving the red robot stranded &amp; unable to move.  
"_Tornado going into Matilda's CPZ, and is now flipped onto the arena side-wall! I think Tornado was trying to get Matilda to flip him back over, but that seemed to have backfired!_"  
Furrball jiggled his joystick like mad, trying to get his robot off the wall. Panic Attack then came in &amp; knocked Tornado free. Tornado landed right-side up &amp; drove off.  
With the wedge now back on the ground, Tornado went back after Panic Attack, who tried to run away, but drove into an empty CPZ, with Tornado attacking from behind.  
Shunt then closed in on both robots, but Tornado quickly reversed out &amp; Shunt started attacking Panic Attack. The House Robot held Fifi's robot against the wall as the axe came down on Panic Attack.  
"_Shunt's now coming in for some robot blood! Tornado gets out of the way wisely, as the axe comes crashing down on Panic Attack!_"  
Fifi tried desperately to escape, but Shunt had her robot pinned good, as it landed a few more hits with its axe.  
Tornado then came in &amp; plowed into Shunt, allowing Panic Attack to escape. Tornado got under Shunt &amp; started pushing the House Robot around the arena.  
"_Ooh, look at Tornado there, taking on the House Robot, and he's pushing him around! Tornado's got a lot of power behind those wheels!_"  
Refbot then went in to split Tornado from Shunt, as Furrball steered his robot away &amp; started going after Panic Attack again.  
Panic Attack faced Tornado, who drove up on top of the black &amp; yellow robot. As Tornado tried to back off, Panic Attack hooked the red robot on the lifting spikes &amp; flipped it over once again.  
"_Tornado going for another attack, but Panic Attack got him with the spikes again! Up &amp; over goes Tornado, and the wedge is useless once more!_"  
Furrball, without thinking, drove right into Matilda's flywheel, which sent Tornado a few feet in the air, before it crashed to the ground, still upside-down.  
"_Oh, Tornado, what were you thinking? Drove right into the ferocious flywheel of Matilda! But Tornado seems to be okay._"  
Tornado, despite the wedge being no help, went after Panic Attack again, who easily got under Furrball's robot &amp; lifted it with the spikes.  
Panic Attack carried Tornado over the flame jet, which bathed the red robot in fire. Panic Attack held Tornado over the flame jet for a few moments before letting it go.  
While Panic Attack backed away, Tornado drove into Shunt's shovel, with Furrball hoping that the House Robot will flip his robot back over.  
But, it didn't. Instead, Shunt pinned Tornado into the wall &amp; struck one of the wheels with its axe, puncturing the tire.  
"_Shunt now has Tornado pinned with the axe- ooh, right down on the tyre! That might hinder Tornado's mobility._"  
Shunt backed off as Tornado drove after Panic Attack again. Fifi's robot got under &amp; lifted Tornado up, before it carried Tornado over to an angle grinder, right next to Matilda's CPZ.  
Sparks flew as Panic Attack held Tornado for a few moments, before it let the red robot down. Then, Fifi didn't pay attention to where she's driving &amp; backed right into Matilda's flywheel.  
The impact sent Panic Attack careening a few feet into the air, just as high as Tornado went. Fifi's heart skipped a beat as she watched her robot sail in the air, before it landed back on its wheels.  
"_Panic Attack backing away, right into Matilda! Oh, that was poor driving by Panic Attack! Taste the fury of Matilda's flywheel!_"  
Fifi let out a sigh of relief. Since Panic Attack no longer has the srimech, it would not be able to right itself if it was flipped. However, Fifi quickly noticed something is wrong.  
After that hit from Matilda, Panic Attack could no longer turn left or right. It could only drive forward &amp; backward. However, Furrball is also facing a problem with his robot.  
Tornado drove to the center of the arena before it stopped moving completely. Things got worse though as Furrball saw some smoke coming out of his robot.  
"_Oh dear, look at that! Tornado is smoking, and we're all choking! I think this fight might belong to Panic Attack now!_"  
Furrball played with his joystick for a bit, before Tornado started moving again. Tornado started after Panic Attack, before it slowed to a halt &amp; billowed an enormous cloud of smoke.  
"_Whoa! Goodness me, look at Tornado! Shooting out smoke like an industrial factory. I think the flame jet must have burned a motor or something._"  
Furrball let his robot rest for a bit, before he reversed it &amp; charged it towards Panic Attack. The collision knocked Panic Attack's forks askew, leaving it unable to work anymore.  
Tornado, still smoking, and Panic Attack both reversed to opposite sides of the arena, then charged at each other with whatever strength they had left.  
The two robots collided, and Tornado climbed on top of Panic Attack once again, just like before. But this time, Tornado remained sitting on top of Panic Attack.  
However, Panic Attack also showed no signs of movement, as both robots lay motionless, with Tornado still smoking &amp; stacked on top of Panic Attack.  
"_Panic Attack is wearing Tornado like a hat, and I see no movement from either robot! Are they both immobilized?_"  
Refbot came in &amp; rammed into the two robots, knocking Tornado off of Panic Attack. However, despite that, both robots remained inactive, while Furrball &amp; Fifi are doing everything they can to get their bots moving again.  
After Tornado &amp; Panic Attack both showed no signs of life, Refbot positioned itself between both robots &amp; started the countdown.  
"_The Refbot has started the count! This hasn't happened before; both robots are being counted out!_"  
Refbot buzzed 3 times as the timer read 8, then 9, and finally 10.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd started cheering, but the toons did not. Furrball &amp; Fifi both felt their hearts racing. Nobody knows what happened or who won the fight. Both robots were dead in the water.  
"What a fantastic final!", Craig said as he appeared. "The judges said that, since both robots were immobilized at the same time, the Refbot counted them both out. So the judges will have to decide the winner, and while they make their final decision, let check out the highlights of that intense battle."  
The camera then started showing cuts of the best moments of the fight, with Jonathan narrating over them.  
"_Tornado was off to an aggressive start, got a few good shoves there. Then Panic Attack fought back, holding Tornado over the flames &amp; flipping it over. The House Robots really did a number here, Shunt doing damage with the axe, puncturing the tyre of Tornado, and Matilda with the flywheel. That impact from Matilda must've caused some internal damage to Panic Attack. That was a big mistake by Fifi, driving in there in the first place, and then Tornado started smoking heavily. Both robots then broke down in the end. What's the final verdict here? Did Tornado cause enough damage? Did Panic Attack manage to turn this fight around? We'll have to wait &amp; see what the judges say about that._"


	45. The winner

Up at the balcony, Craig is standing between Furrball &amp; Fifi, listening through his earpiece, while holding the trophy in his hand. The trophy is shaped like the show's logo, made from salvaged metal parts.  
"Well", Craig spoke up, "the judges...have made their decision. Remember the four criterias: style, control, damage, and aggression. Fifi, do you think you won this?"  
"I cannot say", Fifi answered.  
"What about you, Furrball?"  
"Not a clue", Furrball replied.  
"Well, let's ask the crowd &amp; hear what they think." Craig turned to face the audience. "If you think Panic Attack won the grand final, make some noise!"  
The crowd cheered loudly upon Craig's cue.  
"If you think Tornado won, make some noise!"  
The crowd cheered again, but with the same volume as when they cheered for Panic Attack.  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo, it's all even-steven", Craig commented. "Well, I'll tell you what. The judges had a real tough time deciding this battle. It was very, very close. Here's how the judges sorted this fight."  
Furrball &amp; Fifi both paid full attention to Craig, eager to know who won the title.  
"They say that aggression", Craig continued, "was won by Tornado, okay? Style...was won by Panic Attack. Control...also won by Panic Attack. And damage...was won by Tornado."  
The crowd all murmured as Craig finished his sentence.  
"So, both robots won two criterias apiece. However, the winner is the one who claimed the most important criteria. And that one important criteria..."  
Everyone waited in anticipation to hear the winner of it all.  
"...is damage! So the winner is TORNADO!"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Furrball felt a surge of excitement go through his body. A smile slowly formed on his face before he looked around at everyone applauding over his victory.  
He couldn't believe it. He is the last one standing. He never thought that he would ever be the champion in his first ever robot combat competition.  
Craig turned to Fifi &amp; spoke with her first.  
"Fifi", he began, "it must've been a hassle getting your robot repaired after fighting Hypno-Disc. But you were able to pull it off &amp; make it this far. What do you think about that?"  
"I am tres happy", Fifi replied. "I thought I would lose against Hypno-Disc, but Furrball encouraged moi, and many of my friends helped moi feex my robot. I cannot thank zhem enough."  
"Well, here you are, in the final, and you lost a very close match to your boyfriend. Do you have anything to say about that?"  
"Well, I sort of knew Furrball would beat moi. Heez robot eez better than mine, especially after what Hypno-Disc deed to my robot."  
"Did you have a good time here on Acme Acres Robot Rumble?"  
"Oui, certainly! I can't wait to do eet all again!"  
"All right. Ladies &amp; gents, give it up for Panic Attack!"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Craig turned to Furrball, the trophy still in his hand.  
"Furrball, you've done it! You won!"  
"I know", the blue cat said. "I can't believe it."  
"Did you ever think you would win it all in your very first time competing?"  
"Never. I just wanted to play along with my friends &amp; learn some new things. I never expected to win the whole thing."  
"Well, you did, and for that, this is yours", Craig handed the trophy to Furrball, who happily took it. Furrball stared at it in amazement as Fifi looked on with a smile on her face.  
But then, Furrball's smile faded away &amp; slowly became a frown. He thought about everything that Fifi went through during the competition &amp; how close she came to winning herself.  
"What's the matter, Furrball?", Craig asked. Then, without a word, Furrball stepped up to Fifi &amp; held the trophy out to her.  
"You can have this", Furrball said, which made some of the audience gasp in surprise.  
"Huh?", a dumbfounded Fifi said. "But, why?"  
"I don't think the judges made the right decision. I think you deserve this."  
"Aww, Furrball. You are tres sweet. But non, vous won eet fair &amp; square."  
"I know, but, I think you're the real winner here. Go ahead &amp; take it."  
"Non, Furrball. Vous won eet, vous get to keep eet."  
Furrball, not wanting to push things further, simply smiled at Fifi, who smiled back.  
"Well, this is interesting", Craig said. "A real act of sportsmanship here. Why do you think Fifi won the fight, Furrball?"  
"I just think she deserves it more than I do. She worked so hard to get her robot working for the rest of the event, and since my robot was smoking at the end of the fight, I feel like I should've been deemed immobilized before Fifi. I do believe that Fifi is the rightful champion."  
"Awww", some of the crowd said. Craig thought for a moment before he came up with something.  
"Well", he started, "I think I may have a better way to settle this." He turned to the arena &amp; faced the crowd. "I'm gonna let the audience decide the winner here. If you think Panic Attack won, make some noise!"  
The crowd cheered long &amp; loud in response.  
"If you think Tornado won, make some noise!"  
The crowd cheered again, with the sam exact volume as before.  
"Panic Attack!"  
The crowd cheered again.  
"Tornado!"  
The crowd cheered again.  
"Well, it's hard to decide with the crowd. I-", Craig was interrupted by Furrball, who tugged on his arm. Craig leaned down to the blue cat, who whispered something into his ear.  
Craig smiled at Furrball's idea, before he faced the crowd once more.  
"If you think BOTH robots won, make some noise!"  
The crowd cheered yet again, but this time, it's the loudest they've cheered.  
"Then we have our results! Panic Attack &amp; Tornado are your Acme Acres Robot Rumble champions!"  
Everyone cheered again as Furrball &amp; Fifi hugged each other excitedly.  
"So", Craig turned back to the cat &amp; skunk, "Furrball, since you won the original judges decision, you can keep that trophy, and Fifi, we'll have another one made for you."  
"Okay, sounds good to moi", Fifi replied.  
"Ladies &amp; gents, give it up for our champions!"  
The audience cheered one last time, as Furrball &amp; Fifi both held the trophy high up in the air.


	46. True companionship

Furrball &amp; Fifi both returned to the pits with their bots, the blue cat holding the trophy. Panic Attack has its missing wedge on top of the robot, while Tornado has stopped smoking completely.  
The toons all gathered in the pits &amp; applauded loudly for the two champions, as they approached the cat &amp; skunk, and held them both up, carrying them to their pit tables in celebration.  
"Hooray for our champions!", Babs exclaimed, before the toons cheered again.  
"Thanks, guys", Furrball said. "I honestly don't know what to say."  
"You two did spectacular out there", Calamity commented.  
Fifi replied, "Oui, but to be honest, I deed not expect zhe two of us to win."  
"Me neither", Furrball commented. "All this time, I thought Buster would become the champion."  
"Yeah, well", Buster started, "I did my best. Congratulations, you two."  
"Merci, Buster", Fifi said, before the toons all headed back to their pit tables. As Furrball &amp; Fifi started packing their things, Orson, David, and Danny showed up.  
"G'day", Danny greeted.  
"Bonjour", Fifi responded.  
"Hey, how's it going?", Furrball said.  
"Good over here", Orson answered. "Congrats on winning the tournament."  
"Thank you. It was a lot of fun. Not only that, but we learned so many things along the way."  
"So did we", David said.  
Fifi then said, "Merci for helpeeng moi feex my robot."  
"No problem, Sheila."  
"My name eez Fifi."  
After a short pause, Orson spoke up. "Hey, can we ask you guys a favor?"  
"What's that?", Furrball wondered.  
"Is it okay if we can be friends?"  
Furrball &amp; Fifi stood silent for a moment. They're quite surprised to hear a request like this by someone from their opposing school.  
But after everything they did, with David &amp; Orson helping Fifi repair Panic Attack, and Danny giving Furrball the key to beating Gemini, they think it would be a good idea to be their friends.  
"Sure", Furrball replied, "we can be friends. Right, Fifi?"  
"Oui, I do not see a problem weez zhat."  
"All right", Danny said. "We're quite glad to hear that. Just don't tell Rod or Ruby about it. Keep our friendship a secret."  
"Certainly", Furrball promised. "Your secret is safe with us."  
"Thank you", Orson commented. "The last thing we want is Roderick to yell in our faces."  
"But hey", David started, "if it does happen, I can throw a wrench at him too."  
The group all laughed momentarily, before David said, "But seriously, we don't want him to get us expelled from Perfecto."  
Furrball asked, "Why would you get expelled for making friends with us?"  
"Because Rod consider the folks of Acme Loo 'enemies', and he doesn't like it when his 'allies' become friends with his 'enemies'."  
Fifi commented, "Zhat sounds, how you say, a leetle unorthodox, no?"  
"Well, it's just like in Harry Potter; Acme Loo &amp; Perfecto Prep are similar to Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin. They're two polar opposites."  
An idea then came up in Furrball's head. "Well, if you do ever get thrown out, we can give you an open invitation to join our school."  
"Seriously?", Danny asked, genuinely surprised.  
"Yeah. If Roderick ever finds out &amp; you all get kicked out, you can join us at Acme Loo. I'll talk to Buster about it."  
"Gee, thanks, Furrball. That's very noble of you."  
"Absolutely", Orson agreed. "We really appreciate the offer."  
David commented, "We'll consider the idea if we ever get thrown out of Perfecto."  
"Why don't vous join us now?", Fifi asked.  
"Good question. We would like to join Acme Loo now, but we're in a band with Rod."  
"Ah yes, the Painkillers", Furrball remembered.  
"Yeah. If we transfer to Acme Loo, then we'll have to disband because, like I said, Rod won't want to be friends with us if he finds out we're friends with you two."  
"Okay, fair enough."  
After the group finished their conversation, Danny gave the cat &amp; skunk the two halves of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s jaws. He gave the upper half to Fifi, and the lower half to Furrball.  
Soon, everyone packed up their tools &amp; robots, before they all gathered together at where they had the builders meeting before the event. Derek is standing next to a table with a few trophies, each of various designs.  
These trophies were made &amp; given to those who earned different achievements throughout the competition.  
The first trophy for Best Engineered Robot was awarded to Buster, while Babs won the Most Aggressive Robot award. Calamity claimed the title for Best Robot Design, Cosette won the trophy for Best Engineered Robot, David &amp; Orson both won an award for Best Sportmanship, and Plucky won a special trophy for having the Funniest Looking Robot, which was enough to make Plucky feel like a winner.  
After the award ceremony, Fifi was given her first place trophy, as Craig promised. Everyone then said their goodbyes &amp; they all exit the building with their tools &amp; robots, before the warehouse was closed down.

Later that night at the junkyard, Fifi was in the Cadillac, writing in her diary about how much fun she &amp; Furrball had at the competition &amp; how much they learned from building &amp; engineering.  
At that moment, Furrball entered the car &amp; saw Fifi on the couch.  
"Hey, Fifi", Furrball started.  
"Yes?"  
"Wanna go to the park?"  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
"I have a ride arranged for us."  
"A ride, vous say?"  
"Yep, just outside the door."  
"Ooh", Fifi said as she closed her diary, wondering what kind of 'ride' Furrball has set up for them.  
Fifi followed her boyfriend out the door, before he said, "Your carriage awaits."  
Furrball held his arms out past him, and Fifi saw that he's pointing at Tornado.  
She giggled &amp; said, "We're riding on Tornado?"  
"Sure. Might as well use it one last time."  
Furrball grabbed his transmitter &amp; sat down on top of Tornado. Fifi sat behind Furrball &amp; wrapped her arms &amp; tail around Furrball's waist.  
"Hold on tight", Furrball said, before he started driving Tornado out of the junkyard &amp; off to the park.  
After a few minutes of driving, Furrball &amp; Fifi both reached their destination &amp; continued riding Tornado through the park, until they eventually reach a random tree.  
The cat &amp; skunk climbed off Tornado, before Furrball deactivated his robot, and joined his girlfriend under the tree.  
Furrball placed his arm around Fifi as they both lay against the tree, looking up at the night sky.  
"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?", Furrball said.  
"Oui, eet eez tres beauteeful", Fifi responded.  
After about a moment, Fifi rolled to face Furrball &amp; snuggled into his chest. The blue cat looked down with a smile &amp; held his sweetheart with both arms.  
"Did you have fun at the event?", he asked.  
"Oui, I had a lot of fun."  
"It's so nice to try something new &amp; learn a lot along the way."  
"Oui oui, and we made new friends, and we won zhe event."  
Furrball chuckled, "We sure did."  
"I cannot wait to do eet all again."  
"Me too."  
The cat &amp; skunk looked back up at the sky, gazing upon the bright twinkling stars staring back down from space.  
Furrball looked back down at Fifi &amp; started purring softly, which made the purple skunk look up at Furrball &amp; smile back.  
"I'm so glad we were able to compete together", Furrball said. "Everything we do together make things a whole lot better."  
Fifi giggled &amp; said, "Indeed. I love eet when we do things togezher. Eef eet weren't for you, I would not have done so well."  
"I could say the same for you."  
"What do vous mean?"  
"You...uh, how do I put this? You inspired me to fight &amp; win. During these fights, whenever I saw you in the crowd or in my mind, it gave me the determination I needed to fight &amp; win."  
"So, you deed all zhis for moi?"  
"In a sense, yes."  
Fifi giggled again.  
"Hey, it worked. We made it to the grand final &amp; won the grand prize."  
"Zhat's true. But, eet eez not zhe grandest prize vous ever won."  
"No? Well, what would that grandest prize be?"  
"You're lookeeng right at eet."  
The cat &amp; skunk both smiled romantically as they looked into each other's eyes &amp; held each other closer. Fifi is right. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to Furrball. She is the one who gave him a home, a new life, and all the love that he deserve.  
They gently pressed their heads together as Furrball started purring louder &amp; Fifi blanketed her lover with her tail.  
"I love you, Furrball."  
"I love you too, Fifi."  
The cat &amp; skunk closed their eyes &amp; slowly started kissing. Their hearts both beating slow &amp; gently as they kissed for a moment, before they parted their lips &amp; stared into each other's eyes with loving smiles.  
Fifi then cuddled into Furrball's chest again, as the blue cat continued purring &amp; held his girlfriend close to his heart.  
The couple held each other tightly with their eyes closed, smiling, as they savored every single second of their wonderful romantic evening under the starlit sky.

_**THE END**_

**And that concludes the longest story I have ever written. After 2 full years, it is finally done. This one was quite a pain to write, seeing how I took a break from this story three times to work on other stories. But, it is finally done, and I sure as heck ain't gonna write another story this long ever again. I'm gonna have to put a limit on chapters for my stories from now on. What will the limit be, I don't know yet. But, we're finally done here, and I'm not sure whether I want to take a break from writing fanfics or get started on the next one right away, because I already have quite a few more ideas on future stories. So, thanks for reading this long story, I hope Tiny Toons &amp; Robot Wars fans all around enjoy this story. Stay tuned for whatever story I come up with next. :) **


End file.
